Harry Potter y los HEREDEROS DEL PODER HHr
by alejandra-eclipse
Summary: Harry esta cambiando , conocera secretos de su origen, un poder crece en su interior , reyes y princesas vampiros lo rodearan.Harry Potter esta dispuesto a pelear para defender lo poco que le queda.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo:I  
Una persona encapuchada entraba sigilosamente al callejón Knockturn, se dirigía a Borgin y Burkes , todos lo miraban, pero el seguía a delante como si no hubiera nadie.

-O través por aquí, señor, es todo un placer –dijo el señor Borgin cuando entro a la tienda

-Ya tienes lo que te pedí-dijo el encapuchado despectivamente, mientras se paseaba por las estanterías 

-Si señor, están en el mostrador-dijo Borgin señalando una pila de libros

El encapuchado fue hacia ellos, los ojeo.

-No me sirven- dijo tirandolos

-Pe...Pero, son libros muy valiosos, me costo conseguirlos-dijo el señor Boeing mientras los recogía

-¿Y lo otro que te pedí?-pregunto el encapuchado mientras le daba un puntapié. 

-Señor son tiempos difíciles….es muy difícil, además…….si se llegara a enterar-dijo el encargado temeroso ya que veía como el encapuchado sacaba la varita 

-me importa muy poco, tienes algo o no-dijo mientras lo elevaba –sabes que soy igual de peligroso que el-digo el encapuchado mientas lo aventaba y hacia que Boeing chocara contra una estantería.

Se acerco lentamente, se puso a su altura, le puso la varita en la garganta

-Escuche….que….esta juntando la su ejercito en varios puntos del país …a..a. aparte de convocar a extranjeros-tartamudeaba Boeing muy temeroso 

-Ya vez que fácil es-dijo el encapuchado guardando su varita después desapareció, no sin antes tirarle una pequeña bolsita de dinero.

Un mes antes

Harry se encontraba en su habitación todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas corridas, todo desordenado, tenia una hilera de cartas sin abrir de sus amigos "Para que?-pensaba, todas dicen lo mismo" y era cierto todas tenían muestras de apoyo, "Que no lo entendían nada de eso servían, solo eran palabras , lo que el necesitaba era a Sirius" Se sentía culpable, como había caído en esa trampa, todo por ser el héroe, pero no todo no era su culpa, también la era de Dombledore, si le hubiera dicho la verdad ,siempre pensando que era un niño 

-Pero les mostrare que ya no soy un niño-dijo Harry decidido, parándose de su cama, prendió la luz, se miro al espejo, estaba muy delgado casi no había comido. Miro a su alrededor, ordeno un poco, después agarro un trozo de papel y escribió una nota, se la ato a su lechuza y esta salio.

En dos días seria su cumpleaños. Volvió a acostarse, estaba realmente muy débil.

Estaba en una hermosa casa rodeada de un hermoso jardín, en la puerta, estaban sus padres abrazados

-Te estamos esperando-Dijo su padre, sonriendo

Llego el día de su cumpleaños, harry estaba en la cama leyendo, había mandado a Hedwig a comprar muchos libros de magia defensiva y le habían llegado esa mañana, todos eran muy interesantote, estaba decidido a prepararse, lastima que no pudiera hacer magia hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Llegaron muchas lechuzas, les quito las cartas y todas se fueron excepto pig.

Harry se sorprendió al ver dos cartas del ministerio de magia.

Estimado señor Potter:

Debido al regreso Delquenodebesernombrado, se le otorga el permiso de realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

ATTE: Ministro de magia

Harry sonrió amargamente ahora le daban permiso de hacer magia por el regreso de Voldemort y un año antes era un loco.

Luego abrio la siguiente

Estimado señor Potter:

Se le notifica que es el heredero del señor Sirus Black y por tal motivo se le realizara una visita a la 10:00 am , por favor este listo

atte.: ministerio de magia

Harry miro el reloj solo faltaba una hora dejo las demás cartas a un lado y salio a bañarse

-Por fin sales, tienes….-empezó a decir su tía cuando se lo cruzo en el pasillo

-¿Qué tia?-dijo Harry desafiante

-Tienes que comer, te subiré comida-dijo su tía rápidamente y bajo

Cuando Harry volvió a entrar a su cuarto había una gran bandeja de comida, tomo las cartas

Harry:

Estoy sentida con tigo, no me contestas ninguna de mis cartas, pero no importa, muy pronto nos veremos, Ron me dijo que hoy irán por ti a si que decidí ir a la madriguera

Cuídate mucho

Tu regalo te lo daré cuando llegues

ATTE: Hermione

Harry sintió algo en el estomago, tenia muchas ganas de ver a su amiga.

Dejo las demás cartas, comió y bajo a esperar, se sentó en las escaleras, al as nueve empunto, apareció un hombre corpulento con una gran barba gris. 

-Señor, Potter, es un honor-dijo le anciano mientras le extendía la mano harry la estrecho

-Pase a la sala-le indico Harry

-Pero ¿Qué es esto muchacho?-Grito su tío al velos entrar

-Sal-dijo Harry con una voz muy fría y para su sorpresa, este lo hizo 

-Señor, Potter, no tengo mucho tiempo, nadie lo tiene en realidad, el señor Sirus Black Le a dejado todo, 3 cámaras ,2 mansiones, 3 casas y todo lo que se encuentra en ellas y………….esta carta.-dijo el anciano dándosela.-En este sobre esta las llaves de las casas y cámaras -continuo anciano dándole un sobre

-Adiós- fue lo último que dijo y se fue

-Harry estaba en chok

Harry estaba en su habitación, tenia la carta de su padrino en las manos, la empezó a abrir

Harry:

Si tienes esta carta es porque estoy muerto (espero que aya muerto con honor).

No estés triste, veré a Cornamenta, nos divertiremos mucho, además le contare del gran hijo que tiene. 

Hay algo muy serio que debes saber, se suponía que el que debía decírtelo era tu padre a los 17, pero al no estar el me correspondía a mi, pero ya ves.

Harry eres el heredero de Gryffindor, y como tal te corresponde una gran fortuna, que recibirás a los 17, pero esto no es lo más importante, los herederos de esta casa, tienen un poder muy grande que se va liberando poco a poco, totalmente hasta los 17, (todo esto me lo dijo tu padre), de seguro hay mas cosas relacionadas con tu familia, pero temo que tendrás que averiguarlas por ti mismo 

Harry quiero que sepas que nunca estarás solo. 

Algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero espero que sea en un largo tiempo, sino te las veras con migo y tu padre 

atte.: Hocicos

Harry derramaba una lágrima cuando una lechuza entro, le desato la carta

Harry: 

Iremos por ti en una hora, estate listo, no salgas, NO HAGAS NADA

ATTE. Lupin

-Otra vez me tratan como un niño-dijo Harry-Lo único que les interesa es que este bien para que me pueda enfrentar a Voldemort y ellos poder vivir felices es lo único-dijo Harry molesto agarro su varita y con un hechizo arreglo todo.

Se sentó en la cama no sabia que hacer, no se quería quedar y tampoco irse, para estar encerrado y vigilado todo el tiempo, aunque ya lo estaba, sabia que afuera de su casa había dos miembros de la orden y aunque no sabía quien era, sabia que siempre estaba.

Fue cuando pensaba en todo esto que sintió como si una energía lo envolviera, pero en vez de estar asustado se sentía tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

AFUERA

Los miembros de la orden vieron un rayo color escarlata salir de la ventana de Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY DESAPARECIDO

Lupin entro a la habitación de Harry. Había sido avisado de un suceso extraño. En cuanto entro vio todo desordenado, estaban ahí todas las cosas de Harry, pero el no estaba, agarro todo y desapareció.

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, se encontraba la Orden de Fénix. 

-Silencio-grito Dombledore, todos se callaron

-Tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que sabemos?-pregunto Dombledore

-Que recibió la visita del ministerio-dijo Dedales Diggle

-¿Seguros que era el?-pregunto McGonagall

-Si-dijo Dombledore todos lo miraron

-Yo era, necesitaba verlo y como no habíamos recibido ningún mensaje, y no había salido-continuo 

-¿y como estaba?-pregunto McGonagall

-Me sorprendió mucho su actitud, su mirada ya no era la misma-dijo Dombledore

-Después de algo así-dijo Moody 

-Molly, Trae a Ron y al a señorita Granger- pidió Dombledore

En unos minutos ya estaban allí

-¿Y Harry?-Pregunto Hermione buscando con la mirada

-No esta señorita Granger-dijo Dombledore

-¿Cómo que no esta se suponía que lo iban a traer?-dijo Ron desconcertado

-Desapareció-dijo Lupin

-¿Se fue?-Pregunto Hermione

-No, o eso creemos están todas sus cosas , su capa, su mapa, todo-dijo Lupin

-si sus cosas no se irían-dijo Ron

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que supieron?-pregunto Moody

-Nada, no nos respondía nuestras cartas y cuando les preguntábamos ustedes solo decían que estaba bien-dijo Ron

-y Si fue Voldemort –susurro Hermione

-NO-dijo el profesor Dombledore

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Moody

-Si-

-¿Creo que es hora de considerar mi …teoría-dijo Snape

-No, que horror-dijo Tonos 

-¿Que teoría?-pregunto Hermione

-Que el joven Potter, no fuera tan valiente, como todos ustedes creían-dijo Snape

Hermione empezó a llorar, se abrazo de Ron, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería 

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron-¿Qué es Hermione?-pregunto Ron al ver que nadie contestaba y la profesora McGonagall lloraba

-Harry se suicido -dijo Hermione entre sollozos y después se desmayo

-Es imposible-dijo Ron mientras la sostenía

-Todo es tu culpa Dombledore, desde el principio debió de haber estado con nosotros con las personas que lo queremos, pero tu lo obligaste a regresar a ese lugar horrible a deprimirse y ahora no sabemos que paso-grito lipin y salio de la habitacion

Dombledore se quedo cayado.

UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD 

-¿pero que?-dijo Harry aturdido, Escuchaba una risa, estaba todo mojado con agua fría

Se puso sus lentes y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación muy bonita, iluminada por velas (no soy buena para describir lugares, así que les pido que usen su imaginación).Era extraño lo ultimo que recordaba era haber recibido carta de Remus.

Se puso de pie tenia frió, miro por la ventana, era una noche hermosa, desde ahí se apreciaba un jardín. Rodeado de una cerca y algo mas lejos luces de pequeñas casas.

-Este lugar se me hace muy familia, ¿Qué extraño?-susurro Harry, de haber estado en otro lugar, de seguro se sentiría nervioso de no saber en donde estaba, pero en esa habitación se sentía en paz, hasta feliz.

-Entonces es cierto, ya te despertó-dijo una voz muy dulce a su espalda

Harry se voltio, en la entrada había una mujer hermosa, con una charola llena de comida.

-ma…ma…..mamà -susurro Harry sorprendido, tiritaba, no se podía mover.

Su madre dejo la charola en una pequeña mesa y después fue hacia el

Harry no lo podía creer, seguro era un sueño 

-No lo es-dijo Lily lo abrazo-Ya veo como te despertó-dijo sonriendo, saco su varita y con un simple movimiento lo seco.

-Ven come-dijo Lily llevando a un Harry desorientado a la mesa donde había dejado la comida

Harry no podía comer, solo miraba a su madre, cuando

-ahhhhhhhhh-grito, estaba otra vez mojado 

-JAMES-grito Lily

-PAPA-grito Harry y lo abrazo

-Ya vez Lily, era lo que necesitaba-dijo James sonriendo

-Pero intentaba que comiera, esta muy flaco-dijo Lily cruzada de brazos 

Harry sonreía

-Harry es mejor que comas, si no como ganaras la copa de quidditch –dijo james sentándolo 

Lily sonrió

-¿Entonces no estoy muerto?-pregunto Harry confuso

-¿Muerto?, si los Potter tenemos más vidas que un gato-dijo su padre sonriendo-Solo que a mi ya se me acabaron, pero te aseguro que a ti te que te sobran, pero come, si no tu mama me vuelve a matar

Harry comía, mientras veía a su madre sentada en frente de el diciéndole que comiera mas, en tanto que su padre no estaba quieto y caminaba hacia todos lados contando de todas las aventura que había tenido en el colegio. Era el mejor día de su vida

En cuanto dejo de comer todos los platos desaparecieron 

-Es hora de hablar, James siéntate-Dijo Lily seria 

-Harry vinimos para explicarte muchas cosas-empezó Lily

-Como ya sabes eres el heredero de Gryffindor, tus poderes, se deberían activar a los 17, pero Godric considera que debes –dijo James

-¿Godric?-pregunto Harry confuso

-Si Godric Gryffindor -dijo Lily

-Considera que debes aprender a dominarlos ya que se acerca la batalla final contra Voldemort, Harry tendrás muchos poderes, por lo tanto tienes que aprender a manejarlos, no queremos ningún accidente 

-Harry en esta casa encontrara muchas cosas de utilidad, de magia blanca, avanzada, magia antigua, incluso magia olvidada, toda muy poderosa, tendrás que aprender Legermancia, Oclimancia, hacerte animago y sobretodo magia sin varita, todo esto suena difícil, pero lo lograras.-dijo su madre sonriendo

-Es hora-dijo James triste

-No no se vallan quédense-dijo Harry en tono de suplica

-Es imposible-dijo Lily abrazándolo 

-Hijo cuídate y entrena muy duro, sobretodo pociones que se que no te va muy bien-dijo su mama

- Dombledore es una buena persona, aunque a veces se equivoca-dijo James

-NO me hables de el –dijo Harry, James sonrió

-Se que te arrepentirás, pero así es como debe ser, te hará mas fuerte-dijo James

- cuídate y entrena muy duro, sobretodo pociones que se que no te va muy bien-dijo su mama

-Ah se me olvidaba siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo-dijo James y lo abrazo-Oye siempre es buena un poco de diversión y quiero esa copa-le susurro

-James, te escuche-lo regaño Lily seria pero sonrió al ver la cara de niño bueno de su esposo, se abrazaron.

-Harry recuerda que lo más importante en la vida es el amor –le susurro su mama

-Me agrada tu novia-dijo James con cara de pícaro

-Yo no tengo novia-dijo Harry desconcertado

-Adiós-dijo su mama sonriendo

-AH por siento estas en valle Godric y como necesitaras dinero, y no trajiste nada, en esta casa hay una cámara, solo di tu nombre al gran león que esta en el piso de la sala y entraras-dijo James

-Siempre estamos con tigo-dijeron ambos y se desvanecieron

Harry se sentía solo, ahora sabia mas que nunca que tenia que acabar con Voldemort y no era, por que una profecía así lo decía , sino porque ahora sabia todo lo que Voldemort le había quitado, una familia, acabaría con el.

Un nuevo brillo ilumino sus ojos, no era el de antes el de inocencia, tristeza o miedo, sino el de venganza y auque sabia que no era lo que querían sus padres, no lo podía evitar.

Recorrió toda la casa, hasta encontrar el gran león y se abrió el piso dejando ver unas escaleras, Harry bajo por ellas, y al llegar al final de ella, unas antorchas se encendieron dejando ver una habitación muy grande, en ella había todo tipo de joyas, muchas con el escudo de Gryffindor muy valiosa y grandes montones de galones. Harry decidió que luego volvería a ver la cámara con más detenimiento así que agarro cuatro bolsitas llenas de dinero y salio, tas el se cerro el piso.

Necesitaba ir al callejón Diagon, pero sin ser reconocido, así que decidió buscar la biblioteca  
Cuando la encontró se dio cuenta que esta era enorme, tenia libros de todo tipo. 

-Necesito algo, para que no me reconozcan.-susurraba Harry mientras leía los títulos de los libros

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo, había visto un brillo del otro lado de la biblioteca, se acerco, el brillo venia de un libro

-Transformación- leyó Harry en la portada, le dio la vuelta- ¿Desea hacer crecer o cortar su cabello?, ¿dejar de usar lentes por unas horas?, ¿Cambiar el color de su piel? AQUÍ LO PUEDE ENCONTRAR ENTRE MUCHAS COSAS MÁS.

Harry se sentó en una mesa que había en el centro de la biblioteca, leyó el libro en unas cuantas horas, mientras anotaba en un pergamino, los que le interesaban y para que eran, decido alargar su cabello, quitarse los lentes, hacerse un poco mas alto y lo mas importante desaparecer su cicatriz. (Aunque esto 3 últimos hechizos solo duraba 4 horas)

Cuando ya estaba listo salio de la biblioteca hacia la habitación donde había estado con sus padres, al entrar suspiro y se dirigió hacia el espejo. Se miro en el, ni el se reconocía,

-Necesito hacer ejercicio y comer mejor-dijo Harry arqueando la ceja.

Busco un listón por toda la habitación, necesitaba amarrarse el cabello, abrió un cajón del tocador y para su sorpresa encontró un listón negro con el nombre de su padre, bordado en letras doradas, sonrió.

Fue a la sala, fue hacia la chimenea, agarro un poco de polvos flu que había arriba de esta y fue al callejón Diagon, en cuanto llego se dirigió Gringotts a cambiar un poco de dinero a muggle ya que también necesitaba ropa muggle a la tiendo de túnicas, compro muchas y todas de color negra, en cuanto salio decidió ir al callejón Knockturn, había pensado lo que le dijo su papa acerca de conocer al enemigo y estaba decidido a aprender magia negra, aunque la idea no le encantaba y compraría libros ese tema en el callejón, aparte de que con un poco de suerte también conseguiría información.

Antes de entrar a Borgin y Burkes, saco su varita y susurro un hechizo para cambiar su voz

-¿Qué busca señor?-pregunto Borgin 

-Libros de magia oscura-dijo Harry con una voz fría 

-Aquí no vendemos ese tipo de cosas-dijo Borgin 

Harry puso en el mostrador 20 galones

-Un momento-dijo Borgin, cuando regreso traía diez libros-Son los mejores que tengo-

-Eso espero-dijo Harry dejando treinta galones mas

-Le puedo conseguir mejores-dijo Borgin mientras juntaba el dinero

-Otra cosa, necesito información sobre Lord Voldemort -dijo Harry en voz baja

-Yo no se nada-Dijo Borgin nervioso

-Te pagare lo doble de lo que te acabo de dar-dijo Harry y tomo los libros

-Regresare-dijo Harry-Espero que tengas lo que quiero- y salio

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MADRIGUERA

Hermione y Ron, los eternos amigos de Harry estaban sentados en la sala, nadie estaba en casa

-Hermione, explícame bien lo que dicen que le paso a Harry-le pidió Ron

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

-Nosotros los mago tenemos una energía especial, que es la que utilizamos a la hora de hacer hechizos y que canalizamos por medio de la varita, cuando nosotros nos enojamos, o espantamos, no necesitamos de este medio ……,te acuerdas cuando Harry inflo a su tía, era porque estaba enojado con ella , pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo detuvo, imaginate que hubiera pasado si no-Hermione tomo aire-Harry estaba enojado consigo mismo, es como si lo que le hizo a su tía se lo hiciera a el , pero no lo detuviera, es una forma de suicidio – 

-Eso es imposible, Harry es la persona mas valiente que conozco, jamás hubiera hecho eso-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

-Pudo haber sido inconsciente, por eso se enojo Lupin con Dombledore, porque en esa casa no había nadie que lo apoyara-dijo Hermione triste

-¿Hermione tu piensas que Harry esta muerto?-Pregunto Ron con tristeza

-No, no se porque, pero se que Harry esta vivo-dijo Hermione

-El regresara y aquí estaremos nosotros-dijo Ron sonriendo 

Hermione también sonrió

Tres semanas después……… 

Harry en tres semanas, se había esforzado al máximo en su entrenamiento, para sorpresa de el ya sabia muchas cosas, aparecerse sin ser detectado ya que aun no tenia el carne, transformaciones, encantamientos, magia avanzada e iba a la mitad de magia antigua, ya tenia dominada la Oclimancia y trabaja mucho en pociones (no le iba tan mal, necesitaba trabajar mas , estaba decidido a dominarla) y en hacerse animago, pero algo le fallaba y no sabia que era, hacia ejercicio todas las mañanas, comía bien, cada vez era mas fuerte.

Esa tarde Harry llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, sentía que ya era hora de regresar, auque no estaba preparado, seguiría con su entrenamiento en Hogwarts, sentía que tenía que volver. 

-Primero iré a Grimmauld Place-Dijo Harry decidido 

Grimmauld Place

-¿Noticias de Harry?-Pregunto Dombledore, desde hace tres semana era la primera pregunta que hacia y como siempre nadie contestaba

-Lupin lo a estado buscando día y noche, esta desesperado-dijo Moody

-Es comprensible-dijo Tonks-Es el hijo de James, lo aprecia demasiado como para aceptar esa tontería que dice Snape

-Tiene que aceptar que tengo bases para suponerlo-dijo Snape

-No se porque se preocupan Harry Potter ya no es un niño-dijo una voz fría desde la esquina de la habitación, no se le podía ver, la luz no le alumbraba

La Orden entera saco sus varitas y se pusieron de pie apuntando a la esquina de donde había salido la luz.

La persona se acerco a la luz no se le podía ver su cara debido a que estaba tapada con la capa

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Moody

-¿Dile Dombledore quien soy, ya que lo sabes todo?-dijo el encapuchado

Todos voltearon a ver a Dombledore, pero el no dijo nada

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo, no tienen de que preocuparse, de Harry Potter, el sabe cuidarse solo-dijo el encapuchado

-Si como no-dijo Snape sarcásticamente

-No creo que tengas derecho a hablar Snape el a enfrentado a Lord Voldemort 4 veces, en cambio tu, juegas al espía de doble cara , incapaz de enfrentar a uno o a otro-dijo el encapuchado enojado

-¿Sabes algo de el?-dijo Molly apunto de llorar

-No llore señora Weasley -dijo el encapuchado

Molly Weasley lo miro desconcertada

-¿Por qué, no te quitas la capa y saludas como es debido…HARRY-DIJO Dombledore mientas aparecía una silla

Todos estaban estupefactos.

-Empecé a Pensar que nunca lo ibas a averiguar Dombledore, definitivamente estas viejo-dijo Harry en tono burlón mientas se quitaba la capa y se sentaba con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Nos tuviste preocupados-dijo Dombledore mirándolo

-¿Por qué ,porque realmente me aprecias o porque temiste que tu única esperanza para acabar con Voldemort aya desaparecido-dijo Harry 

-Porque te aprecio-dijo Dombledore

-Si como no-dijo Harry en tono sarcástico- Y DEJA DE TRATAR DE METERTE EN MI MENTE QUE NO LO LOGRARAS

-Veo que has dominado el arte de serrar tu mente-dijo Dombledore tranquilamente

-Si y no gracias a Snape-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Me alegra que estés aquí- le pregunto Dombledore

-Si, pero ya no para ser una pieza inmóvil en tu ajedrez, sino para empezar a jugar -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-He venido a convocarlos a mi nueva hermandad, con el propósito de destruir a Vodemort y a todos sus mortifagos-dijo Harry

- Es en una en donde estamos-dijo Dombledore

-Dombledore ya no me trago ese cuento de que todo es por mi bien, ¡solo es por tu bien!, ya no soy un niño, solo me utilizaste, te gusta tener el control y que todos crean que eres bueno, que eres el único que puede ayudarnos, pero ya estas viejo y tu lo sabes -dijo Harry

-¿Entonces estas en mi contra?-Pregunto Dombledore

-No mi único enemigo es Voldemort, solo que yo manejare otra forma para destruirlo, no tu inútil plan de averiguar lo que quiere y esperar-dijo Harry

Harry se acerco a el

-Te admiraba Dombledore, pero me di cuenta de que solo quieres que derrote a Voldemort, pero mientras me dejabas encerado, protegiéndome como un niño chiquito, ni tu mismo te entiendes ya -le susurro 

-Únanse a mí y derrotaremos a Voldemort, juntos-dijo Harry en voz alta

-Yo te sigo, al igual que Lupin lo hará-dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie

-Harry, cariño, que te pasa tu no eres así-dijo la señora Weasley

-Yo no era así, pero me di cuenta, que este asusto, es mío y tengo que participar, no estar como mero espectador, aguardando a que me den la señal, cuando y a todo este perdido-le dijo Harry calmado

-Chico estas equivocado-dijo Moody

-Puede ser Moody, pero si algo llegara a pasar no soportaría nada haber hecho nada-dijo Harry

Snape miraba de una forma extraña a Harry y este se dio cuenta 

-¿No me digas que te unes?-dijo Harry, Snape no respondió

-Bueno si se arrepienten todos ustedes serán bienvenidos, siempre y cuando no sean espías, porque me daré cuenta-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Ya se van?-pregunto Dombledore

-Si-dijo Harry

-Una ultima cosa Dombledore, no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos, nos vemos en Hogwarts , espero mi carta mmmmm……… para que vean mi buena voluntad , dejare que usen mi casa, solo cuídenla-dijo Harry y salio seguido de Tonks

Dejando a la Orden del fénix desconcertada


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento apareció la señora Weasley

-Harry vienenes por Ron y Hermione ¿Verdad?-dijo en tono triste

-Si señora Weasley-dijo Harry

-Cuídalos Harry y cuídate-dijo la señora Weasley mientras lo abrazaba

-Délo por hecho-dijo Harry

-Harry, cielo no quieres que te corte el cabello-dijo La señora Weasley sonriendo

-No Gracias así esta bien-dijo Harry

-Mama ya llegaste-dijo Ron que traía su baúl, su lechuza y al gato de Hermione 

-Si tu padre se quedo vine a darles de cenar-dijo su mama sonriendo

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, a donde vamos hay mucha comida-dijo Harry

Por las escaleras se escuchaba mucho ruido

Era Hermione que traía dos baúles

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA-Dijo Harry apuntando a los baúles

-Gracias Harry, traigo todos mis libros- 

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Ron

-Tengo permiso para hacer magia fuera del colegio-dijo Harry sonriendo 

-Genial-dijo Ron

SE despidieron de la señora Weasley

Harry hizo los baúles más ligeros y pequeños

-Ron, Hermione agárrense de mi-dijo Harry y estos obedecieron-Tu puedes llevar a Tonks, Lupin 

-¿A dónde ¿-pregunto este

-A dónde todo comenzó-dijo Harry y desapareció

Dobby –llamo Harry

-Aquí esta Dobby listo para servir a Harry Potter, señor-dijo el elfo domestico HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA

-¿Dobby, que haces aquí?-Pregunto RON

-Buenas noches señor señorita, Dobby trabaja para Harry Potter, Dobby renuncio Al colegio-explico el elfo

-¿Y Winky?-Pregunto Hermione 

-Winky, esta mejor, feliz de estar aquí, esta en la cocina, preparando la cena -contesto

-Dobby, lleva las maletas de Ron y Hermione a sus habitaciones-dijo Harry que ya las había vuelto a la normalidad, Dobby agarro las maletas y desapareció

Fueron a la sala

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Hermione

-En Mi casa de valle Godric

-Tu casa es enorme-dijo Ron

-Y muy bonita dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban

-Se tardan demasiado-dijo Harry

Lupin y Tonks llegaron

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-pregunto Harry

Lupin necesito un siglo para descubrir donde era-dijo Tonks sonriendo

-Lo siento -se disculpo LUPIN-pero se suponía que esta casa estaba destruida

-No importa-dijo Harry

-Bueno ahora sin nos explicaras que hiciste todo este tiempo-dijo Lupin después de sentarse 

Harry les explico, todo lo de sus padres, y que el era el heredero de Godic Gryffindor, y todo lo que había hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, omitiendo algunas cosas como su visita al callejón Knockturn.

-Así que sabes aparecerte sin ser detectado, transformaciones, magia avanzada, un poco de magia antigua, encantamiento y todo eso en tres semanas, es sorprendente, eres realmente poderoso-dijo Hermione

-Eso explica, porque James no estudio en el ultimo año-dijo Lupin sonriendo

-Aun me falta mucho, pero lo haré -dijo Harry

-Y NOS ENSEÑARAS-DIJO Ron

-Claro, volveré a formar a nuestro pequeño grupo de estudio, en el colegio-dijo Harry

-Ya esta lista la cena-anuncio Dobby 

-Lo que nos falta de hablar, será mañana-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie-A cenar, Supongo que se quedaran, aquí hay mucho espacio-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Lupin y a Tonks 

-Claro-contestaron sonriendo

- Cena, Que bueno que me muero de hambre-dijo Ron

-Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Hermione 

Todos rieron

Al día siguiente, como cada mañana Harry se levanto temprano a correr por todo el pueblo, pero cuando regreso.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Hermione al verlo entrar

-Fui a correr-dijo Harry -¿Por qué?-pregunto de una manera brusca Harry, no le gustaba que len preguntaran

-Te fui a buscar y no estabas, me preocupe –dijo Herminio Bajando la mirada-No quise que te molestaras-y dio media vuelta

Harry se sintió mal 

-Espera Hermione, lo siento-dijo Tomándola del brazo 

-Harry que nos preocupemos, no significa que pensemos que no te puedes cuidar, sino que te queremos, que clase de amigos seriamos sino lo hiciéramos, si no nos interesara lo que haces -dijo Hermione

Harry la miro a los ojos, Hermione siempre sabía lo que sentían los demás. Se acerco lentamente a ella, estaban muy cerca .Hermione estaba nerviosa, su respiración se aceleraba, cada vez están mas cerca.

-¿Ya es hora se desayunar?-pregunto Ron desde las escaleras

Harry y Hermione se separaron

-Pregúntale a Dobby, esta en la cocina-dijo Hermione rápidamente

-Voy a bañarme, luego bajo-dijo Harry y desapareció

MÁS TARDE 

-Buenos días-saludo Harry entrando a la cocina 

-Buenos días- contestaron todos a coro

-Chicos boy a estar ocupado toda la mañana y tarde, pero en la noche nos reuniremos, Lupin quiero hacer el encantamiento fidelius y esperaba que tu fueras el guardian-dijo Harry

-Será un placer-dijo Lupin sonriendo

-Gracias, bueno nos vemos, provecho-dijo Harry dando media vuelta-Por cierto Hermione pregúntale A Dobby donde esta la biblioteca, estoy seguro de que te gustara-y salio

-¿No va a desayunar?-Pregunto Tonks

-El señor desayuno muy temprano-contesto Dobby

-¿Dónde entrena?-Pregunto Lupin

-El señor entrena en una habitación especial que esta en el último piso-dijo Dobby

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Tonks-llegare tarde al trabajo-y desapareció

-Ya quiero ver la biblioteca-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Yo los llevo-dijo Lupin-conozco esta casa muy bien

Después de desayunar fueron a la biblioteca, Hermione estaba muy emocionada, sacaba libros, libros y más libros.

-Bueno como yo no tengo nada que hacer, por el momento, se me ocurrió que los podría entrenar, en esta casa no se detecta la magia-sugirió Lupin 

-Genial, ¿pero como es que no se detecta la magia?-pregunto Hermione mientras dejaba los libros en la mesa

-Es un hechizo muy antiguo de la familia, esta casa a pertenecido a los Potter por generaciones y nunca les gusto que el ministerio se materia en sus asuntos-dijo Lupin mientras miraba la biblioteca con nostalgia

-Saben, esta biblioteca es genial, solo tienes que decir, lo que buscas y el libro que trata de ese tema brilla-explico Lupin

Ese día practicaron de todo lo que habían visto en Hogwarts.

-Creo que Harry les enseño bien, saben mas de lo que pensé-dijo Lupin en la noche mientras esperaban a que Tonks, llegara y Harry bajara.

-Si sabe muchas cosas, pero estoy preocupada, se han dado cuenta de que casi no sonríe y de su mirada, a veces da miedo-dijo Hermione

-Si si no supiera que es el…. –dijo Ron

-Yo también lo he notado, después de lo que paso, es comprensible, pero espero de que lo supere-dijo Lupin

-Si-dijo Ron

-Oye y ¿Tonks?, ya es tarde-dijo Hermione

-Estos días nadie tiene horario en el ministerio-contesto Lupin

-Bunas noches-dijo Harry bajando las escaleras, se sentó a lado de Lupin-Veo que Tonks no ha llegado, la esperaremos, mientas…Dobby –Dobby apareció

-Pues traer algunos bocadillos-le pidió Harry

-Si señor-contesto

-Trate de que me llamara Harry, pero desistí-dijo Harry

En unos minutos, en la mesa del cetro estaba lo que Harry había pedido y fue cuando Harry estaba apunto de parase por una bocadillo, que una lechuza entro.

-Hedwig, ya te habías tardado-dijo Harry mientras le desataba las cartas que traía 

-¡Entonces tu la tenias!, apareció en la madriguera el día de tu cumpleaños, muy extraña y al día siguiente a no estaba-dijo Ron

-Siempre sabe donde encontrarme-dijo Harry mientras la acariciaba y le daba un bocadillo-La mande con McGonagall, para que nos trajera las cartas de Hogwarts-explico mientras se las entregaba

-Vienen dos cartas, una con los libros y otro con los resultados de los timos.-dijo Ron nervioso

-Bueno abramos, los resultados -dijo Ron

Harry los abrió 

Transformaciones-SUPERAS LAS ESPECTATIVAS 

Encantamientos-EXTRAORDINARIO

Defensa contra las artes ascuas- EXTRAORDINARIO

Pociones-SUPERAS LAS ESPECTATIVAS

Historia De la magia-DESASTROSO

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas-EXTRAORDINARIO

Herbó logia-ACEPTABLE

Adivinación-DESASTROSO

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Hermione emocionada

-Bien, aunque tuve un aceptable en pociones, creo que debo buscar otra carrera-dijo Ron triste

-No eres el único, tuve supera las expectativas, Snape no me aceptara-dijo Harry-¿Y a ti Hermione?

-Yo tuve extraordinario en todas, menos en DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURA, TUVE SUPERAS LAS ESPECTATIVAS-Dijo Hermione 

-felicidades-le dijeron Lupin y Harry

-No lo puede creer-dijo Ron

Harry abrió la carta de los libros, algo desanimado. Para su sorpresa decía dos cosas fuera de lo normal.

-Harry ¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Lupin

-Soy el nuevo capitán del equipo –dijo Harry sorprendido sacando su insignia

-Felicidades-les dijeron los tres

Ron le quito la carta y la insignia

-Genial-dijo

-Y Dombledore, quiere que lo valla a ver después del banquete-dijo Harry sin darle importancia

-¿Qué, iras?-pregunto Hermione, mientras le quitaba la carta a Ron

-Lo pensare-

-¡Harry!, En tu lista esta el libro de Pociones, nivel superior, te aceptaron-dijo Hermione mientras lo iba a abrazar, haciendo que Harry se pusiera algo nervioso

-Debe ser un error,-dijo Harry aturdido Snape nunca lo aceptaría en su clase

-Por si las dudas, debes comprarlo, cuando iremos al callejón Diagon?-pregunto Lupin

-La próxima semana-dijo Harry-Mientras les recomiendo un libro llamado Transformación

-Lo siento, pero el ministerio esta patas arriba-dijo Tonks que se apareció sentándose en el sillón

-¿Por?-pregunto Harry

-Fuge renuncio-dijo Tonos

-¿Qué eso es terrible , Fuge, era tonto ,pero nunca trabajaría del lado de Voldemort, corremos el riesgo de que el ministerio caiga en manos de el-dijo Lupin alarmado

-¿Cómo eligen al ministro?-Pregunto Harry tranquilo

-El Wizengamot elige a tres candidatos y luego hay elecciones-explico Tonks

-Lo único que hay que hacer es que quede por lo menos uno de los buenos entre esos tres-dijo Harry pensativo

-Lupin ve y habla con Dombledore, dile que trate de que quede nominado el señor Weasley y de lo demás yo me encargo, a los dos nos conviene -dijo Harry

-¿A mi padre?-pregunto Ron confuso

-Si, ustedes mismos decían que su padre merecía un mejor, puesto, es el mejor-dijo Harry

-Tonks ¿Qué sabes de Voldemort?-pregunto Harry

-Nada todo el departamento esta tras el y sus seguidores, pero es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra-dijo Tonks

-Y el profesor Snape, no informaba-dijo Hermione

-No, dice que Voldemort no le tiene confianza y que no lo ha llamado-dijo Lupin sarcástico

Harry se quedo pensativo

-Bueno, Tonks tu seguirás con tu trabajo, Lupin mañana hablaras con Dombledore y entrenaras a Ron y Hermione, necesito que estén listos-dijo Harry después de un raro

-Oye Harry necesitamos un nombre-dijo Ron

-No lo se ustedes elijan-dijo

-Que tal La orden de la luz-dijo Hermione

-Me gusta-dijo Tonks

-por mi esta bien-dijo Lupin

-La orden de la luz, se oye bien-dijo Ron

-Listo somos La orden de la luz-dijo Harry

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA NOCHE……………………….

-Dombledore estuvo de acuerdo-le dijo Lupin a Harry

-Perfecto, es tu turno Hermione-

-¿Mi turno?

-Si quiero que le digas a tu amiga la periodista, que le daré una entrevista, en el callejón Diagon, en cuatro días-le dijo Harry

-AH, claro-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Ron, tu iras mañana con tu padre y le dirás que seré el patrocinador de su campaña y que no acepto escudas-dijo Harry

-A la orden capitán.-dijo Ron

-Lupin ¿Estas listos?-Le pregunto Harry

-¿Para que ¿-pregunto Tonks 

-Haremos el encantamiento fidelo -explico Harry-Lo practique esta mañana, si todo sale bien apareceremos afuera de la casa y no la podremos ver

Harry y Lupin se pusieron de pie

Harry respiro-Fidelus-grito, un instante después estaban el, Ron, Herimione, Tonks y los elfos domésticos fuera.

**Invitado**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro días después en la mañana

-Hermione ¿A que hora dijo Rita Skeeter que nos podíamos ver?-pregunto Harry, que por primera vez estaba desayunando con ellos, Lupin había salido y Tonks se había ido a trabajar muy temprano

-A medio día en la heladería-contesto Hermione sin verlo algo que Harry noto, desde hace varios días, parecía que lo evitaba

-mmmmm………. Y tú ¿Ron?, ¿Cuándo podemos ver a tu papa?

- Fui a verlo ayer Dice que esta muy agradecido, pero que no quiere-dijo Ron 

-Pues manadle una carta diciéndole que no me interesa, que esta de por medio muchas cosas…..sabes que mejor yo lo hago-dijo Harry-Accio pergamino y pluma-dijo sacando la varita 

-Señor, de señor Lupin, me dijo que le había traído sus cosas y que estaban en la biblioteca-dijo Dobby, mientras le ponía un plato de fruta enfrente.

-Gracias Dobby, dile a Winky que los lleve a mi cuarto-dijo Harry, Lupin le había dicho que tenia, su escoba y todo lo demás

-En seguida –dijo Dobby

-Y Díganme, ¿como van con su entrenamiento con Lupin?-pregunto mientras escribía 

-Bien, Hermione ha encontrado muchos hechizos, que ni Lupin conocía-dijo Ron animado

-Me alegro, Hedwig-llama Harry y la lechuza apareció volando, le ato la carta y se fue-Y ya saben que van a cambiar de su aspecto-dijo Harry

-Ya pero será sorpresa….esos hechizos me tomaron un buen de tiempo-se quejo Ron-En cambio a Hermione le salio a la segunda 

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Harry sorprendido, Hermione no respondió

-Prepárense, nos vemos en media hora en la chimenea, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar-dijo Harry en un tono molesto saliendo de la cocina

-¿Que te traes con Harry casi ni le hablas?-le pregunto Ron

-Nada-dijo Hermione, se puso de pie y salio

-Todos están locos-dijo Ron mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada

Media hora después Harry esperaba recargado en la chimenea

Ron fue el primero en bajar, se había hecho un poco mas bajo, se había quitado las pecas y el color de su cabello ya no era rojo, sino castaño claro.

-¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto Ron

-Irreconocible-

-Deberías ver a Hermione-dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿Hablando de mí?-dijo una voz detrás de Ron

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, Hermione tenía el cabello rubio, lacio, largo y se había cambiado el color de sus ojos que ahora era azules 

-Le decía a Harry que te tenia que ver, porque te vez muy bien-dijo Ron rojo-¿Por cierto y tu HARRY?

-El no Ron como se va a presentar, can otro aspecto y diciendo que es Harry Potter-dijo Hermione

-Ya entendí, no me regañes-dijo Ron

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Harry, tomando polvos flu y metiéndose a la chimenea, seguido de Ron

-No me dijo nada, de cómo me veo-murmuro Hermione y grito-Callejón Diagon

Entraron al callejón desde la pared de ladrillos del caldero chorreante

-Iremos a Gringotts, por dinero, después, ustedes irán a comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela-dijo Ron

-¿Por qué nosotros?-pregunto Hermione

-Tengo cosas que hacer, luego les digo, a medio día, nos vemos en la heladería-dijo Harry 

Fueron a Gringotts sacaron dinero, Hermione cambio dinero muggle

-¿Por qué tan callado Ron?-le pregunto Hermione, cuando salían del banco

-Mi padre me envió un poco de dinero, pero no estoy seguro de que me alcance-dijo Ron con sus orejas rojas

-Ron yo no se de que te avergüenzas tienes a la mejor familia que he conocido-dijo Harry-Ya quisiera tener una la mitad de buena que la tuya-dijo Harry mirando al vació 

Ron sonrió-La tienes-

-Toma, cómprate todo lo que necesite, y de primera, e igual, lo mío-dijo Harry mientras le daba una bolsita llena de galones –sin pero, además pronto me lo pagaras tu padres será el próximo ministro de magia-dijo Harry mientras se ponía la capucha de la capa y desapareció

Harry apareció en la entrada del callejón Knockturn

Con unos pequeños toques de varita, su aspecto había cambiado Y SU VOZ

Se dirigía a Borgin y Burkes, todos lo miraban, pero el seguía a delante como si no hubiera nadie.

-O través por aquí, señor, es todo un placer –dijo el señor Borgin cuando entro a la tienda

-Ya tienes lo que te pedí-dijo Harry despectivamente, mientras se paseaba por las estanterías

-Si señor, están en el mostrador-dijo Borgin señalando una pila de libros

El encapuchado fue hacia ellos, los ojeo.

-No me sirven- dijo tirandolos

-Pe...Pero, son libros muy valiosos, me costo conseguirlos-dijo el señor Boeing mientras los recogía 

-¿Y lo otro que te pedí?-pregunto el encapuchado mientras le daba un puntapié.

-Señor son tiempos difíciles….es muy difícil, además…….si se llegara a enterar-dijo el encargado temeroso ya que veía como el encapuchado sacaba la varita

-me importa muy poco, tienes algo o no-dijo mientras lo elevaba –sabes que soy igual de peligroso que el-digo Harry mientas lo aventaba y hacia que Boeing chocara contra una estantería.

Se acerco lentamente, se puso a su altura, le puso la varita en la garganta 

-Escuche….que….esta juntando su ejercito en varios puntos del país …a..a. aparte de convocar a extranjeros-tartamudeaba Boeing muy temeroso

-Ya vez que fácil es-dijo Harry guardando su varita después desapareció, no sin antes tirarle una pequeña bolsita de dinero.

Harry apareció en el caldero choreante 

-Se sentó en la barra, un wisky de fuego-pidió 

Tom se acerco a el-¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy un extranjero-contesto Harry

-A de ser muy valiente casi ya no vienen extranjeros por lo de el-que- no- debe- ser- nombrado-dijo Tom

-Pensé que eran rumores-dijo Harry susurrando 

-No es verdad, Harry Potter lo dijo desde el año pasado, yo siempre el creí, el luego se hospeda aquí y siempre se me hizo cuerdo-dijo Tom

-¿Y es cierto que andan mortifagos por todos lados?-pregunto Harry

-o Si, de hecho, ayer estuvieron algunos aquí, diciendo algo acerca de que cada vez eran mas y que eran invencibles-dijo Tom susurrando 

-Lo dudo nadie es invencible-dijo Harry

-Pero el –que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-, se acerca mucho, de no haber sido por Harry Potter, quien sabe que hubiera pasado

-Y que se sabe del muchacho?-pregunto Harry

-Nada-dijo Tom

- mmmmm……me podría prestar el diario?-le pidió Harry esa mañana no le había dado tiempo de leerlo

-Claro –dijo Tom y se lo dio

-Gracias-dijo Harry viendo como Tom se alejaba

En primer pagina, estaban los aspirantes a Ministro de magia y para su agrado se encontraba la foto del señor Weasley, junto a otros dos, un tal Anthony Verbatim, que era muy viejo y otro al que a Harry no le agrado Alfred Widdeshin, cerro el periódico, pago y se fue al callejón, no sin antes volver a la normalidad en la heladería ya estaban sus amigos con muchos paquetes

-Harry, por fin-dijo Ron-¿Qué hiciste?

Harry les contó todo en voz baja

-Hola Harry Potter-saludo una voz conocida

-Hola señorita Skeeter-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-¿Y tu queridísima amiga Granger?-pregunto Rita Skeeter

-No vino, pero te presento a…………….Emma y Rupert-dijo Harry 

-Hola-dijo Rita sonriendo-¿Así que ya tienes nueva novia?, te diré que es mucho mejor que Granger 

Hermione hizo gesto de querer matarla, pero Ron a agarro del brazo

-Siéntate Rita.-dijo Harry

De regreso En valle Godric

-¿Rupert?, no se te pudo ocurrir un nombre mejor-protestaba Ron se sacudía el polvo 

-Lo siento-dijo Harry –vallamos a arreglar nuestras cosa casas mañana regresamos a Hogwarts 

/////////////////

Era media noche, Harry se encontraba sentado enfrente de la chimenea, con una taza de café en sus mano, miraba fijamente las llamas, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenia un presentimiento y no sabia que era

- Harry, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz detrás de e  
-  
-La misma pregunta te hago Hermione-dijo Harry sin voltear

Hermione se sentó a su lado-No podía dormir

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto Hermione

-¿Qué, que tengo?, ¿Por qué no mejor preguntar que tienes tu con migo?, veo en tus ojos estas practicando Oclumancia, hace algunos días empezaste, ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, ¿Tienes miedo de que me meta en cualquier momento a tu mente?-dijo Harry serio 

-No-dijo Hermione

-No necesito entrar en tu mente, para saber que tienes una duda-dijo Harry sin dejar de ver las llamas 

-Claro que tengo una duda, dudo de que nos hayas dicho todo-dijo Hermione nerviosa

Harry la voltio a ver, miro un momento sus ojos y luego volvió a ver las llamas

-No, eso no es todo -dijo Harry

Hermione temblaba

-Y si lo fuera, te diré que lo que se, ni yo mismo lo he terminado de aceptar –dijo Harry

-¿Qué es Harry, dímelo?-dijo Hermione arrodillándose enfrente de el-Te queremos ayudar

-Ya lo hacen, estando aquí, pero aun no estoy listo-dijo HARRY

-Entonces no confías en nosotros-

-Si eso es lo que crees, yo ya intente explicártelo-

Hermione le agarro la cara

Harry acaricio la de Hermione

-AUN NO-dijo se acerco a ella lentamente –Ya no dudes, siento lo mismo que tu –susurro y la beso, Hermione le correspondía, se separaron

-¿Sabias?-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Estos últimos días, estuve practicando Legermancia, como tú lo sospechabas, por eso evitabas mirarme y practicaste Oclumancia, para que yo no averiguara tus sentimientos-decía Harry mientras sonreía

-Sabes muchas cosas-

-Todo lo supe hace unos momentos, por eso te dije que eso no era todo-

-Pero no me dirás tu secreto-dijo Hermione triste

-No, aun, no, pero te diré mis preocupaciones –dijo Harry,"Como decirle que el tenia que matar a Voldemort o Voldemort a el "

Hermione, se volvió a sentar a su lado y Harry

-Me preocupa que ellos, cada vez son mas y nosotros menos y que algo esta pasando, pero no se que es-dijo Harry abrazándola-y hasta hace unos momentos, que tu sintiera lo mismo que yo y la verdad quería entrar en tu mente, pero como me evitabas

-con que si,..Bueno no importa ¿Sabes por que Me levante?, porque sentí que me necesitabas-dijo Hermione

Harry le dio un beso

-¿Cuándo empezó?-le pregunto Hermione

-No lo se, pero si te puedo, decir cuando lo descubrí-dijo Harry-Cuando te vi. Tirada en el Ministerio, después de recibir esa maldición, temí lo peor

-Yo lo descubrí, cuando desapareciste, día y noche pensaba en ti, pero tenia la duda de que tu sintieras lo mismo-

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Harry 

-¿Por qué?-

-Siempre has estado con migo, apoyándome-dijo Harry

Hermione le dio un beso 

-No hay de que-dijo ella sonriendo

Atrás de ellos escucharon una detonación atrás de ellos, el ruido que se hacia cuando alguien se aparecía, se separaron inmediatamente

Lupin ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry que lo veía muy alarmado

-Están…. atacando Azkaban-dijo Lupin-Tonks me acaba de avisar esta aya

-Vamos-Harry tomo la capa que estaba en el sillón, se la puso y cambio su apariencia

-Yo quiero ir-dijo Herimione

-No –dijo Harry

-Pero……..-

-No eres mayor de edad, no quiero problemas con el ministerio-dijo Harry, le dio un beso, agarro del hombro a Lupin (NO Sabia donde estaba) desapareció

Azkaban

-Cuidado-dijo Lupin jalándolo, casi le pegaba un rayo

Harry estaba impresionado, la prisión estaba en una isla, en una gran roca desde donde se podía ver todo, era una noche terrible, llovía, se veían hechizos a diestra y siniestra, solo se reconocía a los bandos por las mascaras que usaban los martí fagos

En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraba Voldemort. Sonriendo, iban ganando

-Allí esta Tonks-dijo Lupin, ella estaba peleando con dos mortifagos al mismo tiempo, no iba a resistir

Fueron a ayudarla, en unos segundos los mortifagos estaban en el suelo, con cuerdas mágicas

Harry fue hacia Voldemort, al mismo tiempo que desmayaba mortifagos. Voldemort lo miro

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto

Harry no respondió, se veían, mientras la lluvia los empapaba y el viento hacia que ondearan sus capas.

-Ha dejado a varios de mis mortifagos fuera, sin mucha dificultad,¿No quieres unirte a mi?-

-jajaja, Jamás me uniría a ti –

-Entonces eres del grupito del viejo-

-Tampoco, el viejo me es totalmente indiferente-dijo Harry con voz fría

-Que interesante-dijo Voldemort sonriendo

-Señor, gracias, por venir, sabia que lo haría, soy su mas fiel servidor, ordene y obedezco-dijo una voz a los pies de Voldemort

Voldemort lo miro despectivamente

-Entonces muérete-dijo apuntándolo con su varita y diciendo la maldición asesina

-Es lo que haces cuando alguien ya no te sirve'-pregunto Harry

-No es lo que hago cuando alguien no cumple mis órdenes-

-No voy a decir que Lucius Malfoy no se lo merecía-dijo Harry

-Bueno, a sido un placer, pero debo irme-dijo Vodemort tocando su brazo

Todos los mortifagos consientes desapareciendo

-Lastima-

-Nos volveremos, a ver y espero que te presentes y que reconsideres mi oferta-dijo Voldemort y desapareció

-Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Harry con odio 


	5. Chapter 5

ES HORA DE VOLVER A HOGWARTS

-Es Tarde, es tarde-decía Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras arrastrando su baúl 

Escucho unas risas de la sala

-¿De que se ríen?-pregunto Ron confuso

-te escuchamos, además estas en pijama-dijo Lupin sonriendo

.-Bueno es tarde y a ustedes no los veo listos-dijo Ron rojo

-Bueno, como acabamos de llagar, decidimos que nos apareceríamos en Hodsmade antes del banquete-dijo Lupin

-¿Cómo que acaban de llegar?-pregunto Ron  
Harry bostezando

-Claro vallan a descansar, yo le contare todo-dijo Hermione sonriendo 

//////////////  
En Hogwarts

Había pocos alumnos, desde que la comunidad mágica se había enterado del regreso de Lord Voldemort, muchos de los padres habían decidido no mandar a sus hijos del colegio, de la casa donde había mas alumnos era en Gryffindor, en las otras casa eran menos de la mitad, ese año, solo había cinco alumnos de nuevo ingreso, de los cuales tres fueron a Gryffindor y 2 a Slytherin

Dombledore estaba de pie, dando indicaciones, sobre seguridad, pero nadie le ponía atención, todos cuchicheaban, había una silla vacía, en la mesa de los profesores, además de que faltaban tres alumnos, de los que se suponía no había duda de que irían. 

Todos se quedaron callados, en la puerta del gran comedor, se encantaban tres persona encapuchadas. 

-¿Quiénes serán?-pregunto Nevill

Nadie respondió

Los encapuchados, entraron, se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor 

-Perdón por la tardanza….profesor-dijo el de en medio antes de sentarse

Los tres al mismo tiempo se bajaron la capucha

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, eran las personas de las que hace unos momentos hablaban, Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, los tres lucían muy diferentes, más maduros, pero el de mayor cambiado era Harry Potter, con su mirada que daba miedo y su cabello largo

-Y la comida-dijo Ron, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, se escucho por todo el comedor

Harry sonrió y Hermione rió y esta fue seguida por todo el comedor, Ron estaba rojo

-Luego seguiré, Para complacer al señor Weasley, ¡A comer!-dijo Dombledore

-Ron acabas de comer-dijo Hermione

-Un poco mas nunca hace daño –dijo Ron mientras se servia pollo

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco 

Todo desapareció

-Mi postre-susurro Ron triste 

-ron era el tercero-dijo Hermione

-Alumnos, como se habrán dado cuenta, falta el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mañana se les informara la razón, por ahora a dormir-dijo Dombledore

Todos se levantaron, menos Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Iras a ver a Dombledore?-Pregunto

-Si, esperen me en la sala común-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

Se dirigió a la gárgola, don de lo esperaba la profesora McGonagall

-Buenas noches, señor Potter, la contraseña es pay de manzana, hasta mañana-

-Asta mañana profesora-dijo Harry mientras ella se daba media vuelta y se alejaba

Toco la puerta

-Entra-escucho la voz del profesor Dombledore

Lo hizo, la oficina del director estaba igual que siempre, se sentó enfrente del profesor

-Me preguntaba si pensaba reabrir tu grupo de estudio este año?-pregunto Dombledore

-Si, ¿acaso quiere prohibirlo?-dijo Harry

-No, todo lo contrario, Harry, este año, no habrá clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no se consiguió un profesor, pero considero que los alumnos y quería saber ¿si estabas dispuesto a enseñar a otros mas? –dijo Dombledore tranquilo 

Harry lo pensó, era cierto tenían que aprender a defenderse, pero aun tenia cosas que aprender y no le daría tiempo, eran 7 grados

-Se que tienes clase, pero estoy seguro que tus amigos te ayudaran-

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea

-Esta bien pero tengo mis condiciones-dijo Harry

-las escucho-

-1.-Solo aceptare a los que quieran.2.-No se meterá en mis clases, puedo aceptar o rechazar a quien yo quiera, 3.-Si lo hago me dejara en paz-dijo Harry

-Mañana daré el anuncio, buenas noches-dijo Dombledore

Harry se puso de pie, cuando estuvo apunto de salir

-Creo que se te olvida algo-escucho una voz, no era la de Dombledore, sino la del sombrero seleccionador, que con la punta señalaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor

-Llevártela, el sombrero lo dice por algo-dijo Dombledore

Harry la tomo, estaba igual, que la primera vez, brillante y pesada, abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches-dijo y salio

Mientas se dirigía a su sala común

-Para que la necesito, acaso tendré que aprender esgrima, una cosa más que hacer-susurraba Harry

-¿Hablando solo Potter?- 

-Buenas noches profesor Snape, es una de las pocos formas de tener una conversación inteligente-le contesto Harry y siguió caminando

Llego al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, donde Sus amigos lo esperaban Hermione, parada y Ron sentado, casi dormido

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-le pregunto Harry, al ver que estaba enojada

-La profesora McGonagall, nos regaño, depuse de que te fuiste, por no haber estado en el tren y no cumplir nuestras obligaciones de prefecto y nos amenazo con quitarnos las insignias-dijo Ron que se había puesto de pie en cuanto escucho su voz

-Ah, entiendo, talvez no seria tan malo-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡Como que no seria tan malo!-exclamo Hermione

-tranquila-Dijo Harry sonriéndole-entremos y les contare

-Que bien porque quiero saber que haces con esa espada-dijo Ron

-Chocolate derretido-dijo Hermione y pasaron

Harry les contó todo 

-Es hermosa, aunque muy pesada-dijo Hermione mientras la veía la espada

-Ron, mañana quiero que convoques a los de el grupo, es una lastima que varios ya no esten, para antes de la cena-dijo

-Harry, no crees que es demasiado, tu aun no terminas de dominar tus poderes-dijo Hermione

-Si lo se, pero yo no seré el único maestro, estuve pensando y creo que serán, los que estuvieron el año pasado en nuestro grupo, les asignare los años, quiero que tu lo organices-dijo Harry

-Nosotros?-pregunto HERMIONE NERVIOSA

-Si-dijo Harry, -les seguiré dando clases-

Ron bostezo-No creen que mañana seguimos hablando-dijo

-Si es hora de descansar-dijo HARRY, mientas veía como Ron subía las escaleras y cuando ya no lo vio se volvió a Hermione y le dio un beso

Al día siguiente

Harry desayunaba, mientras Hermione hablaba con la profesora McGonagall y Ron andaba por todo el comedor, con un pergamino.

-Ron, me lo acaba de decir, me alegro de que hallas decidido convocar al ejército de Dombledore-le dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Habrá que cambiar el nombre-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de su plato 

Ginny le iba a preguntar la razón, cuando llego el correo, Hedwig se coloco delante de Harry y este le quito el Profeta 

Ron llego

-Acabe-dijo

-¿Cuantos?-Pregunto Harry

-Por Gryffindor, queda Nevill, Dean, Lavender, Parvatil, Ginny, Katie Bell y los hermanos Creevey

Por Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan ,Justin Finch-Fletchley 

Por Ravenclaw, Cho, sin su amiga, gracias a Merlín, Michel Corner, y la hermana de Parvatil

-12 Y CON USTEDES DOS, 14-susurro Harry

-La profesora quiere los horarios de tus clases para mañana, en la noche, mientras no habrá calases-dijo Hermione acercándose

-Genial-dijo Ron 

Harry abrió el profeta y sonrío

-Hermione haznos, el honor-dijo y le entrego el profeta

Harry Potter con Arthur Weasley

Harry Potter actualmente con 16 años, a pesar de que aun no es mayor de edad, con una gran madurez, nos concedió un entrevista hace dos días, donde nos reitero su apoyo con Arthur Weasley.  
Le preguntamos si este apoyo se debía a su amistad con Ron Weasley y nos dijo que gracias a esta amistad lo había conocido y que era un buen hombre, trabajador, honesto, buen padre de familia, inteligente que es lo que el cree que necesita el ministro de magia en estos tiempos. 

También dijo que el seria su patrocinador en la campaña, sabemos que los Potter es una de las familias de la comunidad mágica mas ricas.

Para concluir Harry nos dijo que confiaba en que la comunidad eligiera bien y que tomaran en cuenta su opinión ya que ahora no es considerado un loco. 

La nueva novia de Harry Pág. 45

-Vieja loca-dijo Hermione cerrando el periódico

-Buenos días-se escucho la voz del director, todos se quedaron cayados 

-Como se habrán dado cuenta no se les entrego horario y esto se debe a que Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras no se dará este año (se escucharon murmullo), en lugar se darán clases de defensa o duelo como profesor titular a Harry Potter-Todos lo voltearon a ver

-Estas clases serán opcionales, sus jefes de casas colocaran una lista en sus casas y allí se anotaran, la lista se recogerán a las 2:00 PM, debido que esto necesita organización, los próximos 2 días no habrá clases -continuo Dombledore y se sentó

En la NOCHE

Todos estaban en la sala de los menesteres

-¿Es cierto que serás el nuevo maestro?-le pregunto Ginny 

-No-dijo Harry serio

-Pero el profesor…-DIJO Cho 

-Van a haber unos cambios-dijo Harry-Ustedes serán los maestros

-¿Que nosotros?-pregunto Nevill

-Si, yo no tengo tiempo, a si que si aceptan, formare grupos de dos y le dividiré los grados-dijo Harry

Todos se quedaron callados

-¿Crees que estemos listos?-pregunto Nevill 

-Si lo están, además les daré clases todos los sábados, todo el día-

-¿Todo el día? –pregunto Michel Corner,

-Si, no es tan pesado, ya no tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras y sus clases serán dos veces a la semana dos horas-dijo Harry

-A mi me agrada- dijo Colin

-A mi también –dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Yo supervisare algunas de las clases, además estuve pensando en un torneo-dijo Harry

-¿Un torneo?-pregunto Parvatil

-Si, pero creo que no les interesa, así que yo daré las clases, de todos los grado, y se acabo lo de la ED-dijo Harry Encogiéndose de hombros

-No, no lo haremos-dijeron todos

-Perfecto, Hermione hará los horarios, ya tenemos la lista de los alumnos que asistirán, Nevill y Dennis se encargan de primero y segundo. Dean y Parvatil de tercero. Justin Finch-Fletchley y Parvatil cuarto. Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan de quinto. Ginny, Katie Bell y Cho sexto, son más. Colin, Ron y Hermione, séptimo año.

Mientras Harry lo decía Hermione iba anotando

-Los días serán los siguientes, primero y segundo LUNES Y MARTES 4:00pm   
Tercero JUEVES Y VIERNES 4:00am  
Cuarto MIERCOLES Y LUNES 4:00pm  
Quinto MARTES Y JUEVES 8:00 am  
Sexto VIERNES Y LUNES 8:00Am  
Séptimo MIERCOLES Y Viernes 1:00Pm-Decía Hermione, mientas lo anotaba en un pizarrón-No se preocupen por las otras clases los profesores se basaran en nuestro horario 

-Las clases serán en el gran comedor que estará adaptado-dijo Harry

-¿Y lo del torneo?-preguntó Dennis entusiasmado

-Organizaran, un torneo entre sus alumnos, el ganador se enfrentara a ganador de otro grado y así asta tener un ganador-explico Harry

-Pero como alguien de primero se va a enfrentar a alguien de sexto-dijo Michel Corner 

-Que sean pequeños no significa que sean menos fuerte, además veremos que tanto han aprendido y quienes son los mejores maestros, si algunos de sus alumnos gana, tanto ustedes como ellos obtendrán un premio-dijo Harry

-¿Acaso una placa?-pregunto Ernie con desprecio

-No, mejor tendrán el placer de entrar a una organización mas activa en contra de Voldemort y realizar misiones-dijo Harry sonriendo 

-¿Organización?-pregunto Ginny

-Si y su alumno una recompensa de varios galones y la oportunidad de ser parte de la ED, así que los ganadores subirán de nivel-dijo Harry

-¿Qué organización?-pregunto Ginny 

-Ganen y se enteraran-dijo Harry sonriendo

Todos estaban muy emocionados

-El torneo empezara en diciembre, los ganadores de cada grado se enfrentaran el 24 y los dos finalistas el 25-dijo Hermione

-Antes que nos vallamos dos cosas, la primera, como profesores, no asistirán a sus clases con los escudos de sus casas y dos piensen un nuevo nombre para la ED-DIJO Harry y salio

-¿Por qué quiere cambiar el nombre?-pregunto Ginny a Ron y Hermione

Estos se voltearon a ver, sabían la razón pero no la iban a decir

-Ya no le agrada-dijo Ron y también salieron

Al día siguiente

Harry se encontraba afuera del gran comedor con los de su grupo

-Entraremos todos juntos, quiero que estén serios necesitamos tener el respeto-les dijo Harry 

-Los profesores ya salieron-dijo Hermione que había ido a avisar a los profesores de que iban a dar las indicaciones 

-Bien-dijo Harry

-Se colocaran de derecha a izquierda segun los grados que les toco, Harry Queda en medio, porque es el que va hablar -dijo Hermione

-¿Listos?-pregunto Harry 

-Si-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

Entraron al comedor, todos se quedaron callados, tomaron sus lugares

-Los que no se hayan inscrito, salgan-dijo Harry,

En realidad, la mayoría se inscribió, solo algunos de Slytherin salieron.

-Colóquense por grados, de izquierda a derecha-dijo Harry d e inmediato lo hicieron

-Les presento a sus maestros, ellos son los que estuvieron entrenando con migo el año pasado, pero esta vez los entrenaran a ustedes-

-Pensé que el gran Harry Potter, nos daría las clases-dijo alguien sarcásticamente

-Ellos están totalmente preparados y seguirán estudiando-dijo Harry ignorándolo 

-Estas diciendo que nos van a enseñar los de grados inferiores?-volvió a preguntar con tono de superioridad

-Le aseguro que están bien preparados, le enseñaran todo lo necesario y yo estaré supervisando……pero como el señor Malfoy cree que sabe mas que ellos, veamos si es cierto, ¿Qué te parece un duelo Draco?-dijo Harry

-¿Con tigo?-pregunto Draco

-No con alguno de ellos –señalando a su grupo-Elige a quien quieras, si ganas yo daré las clases y si pierdes ellos te enseñaran-dijo Harry

- si yo le gano estaré demostrando que tu no eres buen maestro, mmmmm….. Acepto-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Elige-le indico Harry

-Creo que no tienes a nadie que valga la pena-dijo Draco mientraS los miraba de manera arrogante

-¿Qué te parece Nevill?-sugirió Harry, el mencionado lo voltio a ver 

-¿Nevill, acaso quieres quedar en ridículo?-dijo Draco riéndose

-¿No tendrás miedo?-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Claro que no, Peliare con Nevill-dijo Draco 

-Bien…..entonces creo que es mejor que salgamos del castillo, no creo que a Flich le agrade un destroso–dijo Harry


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban a la orilla de lago

-Nevill, no me decepciones -le susurro Harry

-No lo haré-dijo Nevill con seguridad

-Hagan un circulo, dejen espacio-decía Hermione, los de la ED (en lo que le cambian el nombre) se pusieron enfrente de los alumnos, para evitar algún accidente

-Ron has el honor-le dijo Harry mientras invocaba una silla y se sentaba

-De espaldas contrincantes-grito Ron, para ser escuchado

Todos guardaban silencio

-Tres pasos, uno…….dos…….¡TRES!

El duelo comenzó, Draco fue el primero que ataco, Nevill solo convocaba escudos y de vez en cuando se movía con cierta agilidad, con mucha seriedad, Draco empezaba a desesperarse y cansarse

-Como es posible que este evite mis hechizos con tanta facilidad-pensó Draco, pero ese momento de distracción, fue el culpable

-Expelliarmus-Grito Nevill y Draco quedo desarmado

Harry, se puso de pie

-Primera lección, siempre estudien a su enemigo y nunca se distraigan-dijo Harry y se voltio a Draco,-Pensé que seria mas interesante, te espero en la lechucearía a las 8:00pm, después de todo no eres tan malo en los duelos -le susurro Harry mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y Draco la acepto, de mala manera

-¿Alguno otro voluntario?-pregunto Harry, se escucharon murmullos, todos estaban sorprendidos con la actuación de Nevill

-Si eso puede hacer él, que podemos hacer nosotros-dijo uno de Ravenclaw

-Parece que no, bueno mañana se les entregaran los horarios, estere supervisando cada vez que pueda…. ¡ah! otra cosa habrá un torneo con una gran recompensa, pero ya les dirán sus maestros-dijo Harry

-Los espero ya saben donde-les dijo a su grupo y se dirigió al castillo

En la sala de los Menesteres, todo felicitaba a Nevill

-Bien hecho-le dijo Hermione

-Sabia que lo lograrías-dijo Ron

-Le diste su merecido a ese Malfoy-Dijo Dennis

-Bien hecho Nevill-dijo Harry mientras entraba

-Gracias Harry-dijo Nevill

-Bien, siéntense-indico Harry-¿Ya pensaron un nombre?

-Yo estaba pensando en algo como TV-dijo Ron

-¿televisión?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-¿Televisión? ¿Acaso es el aparato muggle?-pregunto Ron

-Nada, no importa-dijo Hermione

-Todos contra Voldemort-dijo Ron

-A mi no me gusta-Dijo Ginny-

-Que diga Hogwarts-dijo Cho

-La alianza de Hogwarts-dijo Ginny-Miren aquí estamos alumnos de Gryffindor Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff -

-Si pero, falta Slytherin, no es una alianza completa-dijo Hermione

-Eso, tiene solución-dijo Harry

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Ron

-No pensaras meter a un Slytherin-dijo Michel Corner

-Tal vez-dijo Harry

- Estás loco-dijo Parvatil

-Bueno, si alguien va estar en desacuerdo con mis decisiones es hora de salirse –dijo Harry serio

Nadie hablo

-Bien, entonces seremos La Alianza de Hogwarts –dijo Harry –La reunión se termino

Empezaron a salir

-¿Harry puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto Cho

-Nosotros te esperamos afuera-dijo Ron Hermione lo siguió molesta

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Harry serio

-¿Es cierto que tienes novia?-

-¿Algún Problema?

-Es que…..pensé que podíamos…nosotros-

-Ya no hay nosotros-dijo Harry-Lo siento

Cho salio llorando

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Ron mientras entraba

-Nada ¿Y Hermione?-

-SE fue enojada, no se que le pasa-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Boy a buscarla, mientras prepárate quiero que cambies tu apariencia, nos vemos en dos horas en la lechucearía, yo le diré a Hermione-dijo Harry y salio

Hermione estaba en la orilla del lago, haciendo que una araña se elevara

-No creo que la araña, tenga la culpa-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Harry ¿Cómo me encontraste?-dijo Hermione y dejando que la araña huyera

-Digamos que tengo cierto mapita, del cual es imposible escapar –dijo Harry Mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Cierto-

-Y dime ¿Por qué estas enojada?-

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Quiero que tú me lo digas-

-Esa Cho es una….-

-Pero yo solo quiero te quiero a ti-dijo Harry

Hermione lo abrazo

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hermione, al fin según el profeta ya lo somos, solo falta que te lo pregunte?-dijo Harry

Herminio sonrió-Claro-

Harry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, para que ella lo hiciera

-se nos hace tarde-dijo Harry

-¿Para que?-

-Ya lo veras-dijo Harry con un tono misterioso

Draco abrió la puerta de la lechucearía, una persona a la cual no reconocía, estaba de espaldas a el viendo hacia el cielo

-Eres puntual-dijo sin voltear a verlo

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Draco

-Soy quien vio morir a tu padre en manos de Lord Voldemort-

-¿Lo viste morir?-pregunto Draco

-Si, no cumplió las órdenes de su señor-

-Fue culpa de Potter-dijo Draco alzando la voz

-Si, Potter debió entregarse para que lo mataran-dijo sin alzar la voz

Draco se quedo cayado

-¿No te gustaría vengarte?-

-Claro que si-dijo Draco

-Únete a nosotros y te aseguro que destruiremos a Voldemort.-

Draco oyó pasos atrás de el, se voltio, debido a la oscuridad solo vio dos siluetas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto algo asustado

-Somos quienes te podemos ayudar a vengarte –dijo una voz de mujer

-¿Como?

-Te ayudaremos a entrenar y tú nos darás información-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto de nuevo Draco

-Únete y lo sabrás-

- Está bien lo haré-dijo Draco

-No me gusta la traición, te lo advierto Malfoy-

-Yo no traiciono, los Malfoy, tenemos honor-dijo Draco

-Más vale, entonces es hora de irnos-

-¿Adonde?-pregunto Draco

-Al cuartel general-

-Toma una escoba-

Draco vio 4 escobas recostadas en la pared

Tomo una

-Mantente atrás de nosotros-

Hermione volaba atrás de Draco, pensando en como era posible que Harry lo hubiera invitado a unírseles, claro que sabia que la tenia pensada algo. Volaron alrededor de una hora asta que descendieron entre unos árboles, estaba completamente oscuro, llegaron a una zona de donde había un gran terreno sin árboles, de repente todos pararon.

-Creo que es hora de que salgan de allí-dijo Harry

Silencio total

Hermione, vio como con un ligero movimiento de varita de parte de Harry algo salio volando

-¿Pero que….?-susurro, lo que había salido volando había sido una capa de invisibilidad que ella conocía muy bien

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, dos espías, la señorita Ginny y la señorita Luna-dijo Harry mientras caminaban alrededor de ellas

Las mencionadas sacaron sus varitas inmediatamente, estaban nerviosas

-Pero porque las sacas, creo que ninguno de los aquí presentes tenemos la intención de hacerles daño-con aire ofendido

-Ustedes son mortifagos-dijo Luna

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry

-Están con el-dijo Ginny señalando a Draco

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Su manera de vestir-dijo Luna

-mmmmm…….bueno si ustedes lo dicen, pero mortifagos o no, las dejaremos ir-

-¿Qué?, ¿pero porque?-pregunto Ginny

-Además de hacerles un favor, preguntan, digamos que me interesa que le regresen la capa a su dueño-

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Luna

-Lo se y ya-dijo Harry-se van o no

-¿Cómo sabremos que no es una trampa?-pregunto Ginny

-Desmaus-susurro Harry, Hermione estaba sorprendida de la varita no había salido un solo rayo, sino dos

-¿Qué te pasa?-exclamaron Ron y Draco, que al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta, este ultimo se había corrido a detener la caída de de Ginny

-Estarán bien, ordenare, que las lleven al colegio, de otra forma no lo harían-dijo Harry, mientras dejaba la capa a un lado de ellas y metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un papel y se lo entregaba a Draco- Léelo, pero no en voz alta y piensa en lo que esta escrito

Draco, lo hizo y ante sus ojos apareció una gran mansión

-Entremos, que tengo frió-dijo Hermione

-Las damas ordenan-dijo Harry.

Una vez en la sala

-Dame el papel-le dijo Ron a Draco, este lo hizo y vio como era quemado

Harry entro

-En unos momentos estarán en Hogwarts, en sus salas comunes y sin recordar nada -dijo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea para encenderla

-Y en todo esto que tiene que ver Potter por que el fue el que me sito-pregunto Draco

Harry se bajo la capucha y ante los ojos de Draco cambio a su apariencia

-Potter-susurro Draco

-Exacto-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?, la respuesta es muy simple, tienes mucha información, información que yo necesito para derrotar a Voldemort, algo que tanto tu como yo queremos desde este momento eres miembro de la orden de la luz-

-Déjame adivinar….liderada por Dombledore-dijo Draco despectivamente

-Te equivocas, esto es completamente aparte, no respondemos ante nadie-dijo Harry

-¿Ante nadie?-

-Exacto, somos pocos, pero te aseguro que seremos más y lograremos triunfar-

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunto Draco

-Cinco-contesto Harry

-Ja ja ja , no seas tonto, cinco no podrán contra miles-dijo Draco

-No es bueno subestimar, mira como le fue a Voldemort hace 15 años, pero si eso crees, ve y lucha del lado del asesino de tu padre-dijo Harry recargándose en la chimenea

-No, ya te dije que los Malfoy tenemos palabra-dijo Draco

-Bien entonces primero, te presento a dos de mis compañeros-dijo Harry señalándolos

-Emma-Hermione se bajo la capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio-Rupert-Ron hizo lo mismo que Hermione

-Mucho gusto señorita, es usted muy hermosa-dijo Draco mientras le besaba la mano-¿y tus amigos la sangre sucia y el pobretón?

-No permito esos términos aquí Draco-Dijo Harry que por primera vez en la noche alzaba la voz-Donde estén no es de tu interés

Esta bien, ni me importa, ahora háblame de eso del entrenamiento, en realidad no creo que sepas tanto como presumes-

-Mas que tu si-dijo Rupert (Ron)

Draco no le hizo caso

-Sabes mucho, Draco, me di cuenta esta mañana, tu problema es tu carácter, pero tal vez después no sea tanto. Para tomar acciones activas, en la organización, tienes que estar al nivel, para eso tendrás que ir a los entrenamientos de La Alianza De Hogwarts, recuerdas, la organización que tu atrapaste, los sábados, todo el día, aparte de tus clases COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS …tendrás clases particulares dos veces a la semana dos horas, un día con Emma y otro con Rupert-Explico Harry

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Primero necesitas alcanzar el nivel de la alianza y después el de la orden, que como vimos no tienes -dijo Harry

-Así que ellos dos son más poderosos que los maestritos que pusiste -dijo Draco

-Exacto, lo que hizo Nevill, no es nada-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Por qué tu no das las clases?-pregunto Draco

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-Es hora de irnos-se puso de pie

-Draco esta es una gran oportunidad, todos los de la alianza están paliando por ser los mejores maestros, para estar aquí-le dijo Emma (Hermione)

-Linda la novia que tienes Potter-dijo Draco sonriendo QUE HABIA VISTO LA NOTICIA EN EL PROFETA

-Harry se encontraba en la sala común, caminando de un lado a otro

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

-No puedo dormir Ron-

-¿Alguna pesadilla?-pregunto Ron

-no…si...bueno, no era una pesadilla-dijo Harry

-¿Qué era?-

-No lo se, no entiendo, era una sombra-dijo Harry

-¿sombra?-pregunto Ron desconcertado

-Lo raro es que no solo lo veo dormido, sino también despierto-dijo Harry

-¿Despierto?-

-Deja de repetir lo último que digo-dijo Harry

-No es mi intención-

-Lo se, últimamente he tenido problemas con la animagia -explico Harry-Quiero convertirme en un ciervo como mi padre, pero cada vez que estoy apunto de lograrlo, esa sombra aparece en mi mente y me desconcentro

-Que raro, yo tenia la idea de que no se podía elegir en que animal convertirse, un animago se convierte en el animal con el que mas se identifica-dijo Ron

-Pero si mi patronus se convierte en un ciervo, porque yo no me convierto en uno-dijo Harry

-Bueno talvez el siervo solo sea una parte de tu personalidad-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Si talvez-dijo Harry pensativo- nos vemos en el comedor, gracias-dijo y salio de la sala común

Hermione estaba preocupada, Ron le había contado lo del sueño de Harry, ya casi empezaban las clases y el no llegaba.

-Estoy nervioso-dijo Ron (En diez minutos empezaba su clase a los de su mismo grado)

-Si yo también-dijo Hermione

-Viene asía acá el profesor Snape-dijo Ron temeroso, pues había visto como el profesor se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia ellos

-¿Dónde esta el señor Potter?-preguntó

-No lo sabemos profesor-dijo Hermione

-Pues cuando aparezca, díganle que si no llega temprano a mi clase, no lo aceptare-dijo el profesor y se dirigió a la salida

-Escuche bien, ¿lo acepto en su clase?-pregunto Ron

-Si-dijo Hermione que estaba intrigada

-Entonces no se porque estoy nervioso-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-Sigo durmiendo en mi cama

Hermione le dio un zape

-Eso dolió-se quejo Ron

-Para que despiertes-dijo Hermione

-Salgan del comedor -se escucho la voz de la profesora MacGonagall

-Como me gustaría que estuviera Harry-dijo Hermione

-Deseo concedido-

-Harry me espantaste-dijo Hermione

-Ese era el propósito-

-Ja ja que gracioso-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-Parvatil, me las dio anoche, son unas túnicas a las que ella y su hermana le pusieron una insignia que representa nuestra orden, para usar en las clases-dijo Harry mientras se las daba

Hermione la extendió, de lado derecho la túnica tenia una rosa blanca con una H dorada en medio

-Les quedaron bien-dijo Hermione

-No están mal-dijo Ron mientras se la ponía

Harry y Hermione se pusieron las suyas

Harry desapareció las mesas y dejo el comedor listo para la clase

-Harry estas bien? - le pregunto Hermione pues lo veía algo cansado

-Si estoy bien me sentare en la esquina y comeré algo- dijo Harry-Abran las puertas

Una vez, sentado vio como los sus compañeros entraban al gran comedor, encabezados por Colin y atrás de este Draco.

-A los lados de la tarima, mujer derecha, hombres izquierda-indicaba Colin

-Buenos días, como ya saben nosotros seremos sus maestros-dijo Hermione nerviosa, pues nadie guardaba silencio

-Hoy veremos todo lo que saben-grito Ron, pero nadie le hizo caso

-¿Qué hacemos?-les pregunto Colin en ese instante todos se quedaron cayados

Nadie sabia que pasaba, pues trataban de hablar, pero ningún sonido les salía.

Hermione sonrió

-Pero miren que buenos alumnos nos tocaron se callan, para que nosotros demos las indicaciones-dijo Hermione

-Bien-dijo Ron sonriendo-Primero, durante esta hora nosotros somos maestros que no estamos del lado de ninguna casa-dijo serio

-No bajamos puntos-dijo Hermione

Muchos sonrieron

-Simplemente a la tercera llamarada de atención son enviados con Harry y les aseguro que no es lo que desean-dijo Ron sonriendo maléficamente

La sonrisa de los de más desapareció

-Bueno, el fin de esta clase es ser entrenados para saber que hacer en dado caso de que se enfrenten a un mortifago-dijo Hermione

-Bien a nosotros no nos interesa la parte teórica, sino la practica-dijo Colin nervioso, pues se sentía raro estar dando indicaciones a mayores

-Los quiero en parejas tendremos duelos, queremos saber que tanto saben-dijo Ron, en ese momento todos pudieron hablar

Los duelos dieron comienzo, nadie sabía gran cosa y mucho de los ataques que sabían no los hacían muy bien.

Draco Malfoy-llamo Hermione

-Tu no tienes pareja… ¿Algún voluntario?-pregunto Hermione-nadie respondió, todos lo miraban feo, pues era el único Slytherin, Draco no se inmuto

-Bueno no importa, ya vimos lo que puedes hacer-dijo Hermione

-¿Y lo del torneo? -pregunto uno de Ravenclaw

-SE Organizara, un torneo entre alumnos en cada grado, el ganador se enfrentara a ganador de otro grado y así asta tener un ganador-explico Ron

-No den por hecho que ganaran por ser mayores, porque para serles sincera no saben mas que dos o tres hechizos y no los realizan bien así que esperamos que se esfuercen , en este torneo se vera el aprendizaje y quienes son los mejores maestros, quien gane obtendrá una recompensa en barios galones , aparte de tener la oportunidad de entrenar con Harry y les aseguro que si llegaran a estar en peligro ustedes o alguno de su familia desearían haber sitios entrenados por el o darán las gracias de haberlo hecho…pueden irse-dijo Hermione,

-Draco tu quédate-dijo Ron

Nadie dijo nada asta que las puestas del gran comedor se cerraron

-Buena clase-dijo Harry, saliendo de la esquina

-¿Tu, ¿De donde saliste?-pregunto Draco

-Estuve sentado, observando-dijo Harry despreocupado

-Bueno ¿que quiere?-pregunto Draco

-No se, Harry quiere hablar con tigo-Dijo Ron y se fue seguido de Hermione, no sin antes

-Harry Snape te espera para la clase, llega temprano, tienes diez minutos…gracias-dijo ella

-¿Gracias de que?-pregunto Draco una vez que ellos ya se habían ido

-¿NO te lo imaginas?

-¿Tu nos hiciste el hechizo?

-Si-

-¿Bueno para que quieres hablar con migo?-pregunto Draco

-Tenemos una misión el domingo, nos veremos en la torre de astronomía a las 12, no faltes-dijo Harry y salio del gran comedor

-Me habla como su criado-dijo Draco

Era una noche terrible, los truenos hacían temblar el piso. En una habitación oscura, se escuchaba una risa

-No te parece, una esplendida noche Colagusano-dijo la persona sentada en el sofá

-Si, señor-contesto Colagusano desde la esquina

-Cada vez somos más –dijo Voldemort sonriendo

-Lo se señor-dijo Colagusano

Voldemort lo miro a los ojos

-Con que te preguntas, ¿Por qué no damos señales de vida?-le dijo Voldemort

Colagusano, se puso nervioso

-Veras tengo otras prioridades-dijo Voldemort-acabar de organizar mi ejercito y…………….

-¿Y que señor?-

-No seas curioso Colagusano-

-¿Tendrá que ver con Harry Potter?-

-No, dejare a Potter para mas tarde, lo haré sufrir-susurro Vodemort-La curiosidad mato al gato Colagusano


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS,

DANNY 1989 ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA ACTITUD DE HARRY SIEMPRE ME LO IMAGINE ASI.

MONI H-HR forever si este fic esta publicado en potter fics pero con otro titulo ,gracias por tu comentario.

Boggart Girls –Gracias por leer y siempro las faltas de ortografía

ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDO SUSU COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN MUCHO

-Señor Potter, ponga atención-se escucho la voz del profesor Snape –esta poción no tiene el color que debería, ¿Quiere envenenar a alguien?

-¿Quiere que conteste, profesor?-pregunto Harry, mientras seguía moviendo su poción al sentido de las manecillas del reloj, sin verlo-además la razón, es que no es la poción que pidió

-¿Señor Potter que pretende?, esa poción esta mal debe deshacerse de ella-dijo Snape mientras sacaba la varita

-Ya lo vera profesor-dijo Harry concentrado, después se alejo del caldero-Abajo –grito, todos obedecieron, incluso el profesor Snape

Hubo una gran explosión

Harry se asomo, miro al interior de su caldero

-¡Funciono!-exclamo Harry

-Todos salgan-ordeno el profesor

Harry solo miraba el interior de su caldero

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Snape a Harry una vez que todos habían salido

-Vera profesor he estado realizando investigaciones y he descubierto varias pociones muy interesantes, como esta, solo agrego ciertos ingrediente, lo intente y funciono-le explico Harry mientras vertía la poción cuidadosamente en varios frasco-Me a costado mucho trabajo

-¿Qué clase de ingredientes? –pregunto Snape

-Bueno…..polvo de hada, escamas de sirena, entre otros-dijo Harry

-¿De donde los saco, esos ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir, ni yo los tengo?-dijo Snape intrigado

Harry se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué este repentino interés en las pociones?

-Digamos que………me lo pidieron-dijo HARRY

¿Qué poción es?-pregunto Snape

-Usted es el profesor-dijo Harry sonriendo

Snape se puso muy serio

-De todos modos no hizo el trabajo indicado, tendrá cero-

-Tome aquí esta la hice ayer-dijo Harry sacando de su mochila un frasco-No desperdicio mi tiempo en absoluto y si quiere las de todo el semestre se las traigo mañana-y salio del salón

-Con que practicando magia avanzada Potter-susurro Snape

Hermione se miraba al espejo, no se sentía cómoda .Harry le había pedido que cada vez que salieran o anduvieran juntos, cambiara su apariencia, para mayor seguridad, ella no estaba deacuerdo pero conocía a Harry.

El día anterior Harry le había dicho que saldrían, casi no se veían, Harry después de asistir a clases , se desaparecía, y regresaba a la sala común muy noche, si no fuera, porque Harry le había pedidito que salieran ayer , Hermione empezaría a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Salio de la habitaron, no había nadie en la sala común, pues todos habían ido a la cenar, salio por el retrato, Harry le había dicho que se verían en el lago.

Hermione lo vio de espaldas, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mira al cielo. Ella se acerco lentamente, Harry voltio.

-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo Harry sin emoción

Hermione lo noto

-Lo, pensé-dijo seria

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry del mismo modo

-Me tiene abandonada y se supone que somos novios-dijo Hermione poniendo cara triste

-Entonces lo tendré que compensar-dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros

-Pues te será difícil-dijo Hermione

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Harry y la acerco asía el, la empezó a besar, era un beso apasionado, al que Hermione inmediatamente correspondió, después de un rato se separaron

-¿Cubrí Mi deuda?-pregunto Harry rodeándole la cintura

-No-dijo Hermione pensativa -aun no- sonriéndole de manera coqueta

-Pues creo que, me esforzare más-dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

-Eso espero-dijo Hermione y lo beso, esta vez fue un beso tierno

Estaban acostados en el suelo a la orilla del lago, Hermione, recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry

-Perdóname-dijo Harry-por no estar tanto tiempo como quisiera con tigo

-Harry, lo importante es esto-dijo Hermione

Harry sonrió

"Lo lograre, por ti, por los dos" la beso

-Harry, dime que nunca me dejaras-dijo Hermione

-Nunca lo haré-dijo Harry-no podría estar sin ti.

Hermione se acerco de manera coqueta, SE empezaron a dar besos pausados, para después en uno largo y tierno.

(Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos

la sentencia de amor condenatoria,

hay besos que se dan con la mirada,

hay besos que se dan con la memoria.

Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles,

Hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros,

Hay besos que se dan solo las almas,

Hay besos prohibidos, verdaderos.

Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,

Hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,

Hay besos misteriosos que han dejado mil sueños errantes y perdidos)

Fragmento del poema besos de Gabriela Magistral

En el cuartel de la orden de la luz

-Hermione-crees que este bien lo que planea Harry, mi mamá se pondrá histérica cuando se entere-dijo Ron

-No lo se Ron, pero Harry tiene razón, de que va a servir graduarnos, si gana Voldemort –dijo Hermione

- A mi madre le dará un infarto-dijo Ron

Hogwarts sala de los Menesteres Domingo

-¿Quién nos abra citado?-pregunto Nevill

-No lo se al principio, pensé que había sido Harry para una reunión de la Hermandad, pero, solo fuimos invitados nosotros tres-dijo Ginny

-¿Tu que piensas Luna?-pregunto Nevill

-No lo se, la nota no esta firmada-dijo Luna seria, raro en ella

Los tres se quedaron callados

-Por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry y a los demás, aparte de ayer que vino a entrenar a la hermandad un rato, porque después dejo a Hermione y Ron a cargo no lo he visto?-pregunto Ginny

-No, a Harry solo lo veo en clases, un día me quede despierto para ver as que hora llegaba y nunca lo hizo-dijo Nevill-Ron si llega a dormir, pero tarde

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

-Harry nos espantaste-dijo Ginny

-Lo siento-dijo Harry frió

-¿Tu nos enviaste la nota?-pregunto Luna

-Si yo lo hice, Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿Están dispuesto a unirse a mi para luchar en contra de Voldemort?-dijo Harry

-Sabes que si Harry-dijo Nevill serio

-Por supuesto-DIJERON Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo

-Bien-dijo Harry sacando un pergamino enrollado,

-Agarrenlo-indico

-Espera, un momento ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?-pregunto Nevill

-Es cierto, ya no eres el mismo-dijo Luna

Harry respiro hondo-Branquialgas-dijo

Nevill sonrió, sabia a que se refería Harry-Es el-dijo

Y agarro el pergamino, Luna y Ginny también lo hicieron

Llegaron a un bosque

-Esto se me hace conocido-dijo Luna, auque no lograba recordar porque

-No tiene nada que ver con el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts –dijo Nevill

-Si se siente paz-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Bien, síganme-dijo Harry Y estos lo hicieron, después de un rato llegaron a un lugar muy grande sin árboles

-Lean esto-dijo Harry dándoles un pergamino, en su mente y luego piensen en lo que esta escrito-dijo Harry, ante los ojos de los tres amigos apareció una casa enorme, mas que una casa era una mansión.

-Adelante-dijo Harry tomando el pergamino de las manos de Nevill y quemándolo

Llegaron hasta la sala

-Bienvenidos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Bi..er.nidos-dijo Otra(o trato)

Luna, Nevill y Ginny, voltearon

-¡Ron exclamo!-exclamo Luna

-Hermione-dijo Ginny

-¿Tienes otro?-PREGUNTO Nevill a Ron, pues este estaba comiendo unos pastelillos

-Todos comeremos pastelillos –dijo Harry Mientras indicaba que se sentaron

Harry estuvo hablando por horas de la Orden de la luz, sin ser interrumpido

-A ver si entendí, luchamos contra Voldemort, no tenemos nada que ver con Dombledore y los integrantes somos los aquí presentes-dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué sin Dombledore?-pregunto Nevill

-Si y no, somos más, no sabrán de todos, solo conocerán a otro, en conclusión solo sabrán lo necesario -dijo Harry muy serio

-¿Quién más?- pregunto Luna

-Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry

-¡Que!-exclamo Nevill

-Es lo mismo que yo dije-dijo Ron

-Ron cállate-dijo Hermione

-Tengo mis razones-dijo Harry

-Y es lo mismo que me contesto-dijo Ron

-¡Ron!-grito Hermione

-Ya me callo –dijo Ron

-El no sabrá de ustedes, como no sabe de Ron y Hermione, adoptaran otra apariencia, cada vez que salgamos a misiones de la orden, cada vez que estén conmigo fuera de la escuela, lógicamente nadie los debe ver cambiándose-dijo Harry

-¿Cambiarnos?, pero no lo sabemos hacer-dijo Luna

-Lo aprenderán, mientras existen pociones-dijo Harry-

-¿Por qué no podemos conocer a los demás?

-Todo es por su seguridad, se que somos pocos, pero les aseguro que Voldemort nos temerá.-dijo Harry

-Estamos contigo –dijo Nevill

-Como siempre-dijo Ginny,

-Bien –dijo Harry mientras aparecía unos frascos con cosas como cabellos de diferentes colores y otras cosas muy extrañas-agréguele esto a su poción y cambiaran como lo hayan elegido, si tiene alguna duda, Hermione se las responderá, En unos minutos regreso-dijo HARRY

-¿Tu, no hiciste la poción verdad?-pregunto Luna temerosa

-¿Por qué?

-Escuche que hiciste volar el aula de pociones-contesto Luna

-Harry puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció

Hogwarts torre de astronomía

-Ya llegue-dijo Draco

-Llegas tarde-

-Me encontré con el la gata de Filch –dijo Draco

-Bien, no importa-dijo Harry-Toma, la escoba, es un trasladador, te llevara a ya sabes donde, -dijo mientras le indicaba una escoba vieja

Draco, no dijo nada y agarro la escoba, inmediatamente fue transportado, cuando el llego, Harry ya estaba a su lado

-Entremos-

Draco, vio a cinco personas sentadas, de las cuales 2 ya sabían quienes "eran"

Había dos chicas, una delgada, con el cabello café claro, blanco y ojos azules, la cual le pareció muy guapa, la otra era un poco más bajita que la anterior, cabello rojizo, ojos cafés claro y un chavo cabello café, ojos miel.

SE acerco a la primera- Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar su mano, pero ella la quito

-Mi nombre es…. Sofía-dijo ella

Draco se quedo sorprendido, por su reacción

-El mío es…. Diana-dijo La otra alejándose

-Yo so Víctor-dijo el chico dándole la mano

-Bien ahora que todos estamos aquí reunidos, le hablara de su primera misión –dijo Harry

-Tendrán que prepararse, nos quedaremos aquí durante meses si es necesario, con tal de que cuando llegue el momento de misiones peligrosas ustedes estén listos-dijo Harry serio sentándose en un sillón individual dándole la espalda a la chimenea.

-¿Y la escuela?-pregunto "Víctor"

-Ya esta todo arreglado-dijo Emma

-¿Escuela? nunca los he visto en Hogwarts-dijo Draco intrigado

-Hogwarts no es la única escuela que existe-dijo Harry en tono burlón

-¿Tu nos enseñara?-pregunto Sofía

-Talvez después, aprenderán de Emma y Rupert, entrenaron durante el verano, además en esta casa encontraran lo libros de mucha utilidad-dijo Harry-Ahora ir a sus habitaciones, Winky los guiara-termino Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala

-Esa actitud no me termina de agradar-dijo Sofía

- Está muy cambiado-dijo Diana

-¿Y ustedes, desde cuando lo conocen?-pregunto Draco

-Y a ti quien te esta hablando-dijo Víctor con desdén, los demás lo voltearon a ver

-Y luego se quejan de sus amigo Potter-dijo Draco y salio

-Bien hecho-dijo Rupert

-Exijo saber donde esta el señor Potter y sus amigos-gritaba la profesora MacGonagall al grupo sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor con varias hojas

-NO contamos con dicha información, profesora-dijo Katie Bell

-Pero no pueden dejar sus clases-dijo La profesora molesta

-Y no las dejaron, nos dieron indicaciones, para repartirnos sus clases en lo que ellos volvían-dijo Colin

-¿Y la temporada de quidditch?, el es el capitán-dijo pregunto la profesora

-Dijo que regresaría a tiempo, la temporada, inicia en enero-dijo Dean

La profesora di media vuelta y se fue

Los profesores de duelo, se juntaron, para repartirse las clases

Despacho del director

-No me dijeron-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Es porque no lo saben-dijo el director tranquilo

-¿Qué piensas Dombledore, donde están?

-¿No lo adivinas?

-¿Qué pretende?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall

-Venganza-dijo Dombledore

-¿Venganza?, eso no esta bien-dijo McGonagall

-Ya lo aprenderá……¿mientras, ya los encontraron?-pregunto Dombledore

-Dombledore, si en 2000, años no los han encontrado, no lo aran ahora-dijo MacGonagall

-Las cosas están cambiando-dijo Dombledore

Harry se encontraba en un gran campo verde, rodeado de montañas, era un lugar hermoso con un gran sol, a la lejanía vio que unas nueves negras se acercaba rápidamente a su lado derecho y otra a su lado izquierdo, el sol desapareció, puso mucha atención ¿Cómo era posible que unas nubes se tuvieran esa velocidad, no espero mucho a conocer la respuesta, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo que veía no eran nubes sino ….

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su cuarto de Valle Godric, sudando, recordaba que llevaban tres semanas sus amigos entrenaban por horas pero nadie tanto como él, cada vez era más difícil entrenar , pues los hechizos eran más difíciles y no lograba controlar toda la energía dentro de el, en ocasiones en los hechizos más sencillos , le salían mal, simplemente cuando, en una ocasión quería reducir algunos libros para que fueran más fácil transportarlos y estos habían explotado, en cambio otra cosa pasaba con los hechizos difíciles, les salían a la primera, pero a medida que se le hacían más fáciles , eran demasiado poderosos, en ocasiones temía usar magia por medio a hacer daño, por eso se pasaba día y noche practicando, para controlar su poder y cansarse. Miro el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, hacia una hora se había dormido. Se levanto, se miro al espejo.

-¿Qué extraño?-susurro, el sueño que había tenido sentía que era parte de un recuerdo

-Debo encontrar ese lugar –dijo Harry decidido, tomo su listón para amarrarse el cabello.

Salio de su habitación

-Dobby-grito

-¿Le pasa algo al señor?-pregunto el elfo alarmado

-Calma Dobby, quiero que despintes a todos, diles que los quiero ver inmediatamente en le sala-le indico Harry

Dobby hizo una reverencia y desapareció

En quince minutos todos estaban en la sala

-¿Por qué nos despiertas a esta hora Potter?-pregunto Draco molesto

-Si ¿Por qué?-pregunto Sofía bostezando

Atrás de ella venían entrando Rupert que venia empujado por Diana, porque este estaba medio dormido y en ultimo lugar Emma

Al ver a Rupert Harry sonrió de manera traviesa, con un simple movimiento de mano en sima de Rupert cayo agua fría

-Ah –grito este-Pero que demo……

-Pensé que lo necesitabas-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Es tu culpa son casi las cuatro de la mañana tengo sueño-se quejo Rupert mientras sacaba su varita

Para secarse, susurro un hechizo y de su varita empezó a salir aire caliente

-Tal vez quieras más agua-dijo Harry mientras alzaba la mano

-NO, NO-DIJO Rupert alarmado-ya estoy despierto

-Para que nos llamaste dijo Emma seria sentándose en el sofá.

Harry les dio la espalda, mirando el fuego de la chimenea

-Me ir de viaje-dijo

-¡Que!-exclamaron todos

-Debo buscar algo-dijo Harry tranquilamente

-Déjanos ir contigo-dijo Sofía

-No-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué? hemos entrenado mucho-dijo Rupert

-Aun no están listos –dijo Harry

-Como lo puedes saber nunca estas con nosotros-dijo Emma seria

-Lo se, se que Ron aun no domina Maximus Protego, que a Diana aun no le sale un patronus corpóreo y que Malfoy no puede hacer que su enemigo quede en estado vegetal –dijo Harry si voltear

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Ni yo se que peligros correré –dijo HARRY

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte-dijo Víctor

-No están listos y más que una ayuda serian un estorbo-necesito que sigan para que cuando vuelva, estén listos-dijo Harry

-Pero-empezó Sofía

-Déjenlo-dijo Emma se para y se fue

Harry voltio

-Si no vuelvo en cuatro semanas se irán, Draco regresara a Hogwarts y los demás a donde pertenecen, no responderán preguntas, seguirán entrenado, hasta que yo los llame-dijo Harry

-¿Cuándo te iras?-pregunto Rupert

-En unas horas-dijo Harry-vayan a dormir

-Suerte Harry-dijeron Sofía y Diana y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla

-Cuídate hermano-dijo Ron

-Lo haré-

-Me dijiste que si me unía a ti, Voldemort caería, espero que cumplas-dijo Malfoy serio

-Regresare –dijo Harry, empezaron a salir- Por cierto Draco, ¿Quién te enseño Oclimancia?

-Cuando regresas te lo diré-dijo Draco

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación tratando de silenciar sus lágrimas con la almohada

Había estado molesta con Harry, porque no lo había visto en los días que habían estado y cuando lo ve les anuncia que se va, de que servia ser su novia y este no la trataba como tal, como era posible que lo hubiera olvidado

-¿Enserio pensaste que lo había olvidado tu cumpleaños?, ¿Enserio pensaste que me iría así nada más?-dijo alguien desde la silla de la esquina

-Harry-susurro Hermione, mientras se sentaba en la cama

Harry se acerco, en su mano apareció un pañuelo y con este seco sus lagrimas

-Harry no te vallas-dijo Hermione

-Debo irme-Dijo Harry y la beso

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo Hermione después de haberse separado

-Te tengo un regalo-dijo Harry, dándole una pequeña caja en forma de corazón.

Hermione lo abrió, en su interior había un relicario de oro con la misma forma de la caja, pero con una figura de león, en relieve.

-Investigue su historia, desde que lo vi me pareció perfecto para ti, perteneció a mi tatarabuela, se lo dio su esposo como símbolo de amor, dicen que fue tanto el amor, que la fotos que estén en este relicario jamás serán separadas-dijo Harry mientras se lo ponía

-¿A quien pondré?-dijo Hemione pensativa

-Tal vez a Krum-dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego

Hermione lo beso, fue un beso largo, y tierno.

-Es hora de dormir –Dijo Harry, mientras la empujaba delicadamente para acostarla y la tapaba

-No te vallas asta que me duerma-le pidió Hermione

-No lo haré-dijo Harry acostándose a su lado y abrazándola.

Hermione que quedo dormida tranquila, cuando despertó con el sol que estaba entrando a través de su ventana, Harry ya no estaba y aferro su relicario, esperando que Harry regresara pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Desde que Harry se fue habían pasado dos semana en la cual, nadie se sentía igual, casi no hablaban, a Emma solo se le veía en los entrenamientos.

-¿Y si aprovechamos que no esta Potter y salimos a dar un pase o perseguir unos cuantos mortifagos?-pregunto Draco en la sena

-Que gran idea, para que nos maten y cuando Harry vuelva ya no estemos-dijo Sofía con sarcasmo y salio

Draco fue tras ella

-¿Qué traes en mi contra?-le pregunto Draco impidiéndole el paso en las escaleras

-Lo mismo que tu tiene contra los hijos de muggles-dijo Sofía

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tigo?-pregunto Draco

-Se como eres Draco, un hijo de papá que todo lo tuvo, que no respeta, que cree que esta por en sima de todo y de todos, una per……- Sofía no pudo terminar, pues Draco la había besado

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Sofía empujándolo

-TE GUSTO-afirmo Draco

-Me han dado mejores-dijo Sofía seria

-¿Quién? ¿Potter?-pregunto Draco

-Si así fuera que-dijo Sofía y se fue

-Le gusto- susurro Draco sonriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------

En la mismo casa, pero varios metros arriba, se encontraba una muchacha llorando, en el tejado, porque por alguna extraña razón tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de Harry

-¿Herminio, por que lloras?-

-Por Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento, no debimos haberlo dejado solo Ron-dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

-él estará bien, y además ya sabes como es, no nos hubiera dejado ir aunque su vida dependiera de ello -dijo Ron

-Es cierto-

-----------------------------------------

En un castillo oscuro y tenebroso

-Estoy muy cerca mi querida Naguini, con ellos no habrá quien me derrote-decía Lord Vodemort en lengua parsel mientas acariciaba a una gran serpiente

-----------------------------------------

En algún lugar muy lejano

Alguien caminaba de un lugar a otro rápidamente buscando ingredientes de pociones,

-La reina me matara cuando se entere-Susurraba mientras revolvía ingredientes

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto alguien a su espalda

-No le interesa sálgase-contesto ella, que aunque no lo veía sabia quien era

-¿Quien es?-pregunto sin darle importancia, señalando a alguien recostado en una cama

-Vete-

-Tendrá problemas-

-Ya me las arreglare-dijo y volvió a la poción concentrada

--------------------------------

Valle Godric una semana después

-Si, no llega mañana, regresaremos –dijo Diana preocupada

-¿Qué le diremos a Dombledore?-pregunto

-Nada, no diremos nada, solo se vuelven a las actividades, normales, si en dos semanas no hay noticias de Harry, nos veremos aquí y haremos planes-dijo Emma

-Es muy tarde vallamos a dormir-dijo Sofía

-----------------------------------------

Hermione no podía dormir, que podía haberle pasado a Harry

Cerro , los ojos quería aclarar su mente, empezó a ver imágenes, personas encapuchadas, alrededor de alguien que no lograba ver, dos personas caminando juntos que debido a tanta oscuridad no reconocía, logro abrir los ojos sudaba

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?-pensó-Debe ser que más –pero algo en su interior le decía que no

-----------------------NOCHE

Harry abrió los ojos no lograba ver nada, todo estaba borrosa, empezó a buscar a su alrededor, necesitaba sus lentes

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto una voz de mujer en algún lugar

-Mis lentes-Contesto Harry

-Cuando te encontré no los traías-volvió a decir la misma voz

¿MI VARITA?-PREGUNTO HARRY-¿Dónde esta?

Harry sintió, como se acercaba a el

-¿Por qué no prendes la luz?-le pregunto Harry

-Aquí no les gusta la luz y exijo que me hable con respeto-

-¿Dónde esta mi varita…señorita?-volvió a preguntar Harry

-¿Por qué no tienes miedo, si no tienes tu arma?-pregunto

-Porque puedo hacer esto-Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano y antorchas aparecieron a su alrededor

-Apaga eso-

Harry lo hizo –Ocolus-susurro señalándose

-¿Por qué le desagrada?-pregunto Harry tranquilo, acercándose a la sombra oculta a en una esquina, que llegaba a vislumbrar ahora que tenia lentes

-Ya le dije A pocos les gusta la luz aquí y la que hay es especial-

Harry Estuvo muy cerca, se sorprendió al ver unos ojos rojos

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto Harry alejándose un poco -No recuerdo como llegue asta aquí

-Te encontré hace una semana muy mal herido-

Harry volvió a aparecer las antorchas

-Le dije que no, apáguelas-

Harry la ignoro recorriendo la habitación, en la cual había muchos estantes con pociones e ingredientes.

Después de dar todo un recorrido, se volvió a acercar a ella, se dio cuenta, que era una muchacha, no más grande que él, con cabello negro y blanca, tan blanca que parecía pálida, pero muy bella con unos labios muy rojos, esta ya se había acostumbrado a la luz y lo veía directamente.

-Si me disculpa señorita, quiero mi varita, Accio-su varita salía de una de las manos de la muchacha

-Ni se te ocurra, atacarme, te aseguro que con que grite, vendrán a ayudarme y estarás muerto-dijo la muchacha alejándose, pero viéndolo amenazadoramente,

-Permítame presentarme, soy Harry Potter - el nombre no causo ningún efecto en ella

-Mi nombre es Rouse-

-Hermoso nombre, mucho gusto en conocerla-dijo Harry educadamente. Ahora, si me permite, ME Gustaría saber donde estoy-Harry lo ultimo que recordaba fue haber visto a Hermione antes de irse

-Te diré lo que se y te advierto que no es mucho, pero recuéstate estuviste muy delicado-le dijo Rouse

Harry obedeció, no se sentía bien

-Hace, una semana desobedeciendo, Salí a dar un paseo a media noche, te vi de lejos, respirabas con dificultad, mirabas a tu alrededor , parecía que estuvieras contento por lo que veías, y te desmayaste, te recogí y te traje aquí, estabas muy mal, parecía que hubieras perdido mucha energía, te cure, fue difícil , pensé que nunca despertarías.

-Recuerdo-susurro Harry-Viaje, durante dos semanas, por todo el mundo apareciéndome, buscando, no dormía. Ni comía,………..Pero aun no me contesta mi pregunta, ¿Dónde estoy?

-No lo quieres saber, es el lugar que seguro no buscabas………………¡Alguien viene!-dijo Rouse, soplo a las antorchas y todas se apagaron al mismo tiempo

-Gran truco-dijo Harry

-Cállate, escóndete debajo de la cama-le dijo Rouse y se dirigió a la puerta, la entre abrió

-Se le solicita su presencia y la de su invitado en la sala del trono-fue lo que escucho Harry, cuando Rouse cerro la puesta se puso de pie, se miro, la capa que traía no era la suya

-Tu capa estaba destrozada y te la cambie-le dijo Rouse

En ese momento Harry agradeció, que no hubiera luz pues se había puesto rojo

-No, te preocupes la roba de debajo de la capa si es la tuya-dijo Rouse sonriendo-Sígueme-

-Pero no te veo, como quieres que te siga-le dijo Harry

Rouse se acerco a él y lo jalo de la capa

-Estoy en serios problemas-susurro

Salieron de la habitación, Harry no lograba ver gran cosa, medio veía columnas con grabados muy extraños.

Llegaron a unas enormes puertas, que a Harry le recordaron las del gran comedor en Hogwarts

Entraron, era una gran habitación y en las esquinas había una antorcha que apenas dejaba que Harry lograra ver mejor, se quedo en la puerta y vio como Rouse caminaba entre al gran espacio que separaba a dos hileras de personas con capas negras que se inclinaban cuando ella pasaba, se detuvo enfrente de la que Harry estuvo seguro que era la reina e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Tengo informes de que has traído a un mago a nuestra guarida, desobedeciendo las leyes, que lo prohíben, aparte de salir, sin autorización-

Rouse se quedo callada

-Reglas que fueron impuestas desde muchos años antes de que tú nacieras-continuo la regla

-Madre, pero son reglas tontas, ya no hay peligro-dijo Rouse

-¿Qué ya no hay peligro?, muchacho acércate-le indico a Harry

-¿Sabes donde estas?-

-En una guarida de vampiros-dijo Harry tranquilo y haciendo una reverencia

-Y pensé que los magos eran unos tontos, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo la reina

-Fui a la escuela su majestad y por otras cosas-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Pareces feliz, te podríamos matar en este mismo instante la sangre de mago es un manjar que pocas veces disfrutamos-dijo La Reina con malicia

-Le aseguro su majestad, que antes morirían muchos de sus súbditos-dijo HARRY QUE SEGUIA SONRIENDO

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz, acaso eres un espía?-le pregunto la Reina viéndole a los ojos, estuvieron durante mucho tiempo viéndose, hasta que Harry casi se desmaya y fue ayudado por Rouse

-Ya veo…………. , podrás quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes , no creo que sea por mucho, eres muy poderoso,……. espero que encuentres lo que buscas-le dijo la Reina con cierto tono de respeto-Rouse llevarlo a alguna habitación, para que descanse…y Joven , espero que le explique la situación a mi hija a ver si así madura o por lo menos entiende.

Harry salio apoyado en Rouse

-Hace mucho que no veía a mi madre establecer una conversación mental de tal grado, casi nadie habla así con ella, pues es tan fuerte que entra en pensamientos que no debería, pero ustedes tuvieron una conversación bastante larga, además de que debió ser algo muy importante, como para dejar que te quedaras -le decía Rouse mientras lo guiaba

-Talvez……No sabía que los vampiros tuvieran la habilidad de entrar en la mente de otros –le dijo Harry

-Los magos cada vez saben menos de nosotros-dijo Rouse abriendo una puerta

-Linda Habitación-dijo Harry con sarcasmo

-Te haré una poción, para que puedas ver en la oscuridad-le dijo Rouse mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse-Y espero que me cuentes, lo que platicaste con mi madre

-Si princesa-dijo Harry y cerro los ojos

--------------------------------------------

-Hermione ¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Ginny

- sospechara-dijo Hermione decidida

-Pero Harry, no quería que él se enterara-dijo Luna

-Él no esta, talvez tenia un plan para este momento o ni siquiera lo había pensado-Dijo Hermione-Tenemos dos opciones, regresar a nuestra apariencia y decir le que, "los otros se han ido" y que también estamos en la orden, o les decimos que somos nosotros y no le decimos quien es quien-dijo Hermione

-Y si vamos a Hogwarts así como estamos, solo le diríamos que decidimos entrar a Hogwarts -sugirió ron

-Tendríamos que dar explicaciones a Dombledore, de quienes somos, y todo lo demás, y Él es un experto en LEGERMANCIA-le dijo Hermione-Es hora de votar, no tardara en bajar, la poción que le di para dormir no durara mucho

-Yo creo que la mejor es la segunda, así en cualquier momento que necesitáramos salir, cambiamos nuestra apariencia y no tendremos que explicar que regresamos de no se donde-dijo Ron

-Estoy deacuerdo-dijo Sofía

-Y yo-dijo Víctor

-Bien, entonces esta decidido-dijo Diana-yo voto por lo mismo

-Bien ahora, vuelvan a su apariencia y esperemos

-No le agrandara la noticia –dijo Sofía

------------------------------------------

-He dormido demasiado-dijo Draco mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la sala

-Buenos días-saludo y escucho la respuesta, pero no eran las voces que esperaba

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto-Donde están…….

-Lo mismo que todos los días -dijo Ginny y fue cuando Draco lo entendió

-pe...pero… ¿Pero como?

-Harry nos obligo a tener otra apariencia por seguridad-dijo Ron

-Se han burlado de mi-dijo Draco, al darse cuenta que había besado a alguno de las tres chicas que estaban allí y no sabia cual.

-Tómalo como pago-dijo Nevill

-¿Y quien es quien?-pregunto Draco

-Eso es algo que no te diremos-dijo Luna, tranquilamente

-Exijo saberlo-grito Draco

-Eso no es importante, sino que estamos aquí reunidos, para acabar con Voldemort, ya sea por venganza u otra cosa-dijo Hermione-además de que te sorprende, era lógico que nosotros ayudáramos a Harry , asta Voldemort lo sabe, lo importante es que no seamos reconocidos, cuando salgamos, no queremos ser prisioneros-explico Herminio, con la mirada perdida

-Ni tu tampoco-dijo Ron

-Tendrá que aprender a cambiar tu apariencia-dijo Nevill

-Claro, pero si estas muy molesto y prefieres unirte a asesino de tu padre lo entenderemos, pero te aseguro que jamás podrá saber quienes somos, todos dominamos el arte de cambiar de apariencia.-dijo Luna

Draco se quedo pensando

-Antes muero a estar del lado del asesino dE mi padre-Dijo Draco

-Bien, regresaremos a Hogwarts, esta prohibido mencionar esto, Draco llegaras por separado, en cuanto desayunaremos te iras, nosotros en la tarde nos reuniremos en la sala de los menesteres antes de la cenar, y convocaremos a los de la Alianza, que querrán saber donde estuvimos, aparte de anunciarles al nuevo miembro-dijo Hermione

-No les agradara-dijo Ron

-Draco dio media vuelta y subió a prepararse-"y si fue Luna o Hermione……o Ginny" pensaba

Hermione ve a dormir-le dijo Ron serio

-¿Dándome ordenes?

-Si-dijo Ron

-Ya boy dijo Hermione cansada

-No ha dormido bien estoy preocupado –dijo Ron

-Y nosotros-

---------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Draco

-Adelante-dijo Draco inconscientemente cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunto Sofía

-¿Quién eres?

-¿acaso importa?, ¿Acaso solo te importa el exterior?

Draco se quedo cayado

-Confió en ti, se que no nos traicionaras-dijo Sofía mirándolo a los ojos y dio media vuelta

-No lo haré-susurro Draco

-----------------------------------------

Hogwarts esa tarde EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

-Todos no preguntan donde hemos estado, no pude dar mi clase a los de primero y segundo porque solo hacían preguntas-dijo NEVILL

-Si, nuestros compañeros de grado, no nos dejan de molestar-dijo Ginny

-Se cansaran al no recibir respuestas, en este momento hay algo más urgente-dijo Hermione, cuando se abrió la puerta

-Tuve que deshacerme de………..no importa-dijo Draco

Hermione lo miro-No importa, Dombledore nos ha llamado a su despacho en una hora-

-¿Tendremos que ir?-Pregunto Luna

-No, Yo iré-dijo Hermione –Dombledore sabe Legermancia, y yo he practicado Oclumancia, veré que puedo hacer-dijo Hermione no muy segura

-Te deseamos suerte-dijo Ginny-escucharon que tocaron la puerta

-Esperen-grito Hermione

-Draco, tomate esto-dijo Ginny dijo dándole una botella verde

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Draco mirando la botella con desconfianza

-Es poción multijugos-dijo Ginny apurada

-¿En quien me convertiré?-pregunto Draco

-Se lo arranque a un tipo en Hondsmade cuando veníamos para acá, me pareció extranjero, espero no volver a verlo, cuando aprendas a manejar la transformación no será necesaria la poción -dijo Ginny encogiendo los hombros-apurarte

Draco la bebió sabia asquerosa

Al instante empezó a cambiar, se miro a un espejo que estaba colgado a la pared, era un muchacho fornido, ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro, moreno y alto.

-Pasen- indico Hermione, Todo los integrantes pasaron y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntas

-No fueron llamados para que hacer preguntas-dijo Hermione

-Tenemos derecho a saber que hacían-dijo Cho

-Aun no se ganan es derecho-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si te refieres a lo de que tenemos que ganar el torneo, no me parece justo que otros entrenen a los suyos, además de que ustedes ya perteneces a la organización sin "nombre" -dijo Cho molesta

-No te preocupes, Cho ya estamos aquí y te aseguro que entrenaremos muy duro a nuestros alumnos y en caso de ganar, el lugar en la organización será dado al siguiente que no este, ejemplo Ron, Colin y Yo quedamos en primer lugar, y tu y tus compañeros en segundo, un lugar es para Colin y ustedes se batirán para formar tres, para saber quienes son los dos más fuertes-le dijo Hermione sonriendo, se miraron a los ojos como queriendo se matar

-Bueno..Mmmmm..Les presento –Dijo Ginny

-Tom-fue interrumpida-soy Tom

-¿Quién es Él pregunto Colin?

-Un nuevo integrante, como deben de darse cuenta, no estudia en Hogwarts así que solo vendrá a los entrenamientos-dijo Ginny

-Mucho gusto-dijo Cho acercándose y dándole un beso a la mejilla

Luna sonrió-si supiera quien es-le susurro a Nevill y este se rió

------------------------------------------------

-Regresare Hermione-susurro Harry

-Harry-alguien grito

-Ya voy Hermione-dijo Harry levantándose alarmado de la cama y confundido

-Por fin, pensé que nunca despertarías, estabas soñando con alguien llamada Hermione, aunque no creo que fuera algo muy agradable, te veías ¿triste?

-Hola princesa-dijo Harry aparentando no escucharla y volviéndose a acostar serrando los ojos, había soñado que Hermione le pedía que volviera, había parecido muy real

-Vamos debes caminar, no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo acostado-dijo Rouse mientras dejaba una charola con varios vasos en una mesa –pero primero debes tomarte esto-dándole un vaso

-Harry lo miro desconfiado­-

-¿No te lo piensas tomar?-pregunto Rouse

-No me agradan las pociones-dijo Harry y se la tomo rápidamente

-Y ésta otra es para tu vista–le dio otro frasco

-¿tu…usted las hace?-le pregunto Harry

-es un pasatiempo-dijo Rouse sonriendo

-Genial, veo todo, sin colores pero veo-dijo Harry al tomársela

-Vamos a dar un paseo-dijo Rouse

-Esta bien, pero quiero que me cuentes la historia de tu ¿clan?-pregunto Harry dudoso

-¿Para que?-le pregunto Rouse con el seño fruncido

-Si, lo que me cuentas es interesante te lo diré-dijo Harry

-Entonces prepárate, porque ni en todos los libros de tu mundo sabrías lo que vas a saber-dijo Rouse mientras le brillaban los ojos

-Eso espero-dijo Harry sonriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para que Rouse pasara

Harry seguía a Rouse por grandes y oscuros pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Miedo?-dijo Rouse sonriendo

-Soy un Gryffindor y un Gryffindor nunca tiene miedo-dijo Harry seguro

-¿Un Gryffindor? –pregunto Rouse nunca había escuchado esa palabra

-No importa-dijo Harry

-Te recuerdo que tú también me debes explicar cosas-dijo Rouse

-Lo se-dijo Harry serio viendo como Rouse daba vuelta a la derecha

Entraron a una gran habitación donde solo había cuadros

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Nuestra historia-dijo Rouse acercándose a l primer cuadro del lado derecho-ven

El cuadro que veían era una representación de un vampiro, Harry lo reconoció por los colmillos y un mago dáncese la mano

-¿pero, imposible?-

-Hace, tres mil años, los magos y los vampiros convivíamos pacíficamente, éramos amigos-dijo Rouse

-Yo no, lo sabia-dijo Harry confundido

-Lo magos ya lo han olvidado-dijo Rouse

-Pero, ¿como, y la necesidad de sangre?-pregunto Harry

-Hace tres mil años, cuando los vampiros aparecimos, no teníamos la necesidad de tomar sangre, nos alimentamos de…eso-dijo Rouse señalando el piso

Harry miro hacia abajo, el suelo estaba tallado un árbol

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Harry

-El árbol sagrado, cuando comíamos su fruto, podíamos estar sin comer, semanas, se encontraba en Inglaterra, su fruto era transportado mágicamente, con la ayuda de los magos-dijo Rouse

-¿Y que paso?-pregunto Harry

-Aun no llegamos a esa parte….en la antigüedad existían 6 grandes familias de vampiros, en los distinto puntos del mundo, con sus seis grandes reyes –Todo lo que explicaba Harry lo miraba representado en cuadros

-Pero, el árbol sagrado empezó a segarse, los seis reyes se reunieron en lo que se llamo el La mesa de los seis grandes reyes, trataron de solucionar el problema del árbol, pero nada se pudo hacer, simplemente el árbol se seco –dijo Rouse triste

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Harry

-No extinguíamos lentamente, rápidamente 3 de las grandes familias desaparecieron buscamos con que alimentarnos, pero nada funcionaba y fue cuando Él apareció-dijo Rouse señalando un cuadro

Harry vio un vampiro que para nada le agrado en el cuadro

-El dijo que sediento y apunto de morir bebió la sangre de un muggles, y que se recupero, los vampiros desesperaron lo intentaron, los muggles morían, no había otra forma, en el concilio se discutía entre las cuatro FAMILIAS restantes, pero no se hallaba otra solución y fue cuando el primer vampiro que había que bebió sangra volvió a aparecer, esta ves en el concilio, les dijo a los reyes que había probado la sangre de un mago confundiéndolo con un muggle y que ahora era más poderoso, 2 de los reyes curiosos lo hicieron, bebieron sangre de mago y allí todo empezó, guerra , destrucción……

-Los magos morían, los vampiros empezamos a dominar, ni siquiera los mas poderosos hechizos podían contra los vampiros, se hacían resistentes a los hechizos, la única familia que se negó a beber fue la nuestra-dijo Rouse

-¿Por que?-pregunto Harry

-Mi bisabuelo, estaba seguro que existía otra forma de sobrevivir, detestaba matar magos y le repugnaba beber sangre de muggle, siguió buscando, hasta descubrir que también podíamos alimentarnos de sangre de animal, algo francamente horrible……..Los magos lucharon, mi bisabuelo con sus subtitos se unió a ellos, era francamente imposible vencer a los vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre de magos, Aunque pocos eran muy poderosos y fue la gran batalla-dijo Rouse señalado un cuadro

-¡Es eso!-exclamo Harry sorprendido

-¿Que es?-

Harry no contesto, era justamente lo que había visto en su sueño vampiros apunto de enfrentarse

-Después, continué-le pidió Harry

-mmmmm……esta bien, vencimos, auque casi fuimos destruidos, nosotros los vampiros no poseemos poderes como ustedes los magos, pero si poseemos ciertos trucos-dijo Rouse sonriendo

-¿que clase de trucos?-pregunto Harry

-podemos volar-dijo Rouse mientras Harry la veía como se levaba unos centímetros-podemos movernos rápido –mientras aparecía en todos lados de la habitación logrando confundir a Harry

-y muchos otros, pero el más importante….

-¿Qué?

-Poseemos un poder de la mente, como te habrás dado cuenta, con mi madre, somos capaces de persuadir a cualquier persona de que haga lo que nosotros deseamos con solo mirarla a los ojos, -dijo Rouse acercándose a Harry y sonriendo de manera maléfica.

-Después de haberlos ayudado, de ir contra nuestra propia especie, nos dieron la espalda, nos desterraron a nosotros-dijo Rouse enojada- y a los que vampiros que mataron magos los persiguieron y encerraron para que murieran poco a poco

-¿Por qué les dimos la espalda? –pregunto Harry

-¿Porque?, tuvieron miedo, si nosotros bebemos sangre de mago, adquirimos la capacidad de realizar magia, no gran cosa pero algo,…..Por eso yo que tu me cuidaría mientras estuviera aquí, la magia nos atrae demasiado, pues se nos es prohibido -dijo Rouse-Éramos pocos, así que convencimos a muggles , para unirse a nosotros, para convertirlos en vampiros, claro que no tiene la misma categoría que nosotros, mi madre me dice que en esa época hubo mucha servidumbre, –dijo Rouse

-¿Tu madre?-

-Claro mi madre, los vampiros, somos prácticamente inmortales, ¿lo recuerdas?, yo prácticamente soy una niña y lo seguiré siendo por muchos años -dijo Rouse

Pensé que los vampiros no cambiaban-dijo Harry

-Los que no cambian son los trasformados, pero nosotros los sangre pura si aunque lenta muy lentamente, si llegaras a ver un vampiro viejo, te podría contar de cuando llegamos al mundo, pero será algo que nunca veras, los vampiros de sangre real elegimos cuando irnos, solo nos acostamos y nunca más despertamos, es así como mi madre recibió el trono hace 1000 años, mi abuelo se fue a dormir –dijo Rouse-y es como yo lo recibiré

-¿Entonces son los únicos vampiros?-

-No, se sabe, dicen que en algún otro lugar existen vampiros que lograron escapar de los magos, pero claro es un rumor, y hay algunos vampiros por aquí y por allá-dijo Rouse

-¿Ustedes aquí abajo, de que se alimentan?

-Existe un grupo de vampiros encargados de cazar, la mayoría de las veces, traen sangre de animal-al decir esto Rouse puso cara de asco-Es horrible, no te la recomiendo, cuando tenemos suerte traen un muggle-esto ultimo sonriendo

Harry se puso la mano En el Estomago

-¿Qué Te pasa?-le pregunto Rouse

-Tengo hambre, no he comido en días-dijo Harry

-Lo siento, no tenemos, la comida que necesitas y ningún vampiro esta dispuesto a arriesgarse a conseguirla –dijo Rouse

Harry se quedo cayado

-Bueno, lo intentare, nunca he sido bueno para los hechizos de este tipo-dijo Harry sacando su varita, aun se sentía débil-pero, creo que este no es el lugar más apropiado para comer

-Por supuesto que no, te alimentaras en tu habitación y recuerda que ahora es tu turno-le dijo Rouse, mientras esperaba que Harry abriera la puerta, aunque este tardo en entenderlo.

Hogwarts, despacho de Dombledore

-Hermione, necesito saber donde esta Harry-

-Profesor Dombledore, sabe que le tengo una gran admiración y respeto, pero no le diré nada

-Necesito saber donde está-dijo Dombledore en tono de suplica

Hermione, que durante el tiempo que había estado con Dombledore, solo había mirado sus zapatos, levanto la mirada, se dio cuenta que el director trataba de entrar en su mente, se resistió, durante su estancia en Valle Godric Harry la había ayudado a practicar y realmente se había hecho muy buena

-Veo, que es muy buena señorita Granger-

-Muchas gracias profesor-dijo Hermione sonriendo- El regresara-y se dirigió la puerta-cuídese, descanse un poco

-No soy el único que necesita descansar, pero le haré caso-dijo el director-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches profesor-

Mientras Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio pensaba en Harry

-Por favor regresa pronto-susurro

Harry comía un sandwich y bebía un vaso de agua, era lo único que le había salido decente, después de tratar de conjurar un pollo asado y varias cosas más

-Siento, no poder darte lo que necesitas- le dijo Rouse mientras lo veía comer

-Una princesa no debe preocuparse-le dijo Harry

-Bueno empieza a contar tu historia, -prácticamente le ordeno Rouse, algo que no le agrado a Harry, pero decidió pasarlo por alto

-Bueno creo que comenzare….desde que me entere que era un mago –dijo Harry

-Estuvieron encerrados en la habitación de Harry durante toda la noche Rouse lo escuchaba con gran interés

-Así que un gran mago oscuro te persigue –dijo Rouse

-Si-dijo Harry con un suspiro de cansancio pensando que diferente seria su vida y Voldemort no existiera

-Veo que estás cansado, te dejare, puedes salir de tu habitación cuando lo desees, pero ten cuidado-y salio.

-Me pregunto si mi madre sabrá todo esto y por eso se enojo tanto cuando se entero que salí-susurro Rouse mientras habría su ataúd

HOGWARTS

-No me sale-se quejaba Draco al ver por quita vez su cabello color naranja

-No te concentras-le dijo Sofía

-No es fácil, gracias a ti-le dijo Draco

-Si quieres me voy-dijo Sofía parándose de un sofá desde el cual había estado observando a Draco

-No lo siento, es que estoy desesperado-se disculpo Draco

-Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón, creo que de verdad estas desesperado, me quedo-dijo Sofía acercándose a el

-Tienes que concentrarte imaginarte con ese color de cabello, mírate al espejo Le dijo Sofía Draco hizo lo que le pidió

-Cierra tus ojos-le susurro al oído Sofía mientras delicadamente le serraba los ojos con la mano, al hacerlo Draco se estremeció, Sofía sonrió-Visualízate, con el cabello del color que quieres

-Ya –susurro Draco

-Hazlo-dijo Sofía

Draco alzo su varita-Colorum transformun-dijo, cuando abrió los ojos vio s Sofía sonriéndole, por fin lo había logrado

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común, viendo por la ventana

-Hermione, llevas allí casi dos semanas-le dijo Ron, pero ella no lo escuchaba-movil corpus-Hermione se elevo unos centímetros

-Ronal, bajadme-grito Hermione

-No es por tu bien y por el mío cuando Harry regrese y te vea así me matara-dijo Ron decidido y la llevo al gran comedor

-Primero lo matare yo-dijo Hermione

2 SEMANA DE NOVIEMBRE

Durante casi 2 semanas que Harry había pasado en aquel lugar para su sorpresa había aprendido muchas cosas, se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que un vampiro se encontraba directamente con Rouse se inclinaba y le besaban la mano.

-Los vampiros aun no olvidamos los modales y las caballerosidades-le explico un vampiro llamado Alfred que Harry había encontrado en una de sus caminatas solo, pues pocas veces Rouse lo acompañaba, tenia ciertos deberes reales, solía decir cuando le deseaba buenas noches-Alfred se veía como un hombre de 40 años, Harry sospechaba que el estaba muy lejos de esa edad pues su manera de hablar y actuar era como de épocas muy pasadas .Alfred había decidido enseñarle a Harry modales, digno de todo caballero, Harry sospechaba que solo lo hacia por pasar el tiempo pues la "vida" en ese lugar no era muy divertida.

Pronto aprendió a caminar derecho, con una mano izquierda en la espalda, a hablar, esgrima cuando le enseño Harry hubiera deseado tener su espada ya sabia como comportarse en cada ocasión, incluso a bailar, cuando Rouse se entero de esto, de vez en cuando lo acompañaba, pronto Harry aprendió a tratarla como toda una princesa, algo que a Rouse le agrado.

Harry apreciaba mucho a Alfred pues este siempre lo trataba bien y tenía un gran aprecio por la princesa.

-Es idéntica a su padre, lo se-lo escucho susurrar Harry en una ocasión, el no se había atrevido a preguntar.

Esa noche Harry caminaba por los largos pasillos con Rouse, con la mano izquierda en la espalda y con la mano derecha extendida, donde ella ponía la suya..

-¿Cuándo te iras?-le pregunto Rouse

-¿Acaso su majestad desea que me marche?-le pregunto Harry

-No, pero no se que tienes que hacer-dijo Rouse

Harry se quedo callado, durante la platica que había tenido con la princesa había omitido ciertos detalles, como la profecía, el sueño que había tenido y que era el heredero de Gryffindor, para Rouse solo se había perdido tratando de encontrar una manera de derrotar a Voldemort

-Ni yo lo se, solo siento que aun falta algo.-dijo Harry cuando llegaron al salón del trono

Harry miro a su alrededor, observo que en las paredes había símbolos grabados

-Se que me ocultas algo Harry, no necesito entrar en tu mente para saberlo-le dijo Rouse

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto

-Dicen que son 2 profecías, supuesta mente una habla de un rey que vendrá y la otra de un reina con doble cara, no entiendo a que se refiera eso, el caso es que nadie las ha podido interpretar, desde que aparecieron hace 500 años , le dijo Rouse

Harry se las quedo viendo

-Cuanto te necesito Hermione, Accio hoja de papel y pluma -pensó Harry pues ya estaba recuperado y no necesitaba usar la varita, en un instante ya tenia el papel

Ese día solo copio cada uno de los signos con mucho cuidado, Rouse lo ayudo un rato, pero cuando se fue a descansar Harry siguió allí

¿Que hace señor Potter?-le pregunto una voz desde la puerta

-Su majestad-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y haciendo una gran reverencia

-Veo que ya aprendió, esa reverencia fue muy superior a la que hizo el día en que nos conocimos-dijo La reina mientras aceptaba la mano que Harry le ofrecía para ayudarla a sentarse en su trono

-Pero dígame señor, que hacia en mi salón-le dijo la reina

-, copiando su admirable arquitectura y Le puedo decir su majestad que estoy listo para irme, siento que ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí-

-Cuando lo desee uno de mis súbditos lo guiara a la superficie-dijo la reina

-Me agradaría que fuera una hora antes del amanecer, boy a prepararme-

-Le avisarán-dijo la reina

-Con su permiso me retiro -dijo Harry, hizo una reverencia y salio

Harry convoco una maleta y empezó a meter todas las hojas

-¿Ya te marchas?-

-Si princesa, es hora-dijo Harry sin voltearla a ver

-Llevadme a pasear-le dijo Rouse

-¿Que?-

-Me están vigilando casi todo el tiempo, quiero salir y con tu magia…

-Olvídalo-

-Por favor-le pidió Rouse-Nunca le he pedido a alguien un favor

-Esta, bien, ven en una hora asegurare que nadie te vea entrar-dijo Harry

-Gracias-dijo Rouse y salio

-Es por salvarme la vida-dijo Harry

Esa noche Rouse jamás la olvidaría, Cuando llego a la habitación de Harry hacia convertido la cama en su imagen y un ropero en la de ella.

-¿Pero como?

-Solo durara dos horas, es un hechizo muy complicado, así que debemos darnos prisa, acérquese su majestad-Harry le aplico el mismo hechizo que el profesor Moody le había hecho un año antes, para evitar ser visto-Llevaremos su replica su habitación, para que aparezca que descansa, la mía la dejaremos aquí, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que habla solo.

Harry hizo levitar la replica, de manera que cualquier vampiro, lo viera como algo normal, y la dejaron en la habitación de Rouse.

Harry se hizo invisible, tomo la mano de Rouse para que lo guiara hacia la salida y esa había sido la forma en que avían salido.

En ese momento se encontraba sentados en la sima de una colina

-¿Quien es Hermione?, cuando estabas enfermo solo decías su nombre-le pregunto Rouse

-Mi novia-dijo Harry suspirando

-¿Cómo es?-

-Es la persona es maravillosa de este mundo-dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados-es buena, valiente, inteligente y una bruja muy poderosa

-Se ve que la amas, me gustaría tener la posibilidad de algún día yo pueda amar así-dijo Rouse

-Claro que si-dijo Harry

-No, lo creo, lo más probable es que me comprometan, e-dijo Rouse triste

-Uno no puede cambiar su destino, pero te aseguro que ese no es el destino que usted tiene princesa-le dijo Harry

-Gracias-

Se quedaron callados

-Tu no me dijiste todo ¿Verdad Harry?-Tu ocultas algo

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Solo necesito mirar tus ojos para darme cuenta-

-Es cierto oculto algo, algo que a nadie he revelado pero lo único que le puedo revelar princesa es que no se si podré soportarlo-

-Eres fuerte Harry, lo lograras-dijo Rouse

-Extrañare tu compañía-dijo Rouse

-Y yo la vuestra-dijo Harry

Harry se encontraba enfrente de la reina

-Le agradezco su hospitalidad-

-Harry Potter, se que tienes un gran destino, lleva esto con tigo como símbolo de la amistad que tienen los vampiros con tigo-le dijo La reina dándole una caja de madera

-Se lo agradezco-dijo Harry e hizo una reverencia

-No te puedo asegurar que te brindare ayuda, pero te podremos decir que jamás nos uniremos a tu enemigo, al menos mis fieles sirviente-dijo Rouse

-Lo se su alteza y le deseo a usted y a los suyos paz y ventura-dijo Harry haciendo otra reverencia

Esa fue la ultima vez que Harry vería a la reina pues acontecimientos, (que no contare por el momento) llevaron a su reinado al fracaso. Harry subió una vez más asía la superficie guiado por Alfred.

-Fuiste un gran alumno-fue la despedida del vampiro antes de desaparecer entre la sombras

Y así fue como Harry emprendió su viaje de regreso a Inglaterra.

-Harry ya viene-escucho susurrar Ron a Hermione entre sueños


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, por fin llego a Hogwarts, después de haber hecho varias escalas, estaba exhausto solo quería darse un buen baño con agua caliente

-¿Cómo entrare? -se pregunto Harry, Podía activar alguna alarma al tratar de entrar tan noche. Después de pensarlo decidió tratar de abrirla, no iba a esperar toda la noche. Así que la empujo, y para su sorpresa estaba abierta, espero unos momentos para ver si pasaba algo, pero no fue así-que extraño- pensó

Al principio Harry pensó en ir al baño de los prefectos, pero recordó que no sabía la contraseña así que decidió ir a la sala de los Menesteres. Harry pensaba en todo lo que haría, tomaría un baño de burbujas, después cenaría, llevaba dos semanas alimentándose de sandwich, era cierto que se había vuelto un experto en ese conjuro, pero quería comer algo de verdad, como pollo, pastel, mientras lo pensaba se le hacia agua la boca, y después a dormir, claro que hubiera preferido ver primero a Hermione, pero no eran horas para visitar a una dama y menos en su alcoba. Al abrir la puerta de la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues en ella se encontraban los miembros de la ALIANZA, todos medios dormidos, bueno casi todos, pues inmediatamente recibió una abrazo, un abrazo que lo hizo olvidar de l baño, de la comida y del descanso, solo deseaba seguir así.

-Los sabía Harry-

-¿Que sabias?-pregunto Harry, mientras le besaba la mano

-Hermione……tenia la loca idea de que hoy llegabas, pero le….dije que era imposible ya se dará cuenta -dijo Ron prácticamente dormido

-Yo creo que no era una idea del todo descabellada-dijo Harry sonriendo maléficamente y alzando la mano

-Ah-grito Ron con lo cual logra despertar a los demás

-Jajá jajá-se reía Harry

-¿Quien te enseño ese método para despertar a las personas?-le pregunto Ron algo molesto pues una vez más estaba mojado

Harry solo sonrió

Todos lo fueron a saludar y a preguntarle donde había estado todo este tiempo

-Les aseguro que les contestare, pero primero me gustaría comer-dijo Harry amablemente-espero que me acompañen, mientras aparecía una gran mesa para todos con comida.

-Claro amigo-dijo Ron que fue el primero en sentarse

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa, Harry movió la mano para que las sillas, se hicieran hacia atrás, permitiendo que las mujeres se sentarán algo que las hizo sonreír, y con Hermione lo hizo personalmente, él fue el ultimo en sentarse, pues espero que las mujeres lo hicieran primero.

-Amigo estás actuando muy raro, ¿fuiste a una aventura o a una escuela de modales?-al ver como comía Harry

-Ya era hora de que Potter aprendiera algunos modales-dijo Tom

-Ya veo que tenemos otro miembro-dijo Harry-recuerdas que tu tienes una promesa

-Por supuesto, una promesa de caballeros-dijo Tom

-También veo que no soy el único que necesita comer-dijo Harry viendo a Hermione, pues está estaba muy delgada y pálida.

-Hermano, si no hubiera sido por mi, ahora no se como estaría-dijo Ron

-Así que no has comido-dijo Harry serio

-No mucho-dijo Hermione apenada-Ya iba a salir a buscarte, pensé que no podías entrar, con toda la seguridad

-Es extraño, pero entre sin ninguna dificultad, de hecho la puerta estaba abierta-dijo HARRY

-Que raro yo vi cuando Snape la cerraba-dijo Nevill

-¿Como no lo pensé antes?-dijo Hermione

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Harry

Hermione se quedo callada, no podía decirlo

-Bueno lo importante es que entre, así que si me disculpan seguiré comiendo, si ustedes aguantan sin dormir les contestare, cuando finalice, alimentase de emparedados no es muy saludable-dijo Harry

Así que todos los integrantes De la Alianza esperaron pues estaban muy curiosos

-Bueno ¿A dónde fuiste?-le pregunto Cho

-Estuve largo tiempo buscando, recorrí durante una semana el mundo, mi ultima parada calculo que fue cerca de Nueva Zelanda, no recuerdo la siguiente semana, pues estuve apunto de morir-empezó a contar Harry.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Hermione alarmada

-Fueron demasiadas apariciones contiguas sin descanso, ni comida, pues lo único que me interesaba era llegar al lugar –Cuando desperté, me encantaba en una habitación sumamente oscura, no lograba ver absolutamente nada-Harry le contó del encuentro de Rouse, y la reina

-Era realmente majestuosa la reina de los vampiros-dijo Harry

-¡Vampiros?!-exclamaron todos

-Si, al ver a Rouse lo había sospechado, y al ver a la reina ya no tuve más dudas-dijo Harry

-Pero, ya no existen las familias de los vampiros, solo existen pocos-dijo Hermione

-Como decía Rouse, los magos hemos olvidado muchas cosas sobre ellos y ellos sobre nosotros -dijo Harry-Te sorprendería que en mi estancia allí, aprendí más que en todos los libros que pudiera encontrar sobre vampiros

-Un momento, a los vampiros le fascina la sangre de los magos-dijo Luna-¡Te volviste uno de ellos!

-No creo que estuviera comiendo, si fuera uno de ellos -le respondió amablemente Harry

-¿Entonces como escapaste?-le pregunto Nevill

-No necesite escapar, me dejaron ir, converse con la reina y le explique todo, bueno casi todo, y me dio permiso para quedarme, claro que tuve que cuidarme las espaldas

-¿Si te dejo ir, porque no regresaste inmediatamente?-le pregunto Hermione

-Había ido a buscar algo recuerdas, aun no lo había encontrado, pero sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, aparte de estar muy débil, como para viajar, pero gracias a los cuidados de Rouse mejore-dijo HARRY

-Gracias Rouse-dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico

Harry decido, ya no mencionarla más, así que Hermione no se entero de que Rouse eran una princesa, así que desde ese momento decidió omitirla de la historia

-No los hablare con detalles de la historia de los vampiros, auque es interesante, tal vez en otra ocasión-dijo HARRY-A veces me preguntaba que hacia allí, prácticamente muriéndome de hambre, pero sentía que debía seguir en ese lugar

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-le pregunto Tom

-Aun no lo se, para eso necesitare la ayuda de Hermione-dijo HARRY viéndola-Después sentí que ya no tenia que hacer nada allí, empaque y estoy aquí-

-¿y los modales?-pregunto Ron

-A si, me los enseño un vampiro llamado Alfred, decía que no sabia tratar a la nobleza, así que me dio clases intensivas de varias cosas-dijo Harry

-¿No fue Rouse?-pregunto Hermione

-Rouse fue muy amable pues rompió las reglas llevándome a su escondite, de no ser por ella estaría muerto-dijo Harry serio

Hermione se puso de pie y salio rápidamente

-Es muy tarde, quiero descansar, con permiso-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y salio lentamente

Quería alcanzar a Hermione, así que a medio pasillo empezó a correr, encontró a Hermione llorando en una esquina, se acerco lentamente, para son ser escuchado, quería besarla, pero recordó las clases de Alfred, no era muy educado besar a una dama sin haberle dirigido ni una sola palabra –Al diablo Alfred-pensó Harry tomando A Hermione alzando la cabeza de Hermione con delicadeza y besándola con ternura, se separaron hasta que no pudieron más

-Cada noche soñaba con este momento-le susurro Harry al oído

-Seguro que a mi era a quien besabas-dijo Hermione

-Estás, celosa-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Solo algo-dijo Hermione

-Entonces desearías que estuviera muerto, a haber conocido a Rouse-dijo HARRY

-Si- dijo Hermione-sonriendo

-Ha bueno, iré por un jira tiempo-dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente

-Sabes que preferiría que estuvieras con esa tal Rouse a que estuvieras muerto-dijo Hermione

Harry la volvió a besar

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **FALTAN CUATRO SEMANAS PARA NAVIDAD**

**Harry despertó a tiempo, para bajar a comer.**

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer, supervisar las clases de duelo, pues estaba muy próximo el torneo, ver lo avances del entrenamiento ponerse al día con las clases

Bajo, al gran comedor, cuando entro todos lo volteaban a ver, a pesar de que siempre pasaba lo mismo, el seguía sintiéndose incomodo.

Se sentó alado de Hermione

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?-les pregunto a ella y a Ron

-Atrasaron hasta después de año nuevo las elecciones-le dijo Hermione

-¿Y Dieron Alguna explicación?-Pregunto

-Ninguna-dijo Ron

-No vale la pena preocuparnos en este momento-dijo Harry

-Señores, tengo un anuncio que dar, para animar un poco los ánimos en esta época de oscuridad, hemos decidido realizar un baile de navidad, en esta ocasión será para todos los grados-dijo Dombledore y ya no pudo decir más pues todo el mundo empezó a hablar

Harry se puso de pie, con una copa en la mano y la hizo sonar dándole ligeros golpes, todo el gran comedor quedo en silencio.

-Como veo que es hora de los anuncios, quiero informarles, que a todos los alumnos que asisten a clases de duelo, se les espera junto al lago después de clases ya que realizare una ligera inspección, debido a que se acerca el torneo-dijo Harry y se sentó

-¿Inspección?- pregunto Nevill.

-Si- contesto Harry

-Señor Potter-dijo alguien a su espalda

-Profesor Snape-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Solo quería recordarle que si desea seguir en mi clase tendrá que ponerse al corriente-dijo Snape

Harry tuvo la tentación de decirle que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo seguir con esa clase, pero recordó a su madre

-Por supuesto profesor en 2 días le entregare todo-dijo Harry dispuesto a trabajar día y noche si era necesario

-Eso espero-dijo Snape

-Harry es demasiado trabajo-dijo Ron

-Lo haré-dijo Harry decidido

-Hola HARRY-Lo saludaron dos alumnas de Revenclaw

-Hola señoritas-dijo Harry amablemente causando que las alumnas se fueran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Harry se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para ayudarla, con su otra mano en la espalda, todos esos modales, le daban cierto aire principesco.

-Vamos nos quedan dos horas antes de la hora, me gustaría que me ayudaras-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Hermione-¿Vienes Ron?

-Olvídalo ya estoy cansado de pociones y de Snape-dijo Ron

-Llega puntual-le dijo Harry-no es propio llegar tarde

-Si señor-dijo Ron sonriendo.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en la orilla del lago, incluso los de Slyderyn

-¿Pero que es esto?-pregunto Harry en voz alta, todos se quedaron callados

-Lo que pediste que estuviéramos aquí-dijo Draco

-Profesores, formen a sus alumnos, rápido-grito Harry serio, todos lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos y una vez que estuvieron formados

-Para pelear necesitan orden, organización, no pueden atacar simplemente por atacar-dijo Harry Explico Harry

-Bien, en unos cuantos días será el torneo, por lo tanto, antes quiero conocer su nivel, Nevill y Dennis , demuéstrenme que pueden hacer-dijo Harry

-¿Que quiere que hagamos?-le susurro Nevill a Harry

-No me importa que presentación hagas sino el contenido, quiero saber que tanto les has enseñado-le dijo Harry serio

Nevill estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Harry lo que podía hacer, Harry siempre le había dado confianza

-Primero y segundo, cinco pasos al frente-grito NEVILL, CON AUTORIDAD

-Indicadles a tus alumnos que den 10 pasos hacia atrás-le dijo Harry A Ron

-Séptimo, diez pasos hacia atrás-grito Ron, los demás maestros siguieron su ejemplo

Mientras Nevill se ponía de acuerdo con Dennis para saber que iban a hacer Harry coloco un escudo invisible, para evitar que cualquiera que no participara en la demostración saliera lastimado

-Este es un escudo que los protegerá de cualquier hechizo de nivel, elemental, en caso de que a un sus compañero supere ese nivel, y es algo, ustedes deben estar preparados, como siempre-dijo Harry, ningún alumno tomo la molestia de agarrar su varita pues nadie pensaba que alguien de primero fuera hacer un hechizo de mayor nivel que el medio.

-Empiecen-indico Harry

-Dos filas-grito Nevill

-Parejas-grito Dennis

-Saludo-grito Nevill

-Media vuelta-grito Dennis

-Alas tres-dijo Nevill –la harán bien les susurro

-Uno, dos…tres-grito Dennis- y los duelos empezaron

Harry quedo impresionado, cualquiera pensaría que aquellos alumnos eran de cuarto, por el tipo de hechizos que utilizaban. Un hechizo salio disparado hacia el lugar de las alumnas de cuarto, había rebasado del escudo, Harry rápidamente se movió hacia las alumnas e invoco con su varita un pequeño escudo que detuvo el hechizo.

-Alto-grito Harry y empezó a reírse-Yo era el primero en decir que no los subestimaran y yo SOY el primero en hacerlo, Usted venga-le pidió Harry al niño que había dicho el hechizo, un niño chaparrito y gordito cabello rubio se acerco

-DRACO ¿No es tu pariente?-dijo en voz alta Harry

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Draco

-Yo estaría orgulloso de que tu fueras mi pariente-le dijo HARRY AL NIÑO, Y ESTE SONRIO –Pero miren en este cuerpo y a esta edad todo ese poder, el tamaño no importa, también lo podrán haber observado en el escudo que realice, el grande fue atravesado y el pequeño no-Harry se inclino – No le digas a nadie que fue un accidente-le susurro-Bien ve a tu lugar, señoritas ustedes tendrán que trabajar más, les di la indicación de que estuvieran en guardia y me desobedecieron-le regaño serio Harry -¿Alguien me puede decir que hubiera pasado si les da, que no sea Hermione -pregunto Harry sonriendo

Un alumno de séptimo alzo la mano y Harry le dio la palabra

-Ese hechizo les hubiera dado estarían inconscientes por dos horas, claro si no tuvieran ayuda-

-Bien 20 puntos para Revenclaw -dijo Harry-2 horas suficiente para matarlas sin haber dado la menor lucha, ven como todo se puede echar a perder por un momento de descuido –dijo Harry serio

-Felicidades, primero y segundo y por supuesto a los…….-pero antes de terminar la frase Harry había dado media vuelta y lanzado un contraataque en unos cuantos segundos, había dejado a un alumno tirado y se acerco a el

-Crabe ¿Sabes que acabas de atacar a alguien con el nivel de profesor?, CON UN HECHIZO DE NIVEL PRINCIPANTE -le pregunto Harry mientras otros se reían

Crabe se quedo callado

-Pero eso no es lo peor, atacaste por la espalda y eso es bajo, dudo que el mismísimo Voldemort lo haga, pero bueno te quedara aquí, sin moverte después iremos con el profesor Snape-dijo Harry apareciendo un banco y sentando a Crabe, espero que te guste-

Crabe trato de pararse pero no pudo y callo con todo y banco-causando muchas risas

Estaban apunto de empezar la demostración del último grado, después de una noche muy larga, cuando Hedwig llego volando a ponerse en el hombro de Harry

-Ya era hora-le dijo Harry quitándole el pequeño pergamino que traía, lo leyó rápidamente –Creo que no tengo descanso –le susurro a su lechuza, -pero tu si ve a la lechucearía, después de darle un picotazo cariñoso a su amo se fue

-Espero que tengan el mismo nivel que los demás pues hoy ya es muy tarde y todos necesitamos descansar, sigan entrenando, prefectos guíen a sus alumnos-indico Harry-excepto tu Draco, y necesito hablar con Nevill, Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Ron ya saben donde dentro de quince minutos-

-¿Piensas dejar allí a Crabe?-le pregunto Draco serio

-A ya me olvidaba, no tengo tiempo, no creo que le agrade al profesor Snape ser molestado quiero que a primera hora vallas con el profesor y le expliques detalladamente que paso, iré hablar con el y te aseguro que si le mientes te ira muy mal-le dijo Harry desapareciendo el banco

EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

-ME ACABA DE LLEGAR CARTA DE UNO DE NUESTROS INTEGRANTES, HAY Mucho movimiento por parte de los hombres lobos y corren muchos rumores no muy benéficos para nosotros, así que iremos a investigar, mañana después del desayuno, empaquen ligero, pero con todo lo necesario, no se cuanto nos tardaremos

-¿Iremos Con los hombres lobo?-pregunto Draco

-Quien los entiende, si les digo que no van molestan si le digo que van también, ustedes deciden -

-Por supuesto que vamos-dijeron todos

-Dejen indicaciones, para que se hagan cargo de sus grupos, una carta no se, solo hay un problema será sospechoso que Draco también se valla –dijo Hermione

-Draco dejaras una nota y no regresaras a Hogwarts, por lo menos con tu verdadera apariencia, podrás vivir en la casa de los gritos, la acondicionaremos en cuanto regresemos, despídete de tus compañeros y di que te unirás a Voldemort-dijo Harry decidido

-¡Cuando aprenderás a no decir ese nombre!-le pregunto Draco

-Cuando las vacas vuelen

-¿Como que cuando las vacas vuelen? –pregunto Ron

-Solo es una expresión-le dijo Luna

-Ah, no entendí-dijo Ron con cara de pensativo

-Tomen sus escobas-dijo Harry en la torre de astronomía-La formación será la siguiente Yo guió atrás de mi Emma y Diana, después Draco y Sofía y por ultimo Rupert y Víctor-

-¿Por que nosotros atrás?-pregunto Rupert

-Rupert cállate-le dijo Emma

-Está bien-

-Bien los quiero alertas, que tengamos otra apariencia no significa que estamos a salvo-dijo Harry (Dan) subiendo a su escoba y saliendo a toda velocidad

-Sabia que debí traer un suéter-dijo Rupert

-Hay el bebé tiene frío –se burlo Draco (Tom)

Cállate Tom, no que no es el único que se le olvido traer un abrigo-dijo Sofía frotándose las manos antes de agarrar su escoba salir disparada.

Ya todos en camino

-¿Tienes frío? te ofrezco mi capa-le dijo Tom a Sofía

-No gracias Tom-dijo Sofía seria

-¿Estás molesta por que me burle de Rupert verdad?-

-Si-dijo Sofía

-Si quieres me disculpo-dijo Tom

-¿Seria una disculpa seria?-pregunto Sofía volteando a verlo

-No –dijo Tom-la verdad si me divertí

-Por lo menos fuiste sincero-dijo Sofía sonriendo

-¿Entonces, quieres mi capa?-

-Ella no necesita tú capa-dijo Rupert mientras le ponía su capa a Sofía

-Gracias, Rupert-dijo Sofía y Rupert regreso atrás

-De el si lo aceptas-dijo Tom molesto

-Vamos Tom, es cierto talvez me gusta, o talvez es mi hermano o talvez, prefiero que él se congele y no tu-dijo Sofía sonriendo picadamente

Draco se quedo callado, cada vez estaba más interesado en descubrir quien era ella, y se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho, era cierto todas esas eran posibilidades, pero, aunque de las tres prefería la ultima. Solo sonrió.

Viajaron por aproximadamente 4 horas

-¿Dan a donde nos llevas?- le pregunto Emma

-Falta poco, según las coordenadas que me dieron-le dijo Dan

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Diana

Después de eso paso una hora para que Harry empezara a descender en un bosque cerca de unas montañas

-Los hombres lobo se encuentra escondidos atrás de esas montañas, nuestra misión es escuchar la reunión de hoy, discutirán algo muy importante, algo que según mi contacto se ha estado rumorando durante meses, cuando lleguemos analizaremos la situación y planearemos la mejor forma , si algo llegara a pasar, no quiero que se separen de su pareja –dijo Dan

Después de una hora de caminar

Pensé que estaba más cerca, ¿Por que no volamos?-dijo Diana

-Seria como avisar, ¡miren aquí estamos!- DIJO Rupert saltando

- Jajaja-se rió Diana-es cierto, que torpe soy

-Además no sabemos si existe algún tipo de protección –dijo Sofía

-silencio veo fuego-dijo Dan todos lo obedecieron, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, observaron como varios hombres, que parecerían simples mago

-Imposible, ¿Cuántos son?-pregunto Emma sorprendido

-Más de doscientos, no lo puedo creer, se suponía que estaban en constante vigilancia para evitar esto-dijo Tom

-Esto es terrible-susurro Sofía

¡Comida!-grito un hombre lobo mientras olfateaba

-Nos Descubrieron-dijo Víctor

-Súbanse las capuchas-indico Harry- entraremos a la boca del lobo

Caminaron en unos solos instantes estaban rodeados de hombres lobo

-Buenas noches, Disculpen caballeros, pero creo que nos hemos perdido, nos gustaría que nos indicaran el camino-dijo Dan con un voz muy aguda

-Depende de a donde se dirijan-dijo un hombre lobo

-Queremos hablar con su líder-dijo Dan

-¿Y se puede saber para que?-pregunto otro hombre lobo

-Quiero hacerle una oferta, pero claro, mejor decirla a ustedes directamente que son los interesados-dijo Dan

-Yo soy Grash el líder, y Nosotros ya tenemos bando-dijo un hombre lobo alto fuete, y lleno de pelo por toda la cara.

-Si pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión-dijo Dan

-Ya le dijimos a ese viejo de Dombledore que no deseamos nada con el-dijo Grash

-Y quien les dijo que yo venia de parte de Dombledore-dijo Dan

-Entonces de parte de quien vienes-le dijo Grash

-De la parte que no esta con Dombledore, ni con el señor oscuro, la parte que le pide que no intervengan en esta guerra y a cambio tendrán paz-dijo Dan

-Pues me gusta más la del señor oscuro, que promete que si le ayudamos, nos dará tierra y completa libertad de gobernar sobre ellas y cazar todo lo que queramos sin temor a leyes injustas-dijo Grash

-Claro, confíen en el señor tenebroso, el lo único que quiere es que otros luchen por el, mueran por el y al final el no compartirá nada-dijo Dan – ¿Acaso Están dispuestos a morir por alguien que al final les dará la espalda, todos sabes como es el señor tenebroso?, yo les hablo de paz, de que las leyes sean justas, que se les permitan trabajar, tener familia, representación en el Wizengamot , paz-dijo Dan

-Pero que bellas palabras-dijo alguien a su espalda

Eran 6 mortifagos

-Buenas noches, saludo tranquilamente Dan

-No creo que lo sean para ti-dijo uno de los mortifagos -rodeado tu y tus compañeros por doscientos hombres lobo

-Podría ser peor-dijo Dan encogiéndose los hombros-¡Varitas arriba!-Dan realizo un escudo que los rodeaba- Esto no durara mucho, les dijo a sus compañeros-, cuando vio que les empezaban a lanzar hechizos-Emma a la señal llena esta burbuja de humo y los demás realicen el hechizo para poder ver todos suban a su escoba y asciendan rápido, no se despeguen de su compañero-susurro-Píenselo, volveremos-dirigiéndose a los hombres lobo,

Rápidamente las instrucciones de Dan fueron seguidas, estaban en el aire y eran atacados

-Rápido-grito Rupert

-Desciendan-grito Dan

-Los hombres lobo son muy rápidos nos alcanzaran-grito Tom

-Obedezcan-ordeno Dan enojado

Todos los siguieron, aterrizaron en medio de unos árboles

-Los escucho-dijo Victor

-Ahora que haremos genio-dijo Tom

Dan cerro los ojos, los demás estaban sorprendidos, ante sus ojos aparecía un león enorme y majestuoso

El león se agacho

-Quiere que subamos-dijo Emma acercándose

-Somos demasiados-dijo Diana

El león gruño

-Rápido- dijo Emma, que fue la primera en subirse, los demás la siguieron

El león rugió tan fuerte que se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.

-Un león-gritaron los hombres lobos asustados al verse mover rápidamente la sombra de un león

-Nunca vi a un león moverse de esa manera-dijo un mortifago

-¿Donde están?-pregunto Grash , enojado - Ya no percibo sus aromas, regresemos no vale la pena, tengo hambre.

Todos se encontraban callados, sentados alrededor de un árbol cuando escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos

-Por fin llegas-dijo Dan

-Me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos, esa transformación fue asombrosa Dan-

-Gracias, Bueno, ¿ya empezó la reunión?- Pregunto Dan

-Está apunto-

-Hola Lupin-

-Hola Emma-saludo Lupin- Hola a todos

-Hola-lo saludaron todos

-Vamos, debo escuchar esa conversación -dijo Dan sacando su varita y volviéndose invisible- Y ustedes quédense aquí sin hacer ruido

-Pero…-dijo Emma

-sin peros-dijo Dan, los demás solo vieron como Lupin se fue

DE CAMINO AL CAMPAMENTO

-Estás bien, esa transformación fue asombrosa, solo había visto a tu padre lograr transformarse en un animal tan grande y fue en una ocasión en la que fue a rescatar a Lily?-Le pregunto Lupin

-Estoy cansado, jamás había hecho esa transformación, de hacho jamás me había trasformado, pues había tenido muchos problemas, solo lo había leído en un libro de mi casa,-escucho Lupin que le respondían

-Si lo supuse y luego con ese hechizo escudo que realizaste, y no creo que me equivoque al pensar, que aun no estás completamente repuesto de tu viaje

-Fue extraño, solo sentí que debía transformarme y lo hice –

-Tú padre dijo lo mismo y también estoy seguro que tu madre te mandaría inmediatamente a descansar, así que démonos prisa-dijo Lupin susurrando

Después de evitar chocar con varios hombres lobo, llegaron a la tienda principal, la cual era custodiada por dos guardias en la entrada, un hombre lobo, y el otro mortifago.

-Hola - saludo Lupin al hombre lobo

-Hola Lupin-

-Te ves cansado, ¿No quieres que te releve?-

-No, Lupin vete sabes que no debes estar por aquí, no todos los jefes te tienen confianza-dijo

-Cuando entenderán que estoy con ustedes, con los de mi especie-dijo Lupin

-Lo lamento Lupin-

-Ya no importa-dijo Lupin –Me voy

-Bye-

Lupin se alejo de todos los hombre lobo y sintió como un objeto era puesto en su mano

-Los gemelos no inventan cosas inútiles-le susurro Dan

Lupin vio que lo que le había dado era una oreja, de las que muchas veces había confiscado la señora Weasley a los gemelos, pues las utilizaban para espiar a la orden del Fénix.

-Puse una en la tienda mientras, platicabas-

Harry se la coloco

-Dombledore, no han pensado en él- escucho decir a alguien

-Ese es Grash-escucho decir a Lupin

-Dombledore ya está viejo, no podrá contra ustedes-

-ese debe ser un mortifago-dijo Lupin

Si pero él no está solo-dijo Grash

-¿A caso tiene miedo?-pregunto el mortifago

-Claro que no ¿Cuantos de ustedes irán?-pregunto Grash

-No lo se-dijo el mortifago

-Muchos de los míos morirán-dijo Grash

-¿No vale la pena?-dijo el mortifago

-Está bien en tres días será-dijo Grash

-Bien, Hogwarts estará rodeado y no tendrán salida, tendremos Hodsmane

Ya estando de regreso con sus amigos

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Dan volviéndose visible

-¿Qué averiguaste?-le pregunto Tom

-Se los diré en Hogwarts-dijo Dan pensativo

-Pensaba irme con ustedes, pero creo que serviré mejor aquí-dijo Lupin

-Cuídate Lupin, nos veremos-le dijo Dan subiéndose a su escoba

- Emma, encargase de que descanse-le dijo Lupin

-Claro Lupin-dijo Emma y subió a su escoba

-Adiós -dijeron todos a la vez y ascendieron

-Por fin llegamos, solo quiero ir a dormir-dijo Rupert

-Lamento decirte que no se podrá, necesito tú ayuda, además debemos acondicionar la casa de los gritos para Tom

-¿Y ese lugar es seguro?-pregunto Tom

-Por supuesto que no está lleno de fantasma-dijo Rupert sonriendo

-No es cierto-dijo Emma

-¿No lo podemos dejar para mañana?-pregunto Rupert

-No-dijo Dan

Una vez en la casa de los gritos

-¿Planean que me quede aquí?-dijo Tom

-Es el mejor lugar nadie te encontrara, ni se atreverá a venir-dijo Sofía

-¿A dónde vas Dan?-le pregunto Víctor, todos vieron con Dan subía como un sonámbulo las escaleras

Déjenlo, busquemos la cocina y arreglémosla, para poder comer algo-dijo Emma, todos la siguieron.

MIENTRAS HARRY (YA CON SU APARIENCIA)

Estaba enfrente de una puerta, no se decidía a entrar, sabia que al cruzarla le esperaría un gran dolor, pero quería entrar. Y lo hizo, la habitación estaba igual a como la recordaba, el lugar en donde Ron con su pierna lastimada había estado, Harry lentamente se voltio a ver el lugar en el cual aquella persona, se había transformado, la persona que la había sentido como un padre, como su familia.

Sirius, ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Porque?- susurro Harry mientras lagrimas recorrían sus ojos, mientras se recargaba en la pared - te necesito, eras mi familia eras mi verdadera familia…..sabes Sirius, tengo el futuro del mundo mágico en mis manos, la vida de mis amigos, pero no es todo, saber que talvez muera y no pueda formar una familia alado de la mujer que amo, una familia que tanto necesito ¿Y sabes por que? Porque uno de los dos debe morí, uno de los dos ¿Ves cuanto te necesito? Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pues aun no lo acepto. No puedo aceptarlo, no lo acepto -Harry lloraba y se deslizaba por la pared acurrucado en una esquina, fue así como Emma lo encontró una hora después.

-Harry sabes que no estás solo ¿Verdad?-le dijo ella sentándose a su lado -Nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia-

-No se como lo haces, pues se que no me lees la mente, pero siempre sabes lo que siento-dijo Harry sin levantar la vista del piso

-Harry, Sirus está en tu mente, en tus recuerdos, en cada lugar en el que estuvo, pero lo más importante está en tu corazón-le dijo Emma

-Lo necesito, era la persona que siempre me comprendía, recuerdas cuando a pesar de todos me explico lo de la orden-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si lo recuerdo, en ocasiones era nuestro cómplice-dijo Emma

-Creo que eso era lo me más me agradaba de él, pues mientras los demás lo único que me decían era que no me metiera en problemas, como si yo los buscara, el me apoyaba, claro que se preocupa por mi-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Emma sonriendo

-Vez Harry así, apuesto que siempre está a tu lado, al igual que tus padres-dijo Emma, Harry la abrazo y así estuvieron mucho rato, desde ese momento cuando Harry necesitaba pensar, se dirigía a esa habitación que nunca fue arreglada, y sentía que hablaba con Sirius (claro que nunca salio de la realidad)

Harry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie cuando empezaron a bajar por las escalera, Harry estiro la mano de la manera en que lo hacia cuando estaba con Rouse.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada déjalo –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la boca

-Dame otro-dijo Emma y Harry lo hizo

Bajaron, todos estaban en la cocina

-Veo que se esforzaron-dijo Harry

-Claro-dijo Rupert

-Tú eres el que menos ayuda, en cambio Tom, me ayuda a hacer la cena-dijo Sofía

-Y yo la pruebo-dijo Rupert encogiéndose de hombros

Jaja -se rieron

-Bueno Harry en que quieres mi ayuda –le dijo Rupert

-Hombres lobo y mortifagos planeas atacar Hodsmane en tres días, para tener cercado a Hogwarts, debemos evitarlo, le diré a Dombledore, nosotros y la alianza, y necesito que me ayudes a planear una estrategia-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Rupert

-Porque posees habilidades que necesito-dijo Harry

-Harry son demasiados-le dijo Emma

-Lo se pero debemos intentarlo-dijo Harry decidido


	10. Chapter 10

Se encontraban en la sala mientras Rupert y Harry discutían la forma de organización para la mejor defensa del pueblo, los demás limpiaban

-NO losse Rupert, ¿De verdad crees que sea lo más adecuado?-le pregunto Harry

-Si claro, ellos planean rodearnos, pero ellos serán los rodeados-le dijo Rupert

-¿y los habitantes?-

-Mientras los de la orden y los del ministerio los rodean (cuando se enteren estos), nosotros podemos entrar por los túneles de la dulcería-dijo Rupert

-Si tienes razón, pero debemos recordar cerrar cualquier acceso del pueblo para Hogwarts, recuerda que Colagusano está de su lado y el conoce todos los accesos-le dijo Harry

-De eso no podemos estar seguros recuerda que los merodeoradores, nunca conocieron la sala de los menesteres.-le dijo Rupert

-Es cierto no estaría de más mandar a los de la alianza a realizar una inspección-dijo Harry

Emma, miraba a Harry desde la esquina en la que sacudía, lo veía pálido

-Creo que es hora de descansar-dijo Emma

-Tienes razón -dijo Sofía

-Si estoy cansado-dijo Tom y estornudo-Este lugar es horrible soy alérgico al polvo

-Pobre Tom-dijo Rupert en tono sarcástico

-¿Harry estás bien?-le pregunto Emma

Harry había tratado de pararse, pero se había mareado, veía todo borroso, todo se oscureció y se desmayo. Inmediatamente Emma invoco una cama en donde Rupert puso a Harry.

-tiene fiebre-dijo Emma tocándole la fiebre –Debí de haberle hecho caso a Lupin

-Emma, todos sabemos que Harry no te hubiera hecho caso, es un testarudo-dijo Diana

-No, no lo lograras-dijo Harry

-Esta delirando-dijo Sofía

-No-dijo Emma

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Rupert

-Solo lo se-dijo Emma y se sentó a lado de Harry tomándole la mano.

-¡¡NO!!-GRITO Harry y se despertó

-¿Harry estás bien?-le pregunto Emma

-Soy un tonto, estoy tan cansado que baje mi guardia, Voldemort estuvo muy cerca de entrar en mi mente-dijo Harry respirando con dificultad.

-Estuviste así mucho tiempo es medio día-le dijo Sofía

-Sofía, ve con la enfermera, y pídele una poción, para recupera mis energías, Voldemort sabe que estoy débil no dudo que lo vuelva a intentar, que no te vea nadie, salir ni entrar, no dudo que te sigan-dijo Harry recostándose y serrando los ojos

-¿Qué le digo si me pregunta para quien es?-

-Dile que es para su paciente consentido-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Sofía y salio

-Emma ve con Rupert y hablen con Dombledore-les dijo Harry

-Claro-dijeron estos al mismo tiempo y se fueron

-Diana, Víctor- que tal si preparan comida

-Claro Harry- y se fueron directo a la cocina

-Veo que nadie ha dormido bien-le dijo Harry a Tom

-Claro que no solo hablabas y gritabas-

-Me debes una respuesta-dijo Harry

-Y tu un sueño-dijo Tom y se acostó en un sillón dando le la espalda dispuesto a dormir

DOS DÍAS DESPUES 4:00 AM sala de los menesteres

-Nuestro trabajo, es entrar al pueblo, rescatar y llevar al lugar señalado al mayor numero de personas posibles-les dijo Harry

-Irán en tríos, se protegerán entre ustedes, no quiero problemas-dijo hERMIONE

-Nevill, Dennis y Parvatil

Justin Finch-Fletchley Parvatil y Dean

Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan yGinny,

Katie Bell Cho y. Colin,

Ron Hermione y Tom-ESOS SON LOS EQUIPOS

-Puede haber traidores, así que les quitarán la varita, a cada uno de las personas, sobretodos niños y los tendrán vigilados –dijo HARRY

-¿Harry de verdad crees que confíen en nosotros?-

-deberán hacerlo-dijo HERMIONE –Sean amables digan que están con Dombledore, QUE SON DE Hogwarts y que lo de las varitas es por su seguridad

-¿Están listos?, nosotros no tendremos ayuda, cuando la pelea empiece, los adultos entran peleando y los profesores se quedaran aquí –dijo Rupert

-Estamos-listos dijeron todos

-Nosotras, hicimos estos-dijo Parvatil sacando de una caja unas túnicas color plata con el escudo de Hogwarts

-Son preciosas-dijo Ginny

-Hay una para cada uno-

Después de que cada integrante hubiera tomado y puesto su capa

-Vengan acérquense-les dijo Hermione.-leí de un hechizo que se le hace a la tela para que se confunda de lejos-cada integrante fue pasando con ella para que Realizara el hechizo

-Colóquense es circulo-dijo Harry, y todos lo obedecieron el paso al centro –Guarden silencio y cierren los ojos hasta que yo se les indique-todos lo hicieron

Harry coloco sus manos enfrente de las de ellos (uno por uno) y susurraba palabras que nadie de ellos había escuchado jamás

-No los abras hasta que yo les diga-dijo Harry-El hechizo que les realice es para ver el aura de las personas, es magia antigua, no me pregunte como es que lo se, abran los ojos

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían

-Alrededor de cada persona, pueden observar un brillo de distintos colores-explicaba Harry-Deacuerdo al brillo es la personalidad de la persona, si es clara, se podría decir que es buena, si es oscura mala, porque nadie es completamente bueno y nadie completamente malo, aquí solo existen auras claras de no ser así no estrían aquí, no les diré el significado de cada color, lo único que deben saber es que si es color claro, la persona es más buena que mala , este hechizo solo durara 24 horas-dijo Harry

-Yo había leído de esto Hufflepuff tenia ese don-dijo Hermione- Después de ella nadie más

-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí hasta la hora-dijo Harry y se acostó en un sillón, inmediatamente quedo dormido

-La magia antigua es muy complicada y haberla hecho en todos nosotros más-susurro Hermione

Todos decidieron dormir y a cada lado de ellos fue apareciendo una cama suave y cómoda.

4:00pm

-Es hora-dijo Tom en el sótano de Honeydukes

-Recuerden que es una misión de rescate, venimos a salvar al mayor número de magos, y estén juntos en todo momento-dijo Harry

Cuando Harry salio vio que Hogsmeade era un caos, hechizos pasaban por todos lados

-Escudos todo el tiempo-grito Harry y después vio como los distintos miembros de la alianza se iban a distintos puntos

-"Después de esto, dormiré varios días"-penso Harry-"Después debo seguir entrenando hace como un mes que no entreno y deje muchas cosas a medias, como pociones, magia antigua y por supuesto su transformación-Esto fue lo ultimo que pensó Harry antes de concentrarse completamente en la batalla e ir a ayudar

-Harry esto no va bien-le dijo Tonks mientras peleaba al mismo tiempo con dos hombres

-Lo se, ¿Ya llegaron los del ministerio?-le pregunto Harry mientras amarraba con cuerdas mágicas a dos mortifagos

-Ya llegaron, pero no son muchos-dijo Tonks-Harry…. Recuerdas que hoy es luna llena ¿verdad?

-Si, lo recuerdo solo faltan unos minutos para que anochezca, no han de tardar-dijo Harry preocupado

-No vamos a poder-dijo Tonks

-Tenemos que lograrlo-dijo Harry y se alejo de ella para enfrentarse a otros mortifagos

-Pero miren quien está aquí-dijo la voz de una mujer a su espalda

Harry se había sentido cansado, pero al escuchar esa voz nuevas fuerzas se apoderaron de el

-Hola Potter-

-Asesina-dijo Harry cerrando muy fuerte sus puños

-Eso es demasiado duro-dijo Bellatrix

-Es poco para decir todo lo que eres-dijo Harry

-El bebe todavía está triste por la muerte de su padrino-dijo Bellatrix en tono de burla

-Eres un ser despreciable, mataste a tu propio primo-dijo Harry

-Era una deshonra para los Black-dijo Bellatrix- Yo solo lo vi como un favor a mi honorable familia

-Sufrirás tanto como yo he sufrido-

-Que me harás tu triste y patético Crucio-dijo Bellatrix riendo

-Pues fíjate que seguí tus consejos ¡CRUCIO! –

Bellatrix callo al suelo gritando de dolor

-¿Qué tal como lo hice?-pregunto Harry retirando su varita

-Te mostrare los que es un verdadero Crucio –dijo Bellatrix poniendo se de pie

-Quiero verlo-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡Crucio!- grito Bellatrix, Harry solo dio un paso hacia atrás

-Eso es todo Bellatrix-dijo Harry, Bellatrix no podía creerlo, su Crucio no había funcionado-CRUCIO-volvió a gritar Harry y mientras el veía con satisfacción como Bellatrix sufría escucho que gritaban su nombre y vio como Hermione se acercaba rápidamente a el

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-Los hombres lobo se acercan, por la colina-dijo ella

-Ni trates de hacerte ilusiones Harry tenemos ganada está batalla-dijo Bellatrix desde el suelo

Harry se la quedo mirando, las palabras de Bellatrix le había dado una idea

-No tengo tiempo, para ti Bellatrix, pero nos veremos-dijo Harry y con un simple movimiento de varita Bellatrix ESTABA Inconsciente

-Vamos a un lugar seguro-dijo Harry tomándola de la mano, se ocultaron detrás de un árbol

-¿Hermione a que le temen los hombres lobo?-

-Bueno a la luna-CONTESTO ELLA

-¿No hay otra cosa?-dijo Harry

-Fuego tal vez todo el mundo teme al fuego-

-No se pierde nada intentándolo-dijo Harry

-¿Qué planeas?-

-Existe un hechizo, "Ilusium", puedes crear la ilusión del peor temor de tu enemigo si sabes que es, pero ocupare todas mis energías, tendrás que llevarme a Hogwarts –dijo Harry serio

-Si lo haré no te preocupes-dijo Hermione seria

-Bien, ¿tienes la capa de invisibilidad?-le pregunto Harry

-Si la trigo reducida-dijo Hermione

-Sígueme-

Llegaron a un aparte sin casa o comercios

-Rodeare el pueblo con la ilusión, los hombres lobo pensaran que todo el pueblo está en llamas-dijo Harry mientras estiraba sus brazos-Ilusium ILUSIUM ILUSIUM ILUSIUM

Hermione vio como pequeñas llamas aparecían enfrente de ellas y conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacían más grandes, se acerco lentamente a ella para tocarlas, no sintió nada.

-Sorprendente-dijo Hermione

Harry vio como los hombres lobo daban media vuelta y sonrió satisfecho. Despertó una semana después en la enfermería.

-Y dicen que yo soy el flojo, tú dormiste una semana entera-le dijo Ron

-Ron si tú pudieras dormirías todo el tiempo-le dijo Ginny

-Claro que no, también debo comer-dijo Ron

-Bueno ya me dirán como salio todo-dijo Harry

-Yo te cuento, desde la cueva donde estábamos pudimos ver como el pueblo parecía estar en llamas, todo duro como veinte minutos, y vimos como los hombres lobo se iban y los mortifagos al no recibir ayuda también se fueron salimos de la cueva dos horas después, encontramos a Hermione llevándote inconsciente a Hogwarts, después nos contó lo que hiciste Harry-dijo Ron sonriente

-Ya prácticamente terminaron de reconstruir el pueblo-dijo Luna

-Señor Potter no me lo logro explicar, cualquier mago en el estado que llego hubiera durado inconsciente un mes, es asombrosa su recuperación, pero no crea que lo dejare ir tan rápido-dijo la enfermera

-No lo pensé en ningún momento, estoy muy cómodo, veo que es mi cama de siempre –le dijo Harry

-Por supuesto ya mande a hacer la placa con su nombre-dijo la enfermera dándole un vaso lleno de poción

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? –le pregunto Harry

-Tres días-dijo La enfermera –tienen diez minutos señores, le dijo a sus amigos

-No era precisamente lo que esperaba pero está bien-dijo Harry

-Te dejamos descansar-dijo Hermione acomodándole la almohada

-Gracias por venir-dijo Harry y se acostó

DESPUES DE LOS TRES DIAS POCOS VIERON A HARRY SOLO ASISTIA A LA CLASE DE POSIONES, por milagro el profesor lo había aceptado

-¿Podemos estar seguros de que es Snape?-le dijo Ron a Harry mientras salían de clase

-Es una buena pregunta, pero con su permiso me retiro-dijo Harry

-Porque siempre nos deja así-le dijo Ron a Hermione

-Está entrenando hace mucho que lo dejo de hacer y dice que esta realmente atrasado-le susurro Hermione

-Vamos tenemos clase y quiero que alguno de nuestros alumnos gane-dijo Ron

LLEGO EL DÍA 24 DE DICEMBRE

El campo de quidditch para esa ocasión había varios, estaba dividió para llevar acabo varios duelos al mismo tiempo, todo estaba organizado, cada grado tenia diferentes horarios, Harry estaba sentado con todos los miembros de la alianza para ver comenzar los duelos de primero y segundo

-Contrincantes, no creo que debas recordarles que no deben de hacer trampa, o usar hechizos prohibidos, pues serán descalificado, por cada duelo hay un juez, (los profesores McGONAGALL, SNAPE, etc.…) Hoy 24 de diciembre a las 8:00am doy comienzo a los duelos, contrincantes comiencen-dijo Harry con su voz amplificada

Los duelos comenzaron (no creo importante describir todo así que...)

8:00pm

-Todos Tuvieron una gran participación felicidades a la señorita Elena de sexto año y al Señor Maximiliano de tercero, les recomiendo que vallan a descansar –dijo Harry

8:00 AM ¡¡¡¡¡NAVIDAD!!!!!!!

Harry regresaba de correr y vio a Ron durmiendo cómodamente y sonrió tenia una idea pero la descarto, era navidad y tenia que ser amable con su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡RON RON TUS REGALOS DESAPARECIERON!!!!!!!!!-LE GRITO AL OIDO

Su amigo despertó inmediatamente muy confundido y Harry empezó a reír

-¿Por qué me lo haces eso?-le pregunto Ron bostezando

-Veras lo pensé y era esto o agua fría-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Y donde están esos modales?-

-Es culpa del frió, en cualquier momento puede empezar a nevar, será muy interesante para el duelo

-Supongo-dijo Ron empezando a abrir sus regalos –Veo que ahora te enviaron más regalos que los de costumbre

-La mayoría son de personas que no conozco-dijo Harry empezando a separar sus regalos

El primer regalo que abrió fue el de Hermione, quedo sorprendido mandándole un beso, pues era una foto de ella, Harry se la quedo mirando un rato y la guardo. Esperaba que a Hermione le gustara su regalo.

-Oye Harry ¿tienes pareja para el baile? Con lo ocupado que estás-Le pregunto Ron

-Si iré con Hermione-dijo Harry Sonriendo

-Así que eras tu toda la semana muchos se le acercaron y ella se negaba solo decía que ya tenia pareja, peor ni a mi me quiso decir, ¿Por qué nunca me quiere decir?-dijo Ron

-Será por que pareces un hermano, que siempre la está cuidando-dijo Harry

-Debe ser eso Ginny tampoco me ha querido decir –dijo Ron

-¿Y tu con quien iras?-

-Con Luna, fue muy fácil pedírselo, me evite muchos problemas-dijo Ron

-Bueno bajemos a desayunar-dijo Harry dejando muchos regalos sin abrir

-Claro-

/////-//////

Campo de quidditch estaba listo, solo una tarima de duelo, todos los alumnos reunidos para conocer al triunfador, ganador del dinero y de la oportunidad de pertenecer a la alianza.

-Buenos días daremos comienzo a este duelo, como juez, nuestro queridísimo director-dijo Harry en tono sarcástico el cual sorprendió a todos –Que empiece el duelo

-Contrincantes, media vuelta varitas en alto, al conteo de tres-dijo el profesor Dombledore con voz amplificada

Elena y Maximiliano empezaron a atacarse, al principio algo lento, Harry sonreía, no había duda de que ellos eran los mejores pues en ese momento empezaban a evaluarse

-Bueno ¿Ya empezamos?-pregunto Maximiliano

-Claro-dijo Elena sonriendo y empezaron a atracarse, hechizos por todos lados, había momento en que alumnos tenían que implementar escudos para protegerse.

-Harry ¿Por qué no pones esto más interesantes?-le dijo Hermione

-Lo que usted mande-dijo Harry y alzo su varita, la tarima desapareció y de la tierra empezaron a crecer columnas

Elena y Maximiliano quedaron parados encima de dos columnas respectivamente, los dos vieron hacia abajo, de verdad a ninguno les gustaría caerse

Después de unos segundos los ataques se reanudaron, cada paso que daban era peligroso, todo el campo estaba en silencio

Maximiliano buscaba Elena había aprovechado un momento de descuido.

Harry tomo su escoba preparado para cuando el cayera, después de unos segundo fue lo que paso,

Harry salio disparado hacia el y lo sujeto, para regresarlo a su columna

-Un aplauso a estos dos excelentes duelistas-dijo Harry desde su escoba-Felicidades a la señorita Elena por este triunfo-y le dio una bolsa de dinero-Y creo que no estaría mal unos puntos 50 para Ravenclaw y 25 para Gryffindor, bueno creo que todos desean retiradse, en especial las damas así que feliz navidad-

En algún lugar del castillo

-Entonces ¿Iras con migo al baile?-

-Ir al baile con tigo seria como decirte quien soy-

-¿Y eso seria tan malo?-

-Claro pero…… te aceptaría una cena-

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo en la casa de los gritos Sofía?-

-Me encantaría –dijo Sofía sonriendo

-Vendré por ti a las siete-dijo Tom

-Te esperare-dijo Sofía dando media vuelta

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, donde habían ido arreglarse Luna, Ginny (aunque ya se había ido) y ella, estaban preparándose, se miraba al espejo preguntándose si le gustaría a Harry la manera en la que se había arreglado, sin imaginarse que muy cerca de allí había un chico de 16 años preguntándose si le gustaría a ella.

-No se puede –decía Harry desesperado arrojando al piso una botella, a su alrededor había varias de estas con la etiqueta de fijador -Deja de reírte Ron -

-Pensé que hace tiempo te habías resignado-dijo Ron riendo

-Solo me esfuerzo por arreglarme, algo que tu no haces-dijo Harry

-Bueno es que yo tengo encanto natural, así les gusto a las mujeres-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Bueno hombre bajemos con tu encanto natural, al vestíbulo a esperarlas –dijo Harry

-No te burles-

EN EL VESTIBULO

Harry esperaba con su ahora habitual postura (la mano izquierda en la espalda y muy derechito) recargado en la escaleta, con su elegante túnica negra, lo que le hacia lucir muy bien y causaba que todas las mujeres voltearan a verlo, pero el no prestaba la menor atención pues solo esperaba a Hermione , y de verdad solo hacia eso pues ni vio bajar a una muchacha muy bella, que usaba una túnica rosa claro , con un cabello rubio muy largo , ella para sorpresa de todos se acerco a Ron

-Yo que tu cerraría mi boca-le dijo en tono coqueto

-Lu…Lu…Luna-dijo Ron

Luna se veía realmente diferente, su cabello ya no estába sucio y desgreñado, sino completamente lizo y brillante, aparte de que ya no usaba sus acostumbrados collares y aretes.

-No me siento muy cómoda-dijo ella

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Ron

-No tanto como ella-dijo Luna señalando la escalera

Si Luna había dejado mudos a todos, lo que causo Hermione no se puede describir, pero en está ocasión Harry Si puso atención

Esa imagen seria una de las que el nunca olvidaría Hermione usaba una túnica plateada, en su pecho brillaba el relicario de Gryffindor que Harry le había regalado llevaba el cabello recogido del lado derecho hacia abajo, rizos perfectos al final, y de sus orejas colgaban dos aretes de diamantes.

Harry subió las escaleras y extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-Luces bellísima-le dijo Harry

-Y tu muy guapo-dijo Hermione revolviéndole el cabello

Las puertas del gran comedor empezaron a abrirse y los estudiante a entrar sin sospechar que eran observados

El gran comedor estába adornado igual que en el baile de navidad del torneo del Torneo de Los tres magos.

-Genial creo que pediré un poco de todo-dijo Ron mientras leía el menú

Sofía entro a la casa de los gritos antorchas se prendían a su paso.

Lego al comedor, adornado de manera muy elegante con dos lugares. Sofía se sentó en uno, a esperar.

-Veo que ya llegaste-dijo Draco sonriendo detrás de ella

Sofía le sonrió

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí?-

-Desde que entraste, pero te admiraba-le dijo Draco

Sofía usaba una túnica color carne, su cabello café claro lo llevaba suelto y completamente lacio.

-Te vez muy bien-dijo Sofía viendo que Draco usaba una túnica muy elegante color negro

-Enserio lo crees-dijo Draco emocionado

Sofía sonrió, y voltio a observar la mesa, donde había mucha comida que se veía deliciosa

-¿Acaso cocinaste?-

-Por supuesto no soy completamente inútil-dijo Draco sentándose

-Me alegro-dijo Sofía, mientras se ponía la servilleta en las piernas.

BAILE DE NAVIDAD

Harry y Ron con sus respectivas parejas se encontraban sentados viendo como los demás bailaban.

-¿Por qué tu no sacas a bailar a Diana?-le pregunto Harry a Ron

-Por que no se bailar, la misma razón que tú-

-Te equivocas-dijo Harry y se paro-

-Esperadme un momento, no tardo, con su permiso-le dijo Harry a Hermione y se perdió lentamente entre las personas dejando a Hermione extrañada, pues de ante mano sabia que Harry no bailaría con ella, pero de lo que había estado segura es que el no la dejaría ni un momento, pero se había equivocado, fue mientras ella pensaba todo esto que empezó a sonar una melodía muy lenta

Muchos de los que en ese momento bailaba se fueron sentando

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-le pregunto Harry Sonriendo mientras le ofrecía una mano

-enserio-dijo Hermione muy sorprendida

-Si-dijo Harry

-Por supuesto-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

Harry la agarro de la cintura con mucha delicadeza y empezaron a bailar, Hermione sonriendo solo se dejo llevar, bailaban tan bien que todos, sorprendidos, se hicieron un lado y los observaban, algo de lo que ninguno se dio cuenta porque para los dos lo único que existía en ese momento era la persona con la que bailaban.

Cuando termino la pieza de baile.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?-le pregunto Hermione

-en uno de mis viajes-dijo Harry

-¡¡¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!-grito alguien desde la puerta del gran comedor


	11. Chapter 11

-¡¡¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!-grito alguien desde la puerta del gran comedor

Todos voltearon, pero nadie lo reconoció pues esu rostro estaba cubierto por la capa

-¡¡Harry Potter tengo una pregunta que hacerte!!-dijo el desconocido acercándose

-¿Qué deseas preguntarme?-

-Dos personas están en peligro, una de ellas es tu mejor amigo y otro un completo desconocido ¿A quien de los dos ayudas?-le pregunto

-Al desconocido-dijo Harry con voz firme

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el desconocido

-Porqué conozco a mi amigo y se de lo que es capaz-contesto Harry

Él se quedo unos segundos callado viendo la frente de Harry, después se arrodillo ante Harry, prácticamente de la nada salio otro otra persona con el rostro cubierto que hizo lo mismo que el anterior.

-Mis respetos maestro-dijo, pero era voz de una mujer, una voz que Harry reconoció al instante y se quedo sorprendido

-Creo que eso lo debería hacer yo –dijo Harry sonriendo y ayudándola a ponerse de pie y después realizo una reverencia.

-Estoy confundida, ya no se quien le debe respeto a quien-dijo la voz de mujer

-Que le parece si los dos-dijo Harry

-Me parece perfecto-

-Bueno creo que ambos me deben explicar muchas cosas-les dijo Harry

-Yo no lo conozco-dijo la mujer

-De todos modos síganme-dijo Harry y extendió su mano derecha para que ella se apoyara y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione y está acepto.

-Veo que no se le han olvidado todo lo que aprendió, bailo muy bien-le dijo la mujer

-Muchas gracias princesa-le dijo Harry sin voltearla a ver.

Harry los condujo a la sala de los menesteres donde pidió un a habitación elegante, les indico donde sentarse y después se sentó con Hermione

-Las presentaciones, Princesa Rouse, Hermione, Hermione la princesa Rouse-dijo Harry

-así que tu eres Hermione-dijo Rouse mirándola de abajo hacia arriba

-Si-dijo Hermione con seguridad- ¿Y me gustaría saber de que es usted princesa?

-Yo soy la princesa de los vampiros-dijo Rouse mientras se bajaba la capucha, en este momento usaba unos lentes oscuros y mostró sus colmillos

Hermione se alejo de ella

-No te preocupes, me puedo controlar-dijo Rouse sonriendo y volviéndose a sentar

-¿Y usted es…?-le pregunto Harry

Se Bajo la capucha era un hombre muy atractivo cabello largo lacio, como plateado, ojos grises penetrantes.

-Mi nombre es ALEXANDER y vengo de lejanas montañas de América, maestro -

CASA DE LOS GRITOS

-¿Cuándo me piensas decir quien eres?-le pregunto Draco sonriendo a Sofía

-En verdad es tan importante saber quien soy –dijo Sofía poniendo se de pie

-Si-dijo Draco calmado

-Pensé que habías cambiado que ya no te importaba tanto lo exterior, pero veo que me equivoque ¿Acaso te interesa para saber si estás hablando con una descendiente de muggles , o una pobre ,o una…-

-NO SOLO QUERIA SABER QUE NOMBRE GRAVAR EN TU REGALO DE NAVIDAD-Dijo Draco alarmado

-¿Enserio no te importa?-dijo Sofía

-Tú me enseñaste que todas esas cosas no importan-dijo Draco

Sofía levanto su varita- FINITE INCANTANTEM

HOGWARTS

-Creo que la primera que debe hablar es Usted Alteza por ser la dama-dijo Harry

-Después de que se fue maestro, a la semana fue mi cumpleaños, podría decirse así, físicamente tengo 16-dijo Rouse-ese día descubrí un pequeño cofre, en un lugar muy oculto, en realidad desconozco como llegue allí, en el encontré tres cosas, un diario, las gafas que uso en estos momentos y una llave que en ese momento me pareció muy extraña, pues tenia una imagen. Abrí el libro y me di cuenta que era el diario de mi padre, me emocione pues mi madre nunca me habla de el y a nadie le esta permitido hablar así que empecé a leer , me impresione porque inmediatamente me di cuenta por lo que leía que mi padre había sido un mago que había estudiado aquí en Hogwarts , mi padre narra su estadía en este colegio y su pertenencia a la casa Ravenclaw , después menciona que a los diecisiete años sus padres, mis abuelos, le revelan que el es el heredero de Ravenclaw y lo empiezan a entrenar para el control de sus poderes, años después el emprende un viaje por todo el mundo, para estudiar diversas culturas y en uno de esos viajes conoció a mi madre , se enamoro de ella y decidió convertirse en un vampiro para poder estar con ella, narra como era diferente a todos los vampiros convertidos, pues el era físicamente muy diferente aparte de que conservaba sus poderes, el soportaba la luz, ya no le gustaba , pero era capaz de soportarla y usaba unas gafas, supongo que son estas, podía controlar su necesidad de beber sangre y podía comer comida normal, pero en ocasiones la necesidad de beber sangre era incontrolable , durante muchos años mi padre salía en muchas ocasiones, la ultima parte que escribió dice que esta muy feliz por mi nacimiento y que al día siguiente iria al banco (no se que sea) y ocupara una pequeña parte de su fortuna en comprarme cosas , "fortuna que mi hija heredara , al igual que sus poderes de Ravenclaw, Nadie sabe cuanto deseo que mi destino se retardarse , pues se que es inevitable , solo espero que a ella le toque el mejor destino que el de todos mis antepasaos " fue lo ultimo-dijo Rouse triste-después fui a hablar con mi madre a pedir una explicaron , al principio ella no quería hablar así que me moleste , todos en la sala del trono se asustaron pues todo empezó a temblar, mi madre ordeno que todos salieran, me dijo que todo lo que había leído era cierto, pero que ella no sabia lo planes que tenia mi padre , todo el tiempo había pensado que el la había abandonado pues con esto lo más seguro es que le pasara algo y me entrego una pequeña cajita de madera que había sido de mi padre y que el siempre decía que en el contenía un secreto familiar, lo abrí con llave que había encontrado, en el interior de la caja había un pergamino con el sello de la casa Ravenclaw en el decía…..-

-¿Qué decía?-le pregunto Harry

-Era como si el pergamino supiera quien lo estaba abriendo en el se empezó a escribir

Heredera de RAVECLAW, Princesa de los vampiros y futura reina, como descendiente de uno de los cuatro grandes linajes en este pergamino te será revelado tu propósito, pon atención, solo un vez podrás leerlo

EN UNA GRAN GUERRA PARTICIPARAS

CONTRA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO PELEARAS

Para ayudar al elegido llegas,

Para recuperar lo pedido iras

Para descubrir grandes secretos con el

Parecido linaje tendrás

Más de lo que te puedas imaginar

Aunque otros poderes tendrás

Presentando respeto aparecerás,

Pues el tu maestro será

Y a controlar tus poderes te ayudara

Mas en la batalla final no intervendrás.

Todos estuvieron callados analizando las palabras

-¿Pero quien es el elegido?-susurro Hermione

-creo que eso ya está aclarado es Harry-dijo Rouse en un tono altanero

Hermione voltio a ver a Harry que tenia la mirada perdida

-¿Qué está perdido?-se pregunto Harry en voz alta

-Yo creo saber que es-dijo Rouse sonriendo-Te acuerdas de que te conté de que podrían exhibir otros vampiros existe una leyenda que nos cuentan de chicos, se dice que en algún lugar muy alejado existe un reino de vampiros, el reino perdido, -dijo Rouse

-Pero eso solo es una leyenda, nadie asegura que sea eso-dijo Hermione

-Lo se, pero algo me dice que si –dijo Rouse sonriendo

-Bueno luego analizaremos eso, ahora le toca a Alexander-dijo Harry

-Pero Harry porque……-dijo Hermione

Harry le tomo la mano y le sonrió

-Lo que quiere decir está en la parte de mi historia-le dijo Harry calmado-Alexander por favor

-Yo vivo como ya lo mencione en las lejanas montañas del sur de América con unos monjes que dominar diversas artes de pelea, pero lo más importante dominan la mente, durante siglos se han mantenido ocultos, para perfeccionar sus artes, siempre supe que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar y hace 3 meses el día de mi cumpleaños 16 cause un extraño accidente en el templo y los monjes me mandaron llamar me entregaron dos pergaminos y me dijeron que los tenia cuando fui encontrado en la puerta del templo, los abrí y uno era de mi madre-

-Decía:

Querido hijo siento tanto no poder esta con tigo, El mundo mágico, mi mundo, tu mundo, (porque tu eres un mago,) corre un gran peligro y debo pelear, pero deseo que estés a salvo, te dejo en este lugar donde se que estarás bien, porque el Señor Tenebroso te busca al igual que a otro. Deseo pensar que cuando recibas esta carta tendrás 17 años pues es cuando tus poderes de Heredero de

Hufflepuff se deberían liberar al igual que los míos , como todo mago debiste asistir a una escuela para magos y por tu linaje HOGWARTS seria la más indicada, pero decidí atar tus poderes, aunque se que este hechizo se terminara cuando tus poderes de heredero se liberen pero cuando lo hagan serás lo suficientemente poderosos para protegerte , no se como será el mundo , si por fin se habrá acabado está terrible guerra, pero debes aprender a controlar tus poderes, busca Hogwarts allí aprenderás, espero que tengas un mejor destino que el mío

TE AMO: tu madre

-AL leer esto estaba confundidos, magos como era posible, pero los mojes me confirmaron su existencia, abrí el otro pergamino-

- se empezó a escribir

Heredero de Hufflepuff, conocedor de artes no conocidas, como descendiente de uno de los cuatro grandes linajes en este pergamino te será revelado tu propósito, pon atención, solo una vez podrás leerlo

EN UNA GRAN GUERRA PARTICIPARAS

CONTRA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO PELEARAS

Ayudar al elegido tendrás

Lo perdido recuperaras

Parecido linaje tendrás,

Por la señal lo sabrás

Brillante esta será,

Y respeto ante el tendrás que presentar

Porque el tu maestro será,

Y en la batalla prohibido intervenir estará.

-Después de leerlo empaque mis cosas y me despedí, decidido a encontrar a otros magos después de prácticamente 2 meses , encontré Hogwarts, fue extraño, vi un castillo y supe que era el colegio-

TODOS VOLVIERON A GUARDAR SILENCIO

-Creo que es mi turno pero primero algunas preguntas-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie sabia que era la hora

-Le contestare lo que desee maestro –dijo Alexander

-¿Por qué me preguntaste, bueno….-lo que me preguntaste?-

-Bueno durante mi viaje, descubrí varias cosas, cuando veía a las personas podía ver su aura y no se como pero supe que si el aura era clara era una persona confiable-

-Asombroso el poder legendario de Hufflepuff-exclamo Hermione y Alexander le sonrió

- aparte de que escuche del gran Harry Potter y su historia de cómo venció al señor Tenebroso una vez pero que este había regresado, así que cuando lo vi observe que su aura era una de las más blancas que he visto así que simplemente quise comprobar asta que punto llegaba su bondad y lo respeto pues pocos darían esa respuesta-dijo Alexander

-¿Y como saben que soy su maestro?-

-Bueno después de responderme su cicatriz empezó a brillar intensamente y supuse que era de la señal de la cual se hablaba mi pergamino –dijo Alexander

-Yo también la vi brillar, pero yo no sabia nada de la señal solo lo sentí-dijo Rouse sonriendo -Y claro al ser el maestro es el elegido no se para que pero lo es y el que nos enseñara a controlar y manjar nuestros poderes

-Es raro yo no sentí nada en mi cicatriz –dijo Harry

-Bueno entonces estamos seguros de que es el elegido pero para que –dijo Hermione

-Es hora de que yo te diga algo muy importante, algo que ahora no solo es mío sino también de ellos, no te lo había revelado porque ni yo mismo lo había aceptado, perdóname Hermione-le dijo Harry-Lo primer que deben saber es que Voldemort, El señor Tenebroso del cual tu Alexander escuchaste y usted su alteza le platique es el Heredero de Slytherin la tercera de las cuatro casa de este colegio y yo soy el Heredero de Gryffindor –les dijo Harry

-Pero eso no me lo dijo-dijo Rouse

-Lo lamento su alteza, pero exciten muchas cosas que no le dije, mis poderes al igual que los suyos se liberaron al cumplir los 16 , antes de lo debido porque la guerra está próxima así que debemos aprender a dominarlos yo aun no los controlo del todo pues se liberan poco a poco y nuestro poder estará completo al cumplir 17-Harry respiro ahora lo más importante – Yo no poseo un pergamino como el vuestro, pero no lo necesito pues poseo una profecía , mortal-dijo Harry

Hermione lo voltio a ver, "pero esa profecía se había roto"

-Dombledore sabe su contenido-, le dijo Harry a Hermione rapidamente-La profecía dice que uno morirá a manos del otro, porque los dos no podemos vivir -dijo Harry muy serio

Hermione estaba sorprendida lagrimas empezaron a recorrer lentamente sus ojos

-Bueno, es lógico que tú derrotaras a Voldemort –dijo Rouse

-Voldemort, es muy poderoso, sin contar que lleva muchos años utilizando su poder de Heredero y con el tiempo ha adquirido más

-ahora nos tienes a nosotros-dijo Rouse

-Pero nosotros no podemos intervenir en la batalla final-dijo Alexander

-Pero si podemos debilitarlo, entrenaremos muy fuerte Maestro y le aseguro que venceremos –dijo Rouse sonriendo

-Ya los oíste Hermione, no llores venceremos-le dijo Harry mientras le daba un pañuelo

-Bueno ya sabemos que Harry si es el elegido, que es nuestro maestro, y que no podemos ayudarlo en la batalla final, solo debemos recuperar lo perdido-dijo Rouse

-Eso será después, primero deberán investigar sobre sus casas y sus fundadores, que poderes poseen, pero eso será mañana, deben descansar. Princesa usted se quedara aquí solo debe pensar en lo que desea y aparecerá-le dijo Harry

-Maravilloso- dijo Rouse observando la habitación

-Tú Alexander, iras con migo-dijo Harry

-Si maestro-dijo Alexander

-Espere maestro me gustaría hablar con usted…a solas-le dijo Rouse

-Hermione, Alexander, ¿nos permiten? Esperen afuera iré enseguida-LES PIDIO Harry

Hermione (enojada) y Alexander salieron y serraron la puerta

-Maestro me gustaría saber si ¿Luzco diferente?-le pregunto Rouse

-¿Le gustaría verse?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Verme como?-

Harry deseo un espejo y a su lado apareció uno

Rouse se acerco lentamente, estaba sorprendida nunca se había visto, empezó a tocar aquel objeto

-Fascinante ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Espejo – contesto Harry

Rouse se quito las gafas oscuras y quedo asombrada pues sus ojos eran azules

-Si luce diferente su alteza, no se ve pálida como la primera vez que la vi y sus ojos ya no son rojos-le dijo Harry

-No es posible, los ojos rojos es una de las características de nosotros los vampiros-dijo Rouse

-Talvez eso es causa de su parte de bruja, porque estamos seguros de que usted sigue siendo vampiro-le dijo Harry

-Bueno, no esta tan mal-dijo Rouse

-Se acostumbrara-dijo Harry sonriendo por ver a la princesa tan interesada en el espejo-La dejo descansar y espero que no desee un bocadillo nocturno

-Por supuesto que no, bebí antes de llegar-le dijo Rouse tranquilamente

-Hasta mañana, princesa-

-Hasta mañana maestro-

Harry salio de la habitación y encontró a Hermione preguntado a Alexander como era exactamente lo de su poder

-Harry, Harry-

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-

-Te he buscado por todas partes Dombledore quiere hablar con tigo-le dijo Ron

-Está bien, Ron lleva a Alexander a la sala común y convoca una cama, para que el pueda descansar-le dijo Harry

-¿Pero Harry aqui..-

-Lugo te contare no le hagas preguntas de seguro está muy cansado-le dijo Harry

-Buenas noches maestro-le dijo Alexander

-Buenas noches-le dijo Harry

-Que descanses-le dijo Hermione

-Igual- dijo Alexander y siguió a un confundido Ron

-Vamos Hermione y puedes ir preguntando lo que desees ya no hay mas secretos –le dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ella era una princesa?-le pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, no me pareció algo relevante-le dijo Harry

-Ella se cree mucho por ser heredera y princesa-

-Si es una princesa, pero tú eres mi reina-le dijo Harry y le dio un beso en los labios

-Harry porque no me habías dicho lo de la profecía-le reclamo Hermione seria

-Como dije era algo que ni yo mismo había aceptado-le dijo HARRY

-Tengo miedo-le dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-No tienes porque, ahora tenemos cierta ventaja, somos tres herederos contra Voldemort-dijo Harry

-No lo considero una gran ventaja , el es un heredero experimentado con un enorme ejercito y tu tienes un pequeño grupo y dos Herederos , del cual uno prácticamente nunca ha escuchado de magia y un "princesita" que solo sabe pequeños detalles-le dijo Hermione

-Es cierto, pero los entrenare y tengo a una Hermosa reina que me ayudara-le dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole otro beso

-Harry estoy hablando enserio-le dijo Hermione

-Yo también-dijo Harry

-No te puedo ayudar yo estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo que me diste , Ron y Ginny deben entrenar a los nuevos integrantes de la Hermandad, Nevill y Luna entrenan a los de la Alianza y Tu te entrenas a ti mismo así que no tendrás tiempo , ni ayuda y recuerda que debes hacerle espacio a tu novia-le dijo Hermione

-Tendré que arreglármelas, debo entrenarlos lo mejor posible-le dijo Harry- Ábrete -dijo de manera inconsciente cuando llegaron a la gárgola y esta lo obedeció

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le pregunto Hermione

-No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo Harry tocando la puerta del despacho

-Buenas Noches señorita Granger y Harry-los saludo Dombledore sentado en su escritorio cómodamente

-Buenas noches profesor-saludo Hermione

-¿Y tú no me saludas Harry?-

-Buenas-le saludo Harry

-Bien, te he llamado porque quiero saber quienes son las personas que ingresaron al colegio-le dijo Dombledore

-Amigos que se quedaran un largo tiempo-le dijo Harry

-¿Acaso planean estudiar con nosotros?-le pregunto Dombledore

-No lo se-dijo Harry

-Harry no tengo idea de cómo tus amigos ingresaron al colegio, pero se que uno de ellos es vampiro Harry y esto es muy peligroso para el colegio-LE DIJO Dombledore

-No se preocupe profesor-le dijo Harry y tomando de la mano a Hermione dio media vuelta para salir

-Si algo llega a pasar, serás expulsado Harry y no podré hacer nada-le dijo Dombledore

-Expulsarme de mi propio colegio no lo creo posible-dijo Harry sonriendo y junto con Hermione salio dejando al director de Hogwarts muy pensativo.


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS , ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE ASÍ SIGA, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTOY ABIERTA A CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS

27 de diciembre casa de los gritos

-Bueno los he llamado, solamente par presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de la hermandad, La Señorita Rouse-dijo Harry indicando la, Rouse no se movió-Y el señor Alexander

-Mucho gusto-saludo Alexander haciendo que Luna y Ginny lo observaran y sonrieran.

-¿Bueno ya nos podemos retirar?-le pregunto Draco

-Claro vallan a descansar-les dijo Harry y vio como Draco sacaba de la habitación a Ginny

Cuando solo quedaron Rouse, Alexander, Harry, Hermione y Ron, se cerró la puerta y se aplico un hechizo para evitar ser escuchados.

-Bien en acción contra Voldemort, existen varias organizaciones, la oficial, pero la más insegura, el ministerio y su grupo de aurores, digo insegura porque dentro de ella pueden y existen muchos espías, También esta la legendaria orden del Fénix comandada por Albus Dombledore, el director de este colegio, organización que no sirve para nada-explicaba Harry

-Harry si sirve nos ayudaron hace poco ¿lo recuerdas?-le dijo Hermione seria

-Bueno talvez sirve un poco, después esta la formada por estudiantes de Hogwarts, creada al principio por falta de clases de defensa tan necesarias, en estos momento su principal función es la de proteger al castillo en caso de ataque, su nombre es la Alianza de Hogwarts, dentro de está esta una organización, altamente secreta, los de la alianza saben que existe, pero desconoces a sus miembros , pocos saben de su existencia su nombre es la Hermandad de la Luz, Las personas que acaban de conocer son sus integrantes y próximamente ingresaran otros dos , pero nosotros 5 somos los únicos que sabrán de ustedes, de su identidad, serán integrantes de La Hermandad y de La Alianza , pero los secretos más importantes no pueden ser revelados a otros que no seamos los aquí presentes, quedo todo entendido-termino de explicar Harry

-SI –contestaron al mismo tiempo Rouse y Alexander

-Perfecto, vivirán dentro del castillo, su castillo, entrenaran la mayor parte del tiempo con migo en la sala de los menesteres, donde estuvimos anoche, no podré estará todo el tiempo así que los dejare con Hermione o con Ron, ellos son los más avanzados y les serán de gran ayuda, no por mucho pues los poderes avanzan asombrosamente rápido, en su tiempo libre podrán pasear por donde les plazca-dijo HARRY-Pero antes de empezar el entrenamiento tendrán que investigar asesta de su respectivo fundador y podrán leer libros de la biblioteca, del colegio , solo tienen tres días para esto después no tendrán descanso-

-¿Maestro me preguntaba acerca del bosque?-le pregunto Alexander

-El bosque está prohibido más para ustedes que no saben magia-dijo Harry muy serio

-Pero en ese bosque huelo unicornio-dijo Rouse enseñando sus colmillos

-Está prohibido que bebas sangre de unicornio ¿lo sabes no?-le dijo Hermione

-Mira Hermione, no se si lo recuerda pero soy una princesa y te exijo respeto, está bien que no seré llamada así delante de otros pero cuando estemos así quiero que me respetes-dijo Rouse poniéndose de pie –Y si lo se , a lo que me refería es que si hay unicornios hay otros animales

-Cuando su alteza guste alimentarse yo la llevare a un lugar seguro, pero no se acerque al bosque-le dijo Harry serio

-Pero hablando de comer, Ron que tal si llevas a su alteza y a Alexander a comer, tengo entendido que su alteza puede comer nuestra comida debido a su parte bruja-dijo Harry

-Claro maestro-le dijo Ron en tono de burla y abriendo la puerta

-Me la cobrare-le dijo Harry riendo

Rouse se puso de pie y del brazo de Alexander salio seguida de Ron

-Escuchaste como me hablo-le dijo Hermione a Harry enojada

-No le hagas caso, esta acostumbrada a eso, deberías haber visto como me regañaba cuando no le hablaba de usted-le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado

-No la aguanto-le dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-Cambiara, no es mala después de todo es una Heredera de Ravenclaw-le dijo Harry sonriendo

Rouse y Alexander entraban a la biblioteca en busca de libros

-Mira allí está Hermione –dijo Rouse a Alexander y se acercaron a ella

Hermione se encontraba rodeada de libros parecía muy desesperada.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Rouse sentándose a su lado

-Un trabajo que me encargo Harry-dijo Hermione

-¿Te podemos ayudar?-le pregunto amablemente Alexander

-No muchas gracias, pero ustedes también tienen trabajo-le dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Estos símbolos son las profecías-dijo Rouse

-Todos te escudaran-le susurro Hermione pero Rouse no le hizo caso

-¿Y ya sabes que dicen?-le pregunto Alexander

-No llevo mucho tiempo y lo único que he encontrado es el símbolo de espejo, pero estoy segura que no tienen nada que ver con la profecía-dijo Hermione

-Tal vez debas utilizar un espejo-dijo Alexander

-puede ser-dijo Hermione pensativa

-Espejo –susurro Rouse –Eso tiene sentido, por eso nunca lo hemos podido leer, porque nosotros no tenemos espejos-

Hermione saco un pequeño espejo y lo coloco enfrente de las letras y las observo de tenidamente

-Eso lo he visto antes, conozco esa escritura-dijo Rouse

-Que extraño al estilo Da Vinci-dijo Hermione

-¿Quién es Da Vinci?-pregunto Rouse

-Un muggle muy inteligente, peor no importa, lo puedes leer-dijo Hermione enojada

-No-dijo Rouse tranquilamente, solo se que es una lengua olvidada de los vampiros, nadie en mi clan recuerda como hablarla, mucho menos leerla, solo se que existe un libro con los secretos para descifrarla, pero no se donde esta-

Hermione se quedo pensando"Un libro, una lengua olvidada"

-¿Dónde está el maestro?-pregunto Rouse

-Está entrenando y no le gusta ser molestado-dijo Hermione seria

-Lo buscare, Alexander busca los libros-dijo Rouse y salio dejando a Hermione muy molesta

-Yo te ayudare a buscarlos Alexander-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

Alexander se quedo callado y la siguió

Rouse se dirigió hacia la sala de los menesteres

Al abrir la puerta vio a Harry en el centro de la habitación, disparando diversos rayos de color que salían de sus manos, que impactaban en diversos blancos que surgían de la nada .Rouse estaba impresionada y se fue acercando a el rápidamente. Lo que causo que un rayo se dirigiera hacia ella

, se asusto e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, después de unos instantes abrió los ojos al no sentir el impacto

Harry se encontraba tan concentrado, que cuando sintió que algo se acerco, no dudo en lanzar un hechizo.

Rouse miro a Harry, que estaba molesto.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto

-Lo que paso alteza es que me encontraba en mi entrenamiento y usted ha entrado sin tocar la puerta y casi termina gravemente herida-le dijo Harry serio

-Disculpe maestro, se que no fue educado, le agradezco haber detenido ese rayo-le dijo Rouse

-Por eso no tiene porque disculparse, yo no hice nada, lo hizo usted-le dijo Harry

-¿Qué?-

-Los poderes de un mago son liberados involuntariamente cuando tienen una emoción muy fuerte, usted creo un escudo-le explico Harry sonriendo

-¿Qué era lo que hacia?-le pregunto Rouse ya calmada

-Magia sin varita nivel avanzado-dijo Harry tranquilamente

-Debe ser algo muy difícil-dijo Rouse

-No, lo difícil es hacerlo pero de manera no verbal y sin varita-le dijo Harry y sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Rouse-No tienes porque preocuparte, eres una heredera, no tardaras en dominarlo-

-Eso espero-dijo Rouse

-¿Por cierto has visto a Hermione? saldremos-le pregunto Harry

-Si la vi en la biblioteca fue ella quien me dijo que estabas entrenando-le dijo Rouse con desdén

-Me alegro que ya empieces con la investigación,… ¿Acaso Hermione no te dijo que no me gustaba ser interrumpido?- le pregunto Harry

-Tal vez lo menciono-dijo Rouse con inocencia

-¿Dónde está Alexander?-

-Se quedo con Hermione-le dijo Rouse

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Harry

Al instante entraron Hermione y Alexander este ultimo con unos libros que coloque en una mesa que aprecio a su lado.

-Bien solo falta Ron-dijo Harry

-¿Para que?-pregunto Rouse

-Iremos por sus varitas-le contesto Hermione

-Veo que no hay muchos libros en la biblioteca acerca del tema –dijo Harry viendo los pocos libros que traían.

-Ya sabes-le dijo Hermione

Volvieron a tocar la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Harry

-Lo siento ¿Lego tarde?-PRGUNTO Ron

-En REALIDAD SI-Dijo Rouse

-No Ron no llegas tarde-le dijo Harry-Además aun falta algo, que deben hacer tú y Hermione-dijo Harry

-Pero Harry-le dijo Hermione

-Pero nada-dijo Harry

En el vestíbulo

-Odio esta apariencia no me siento yo-dijo Emma

-Pero si te vez bien-dijo Harry

-¿Insinúas algo¡Acaso con mi verdadera apariencia no soy bonita?-le pregunto EMMA algo molesta

-Por supuesto que no, con tu verdadera apariencia eres hermosa-le dijo Harry sonriendo

Emma sonrió

Cuando Harry se disponía a abrir la puerta

-Señor Potter, creo que no son horas de salir-

-Profesor Snape, buenas noches-dijo Harry

-Veo que tiene nuevos amigos y no son estudiantes de este colegio-dijo Snape

-No, son más que eso-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Snape

-NADA-Dijo Harry

-¿A dónde vas Potter?-le pregunto Snape

-Creo que deje claro que yo no doy cuenta de mis actos-dijo Harry

-Le recuerdo que está en el colegio y nosotros los profesores somos la autoridad aquí-le dijo Snape

-Mire profesor, los dos sabemos que terminare saliendo, así que hagamos las cosas fáciles, déjenos salir y puede acompañarnos-dijo Harry

-Harry estás loco-dijo Rupert

-No vamos a hacer nada importante, Rupert, dejemos ver al profesor Snape lo que hacemos-le dijo Harry

- iré con ustedes-dijo Snape

///// Una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts

-Tómense de las manos, profesor usted puede aparecerse, solo en el Callejón Diagon-dijo Harry

-¿Como se que no me engaña, señor Potter?-

-Sujete mi hombro-le dijo Harry y Snape lo hizo

CALLEJÓN DIAGON

-¿Cómo es que aprendió a aparecerse? –le pregunto Snape a Harry

-practicando-le dijo Harry-señores se que están sorprendidos, pero no tenemos tiempo, así que este es el mini tur, a su izquierda se encuentra Olivanders , tienda de varitas desde hace mucho tiempo que es a donde vamos –dijo Harry Mientras empujaba a Rouse y Alexander

-Creo que no hay nadie-dijo Rupert al ver el anuncio de cerrado y asomarse por la ventana

-Necesitamos varitas, así que tocaremos-DIJO Harry Dirigiéndose a la puerta

Después de tocar media hora se abrió la puerta dejando ver al señor Olivanders

-Buenas noches señor Ollivanders-dijo Harry

-Veo que es demasiado insistente señor Potter, pero no me explico que hace aquí-dijo el señor dejándolos pasar

-Necesitamos dos varitas-dijo Harry

-Espero que no haya perdido o roto su varita señor Potter, una varita muy especial, para el destinado a hacer cosas grandiosa-

-No señor Olivanders , las varitas son para mis dos amigos , la señorita Rouse y el señor Alexander-dijo Harry mientras aparecía 6 sillas-Esto va a ser tardado

-Claro-dijo el señor Olivanders mientras se dirigía a buscar varitas

Después de varios minutos sin resultados, en los que Rupert dormitaba, Snape estába sentado muy enojado, Emma y Harry mantenían una conversación en una esquina

-¿Crees que sea importante averiguar lo de esas profecías?-le pregunto Emma

-SI, se que por esas profecías fui allí, debemos buscar ese libro-dijo HARRY decidido

-Pero será después de entrenarlos –dijo Emma volteando a ver como Rouse encontrad su varita

-SI-dijo Harry mientras el señor Olivanders le decía a Rouse que era una varita muy poderosa y perfecta para encantamientos

De regreso a Hogwarts

-Bien profesor Snape, lamento que nuestra pequeña excursión no haya sido muy interesante, pero, ya lo invitaremos a otra si lo desea-dijo Harry caminando hacia las escaleras

-Que más podía esperar de unos niños-dijo Snape

Harry se detuvo y para sorpresa de todos empezó a reír,

-¿escuchaste Rouse?, nos llamo niños-dijo Harry riendo y empezando a subir las escaleras

12 de Grimmauld Place

Snape contaba su salida de Hogwarts y Dombledore escuchaba con mucha atención

-¿Acaso ya lo había averiguado, pero como?-pensaba el director

-¿Qué crees Dombledore¿Quiénes son ellos? Y si son magos ¿Cómo es posible que no tengan una varita?-le pregunto la profesora de transformaciones

-Lamento no poder contestar a tus preguntas, lo único que te puedo decir, es que debemos estar al pendiente, al menos uno de sus nuevos amigos es vampiro y debemos proteger a los estudiantes-dijo Dombledore

-¿Un vampiro en Hogwarts¿Pero como lo permites Dombledore?-dijo La señora Molly alarmada

-No tengo otra alternativa –dijo Dombledore

Pasaron cuatro semanas en las cuales Rouse y Alexander tuvieron un muy duro entrenamiento, avanzaban muy rápido, ya dominaban a la perfección la magia de nivel alto con varita, de manera no verba. En su tiempo libre Rouse se encerraba a leer, Ron comentaba que era peor que Hermione, en cambio Alexander caminaba y se sentaba en los jardines del colegio, mientras muchas chicas lo miraban en una ocasión Hermione le pregunto que era lo que hacia y el simplemente contesto que meditaba, para el control de emociones y de su poder, algo que había aprendido donde creció.

Claro no todo había sido calma en cuatro ocasiones, Rouse había tenido especies de arranque de ansiedad por beber sangre , mostraba sus colmillo , se ponía pálida y sus ojos se volvían rojos , en esas ocasiones Harry había salido con ella a mitad de la noche , en busca de sangre.

Rouse trataba a todos, bueno menos a Harry, como uno mas de súbditos a su servicio , algo que a nadie le agradaba. Nadie sabia porque pero con Alexander esto era más evidente, pero Alexander nunca decía, ni hacia nada solo cerraba los ojos y respiraba lentamente.

El poco tiempo que le quedaba a Harry libre entre los entrenamientos, los dedicaba plenamente a Hermione, en muchas ocasiones no hablaban, solo se sentaban por horas delante del fuego en la casa de los gritos.

Esa mañana desayunaban en el Gran comedor Rouse y Alexander

-Pásame la mermelada-LE DIJO Rouse a Alexander, pero este siguió comiendo

-Pásame la mermelada –le dijo Rouse y lo mismo sucedió

En ese momento llego Hermione muy alegre

-Buenos días Rouse, Alexander –saludo

-Buenos días Hermione –la saludo Alexander

-Me pasa la mermelada, por favor Alexander -le pidió Hermione y el lo hizo

-Hermione, me pasas la mermelada –le pidió Rouse, pero Hermione no lo hizo

-Ambos son unos maleducados-dijo Rouse enojada

-La única mal educada eres tú, niña caprichuda -dijo Alexander calmado

-Por si no lo recuerdas…..-poniéndose de pie

-Mira, te la pasas tratándonos como si fuéramos inferiores a ti, no somos tus súbditos, si lo que deseas es ser atendida regrésate a donde perteneces-le dijo Alexander enojado y poniéndose de pie

-Te exijo respeto-le grito0 Rouse

-Nosotros te exigimos lo mismo, si quieres ser tratada bien, trata bien –le dijo Alexander

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Alexander enojado, siempre era muy amable y callado. Algunos hasta aplaudían pues durante las primeras semanas, muchos chicos se habían acercado a Rouse deslumbrados por su belleza Y ella los había despreciado de muy mala manera

-Todos deben respetarme –dijo Rouse, mientras su cabello se movía como si fuera el viento quien lo hiciera

-Que te cumplan todos tus caprichos y tus órdenes no significa que seas respetada, el respeto se gana-

Las gafas de Rouse se bajaron y dejaron ver sus ojos rojos

-Alexander, Rouse dejen de estar dando espectáculo y síganme-

Rouse y Alexander voltearon a ver a Harry que estaba molesto

-Que esperan es una orden-dijo Harry dando media vuelta y saliendo del gran comedor

Rouse se acomodo las gafas y lo siguió al igual que Alexander a la sala de los menesteres

-Alexander, espera aquí afuera, por favor-le pidió Harry

-Claro maestro-dijo Alexander y se sentó recargado en la pared y cerro los ojos

Una vez adentro

-Maestro nadie me trata bien-LE DIJO Rouse enojada y sentándose

-¿Y tú los has tratado bien?-le pregunto Harry que seguía de pie-Duarte toda su estadía aquí, no te he escuchado decir siquiera un por favor

Rouse se quedo callada

-Ellos no son sus súbditos, este puede ser tu castillo, su colegio, pero no significa que los trate mal-le dijo Harry

-Pero es que yo siempre he sido así-

-¿Y acaso tiene amigos?-

Rouse no dijo Nada

-Yo te trato como una princesa, porque me salvaste la vida, porque estuve en sus dominios, al principio me trato como un súbdito, pero lo soporte, pero ellos no están obligados a hacerlo, yo le trato con respeto y con educación, porque le conozco, porque se que en el fondo de esa niña caprichuda, como dice Alexander, más que mi aprendiz, más que una princesa te considero una amiga-le dijo Harry

Rouse sonrió

Se que en el fondo te agrandan, si a Un súbdito como yo al que ni conocías lo cuidaste hasta que se repuso, que no harías por esos vampiros súbditos tuyos que has conocido durante toda tu vida, solo déjales ver la parte que yo conozco, no ocultes sentimientos-le dijo Harry- Debes de ponerte en su lugar imagina que no fueras princesa y te trataran de esa manera ¿Te gustaría?

-No-dijo Rouse-Tratare de cambiar

-Me alegro-dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry-le dijo Rouse y lo abrazo

-De nada Rouse-le dijo Harry- Y que tal si lo primero que haces es pedirle que te perdone a Alexander

-¿Pedir perdón?-

-Se que la primera vez es difícil-dijo Harry sonriendo-Alexander pasa por favor

Alexander entro

-Su alteza tiene algo que decirte –le DIJO Harry

-Lepidoquemedisculpes-le dijo Rouse rapido

-Creo que no le entendió-le dijo Harry

-Le pido que me perdone-dijo Rouse

-No, si antes no me perdona usted, creo que esa no fue la mejor forma de hablarle-dijo Alexander

-Fue mi culpa, entiendo que no me he comportado con le educación que se supone que una princesa debe mostrar-le dijo Rouse

-Queda disculpada-dijo Alexander y por primera vez desde que se conocieron hizo una reverencia que sorprendió a Rouse

-Siéntense-les dijo Harry serio-¡Que fue ese espectáculo que dieron en el gran comedor, me sorprendería si alguien no supiera que usted su alteza es vampiro¡-dijo Harry muy molesto-Y como castigo se ayudaran , Su alteza le enseñara a Alexander a cerrar su mente y usted Alexander le enseñara a su alteza a controlar sus emociones para canalizarlas en otra cosa, haber si así también logra controlar su parte vampiro, tienen una semana , si en una semana no lo logran no irán a la misión

-¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto Rouse

-Hacerle una visita a su madre-le dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta –No quiero ser molestado durante esta semana tengo un equipo de Quiddith, que preparar, quiero buenos resultados, iré haber si puedo arreglar lo que hicieron, y otra cosa perfeccionen su transformación puede llegar a ser muy útil-dijo Harry y salio dejando un silencio muy incomodo

Hermione lo esperaba

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto

-Esos dos se llevaran bien aunque no les guste-dijo Harry sonriendo – y Dime que se dice en el gran comedor

-No te preocupes, en cuanto se fueron, Dombledore borro la memoria, Ron y Yo salimos antes, pero Dombledore quiere hablar contigo-le dijo Hermione

-Luego iré a hablar con el, primero quiero ir pasear con mi novia-le dijo Harry dándole un beso

-Pero tengo clase –le dijo Hermione

-Abandonas a tu novio por una clase-, le dijo Harry fingiendo estar molesto

-Si-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la boca-Pero no te enojas

-Si ME DAS OTROS COMO ESOS TAL VEZ NO ME ENOJE TANTO –LE DIJO Harry

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que debes ir a hablar con Katie Bell y Cho para lo de su ingreso-le dijo Hermione

-Si, lo que quieras, pero primero los besitos-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Me escuchaste?-

-No siento mis besos-le dijo Harry

-No te los daré, si no me escuchas-le dijo Hermione

-Entonces yo me los tomare-dijo Harry agorándola fuertemente por la cintura y besándola


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA, PROMETO QUE MI PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA MÁS LARGA

Rouse y Alexander se encontraban sentados, pero muy alejados y serios. Rouse leía un libro y Alexander veía por la ventana.

-¿Por qué ves tanto por la ventana?-le pregunto Rouse, después de estarlo observando por unos momentos

-¿Por la misma razón por la que usted lee?-Le contesto

-Bueno yo leo, porque en los libro hay muchas cosas interesantes-le dijo Rouse- pero yo no veo, nada interesante afuera

-Le aseguro princesa que afuera hay cosas igual de interesantes o más que en ese libro-le dijo Alexander

-No lo creo, haya afuera hay demasiada luz, no me gusta-le dijo Rouse- prefiero la luz de la luna

-No puede comparar la luz del sol con la de la luna, son igual de maravillosas, pero totalmente diferentes-le dijo Alexander

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres- dijo Rouse cerrando su libro-Nos vemos luego-

-Pero el maestro…..-

-Mira cada quien que lo haga por su lado, yo lo haré sola-dijo Rouse y salio

-No le duro mucho-susurro Alexander

CAMPO

-¡No lo puedo creer, me falta un cazador, esto es terrible, ya tengo a los golpeadores, Dean y Elena !-gritaba Harry desesperado

-Pero Harry algunos no están tan mal-le dijo Ginny

-Si, pero no te siguen el paso, ni tampoco a Dennis, además no tenemos tiempo de entrenarlos –le dijo Harry

-¿Harry aun puedo hacer la prueba?- alguien atrás de él

-¿Nevill..Pero..Tu detestas volar-le dijo Ron

-Si, pero, quiero superarlo-dijo él seguro

Bien-le dijo Harry serio

Nevill, lo hizo, muy bien, los que habían ido a realizar la prueba estaban realmente sorprendidos, ya no era el mismo niño tímido que había llegado a Hogwarts

-Nevill, si que me sorprendiste, tienes el puesto-dijo Harry riendo

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto Nevill

-Te espero mañana-le dijo Harry sonriendo

-Le avisare a mi abuela-dijo Nevill y se fue corriendo al castillo

-Eso si no me lo esperaba-dijo Ron

-Ni yo –dijo Ginny

-NI NOSOTROS-DIJERON Dean y Elena

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto repentinamente Ron

-Son las 5-dijo Ginny-¿Por qué?

-Tengo una cita-dijo Ron y se fue corriendo

-¿Escuche bien, mi hermano tienen una cita?-

Rápidamente pasaron, cuatro días

Harry se pasaba la mayor, parte del tiempo ocupado en dos cosas, los entrenamientos, y sus repentinas desapariciones a Valle Godric, para buscar libros, que pasaba horas leyendo en la biblioteca con Hermione.

-Harry ya les avise a la orden de la luz, para mañana-le dijo Hermione en el desayuno

-Perfecto –dijo Harry mientras comía una tostada

-Que día tan perfecto-dijo Ron sentándose alado de Harry

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?-le pregunto Hermione

-Tiene novia-contesto Harry

-¿Y quién es?-le pregunto Hermione

-Luna-volvió a contestar Harry

-¿Oye y tu cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Ron-apenas si te he visto, claro aparte de los entrenamientos, a los que llegas das instrucciones y te vas

-Leí tu mente-le dijo Harry tranquilo

-Oye, estás violando mi privacidad-dijo Ron tapando se los ojos con la mano

-Te dije que tenías que siempre debes estar en guardia Oclumancia, a quien veremos mañana les va a ser demasiado fácil saber lo que piensas-le dijo Harry

-OK, si guardia permanente-dijo Ron

-¿Bueno me acompañan a ver los avances de mis dos aprendices?-les pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie

-No voy a ir a pasear por los jardines con Luna-dijo Ron

-Yo si te acompaño-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie

-Perfecto, vamos-dijo Harry y le ofreció su brazo

Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala de los menesteres donde ya eran esperados, por Rouse y Alexander.

-Bien veamos, si me permite princesa empezaremos por Alexander-dijo Harry

-Descuide maestro-dijo Rouse

-Alexander, enfrente de mí –le indico HARRY

Alexander Obedeció

Se miraron a los ojos Hermione y Rouse, desde sus respectivos sillones los veían, muy concentrados, estuvieron así durante aproximadamente 15 minutos hasta que...

-¡¿Qué no practicaron juntos?!-grito Harry de repente enojado

-Bueno..Nosotros-empezó a decir Rouse

-Lo se todo princesa, les di indicaciones y con que me encuentro, que el gran Heredero de Hufflepuff tiene un nivel de Oclumancia, que en caso de que estuviera enfrente de Voldemort , este descubriría todo-dijo Harry muy molesto

-Pero pretendías que Alexander me enseñara, tu debiste de enseñarme, no él, tu eres el maestro-dijo Rouse

-Si y como maestro, deben seguir mis instrucciones, esto debía servir, no solo para aprender Oclumancia y controlar su parte vampiro, que como estoy viendo en sus ojos rojos no lo hizo-dijo Harry

Todos guardaron silencio

-Así que no irán-dijo Harry decidido

-¿Pero..?

-Pero nada, con migo irán los integrantes de la orden de la luz y punto-dijo Harry

-Pero como es posible, que los lleves a ellos y a nosotros no-dijo ALEXANDER CALMADO

-Ellos llevan practicando durante meses Oclumancia y tienen un nivel superior al de usted señor Alexander un nivel que usted debió de alcanzar en estos días y no me arriesgare a que se descubra todo o que la princesa no pueda controlar su parte vampiro y corramos riesgos, en nuestra ausencia se quedaran en la casa de los gritos y no podrán salir de allí-dijo Harry

-Harry, algo le pasa a la princesa-le dijo Hermione señalándola

Harry y Alexander voltearon a ver a Rouse, que respiraba con dificultad

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto Alexander arrodillándose alado del sillón donde se encontraba sentada

-Siento, como un mal presentimiento, estoy muy angustiada-dijo Rouse con dificultad

Hermione, lentamente se acerco a ella y le toco el brazo

Harry sorprendido vio como Hermione abría mucho los ojos y después caía al suelo desmayada

Hermione despertó en una suave cama

-Toma esto-le dijo Rouse dándole una pequeña botella

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto Hermione

-No te preocupes no te envenenare-le dijo Rouse

Después de tomársela

-Harry vi imágenes, muchas imágenes-dijo Hermione un poco asustada

-Tranquila Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-le pregunto Harry

-Vi, vi un lugar muy oscuro personas corriendo huyendo de hechizos estaban muy pálidos, y luego un hombre, columnas, un trono vació, un hombre horrible, parecía como si no tuviera nariz-dijo Hermione

-¡Mi casa!-exclamo Rouse, empezando a llorar, Alexander la abrazo

-Tengo otra razón para ir-dijo Harry

-Yo también ir-dijo Rouse

-Y yo-

-No, si no hacen lo que les pedí, si para mañana no están listos, no irán-dijo Harry ayudando a Hermione a pararse y dejando solos a Rouse y Alexander

-Iremos a ver a buscar a alguien que nos explique -dijo Harry decidido

-¿Pero porqué?-le pregunto Hermione –ya estoy bien

-Lo que te paso, ambos sabemos que es extraño, tengo que averiguar que fue-dijo Harry

Caminaron lentamente, hacia la sala común

-¿Planeando, otra excursión señor Potter?-

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape-saludo Harry

-¿Y usted, solo se me quedara mirando, señorita Granger?

Hermione Solo lo miraba a los ojos

-En el exterior un Slytherin, más en el interior un Gryffindor puro eres- dijo Hermione

"CUANDO ESAS PALABRAS ESCUCHES, TU VERDAD DIRAS Y MI SECRETO REVELARAS"- esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Snape


	14. Chapter 14

Sala de los menesteres

-No puedo hacerlo-decía Rouse desesperada desde el suelo

Alexander la observaba tranquilamente sentado enfrente de ella

-Debe tranquilizarse, así nunca lo lograra- le dijo Alexander

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! – gritó Rouse

-Cierre los ojos-le indico Alexander-respira profundo

-Recibiendo órdenes de ti ¿Dónde acabare?-dijo Rouse antes de hacerlo

-¿Dígame que es lo que siente cuando su parte vampiro le gana a la parte bruja?-le pregunto Alexander

-Es extraño, desde que despertó mi parte bruja, no me siento yo, durante mucho tiempo viví con mi parte vampiro solamente, y cuando esa parte sale me siento bien-dijo Rouse, con los ojos cerrados

-¿Pero sabe que esa parte es muy peligrosa verdad?-

-Claro, yo no quiero causar daño-

-Lo sé-

-¿Qué es lo que más te relaja, lo que más te gusta?-le pregunto Alexander

-Volar-dijo Rouse sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos

Alexander se quedo pensativo y después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Ponerse tus lentes saldremos-le dijo

-Pero aun hay mucha luz-se quejo Rouse abriendo los ojos

-Debería poder admirar tanta belleza –dijo Alexander que ya se había puesto de pie observando por la ventana-No se preocupe pronto anochecerá

Alexander y Rouse salieron de la sala de los menesteres

-¿No deberíamos pedirle permiso al maestro?-pregunto Rouse

-La gran princesa de los vampiros, pidiendo permiso, ¿Acaso no tiene sentido de aventura?- le pregunto Alexander

- bien, solo decía-dijo Rouse siguiéndolo, pues Alexander ya se había adelantado

Cuando llegaron a una esquina

-Alto escóndase detrás de una estatua-le susurro Alexander

Desde la posición en la que se encantaban vieron pasar a Harry y a Hermione, pero eran guiados por Snape

MINUTOS ANTES

-Síganme –dijo el profesor Snape nervioso

-Mire profesor no tengo tiem..-

-Vamos Harry-le dijo Hermione seria

- Como gustes-dijo Harry, que tenía un extraño presentimiento

Snape Los guiaba a las mazmorras, fue en uno de los pasillos donde Alexander y Rouse los vieron, pero ni Harry, ni Hermione y mucho menos el profesor, que estaba en otro universo se dieron cuenta.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, el cerro la puerta y susurro algunos hechizos para no ser escuchados. Harry y Hermione se sentaron y por largos minutos vieron pasar de un lado a otro al profesor Snape.

-NO SÉ NI COMO EMPEZAR-SUSURRO el profesor

-Tal vez desde el principio-dijo Harry, pero el profesor no lo escucho

-Harry, por favor-le pidió Hermione

Por fin Snape se sentó

-Harry, estoy seguro que mucho te han dicho que te pareces a tu padre, pero que tiene los ojos de tu madre –

Harry estaba sorprendido, no por el hecho de que el profesor le dijera que tenía los ojos de su madre, eso ya lo había escuchado mucho, sino fue el hecho de que lo llamara Harry.

-Y es cierto, tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero no su mirada, la mirada es la de James

-"¿James?"-pensó Harry, cada vez estaba más asustado

-Tu madre, veía cosas en las personas, que otros no-dijo Snape y tomo aire- Al principio pensé que solo, no sé, era sensible, pero no era así, tu madre era especial, más que un poder, tenía un don, un don que no se hereda y que pocos magos han tenido.

-¿Un don?-pregunto Harry confundido

-Si un don, un don que se reflejaba en su mirada, la mirada que ahora veo en la señorita Granger-dijo Snape volteándola a ver –Solo 4 personas supimos de su don tu padre, Black, Reamus y Yo

-¿Y porque Lupin no me lo dijo?-pregunto Harry

-Porque esa es mi obligación-dijo Snape- Creo que debo empezar a contar mi historia

-Mi nombre completo es Severus Snape Potter, un nombre que toda mi vida quise ocultar-dijo Snape

Harry y Hermione se quedaron sin habla

-Soy hijo de un primo de tu abuelo, llamado Jorge Potter- Dijo Snape y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar alrededor de su despacho-

-Al principio, tu padre y yo nos llevábamos bien, éramos como hermanos, pero pasaron los años y entramos a Hogwarts el fue electo en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin, fui la deshonra de la familia, generaciones y generaciones de Gryffindors y yo un Slytherin, me sentía desesperado James era el orgullo , el guapo e inteligente , rápidamente hizo amigos , en cambio yo ninguno, me fui alejando y amargando , al grado de negar que era un Potter-Snape se acerco a tomar un pequeño frasco que estaba en su escritorio- Al grado de modificar , mi apariencia-dijo Snape y se la tomo

Harry cada vez estaba más sorprendió, el cabello de Snape era igual al suyo, rebelde y sus ojos más claros.

-Me aleje de la familia, no solo yo cambie James también se volvió un engreído-dijo Snape-Cada vez nos llevábamos peor, nadie en la escuela sabia la razón de esto, nadie sabía nuestro parentesco

-Un día me tope con tu madre, ella me miro a los ojos y sonrió y me dijo "En el exterior un Slytherin, más en el interior un Gryffindor puro eres" sus ojos, su mirada me causaron una sensación muy extraña y de desconfianza, así que no sé porque pero la trataba mal, pero ella siempre me defendía

-Termino la escuela y ella andaba con James que ya había madurado, se amaban tanto , se casarón, en algunas ocasiones me invitaban a su casa, obligado por Tu madre, que decía que después de todo éramos familia, con Lily era con la que hablaba y platicaba, ella trataba de cambiarme, pero era demasiado tarde, apareció El señor oscuro y una de las primeras acciones fue mandar a matar a todos lo Potter, los únicos que quedábamos , eran tus padres y yo, todos lo Potter pelearon , en cambio yo me uní a la magia negra, creo que el señor tenebroso sabia de mi origen , pero como era un Slytherin no importo ,fue en ese momento en el que en verdad empezó el odio , tu padre no podía creer que yo me hubiera unido, perdimos todo tipo de comunicación , solo dos veces recibí carta, escritas por Lily , donde me anunciaba tu nacimiento y otra casi un año después donde me citaba en Hogsmade , puedo recordar exactamente la conversación

FLASH BACK

-Hola Severus-saludo sonriendo una hermosa mujer

-Hola Lily-

-Severus tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pronto no podré estar más con mi hijo-dijo Lily, mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Voldemort nos persigue y no tardara en encontrarnos y tú sabes porque-dijo Lily

-¿No se de que me hablas?-

-Se que tu sabes de la profecía-le dijo LILY

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Snape nervioso

En el rostro de Lily apareció una sonrisa forzada

-No sé como lo haces….pero no tienes de que preocuparte el señor Oscuro ya encontró al niño, me aseguro que no les haría daño y mucho menos a ti-

-Severus tengo un don, puedo ver el alma, saber lo que sienten las personar y en ocasiones el futuro y lo he visto….-

-Te equivocas tú, James y Harry estarán bien-

-Severus escúchame, tienes que prometerme algo por favor-dijo LILY DESESPERADA

-Calma, lo que quieras-

-Cuida a mi hijo, se que finges que es indiferente, pero eres un Potter, tan bueno como pan ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez?

-Nunca lo olvidare dijiste: "En el exterior un Slytherin, más en el interior un Gryffindor puro eres" ahora ya entiendo de donde salió-

-Snape CUANDO ESAS PALABRAS ESCUCHES, TU VERDAD DIRAS Y MI SECRETO REVELARAS"- dijo Lily

-¿A quién?-

-A mi hijo ¿A quién más?-le dijo Lily poniéndose de pie-cuida a mi hijo, se que lo quieres, algún día el rencor que sientes desaparecerá, pues entenderás eres un parte importante del ajedrez, es hora de irme ¿Quieres que salude a mi hijo de tu parte?

-Si quieres-dijo Snape

-¿y a James?-

-no creo que le agrade-dijo Snape

-En el fondo el también te quiere como un hermano, adiós amigo -le dijo Lily y desapareció

/FIN DE FLASH BACK/

-Fue la última vez que la vi.-dijo Snape triste -Una semana después murió, ya saben la historia. Fue con la muerte de tus padres que me cambio de bando enojado por la traición del señor tenebroso y la culpa que sentía por ser yo quien le había revelado la profecía.

-Así que a pesar de ser tío de Harry y lo que le dijo su madre, usted lo trataba mal-dijo Hermione

-Tenía miedo, miedo de tener que revelar mi secreto, de que Harry supiera que era su tío, que por mi culpa murieron sus padres y que me rechazara, quería evitar a toda costa que él lo supiera y la mejor forma era alejándolo, también por su seguridad, por eso insistí tantas veces en que fuera expulsado-

Todos se quedaron cayados

-Snape tenía un lado humano…. ¡SU TIO , UN POTTER , AMIGO DE SU MAMÁ…HERMIONE CON UN NUEVO DON-todas esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Harry en esos momentos. En un instante había salido de la habitación

-Tiene demasiadas emociones profesor ¿Esa fue una de las muchas cosas que evito que Harry aprendiera Oclumancia con usted, su deseo de protegerlo (que aprendiera) y su temor-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – Yo que usted pensaría más en eso de que es una pieza importante en el ajedrez y que es más un Gryffindor que Slytherin-dijo Hermione y también salió

En algún lugar

-Creo que aquí nadie la vera volar-le dijo Alexander

- Si yo también lo creo-dijo Rouse

-Bueno yo te esperare aquí –dijo Alexander sentándose en el pasto

Rouse se le quedo mirando

-¿Por qué me miras?-le pregunto Alexander

-Alguna vez has volado – le pregunto Rouse

-No, y es algo que no deseo intentar-dijo Alexander

Rouse rápidamente lo tomo de la capa y se elevo

-Soltadme-grito Alexander

Pero Rouse pareció no lo escucharlo, pues se siguió elevando, Rouse se detuvo

-Soltadme-volvió a pedir Alexander

-Vamos solo mira a tu alrededor-le dijo Rouse

Alexander le hizo caso y vio como estaban rodeados de nubes

-No esta tan mal-dijo Alexander y voltio a ver hacia abajo- Bueno tal vez si, soltadme por favor

-Si tú lo quieres-dijo Rouse y lo soltó

Alexander caía rápidamente, pero unos segundos antes de llegar al suelo se detuvo, Rouse lo sujetaba

-Creo que necesitas una dieta estás bastante pesadito-le dijo Rouse, mientras se mantenía unos cuentos centímetros arriba del suelo

-Espero que su alteza se halla divertido a costa mía-dijo Alexander serio

-Porque pones esa cara no a eso veníamos a relajarnos -le dijo Rouse –Además, para evitar que se introduzcan en tu mente también debes estar relajado, mantener tu mente en blanco a pesar de todo-dijo Rouse y lo volvió a sujetar para elevarse

-Está bien pero despacio esta vez si-dijo Alexander resignado

-¿Dónde está tú espíritu de aventura?-le pregunto Rouse sonriendo

-Se quedo allá abajo-dijo Alexander

Practicaron toda la noche entre las nubes.

-Pronto amanecer, debemos regresar-dijo Rouse bajando lentamente

-Sí, pero alteza, prométame algo-le dijo Alexander

-¿Qué cosa debo prometerle?-pregunto Rouse

-Pase lo que pase, usted se estará calmada-

-Si usted me promete que pase lo que pase su mete estará en blanco –le dijo Rouse sonriendo

-Trato hecho-dijo Alexander sonriendo

Minutos después ya estaba en la entrada del colegio de magia y hechicería

Harry se encontraba en la torre de astronomía con la vista perdida

-Harry ya amaneció, debes descansar –le dijo Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda

-Estoy tan confundido Hermione-le dijo Harry

-Lo sé Harry, porque no piensas en lo positivo, tienes familia-le dijo Hermione

Harry sonrió amargamente- Pero que clase-dijo Harry

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio

-Debemos prepararnos, saldremos en cuestión de horas –dijo Harry dando media vuelta y dándole un rápido beso en los labio a Hermione

-Seguro Harry, tal vez debemos posponerlo-le dijo Hermione

-No, además necesito distraerme-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta para que Hermione pasara

-Harry te amo-dijo Hermione y lo beso

-Yo también te amo-dijo Harry sonriendo.


	15. Chapter 15

Casa de los gritos.

-Quiero que estén seguros de que quieren ir, no solo veremos vampiros, lo más probables es que veamos a Voldemort y no quiero dudas-dijo Harry

Todos guardaron silencio

-Harry somos tus amigos y nos hemos preparado muy duro, no te abandonaremos-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

Harry sonrió, viendo que todos se pusieron de pie decididos

-Gracias-dijo Harry-perfecto cambien su apariencia-indico Harry, mientras se dirigía a un armario lleno de pociones

-¿Qué busca?-le pregunto Rouse

-No dormí-contesto Harry

-Hice esto hace un rato, tómelo-dijo Rouse dándole un frasco

-¿Por qué la necesito?-le pregunto Harry antes de tomárselo

-¿Por qué usted no durmió?-le pregunto Rouse

-No pregunte-dijo Harry

-Usted tampoco-contesto Rouse

Hermione los observaba

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Harry-Espero que regresemos pronto, ¿Ya tienen, todo lo necesario?

-Si-contestaron todos

Harry iba guiando al grupo

-¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?, tardaremos siglos en llegar - le pregunto Rouse a Daniel (Harry)

-Porque ellos aun son menores de edad, si nos aparecemos seriamos detectados y estaríamos en grandes problemas-contesto Harry muy serio-Vuelve a tu posición

Rouse obedeció, yén**dose alado de Alexander **

-Está muy raro ¿No crees?- le susurro

-Si-fue lo único que dijo Alexander, pues veía como Tom se acercaba a Daniel

-Sabes que te debo una respuesta ¿verdad?- le pregunto Tom

-Claro-dijo Daniel sin voltearlo a ver

-Bueno, te prometí decírtelo, así que…. Quien me enseño fue Snape-Daniel lo voltio a ver – se que parece que no es muy agradable, pero en realidad…..

-Es más Gryffindor que Slytherin-susurro Daniel sin escuchar a Tom

-Rouse, Hermione-grito Daniel y estas se acercaron- Guíen, viajen durante veinte minutos y después desciendan, encontraran un bosque, ocúltense allí-les indico

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto Emma

-Necesito estar solo-contesto Daniel pegándose al palo de la escoba y acelerando, y dejándolos extrañados.

-Tom ¿Qué le dijiste?-le pregunto Sofía

-Yo, nada, solo, cumplí una promesa-se defendió Tom

-Eso no importa, regresen a sus posiciones, no rompan formación-dijo Emma seria

Después de 15 minutos Emma volaba muy distraída

-Está bien, ambas sabemos quién es y de que es capaz-le dijo Rouse a Emma

Emma solo asintió

Mientras tanto Diana, Sofía, y Jimena (CHO) platicaban

-¿No crees que Rouse es muy rara? –le pregunto Jimena a Diana

-¿Extraña, en qué sentido?- le pregunto Diana

-Bueno, nunca la he visto salir a los jardines de día, y por ejemplo horita no hay mucho sol y trae lentes oscuros-le dijo Jimena

-Tienes razón-dijo Sofía pensativa- en cambio Alexander, puede pasarse horas y horas viendo el lago

-Además de que Rouse, se siente superior –dijo Jimena

-Señoritas, se están quedando atrás, estamos apunto de descender-les dijo Alexander amablemente

Descendieron entre los árboles

Rouse se sentó en la sombra del más grande que encontró

-No creen que Daniel ya tardo demasiado –dijo Rupert después de esperar durante una hora

De repente se escucharon varios ruidos, a su alrededor, todos se pusieron en guardia

Hechizos salían de todos lados y de todo tipo, no lograban ver de donde venia el ataque ni quiénes eran los causantes así que ellos lanzaba hechizos a donde creían, pero muchos rebotaban

-Nos descubrieron-gritó Tom

Después de quinces minutos el ataque seso, dejándolos confundidos

Y vieron como un mago en escoba volaba rápidamente alrededor de ellos

-Daniel, ya para me mareas- grito Emma

-Pero como sabes que soy yo-dijo Daniel parando

-bueno, tu escoba y el hecho de que ninguno de los hechizos nos hizo daño –contesto Emma

A excepción de Emma, Rouse y Alexander, todos estaban sorprendidos

-Me causaste un gran susto hermano-le dijo Rupert

-Pues ese es un problema, el miedo y la sorpresa, a muchos no los dejo pensar con claridad, no estuvo mal-dijo DANIEL

Todos sonrieron

-Si no estuvo mal, si lo que querían era ser asesinados-dijo Daniel serio

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rouse

-Recuerden quienes son, son la orden de la luz, son un equipo y cada quien peleaba individualmente, lo sencillo que hubiera sido formar un circulo y protegerse mutuamente las espaldas -dijo Daniel

Todos bajaban la cabeza avergonzados

-Y su obligación era proteger a los más débiles, Que en este caso son Jimena y Miriam ( Katie Bell) que son las nuevas integrantes-continuo Daniel

Todos voltearon a ver a las mencionadas que tenían la reparación entrecortada y estaban pálidas

-lo sentimos –dijo Sofía

-Jimena , Miriam , lo hicieron muy bien , con lo poco que saben , pero le asignare a una personas de las cuales no se separaran , recuerden que si algo llega a pasar , ustedes no deben participar, solo ocultarse-les dijo Daniel,- Víctor , tú serás el encargado de ellas

-Si Daniel-contesto Víctor

-Bien me fije en los alrededores y no nos siguen, de todos modos, no es muy seguro viajar de día así que, esperaremos a que anochezca y realizare un trasladador-dijo Daniel –iré a dar una vuelta-continuo dando media vuelta y perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles

-¿Qué tiene?- le pregunto Rouse a Emma

Emma la miro a los ojos

-Es mejor que se lo preguntes a él – Le contesto y se fue a platicar con Jimena y Miriam

-Yo creo que ya se le zafo un tornillo –escucho Rouse que decía Tom, que en esos momentos pasaba detrás de ella.

-Sujeten el trasladador-indicaba Daniel

Aparecieron en una colina

-Bien estás son las indicaciones, Víctor, Jimena y Miriam, ustedes vigilaran el lado norte, Tom, Sofía y Diana el sur, procuren no ser vistos por los mortifagos-dijo Dan

-¿Pero y ustedes?-pregunto Tom

-Nosotros entraremos –dijo Harry y seguido de los demás empezaron a bajar

La entrada al dominio subterráneo de los vampiros era difícil de encontrar, se encontraba en una de las muchas montañas que rodeaban al valle

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les preguntaron los dos mortifagos que en ese momento custodiaban

-Es mejor que se muevan y nos dejen pasar- dijo Dan

Los mortifagos dudaron

-Ustedes son los que corren peligro-dijo uno de los mortifagos

-¿Quién hará el honor?- le pregunto Daniel a sus 4 acompañantes

-Permite-dijo Rupert sonriendo y sacando la varita

Los mortifagos metieron la mano a sus túnicas, con la intención de agarrar su varita, pero fue demasiado tarde …..

Los cinco magos caminaron por un gran túnel y después bajaron escaleras y más escaleras

-Parece que no hubiera nadie aquí- dijo Emma susurrando – ¿Falta mucho?

-No, prepárense el salón principal esta doblando la esquina –les dijo Daniel que a cada paso su dolor en la frente aumentaba.

Custodiando la puerta se encantaban 4 mortifagos, a los que con un simple movimiento de varita desmayaron

-No hagan cosas entupidas-Dijo Daniel mientras que con la mano derecha abría de una manera muy estrepitosa la puerta

Rouse nunca pensó encontrar lo que en ese momento se encontraba en la sala del torno, al menos 150 enmascarados, manteniendo inmovilizados a todos sus vampiros (estos estaban mirando a suelo) y al ser más horrible que había vito en su vida sentado cómodamente en el trono de su madre. Rouse buscaba por todos lados a su madre, pero no la encontraba ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?- dijo Voldemort -¿acaso decidiste unirte a mi?

-Sabes bien que no –dijo Daniel sonriendo - ¿Pero dime que haces aquí?

-Negocios-dijo Voldemort tranquilamente

-¿y cómo van?-le pregunto Daniel

-No tan bien como esperaba, pero creo que estamos llegando a un acuerdo-dijo Voldemort sonriendo de una manera muy aterradora- Pero dime ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí?

-Bueno veras tengo una deuda con la reina de los vampiros, que pienso pagar- dijo Daniel

-Lamento decirte que llegaste tarde, la reina de los vampiros está en la habitación de enfrente agonizando -dijo Voldemort riendo

-¡QUE! – grito Rouse y salió del salón

-Veo que tu amiga está realmente preocupada-dijo Voldemort con el entrecejo fruncido

Daniel estaba muy sorprendido

-¿Veo que tienes compañía?-dijo Voldemort observándolos a los ojos- Y muy bien entrenados- dijo Voldemort

-A diferencia de ti yo busco calidad y no numero-dijo Daniel

-Un momento, yo he visto tu rostro-dijo Voldemort de repente acercándose a Emma – Tu eres la novia de Potter que salió en el profeta- decía Voldemort mientras caminaba alrededor de ella

-Yo que tu me alejaría, es más peligrosa de lo que parece- dijo Daniel aparentando tranquilidad

-¿Qué hace contigo la novia de Potter?- pregunto Voldemort

-Por favor ambos sabemos que Potter es de cuidado y a diferencia de ti yo si tengo un espía confiable y cercano – dijo Daniel sonriendo de manera burlona

-¿Qué interesante así que Potter está siendo traicionado por su novia?, es tan fácil de engañar y manipular y ahora enamorado es un blanco fácil - dijo Voldemort sonriendo –

-Es cierto tan fácil de engañar y manipular, pero algo debe tener para que el gran señor oscuro no lo haya podido vencer, a pesar de que este era un bebe la primera vez que se enfrentaron – dijo Emma sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Voldemort se puso serio

- ¿de qué seria Potter capas por su novia? con ese delirio de héroe-dijo Voldemort mientras le pasaba la varita a Emma por el cuello, pero ella no se movía ni un centímetro

-Ni lo pienses Tom, ella es una de mis protegidas, si quieres matar a Potter utiliza otra carnada, porque ella está a mi servicio-dijo Daniel apuntándole con su varita a Voldemort

Inmediatamente todos los mortifagos apuntaban a Daniel, pero a este no le interesaba

-Tranquilos-dijo Voldemort a sus mortifagos- Solo conversamos-continuo guardando su varita

-Ya te dije a que a diferencia de ti, todos mis seguidores, son muy especiales y difíciles de conseguir, cada uno es muy valioso, entiendo tu interés, donde podrías encontrar a otra espía tan cerca de Potter , pero ella es mía- dijo Daniel guardando su varita

-Como quieras-dijo Voldemort y volvió al trono

-Sabes es divertido platicar con tigo, pero mi paciencia se agota, prácticamente no se nada de ti, dime tus intenciones-le dijo Voldemort

- Estas loco si crees que te lo diré- dijo Daniel riendo

Mientras tanto

Rouse entro corriendo a la habitación, donde vio a su madre agonizar recostada en una cama y cuidada por Alfred

Rouse se arrodillo a lado de ella

-Madre-dijo Rouse asustada

-Sabia que vendrías, no me podría ir sin despedirme – dijo la reina abriendo los ojos,

-Madre, no, no dime que no- decía Rouse desesperada

-Mi pobre hija, recibes una responsabilidad, tan joven-dijo La reina con dificultad

-¿Qué dices madre, tú debes dormir como todos nuestros antepasados, y aun falta mucho-dijo Rouse mientras lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejilla

-Eso no será posible, mi amada hija- la reina también lloraba

-No madre no, no me puedes dejar, aun tengo tanto que aprender de ti- dijo Rouse sujetando las manos de su madre en las suyas

La reina miro a su hija a los ojos

-Yo ya no te puedo enseñar más-

Rouse lloraba

-Hija no llores, debes ser fuerte, debes enfrentar al señor tenebroso-le dijo la reina

-Madre, no, te necesito a mi lado – sollozaba Rouse –…………..Perdóname, debí de haber estado aquí -

-No hubieras podido hacer nada, tu viaje te ha dado poder, el poder que nosotros los vampiros necesitamos para defendernos-le dijo la reina lentamente cerrando los ojos de dolor

Rouse se dio asustada cuenta que las sabanas que cubrían a su madre estaban llenas de sangre

-Hija, perdóname-le dijo la reina

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dijo Rouse

-Yo sabía quién era tu padre y quise alejarte, sin saber que tu origen puede ser nuestra salvación-

-Tú solo quisiste protegerme –

-Tu padre fue un gran hombre, lo ame muchísimo, era tan inteligente siempre tratando de descubrir nuevas pociones,….. En una ocasión bolo todo su laboratorio, lo único que dijo fue que el no había sido-dijo la reina sonriendo

Rouse sonrió, aunque seguía llorando

-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñó con su primera hija, deseaba tener 3 y que estos tuvieran un hijo cada uno para tener 3 nietos, era su número favorito

Después de esto hubo unos minutos de silencio

La reina miro a su hija a los ojos

-En la sala de historia busca la puerta, la llave la tiene Harry- escucho Rouse en su cabeza

- Encontraras nuestra herencia, herencia que debes proteger con tu vida-la reina respiraba con mucha dificultad – Hija………. cumple con ………….tu destino ………….y reina …………con justicia, siempre buscando ………….el bien de tu pueblo, tu tienes el poder necesario, ………….el poder que yo no tengo, ……………………….tienes un gran destino –estas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Rouse de su madre

-Mami, mami nooooo, no porfavor no, por favor –lloraba Rouse en el pecho se su madre

Rouse sentía un gran vació

SALA DEL TRONO

- Estas loco si crees que te lo diré-dijo Daniel

-Horita que lo pienso, ¿no habrás sido tu el que fue con los hombres lobos?, para decirle que no soy de confiar, por que no eran de la orden-dijo Voldemort

Daniel sonrió, -pensé que nunca lo sabrías-

Todos voltearon a la puerta, escudaban como alguien venia corriendo

-¡Asesino!-grito Rouse, con la cara llena de lágrimas, su cabello tapándole la cara completamente desordenado

Los vampiros se inclinaron y de esto Voldemort se dio cuenta enseguida

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?, no debo equivocarme al pensar que eres la princesa y próximamente reina-dijo Voldemort sonriendo cruelmente

-¡Asesino!- grito Rouse otra vez

-Dime algo nuevo- dijo Voldemort riendo

-Daniel, detenla puede cometer una tontería aun no es tiempo-le susurro Emma

Daniel afirmo con la cabeza metió la mano a su capa

-Listo-le susurro a Emma

-Sabe princesa espero que usted sea más inteligente que su madre, no quiso unirse a mi y pago-dijo Voldemort

-Jamás, eres un asqueroso ser, que ni siquiera eres un mago puro, solo un mestizo –le grito Rouse mientras buscaba algo en su capa

-No eres más que una muchacha insolente –dijo Voldemort poniéndose por segunda vez de pie

Rouse se dirigió empezó a elevarse, con los colmillos preparados para morder, pero un brazo la detenía

-suéltame Alexander, matare a es….

Voldemort se acercaba a ella, mientras caminaba iba diciendo

-No eres nadie solo eres…..- no logro terminar pues recibió una patada en el estomago que lo mano a varios metros volando

El que le había pegado había fue Alexander, le había dado una patada apenas perceptible

-No te acerques- le dijo Alexander

-Voldemort creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer, es lógico que no se unirán a ti, has matado a su reina- dijo Daniel serio

Voldemort se paro

Regresare, esto no se quedara así, ustedes morirán no son más que unos simples vampiros –dijo Voldemort – y la próxima vez que me tope con tigo, no seré tan amble

-Ni yo con tigo-dijo Daniel enojado

Voldemort desapareció, y segundos después sus mortifagos

-¿Por qué me detuviste?, ¿Y donde estaba mi varita? lo hubiera matado- le gritaba Rouse a Alexander

Emma sin saber lo que hacia se acerco a ella y puso su mano en la frente de Rouse

-Eso la calmara su alteza-le dijo Emma tranquilamente- aunque no durara mucho

Los ojos de Rouse volvieron a la normalidad

-Creo que es hora de preparar la ceremonia-dijo Rouse lentamente

Daniel y su grupo observaban como vampiros iban y venían por todos lados. Rouse se había encerrado en un habitación cercan con cuatro vampiros

-¿Emma que le hiciste a Rouse?- le pregunto Daniel

Emma lloraba

Daniel la abrazaba fuertemente

-Abrásame Daniel, no, no lo soporto….es un dolor terrible, es un dolor del alma – lloraba Emma

Daniel no sabía qué hacer le dolía verla así, pero no sabía que pasaba.

-Es como si el dolor de Rouse Lo sintiera ella- susurro Alexander

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Daniel mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-No lo sé solo sentí la necesidad-dijo Emma llorando – Daniel es horrible, ya no regresara, se siente sola, confundida desesperada

-Señores, la princesa me a indicado de que los vista pues estarán en le ceremonia- les dijo un vampiro

-SI, UN MOMENTO Alfred –dijo Daniel

-Disculpe ¿Le conozco?

-Si usted me enseño a bailar-le dijo Daniel sonriendo

-Me da gusto volver a verte –dijo Alfred sonriendo

- A mi también-dijo Daniel – guíanos, te seguimos

-¿Daniel, no se te olvida algo?- le pregunto Rupert

-Cierto, Alexander y tu vayan por los demás, Rupert tu regresas enseguida con Víctor y su grupo, quiero que verifiquen que no quede ningún mortifago en este lugar, Alexander con Tom, Sofía y Diana, revisa que no quede nadie a los alrededores-dijo Daniel mientras trataba de consolar a Emma.

-Si maestro, dijo Alexander y salio seguido de Rupert

-¿Alfred, esperaremos a que mis compañeros regresen mientras tanto, supongo que mi habitación está desocupada?-

-Claro, ya conoce el camino, búsqueme cuando sus compañeros retornen –dijo Alfred y se alejo

-¿Dónde está Rouse?-pregunto Emma entre sollozos.

-Si no me equivoco, recibiendo consejos de los cuatro grandes lords, antes de que estos partan- le contesto Daniel

-¿Por qué?-dijo Emma

- en unas horas presenciaremos una ceremonia que se realiza, pocas veces cada siglo, o milenios – contesto Daniel

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Emma algo entusiasmada, aunque lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

-No creo que te guste mucho-dijo Daniel serio mientras abría la puesta de una habitación

Afuera

Alexander, Tom, Sofía y Diana caminaban despacio observando con mucha atención a su alrededor.

-¿Qué paso aya adentro? Alexander –le pregunto Diana

Alexander se quedo callado

-Has estado como ausente, se que parezco que siempre estoy en otro mundo, pero aunque no lo creas me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor-le dijo Diana

-Lo sé-dijo Alexander sonriendo- lo que……….Alexander se quedo cayado escuchando

-¿Alexander, que pasa?- le pregunto Sofía

-Silencio, nos observan, Tom , tu y Sofía vallan adentro y llamen a los demás –susurro Alexander

-No, te dejaremos-dijo Diana

-Vayan-dijo Alexander serio

Los tres echaron a correr

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Alexander muy serio dando media vuelta, era como si le hablara a un árbol- No sé si lo saben, pero su señor ya se fue

-Tonto eres, si creíste que el señor tenebroso se iría a así como así, te equivocas, nos dejo para matarlos y sobre todo capturar a la novia de Potter-dijo un mortifago saliendo detrás del árbol

-¿Tú y cuantos más?-pregunto Alexander sonriendo

Después de haber dicho esto varios mortifagos aparecieron

Daniel SE Encontraba acostado abrazando a Emma

-Harry, júrame que nunca me dejaras, no quiero sentir este dolor, -dijo Emma llorando

-Siempre estaré contigo-le susurro Daniel en el oído

Emma se voltio para besarlo, lentamente en la boca, Daniel la acercaba a su cuerpo…….cuando alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quién?- pregunto Daniel molesto

-Daniel, Alexander, nos mando a llamar-se escucho la voz de Rupert

-Porque no simplemente se van – susurro Daniel- Quédate aquí y descansa, volveré-le susurro Daniel a Emma

-Cuídate- le dijo Emma y después le dio un beso- Te esperare

Cuando salieron vieron desde lejos a Alexander rodeado de varios mortifagos

-¿Acaso, nunca tendrán honor?-les preguntaba Alexander sonriendo

Los mortifagos rieron

-Tienes mucho valor, para estar aquí solo-dijo un mortifago, que parecía ser el líder

-¿Quién dijo que esta solo?-grito Víctor

-Pero, si los esperábamos-dijo el mortifago sonriendo- Y trajimos algunos amigos

Aparecieron algunos hombres lobo, y aunque no era luna llena, su rostro estaba lleno de pelo

-Ven no tienen escapatoria-dijo el mortifago

-Enserio, no estoy de humor para esto- dijo Daniel sacando su varita fastidiado

-¿Donde está la bruja?-pregunto el mortifago

-Lo mejor es que se vayan –dijo Daniel

El mortifago lanzo un maleficio a Daniel, pero fue repelado, de una manera muy elegante y rápida.

Daniel estaba preparado para una batalla cuando

-Entupidos mortifagos, no pueden tener respeto, su asqueroso Señor acaba de matar a mi madre- escucharon detrás de ellos

Era la princesa, venia volando muy rápido asía ellos, se veía realmente enojada

-Creo que lo que sea que le aya hecho Emma ya se acabo-dijo Alexander serio

Cuan Rouse se paro, las puntas de sus pies rozaban la Tierra que temblaban

Todos estaban desconcertados Sofía quiso acercarse a ella, pero fue detenida por un grito de Daniel

-¡Aléjense!- índico Daniel

-El líder de los mortifagos lanzo un hechizo a Rouse, pero este reboto en un escudo que apareció rodeando a Rouse

El mortifago que intento atacar a Rouse acabo inmediatamente en el suelo por un "desmaus" que le lanzo Alexander

Fue cuando la batalla comenzó

Eran 5 a uno y aunque Daniel. y Alexander acabaron con varios la diferencia seguía siendo muchos, los integrante de la orden de la luz estaban siendo derrotados, era muy tarde y no habían dormido , definitivamente no estaban en las mejores condiciones de pelear.

-Dame la varita-grito Rouse a Daniel

-No-dijo él decidido mientras peleaba con tres mortifagos a la vez

-Te ordeno que me des mi varita-dijo

-Y yo te ordeno que regreses y te prepares para despedir a tu madre de la manera que se merece-le grito Daniel

Estas palabras dejaron seria, Rouse que flotando regreso

-¿Adonde princesita?-se le acercaron varios mortifagos

-Déjenme en paz-susurro Rouse y los mortifagos salieron volando, quedando inconscientes

-Debo hacer algo, no resistirán-pensaba, mientras veía como sus compañeros se quedaban sin fuerza poco apoco y fue cuando lo recordó

-Alexander, ¿te acuerdas del hechizo de magia avanzada llamado "INFINITEM PROTEGO "?- le pregunto acercándose a él al mismo tiempo que dejaba inconsciente a varios mortifagos

-Sí, pero nunca lo he hecho y gastaríamos gran parte de nuestra energía, si es que nos sale-dijo Alexander mientras luchaba con tres mortifagos

-Se Te ocurre otra idea-le pregunto Daniel mientras veía como la orden se cubrían las espaldas rodeados

-no, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo-dijo Alexander

Daniel lo miro a los ojos

-Alexander, eres el heredero de Hufflepuff, eres uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo-escucho Alexander la voz de Daniel en su cabeza

-¿Lo harás?-le pregunto Daniel

Alexander asintió

-¡Atención!¡MAXIMO PROTEGO¡-grito Daniel y todos lo imitaron, dejando a los mortifagos y hombres lobo desconcertados -¡En línea!-en unos segundos , la orden de la luz formaba una muralla -¡Cubridnos¡-grito Daniel mientras al y Alexander pasaban atrás de ellos

-¿Listo?-pregunto Alexander

-Listo-dijo Daniel

Pegaron sus espaldas y cada uno apunto con sus varitas en dirección opuesta

-1,2,, 3 ¡INFINITEM PROTEGO!-Gritaron

La vieron con una gran burbuja los cubría, incluyendo varios metros, metros que incluían la entrada la guarida de los vampiros

Rupert voltio a ver a su amigo y vio como Alexander y Daniel estaban tendidos respirando con mucha dificultad

-Tom, Víctor ayúdenme-dijo Rupert

Alexander y Daniel se apoyaron en ellos

-¿Qué han hecho?-pregunto Sofía

-Luego, regresemos, no pueden pasar ellos, ni sus hechizos, pero hay un hechizo que si, y supongo que saben cual es –dijo Daniel con mucha dificultad.

Aprovecharon que los mortifagos y hombres lobos estaban desconcertados, entraron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Emma asustada viendo a Daniel y Alexander

-No te preocupes estamos bien-Dijo Daniel sonriendo –Por lo que traes puesto veo que están apunto de comenzar –dijo Daniel

Emma usaba capa negra con detalles dorados y la insignia del lado derecho de una rosa roja y en el centro un libro negro.

-Las suyas esperan en la habitación donde estábamos y las de las mujeres en la habitación de alado-dijo Rouse

Cuando la orden de la luz entró al gran salón todos los vampiros estaban allí con capas iguales a las suyas. En el centro había cuatro ataúdes negras Todos guardaban silencio

Alfred los guió hasta la parte de adelante

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Rouse salió con una capa blanca con detalles dorados, pero la misma insignia, era seguida de cuatro vampiros con capas blancas que cargaban un ataúd del mismo color

Daniel observaba recargado a la pared y Emma lo abrazaba

Los cuatro vampiros que seguían a Rouse colocaron el ataúd de manera que los cuatro que ya estaban allí lo rodeaban, después se colocaron enfrente de los cuatro ataúdes negros.

-Es la primera vez que uno la familia real muere asesinado, al menos de nuestro clan rompiendo la tradición de voluntariamente descansar-empezó a hablar Rouse –Un descanso voluntario que solo nosotros los que somos de sangre real y pura, (que ya somos pocos), tenemos derecho .Es la primera vez que esta ceremonia se realiza completamente llana de tristeza y amargura, pues nuestra reina no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse.-lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Rouse

-Despedimos a una reina justa, sabia, y poderosa, que nos brindo años de paz, no hay palabras para describir lo que ella significo para mí –continuo – Al igual que les decimos adiós a los cuatro lord, a los cuatro grandes consejeros de la reina.

Al terminar de decirlo, Los cuatro lores se elevaron y se acostaron en los ataúdes

Rouse elevo una daga, para que todos la pudieran ver, al mismo tiempo que los vampiros elevaban una copa de sangre. Daniel se acerco a sus amigos y les convoco una copa.

-Es de vino-dijo Daniel serio cuando aparecía la suya y la elevaba al igual que los vampiros y sus seguidores sus amigos asían lo mismo

Rouse se acerco a unos de los ataúdes, donde se encontraban los vampiros.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Emma, pero Daniel, le susurro al oído, luego te lo explicare

A Rouse le temblaba la mano cuando clavo la daga al primer vampiro y cerro el ataúd, al mismo tiempo que los demás vampiros gritaba ¡Por la reina¡ y bebían. Y se hizo lo hizo lo mismo con los otros tres.

Cundo acabo, le entrego la daga a Alfred y este la limpio y la guardo en una pequeña caja.

Rouse se acerco al ataúd blanco y uso la mano encima de este

-Adiós madre-susurro

Alfred se volvió a acercar a ella, esta vez con una corona echa completamente de diamantes y un cetro de plata.

-No dijo Rouse alejándose- No tomare el lugar que me corresponde hasta ver muerto al asesino de mi madre, lo juro –en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan y volteando a ver a Daniel que seguía recargado en la pared

-Y nosotros juramos, que la seguiremos hasta el fin –grito Alfred

-¡lo juramos!-gritaron todos los vampiros

Varios vampiros se dirigieron a los ataúdes y los cargaron, salieron del gran salón guiados por Rouse

-Nosotros no podemos ir-van a la campara y allí solo entran vampiros, regresemos a la habitación –dijo Daniel cuando todos salieron –Ayúdenos a Alexander y a mi-

////////En la habitación

Daniel y Alexander descansaban en una cama cada uno y los demás sentados en sillones que habían convocado

-¿Me pueden explicar, que paso allá afuera? –les pregunto Emma

-Eran muchos, y estábamos perdiendo –dijo Sofía mientras bostezaba y su cabeza estaba en las piernas de Tom y recibía miradas asesinas de parte de Rupert–Y Daniel Y Alexander hicieron no se que

-Hicimos un escudo llama INFINITEM PROTEGO, es un escudo permanente, en contra de los enemigos, ellos no pueden cruzarlo, ni sus hechizos, bueno excepto la maldición asesina, pero para los amigos es como si no existiera, es magia avanzada, el escudo detecta el aura de las personas –explico Alexander

-Así que por eso están así-dijo Emma, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Daniel

Daniel, le sonrió –Tengo la suficiente energía para explicarte que paso ase unos momentos –le dijo Daniel y tomo aire

-No –puedo esperar

-Ambos sabemos, que no estarás tranquila hasta saberlo-dijo Daniel dándole un beso en los labios

-Los vampiros de sangre real y sangre pura, tienen la opción de abandonar este mundo cuando lo deseen, esto sucede pocas veces, pues no quedan muchos. Los vampiros que no son de sangra real o sangre pura, viven por siempre, o así debe ser la ceremonia que hemos presenciado no es la misma que siempre ha sido, tradicionalmente la reina o el rey, se acuestan y escucha la ceremonia que es efectuada por los príncipes y después de ellos duermen por siempre. Ser un lord es el más grande honor que un vampiro, normal puede llegar a alcanzar, pues aparte de tener un titulo acompañan a la reina o rey .Morir es algo que los vampiros ven como algo que solo es para los privilegiados, pues algunos vampiros ven la vida eterna como una maldición, para los vampiros la muerte es una gran bendición, una recompensa, ser unos cuatro lords y acompañar a la reina o al rey es el más grande honor para ellos-termino Daniel

Todos se quedaron cayados y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos


	16. Chapter 16

Tocaron la puerta

-NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE-grito

-El joven Potter solicita una audiencia con su alteza-dijo la voz detrás de la puerta

-Y YO HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE-grito Rouse

-Como usted desee su alteza-

-Maestro ¿Hablo con ella?-le pregunto Alexander

-No quiso recibirme-

-Es comprensible –dijo Emma

-Necesito saber que piensa hacer, no podemos quedarnos más, llevamos tres días y mañana tengo un partido, soy el capitán , jamás me imagine que esto fuera a pasar -dijo Daniel

Alexander, salio de habitación sin decir una palabra

-Señor, no puede pasar, necesito anunciarlo y saber si su alteza desea recibirlo- lo detuvo el guardia de la puerta

Pero Alexander lo empujo y entro

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-le pregunto Rouse desde las sombras

-Vengo a hablar con usted-dijo Alexander serio

-Yo no necesito hablar con nadie, yo solo deseo estar sola-

-Llevas aquí tres días-

-Y si quiero estar aquí por toda la eternidad, a ti que-le grito Rouse

-Basta Rouse, es suficiente-le dijo Alexander

-¡TU NO SABES NADA, NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO, NUNCA TUVISTE PADRES, TU MADRE TE ABANDONO! –le grito Rouse

Alexander dio media vuelta

-Tienes razón yo nunca tuve padres, pero si se algo que esta no es la forma de vengarse-dijo Alexander abriendo la puerta –Y si te interesa nos iremos esta noche –dijo Alexander y salio

Cuando Alexander, regreso

-¿Hablaste con ella?-le pregunto Daniel

-Si maestro, si a eso se puede llamar hablar…le dije que nos íbamos esta noche

Daniel se quedo callado

-Bueno, comamos, en unas cuantas horas nos iremos, dependerá de ella si quiere seguirnos-dijo Daniel dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde ya se había convocado mucha comida.

Mientras comían, se abrió la puerta

-Necesito hablar con tigo-le dijo Rouse a Daniel

-En un momento su alteza, deje que termine de comer-dijo tranquilamente Daniel

-Es importante-dijo Rouse

Daniel la miro a los ojos

- Esta bien-dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta -¿Qué desea?

-Acompáñeme-dijo Rouse mientras lo tomaba del brazo y salieron de la habitación

Rouse lo guío hasta la sala de historia

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto

-Recuerdas que mi madre te dio una caja de madera-le dijo Rouse

-Si-

-¿Qué había en ella?-le pregunto Rouse

-Una llave y una carta, que decía que tenía que guardarla, hasta que usted o ella me la pidieran y que nadie se enterara de su existencia-le dijo Daniel

Ahora la reclamo-dijo Rouse

Harry saco una cadena de la cual colgaba una llave con la insignia de una rosa

Rouse la observo

-¿Sabes que significa la rosa?, la rosa es la insignia de las casa antiguas, claro que cada quien tenia algo en especial, nosotros el libro aunque nunca lo entendí-dijo Rouse- Ayúdame a buscar una puerta

Daniel no quiso pregunta más y empezó a buscar, pasaron horas en las que cada vez estaban más desesperados, Daniel estaba apunto de decir que allí no había nada, cuando

-Maestro venga-lo llamo Rouse desde el otro lado de la habitación -¿No siente algo?

Se acerco

-Esto es magia-dijo empezando a sentir la pared, –y muy poderosa, después de unos minutos-es aquí, aquí es donde es mas fuerte

-¿Sabes como abrir la supuesta puerta-le pregunto Daniel

-Bueno lo lógico es con sangre –dijo Rouse –con mi sangre, si me regresas mi varita

Daniel metió su mano a la túnica y saco la varita de Rouse ella no dijo nada solo la tomo y la paso sobre su muñeca, al instante gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrir. Al pasar su muñeca por la pared esta desapareció, dejando una gran oscuridad.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?-pregunto Rouse, pero vio que su acompañante ya estaba cruzando y lo siguió

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, pues ni los Lumus funcionaban

-Han cruzado, vampiros reales deben ser, pero para continuar, derecho a ver los secretos tendrán que demostrar –escucharon una voz

-¿Vampiros?, aquí la única vampiro es ella –dijo Daniel

-Somos recuerdos de antepasados de sangre real, para llegar a nuestro más grande tesoro, deberán probarse a si mismos-dijo la voz de una mujer

Su peor miedo deberán afrontar -dijo la primera voz

Daniel dejo de sentir la mano de Rouse en la suya

-Rouse, Rouse, Rouse –grito, pero nadie contesto

-Ya no esta, ya no esta nadie , ella esta muerta al igual a los que quisiste-escucho Daniel fuertemente , era la voz de su peor enemigo –Todos están muerto y por tu culpa, porque no los supiste proteger, porque no pudiste vénceme –

Daniel empezó vio a su alrededor y vio un cementerio que se le hizo conocido, era el cementerio donde Voldemort lo había llevado hace 2 años. Vio las tumbas con los nombres de sus amigos.

-Es tu culpa-escucho la voz de Voldemort –Ya no tienes porque luchar, lo mejor es morir también

El derramaba lágrimas

-Si, morir es lo mejor, pero antes, te matare a ti para vengarlos a ellos-dijo Daniel enojado

-No lo entiendes es tu culpa –dijo la voz de Voldemort mas suave

-no, no es mi culpa, tu eres el asesino-dijo Daniel- no los defraudare, después de decir esto sintió como si hubiera sido succionado y apareció en una habitación, donde en el centro había algo brillante, pero eso no le interesaba en ese momento ¿Dónde estaba Rouse?

-Me avergüenzas, no fuiste lo suficiente mente fuerte-decía la voz de una mujer muy enojada

-¿madre, eres tu?-pregunto Rouse

-Por supuesto que soy tu madre, pero me avergüenzo de serlo, aun no ha comenzado y ya todo lo as perdido, tu llevaras a nuestro pueblo a la ruina.

-Mami, no te lo juro….-dijo Rouse desesperada

-Todo lo perderás, tienes miedo, lo se –se escuchaba la voz de su madre

-Madre, por favor no me hagas esto-decía en tono de suplica Rouse mirando a todos lados

-Eres débil-le grito su madre

-¡NO SOY DEBIL Y NO TENGO MIEDO!-grito Rouse cerrando los ojos

Rouse ya no escucho la voz de su madre y decidió abrir los ojos

Vio que Daniel se en**contraba En frente de ella,** extendiéndole la mano para que ella se levantara

-¿Cómo le fue?-le pregunto

-Bien- susurro Rouse, mientras se paraba, pero Daniel se dio cuenta que temblaba al mismo tiempo que Rouse se dio cuenta que Daniel tampoco estaba bien.

-Creo que allí esta lo que buscamos-dijo Daniel señalando el centro de la habitación

Rouse se acerco lentamente

Allí estaba el libro que les ayudaría a descubrir que era lo que decían las profecías, además que fue en ese momento que entendió, porque el escudo de su familia tenía un libro negro. observaron el libro tenia un escudo en dividido en cuatro partes en una venia el escudo de la familia de Rouse , la rosa con el libro , en los otros tenia una daga, un anillo y un collar. Rouse puso su mano sobre el libro y este se abrió

-Pero si es lo que necesitamos-exclamo Daniel-Vamos tómalo y vamonos-

-¿Crees que sea seguro sacarlo de aquí?-le pregunto Rouse recordando que su madre le había dicho que lo cuidara con su vida

-Estará con nosotros, no le pasara nada-dijo Daniel

-Si, vamonos-dijo Rouse no muy convencida tomando el libro-¿Cómo saldremos?

-Por la puerta-dijo Daniel señalando su espalda

Rouse no se había dado cuenta de la puerta hasta ese momento

Rouse y Daniel caminaron durante 10 minutos hasta que vieron una luz

Cuando salieron vieron que todos los esperaban

-Daniel, por fin –dijo Emma abrazándolo

-¿Por qué están aquí?-

-Después que te fuiste esperamos una hora y al ver que no regresabas, preguntamos, nos dijeron que los vieron entrando en esta habitación, cuando entramos, vimos ese especie de portal, pero no pudimos entrar así que lo único que nos quedo por hacer fue espera, ya ha anochecido -dijo Alexander

-Es imposible, estuvimos allí no más de una hora –dijo Daniel confundido –Pero no es hora de pensar en eso debemos regresar, la pregunta es ¿Su alteza regresara con nosotros?-

-Si, pero no en este momento, quiero guardarle luto a mi madre después los alcanzare-dijo Rouse bajando la vista

-Te esperaremos –dijo Daniel y del brazo de Emma salio, seguido de los demás

Se encantaban en medio del valle

-Impresionante el hechizo que realizaron-dijo Rouse –me siento más segura

-Me alegro que ayas, salido a despedirnos-dijo Sofía

-Es la obligación de una anfitriona, espero que se hayan sentido cómodos-dijo Rouse

-Señores, monten su escobas-dijo Daniel, todos lo obedecieron –Adiós su alteza, la esperamos pronto

-Adiós maestro –dijo Rouse dándole un beso en la mejilla y causando que Emma frunciera el ceño

Daniel Se subió a su escoba y se elevo

-Alexander –lo llamo Rouse mientras se elevaba a la altura de el –yo….este..lo..que..

-No importa, todo esta olvidado-dijo Alexander serio

Rouse asintió algo confundida y volvió al suelo

-Formación-indico Daniel

Rouse vio como se alejaban

Llevaban varias horas volando, cuando

-Daniel ¿Qué paso?, saliste extraño del portal, lo sentí-dijo Emma preocupada

-No se si me agrade ese nuevo don que tienes-dijo Daniel sonriendo

-Yo todavía no se como me siento al respecto, pero, lo único que te puedo decir es que con tigo no sirve mi don –dijo Emma

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Daniel

-No-El don no lo puedo manejar, a veces se manifiesta y a veces no

–Entonces, como es que te diste cuenta que salí raro-

-Porque te conozco-dijo Emma sonriendo

-Si es cierto-dijo Daniel sonriendo

-¿Me dirás?-

-En ese lugar nos hicieron enfrentar nuestro gran miedo-dijo Daniel serio

-Todos los magos y muggles estamos en peligro, que seamos los más cercanos a ti, no importa –dijo Emma

-Pero el los puede utilizar-dijo Daniel-Sirius

-Pudo haber sido el o cualquier otro y tu hubieras ido a salvarlo-dijo Emma-¿Acaso me equivoco? Si hubieras visto a una persona en tu mente siendo torturada, no hubieras dudado en ir a ayudarlo.

-Mi complejo de héroe-dijo Daniel

-Exacto-dijo Emma –Tu complejo de héroe dirigido por tu corazón, es lo que Voldemort no entiende, el solo cree que tú protegerías a tus seres queridos y que estarías dispuesto a no participar en la guerra solo para salvarlos, pero lo que no entiende es que a ti te importan q todos tengan un futuro –

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-No crees que Voldemort se me acerco demasiado, el no tiene sentimientos solo pensamiento y deseos-dijo Emma triste -Daniel debes saber, que nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, así como tú por nosotros, moriríamos felices sabiendo que tú seguirías luchando, pero nos sentiríamos defraudados si dejaras de luchar, recuerda que nadie podría vivir realmente en un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad,…….. Sacrificar miles de vidas de inocentes, por unas cuantas, nadie podría vivir con eso Daniel

Daniel se quedo callado "Emma lo conocía muy bien, después de salir de aquella pesadilla a la que se había enfrentado, había pensado seriamente en hacer un trato con Voldemort, pero las palabras de Emma le habían echo volver a la realidad, esa lucha no solo era por el, por Voldemort y por proteger a sus seres queridos, si no por todas las personas buenas que merecían vivir en un mundo mejor, además el estaría para protegerlos"

-Señorita la amo-le susurro Daniel al oído

-Yo también lo amo-

-Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero nos estamos cansando-dijo Tom

-Tom-le dijo Ginny

-Bueno como el señor Tom no se ha dado cuenta que nos siguen-dijo Rupert

-¡Nos siguen!-exclamo Miriam

-Desde que salimos –dijo Víctor

-¿Qué les paréese si jugamos un rato con ellos?-pregunto Daniel sonriendo

-A mi me agrada la idea –dijo Alexander

-Todos deacuerdo-dijo Daniel

-Si-gritaron todos

Los mortifagos y hombres lobos que los veían siguiendo vieron como ellos descendían y se internaba en el bosque.

-En el centro del bosque, la pareja que con más, será el ganador , el juego se acaba hasta que todos lleguemos–grito Daniel- no pueden bajarse de la escoba , y los ganador recibirá 5 galones de cada quien

Todos salieron disparados había diferentes direcciones.

Los mortifagos se separaron varios eran rodeados y escuchaban asustados risas

-No jueguen con nosotros, no sabe a quien se enfrentan-grito un mortifago

-Me muero de miedo-escucharon la voz de un hombre burlándose

-pero si son como cachorros acorralados, por lobos-dijo una voz de mujer

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque

Daniel se acercaba a Emma para besarla

-Daniel vamos a perder-dijo Emma

-No te gusta perder-le susurro Daniel al oído

-NO-dijo Emma

-Pero podríamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo-dijo Daniel sonriendo

-Me voy a caer de la escoba si te acercas mas –dijo Emma sonriendo

-Bueno eso se puede solucionar -dijo Daniel mientras la acorralaba en un árbol

-No me parece muy cómodo-dijo Emma abrazándose de la cintura de Daniel

-A mi me parase magnifico –dijo Daniel mientras la besaba

-Alexander, no se si esto esta bien-dijo Jimena

-Jimena, te preocupas demasiado, tienes que divertirte-dijo Alexander-es un juego, ya vienen, sigue el plan

El hombre lobos que venían, vieron como una sombra volaba asía ellos

-Síganme si pueden-les dijo Alexander

Los hombres lobo empezaron a correr a toda velocidad detrás de el cuando (plas) chocaron contra una pared invisible y quedaron inconscientes

-Justo a tiempo Jimena, excelente pared-le sonrió Alexander

-Gracias-dijo Jimena sonriendo, mientras amarraba con curdas y ataba a su escoba a varios

-Talvez si tuviéramos un poco de polvo de rutis , seria más fácil –dijo Diana

-¿Rutist?-pregunto Rupert

-Unos animales invisibles que rondan en los bosques y viven en las flores-dijo Diana tranquila

Rupert sonrió, "por eso creo que estoy enamorado de ella…solo espero que no se me peque "

-Allí están-dijo Diana calmada señalando a unos mortifagos, que venían corriendo asía ellos con las varitas preparadas, pero cuando estaba a los metros justos donde podían representar peligro, se resbalaron

Diana y Rupert empezaron a reírse

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?-le pregunto Diana mientras ataban a los mortifagos

-Lo leí en una de mis historietas de muggles –dijo Rupert

-¿Miriam lista?-

-Lista, Víctor-dijo ella con la varita preparada

Ellos se encontraban escondidos detrás de los árboles

-Experiarmus-gritaron con forme fueron pasando los hombres lobos y mortifagos ………………………

-Genial, yo nunca lo hubiera pensado-dijo Miriam

-A veces el hechizo más sencillo te puede salvar la vida-dijo Víctor guardando su varita

-Bueno yo creo que ganamos, será mejor que empiecen sacar los galones-dijo Rupert cuando llegaron al centro del bosque y bajando de su escoba

-NO, nosotros somos los ganadores-dijo Alexander sonriente, que estaba llegando bajando de su escoba muy elegantemente

-Se equivocan perdedores abran paso al rey-dijo Tom bajando de su escobas

-Lamento desilusionarlos pero nosotros ganamos -dijo Víctor bajando de su escoba muy alegre

-nosotros-

-no nosotros-

-nosotros somos los mejores-

-Pero mira Emma que lastima parece que no nos dejaron nada-dijo Daniel con cara de tristeza fingida desde su escoba viéndolos como discutían

-Pero, ustedes no hicieron nada-dijo Víctor

-Pero nos la pasamos muy bien-dijo Daniel sonriendo y Emma venia detrás de el y un mortifago flotando tras ellos

-Es hora de saber quien es el ganador-dijo Sofía sonriendo

-De algo podemos estar seguros, Daniel y Emma perdieron-le susurro Tom a Sofía.

Daniel y Emma se colocaron encima del montón de Rupert y Diana

-10 mortifagos-dijo Emma, contándolos –Tom y Sofía 9 mortifagos y 2 hombres lobo, Alexander y Jimena 9 mortifagos y 3 hombres lobo, Víctor y Miriam 12 mortifagos 4 hombres lobo

-Chicos empiecen a pagar-dijo Víctor sonriendo, mientras los demás se lamentaban

-Y los ganadores….Emma y Yo -grito Daniel

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos

-El juego no acaba hasta que todos llegáramos y la regla era no bajarse de la escoba y les puedo asegurar que ustedes no están en su escoba, Ves como ganamos-esto ultimo se lo susurro a Emma

-¡No es posible!-dijo Tom molesto mientras se hacia el cabello asía atrás

-NO lo puedo creer-dijo Alexander riendo

-No es posible, solo atrapo a un mortifago y aun así gano-dijo Rupert, mientras se pegaba en la frente contra un árbol

-Yo creo que es el mejor-dijo Víctor acercándose y dándole los cinco galones a Daniel y a Emma

Daniel y Emma por fin bajaron de sus escobas

-Descansaremos y después convocare un trasladador –dijo Daniel apareciendo una fogata mientras todos se sentaban alrededor y Emma convocaba unos malvaviscos

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?-pregunto Alexander

-Me gustaría dejarlos aquí, pero, se irán con nosotros, los llevaremos al ministerio-dijo Daniel

-Bueno lo que no se puede negar es que la forma en que yo los atrape fue la mejor, casi se mueren del susto creyendo que éramos seres diabólicos-dijo Tom sonriendo

-Estas loco, hubieras visto como nuestros mortifagos se resbalaron y salieron volando-dijo Rupert

-Pues los nuestros, chocaron contra un muro, ¡plas! Cayeron, no creo que lleguen a saber que les paso-dijo Alexander

-Pues nosotros vencimos con el hechizo más sencillo, cayeron uno por uno-dijo Víctor

-Y tu Daniel que nos vas a decir como fue tu magnifica atrapada, una batalla –dijo Rupert

-Bueno el mortifago quería sorprendernos por la espalda, pero el muy tonto tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, volteamos y solo lo dejamos inconsciente-dijo Daniel sonriendo

-Que aburrido, tenían que haber visto, parecían niños asustados por la oscuridad-dijo Tom

-No ustedes debieron

-No el mío fue el

-No el

Las mujeres que cuando ellos habían empezado a discutir su habían sentado juntas, se voltearon a ver.

-Hombres-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel y todo su grupo caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo ya reconstruido de Hodgsmade

El sol, ya tenia un par de horas de haber salido.

-Daniel, no me gustaría molestarte, pero creo que esta apunto de empezar el partido de quidditch y cuatro del equipo estamos aquí-dijo Víctor señalando el campo que desde donde estaban se podia ver

Daniel se paro en seco "no puede ser"

-Chicos a ¡correr!-grito Ginny

Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían

-Lo lamento señor Deán, pero si el equipo no se presenta, en 5 minutos perderán-dijo la profesora McGONAGALL

-Pero…

-Lo lamento-dijo la profesora y dio media vuelta

-Corran, si no llegamos los haré levantarse a las 5:00 AM a correr para que tengan condición física –les dijo Daniel, que iba a delante

-¿Crees Que hable en serio?-pregunto Rupert a Emma

-Si-dijo Emma con dificultad

Depuse de tres minutos, llegaron a Hogwarts, la puerta se abrió sola, pero nadie puso atención

-Vamos a los vestidores-dijo Víctor

-Nosotros buscaremos lugar-dijo Emma mientras los veía seguir corriendo

Emma, Tom, Sofía, Diana, Miriam, Jimena y Alexander mas calmados fueron a buscar asiento en la parte de Gryffindor

-¿Disculpen ustedes quienes son nunca los había visto?-pregunto Seamus

Todos voltearon asustados, se les había olvidado cambiar su apariencia

-Nosotros..No-somos..-tartamudeaba Emma

Seamus les apunto con su varita

-Seamus, baja eso llamaras la atención, son amigos míos y de Harry-Dijo Alexander

-¿Entonces Harry ya regreso?-pregunto Seamus

-Si-dijo Alexander

-Espera que los Gryffindor lo veamos, es hombre muerto casi perdemos contra Slyderin –dijo Seamus

-Que se den cuenta, que se den cuenta-susurraba Emma muy nerviosa

-¿Oye tu no eres la novia de Harry Potter?-le pregunto una niña de primero

-Yo..Si. Vine a ver a mi novio-dijo Emma tratando de sonreír

-Y aquí viene el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –dijo el comentarista del partido

-¿Oigan y sus lentes?-pregunto el comentarista

-Mis lentes-dijo Harry, antes de salir se habían visto y dado cuenta que no podían salir así, no podía creer que se le hubieran olvidado los lentes

-¿Cómo va a ver la snich sin sus lentes?-pregunto el comentarista

Harry saco su varita e inmediatamente e invoco unos lentes

-Parece que a Harry Potter, no le interesa ganar-dijo el comentarista molesto

Harry se dio la mano con el nuevo capitán y buscador del equipo de Slytherin

-Parece que ganaremos-le dijo el capitán de Slytherin

-Ni en mil años-dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡Y el partido comienza¡ Slytherin tiene la pelota , se dirige a los aros, nadie se interpone, Weasley no lo para, 10, 0 favor Slytherin

Harry veía todo el espectáculo, su equipo perdía 140 0, Slytherin estaba eufórico y las otras ¾ partes del colegio estaba completamente callado

-Sabes porque no atrapo la snich Potter, porque quiero ver su sufrimiento-dijo el Buscador, cuando marcaban otro tanto para su equipo

-¡Equipo a jugar!-grito Harry

-Ya era hora hermano-grito Ron sonriendo mientras casi sin ver paraba la pelota

-Quiero que veas como estuvieron apunto de ganarnos-dijo Harry sonriendo

El capitán de Slytherin estaba sorprendido ¿Acaso habían estado jugando con ellos?

-No iras a ningún lado-dijo Harry sonriendo muy divertido mientras impedía que el saliera disparado a buscar la snich

-¿Qué haces déjame rompes las reglas?-dijo el buscador de Slytherin

-No se de que me hablas, ni siquiera tengo mi varita-dijo Harry sonriendo

El jugador de Slytherin buscaba desesperado a snich seguido de un Harry divertido su equipo iba 150 a 120 en tan solo 20 minutos

-El equipo de Slytherin no puede hacer nada en contra de Gryffindor, la rapidez y sincronización con la que se mueven es sorprendente ¡esto si es un quipo!, vean las caras de Slytherin- decía el comentarista mientras se reía.

-¿Cómo es que no ve una simple pelotita, por lo menos a pasado a su lado 3 veces?-dijo Harry mientras seguía al buscador del quipo contrario

Iban 300 a 150

-¿Chicos a acabaron de jugar y entrenar, estoy cansado?-le grito Harry a su quipo

-Cuando quieras Harry-le dijo Nevill después de anotar otro tanto

Harry cruzo el capo a toda velocidad y en tan solo un instante atrapo la pequeña pelota dorada

El equipo de Gryffindor era ovacionado

-¿Crees que aun quieran lincharnos?-le pregunto Ginny

-No lo creo, les acabamos de dar un buen espectáculo, ¿No?-mientras aterrizaban

-Harry felicidades, le acaban de dar a Slytherin su peor derrota desde que tu padre estuvo en el quipo-dijo Emma mientras lo abrazaba-Estas cansado

-Me siento muy bien-dijo Harry-mientras me sigas abrazando

-¿No Me vas a felicitar?-pregunto Ginny a Tom sonriendo

-Felicidades-dijo Tom serio

- Estás enojado-dijo Ginny acercándose coqueta

-Me pudiste decir que pensaban hacerle semejante humillación a mi casa-dijo Tom

-Acaso querías que perdiera-dijo Ginny fingiendo tristeza-

-Sabes que no, pero, es mi casa-dijo Tom abrazándola

A la mañana siguiente Harry desayunaba tranquilamente junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor

-Alumnos, su atención, las clases de pociones serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall

Todo el comedor aplaudió

Harry se quedo callado ¿Qué pasaría?

Hermione lo miraba

- ¿Crees que aya pasado algo con el profesor Snape?

Harry no contesto

-Harry tienes que hablar con el –le dijo Hermione seria –es tu familia

- yo no tengo familia Hermione, Voldemort los mato-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie tranquilamente y salio del gran comedor

Harry salio a dar una vuelta

-Snape, no es nada mío, yo ya no tengo familia hace tiempo que los perdí-susurro Harry mientras lanzaba piedritas al lago.

Después de un rato

-Hermione acércate-dijo Harry

Hermione se coloco a su lado

-Solo quería que supieras que Snape se fue del colegio ayer-le dijo Hermione

Harry asintió

Hermione dio media vuelta para regresar

-El esta arrepentido-fue lo ultimo que dijo ella entes de empezar a caminar hacia el colegio

////EL MES SEGUIA SU CURSO ,ENTRE PARTIDOS , LA VICTORIA DE GRYFFINDOR CONSIDERADO UNOS DE LOS MEJORES EQUIPOS QUE HABIA TENIDO EL COLEGIO, LA MUY ALEGRE NOTICIA DE QUE EL PADRE DE RON HABIA SIDO ELEGIDO COMO MINISTRO. HABIA SIDO UN MES MUY TRANQUILO.

-Ron ¿Qué es lo que escondes?-le pregunto Harry, pues Ron había escondido algo debajo de la almohada

-Bueno..es ..mañana….es san Valentín y yo bueno….

-¿Qué mañana es que?-grito Harry

-¿Lo olvidaste?-le pregunto Ron

-Yo…soy un idiota-dijo Harry alarmado-¿Qué haré?

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero tengo, que ver a Luna-dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación

-Soy hombre muerto-dijo Harry

Harry paseaba la orilla del bosque, pensando en que podía regalarle a Hermione cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba

-Buenas noches maestro-lo saludo Alexander

-Buenas noches –respondió Harry

-Disculpe interrumpirlo, pero deseo hacerle unas preguntas-dijo Alexander

-Acompáñame en mi caminata y podrás preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Harry dándole la espalda

-Maestro como me pidió busque acerca de la magia antigua y la olvidada, pero no encontré gran cosa, solo algunos párrafos donde se decía que era magia que aun se estudiaba-dijo Alexander

-Exacto, aunque busques en todas las bibliotecas mágicas, nunca encontraras un libro que hable de ese tipo de magia –dijo Harry serio

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me hizo buscarla?-dijo Alexander consternado

-Para que te dieras cuenta que rara es ese tipo de magia-dijo Harry parando de caminar-Existe muchos tipo de magia que los magos no conocemos o hemos olvidado, la magia antigua se basa en los sentimientos, muchas veces no necesitas de varita o gestos para realizarla, es magia blanca pura que utiliza como principal motivación el amor, mi madre sacrifico su vida y yo sobreviví a la maldición mortal, ese es el poder de la magia antigua, aunque necesitas saber que existe , una forma de esta magia podría ser el patronus. Voldemort la desprecia y la subestima

-¿y se puede practicar?-le pregunto Alexander

-Por supuesto, la magia antigua como la normal se clasifica en nivel bajo, medio y superior, mi madre estaba especialmente interesa en este tipo de magia e invento unos hechizos aparte de los que investigo, son muy difíciles de realizar pero con practica y esfuerzo lo lograremos. Así obtendremos gran ventaja -dijo Harry guardaron silencio por algunos minutos.

-La Magia olvidada esta relacionada con todo-dijo Harry

-¿Con todo?-

-Si con todo, con la naturaleza y todos somos parte de ella, cada árbol, cada planta cada animal, tiene su propia energía mágica, incluso los muggles, la magia olvidada consiste en saber aprovechar esa energía , por ejemplo si te encuentras debilitado, puedes utilizar la energía de alguna planta o algo así y puedes conducirla por tu cuerpo para realizar un hechizo, no puedo explicarme muy bien , por algo se lama magia olvidada, Hufflepuff era experta en ese tipo de magia -dijo Harry- Existen rumores de que nuestros antepasados dominaba varios tipos de magia rara , entre ellos se dice que dominaban los elementos, pero claro no lo podemos estar seguros-dijo Harry y continuo caminando

Continuaron así durante varios

-Maestro lo veo preocupado-dijo Alexander-¿Acaso es algo sobre Voldemort?

-No-dijo HARRY-es por mañana, olvide que día era

-Entiendo-dijo Alexander-Disculpe maestro , pero siempre e sentido curiosidad, de este bosque ,. Porque no nos permite entrar-deteniéndose

-He entrado en el en muchas ocasiones y te aseguro que en el existen muchas cosas que no son de mi agrado-dijo Harry serio-Esconde muchos secretos

-Me gustaría entrar –dijo ALEXANDER caminando

-La ultima vez que entre, los centauros no fueron muy amables, no les gusta que entremos en el bosque –dijo Harry

-Entiendo-dijo Alexander bajando la cabeza

-Auque soy un Gryffindor –dijo HARRY sonriendo de una manera traviesa

Alexander sonrió

-Entraremos con una condición-dijo Harry

-La que sea-dijo Alexander ilusionado

-No le digas a Hermione-dijo Harry en voz baja

-Claro-

-Bueno en marcha-dijo Harry

-Desde hace tiempo me preguntaba que fue exactamente lo que le hiciste a Voldemort, ya sabes eso de la patada-dijo HARRY

-Jaja, recuerde que los monjes con los que viví dominan varias artes de pelea, te dan agilidad-dijo Alexander

-me gustaría que me enseñaras, entre mas cosas sepa mejor-dijo Harry viendo a todos lados

-¿Qué pasa?

-Demasiadas arañas, vamos caminemos hacia otra dirección-dijo Harry

-¿Qué tienen las arañas?-pregunto Alexander mirando a pequeñas arañas que trataban de treparse en un árbol

-Si estas no tienen nada de malo-dijo Harry –Argón y sus hijas grandes son lo malo

-¿Argón?

-Una araña no muy amigable que me quiso comer –dijo Harry

-¿Ese es el sonido de un motor?-pregunto Alexander

-Un coche volador loco que anda suelto-dijo Harry sin darle importancia

-Si que ha tenido muchas aventuras maestro-dijo Alexander

-Mas de las que quisiera-dijo Harry

-Este bosque me causa una sensación de tristeza- dijo Alexander sonriendo

-La mayoría diría que les causa miedo-dijo Harry

-Ese sonido no parece muy amistoso-dijo Alexander de repente

-Ya nos descubrieron-dijo Harry tranquilo

-¿ Qui…?-Alexander no pudo terminar la pregunta pues en tan solo un instante estaban rodeados de centauros

- Las estrellas anunciaban tu llegada-le dijo un centauro a Alexander

-Oigan suéltenme no quiero hacerles daño, me arrugan la túnica-dijo Harry calmado mientras le amarraban las manos

-Sígame-le pidió en centauro a Alexander y este lo siguió con Harry atrás vigilado

Llegaron a una zona muy oscura cuando antorchas encendieron había varios centauros

-No es posible como te hice caso, debería estar planeando algo para Hermione y en cambio estoy aquí con una aventura-le dijo Harry muy serio

-Lo lamento maestro-

Los dejaron en el centro y un centauro anciano se acerco a Alexander

-Lo esperábamos, las estrellas lo anunciaban-dijo el anciano

-Bien ya que son amigos le podrías decir Alexander que me suelte-le pidió Harry

-¿Cómo osa a hablarle así?-grito un centauro

-¿Podrían Soltar a mi maestro?-le pregunto Alexander y este asintió

Al soltarlo Harry se sentó muy elegantemente en una silla muy cómoda que apareció atrás de él.

- Las estrellas anunciaban la llegada del heredero de nuestra antigua protectora-dijo el anciano

**-¿Protectora, de que me habla?-pregunto Alexander**

-Nuestra protectora Helga Hufflepuff, la creadora de nuestro bosque–dijo el anciano

Alexander miro a su alrededor, si su antepasado había creado ese lugar, le faltaba un poco de color

-Nuestro bosque antes no era así, en tiempos de su creación era un bello lugar, donde los estudiantes solían pasear y encontrarse con todos tipos de criaturas mágicas, desde unicornio hasta las hadas, cuando Helga Hufflepuff murió, nos nombro los guardianes del bosque, y de sus secretos pero desde entonces el bosque ha cambiado, se ha vuelto oscuro con el paso del tiempo, tu el heredero de Hufflepuff eres nuestra ultima esperanza-le explico el anciano

-Yo no se como podría ayudarlos-dijo Alexander mientras volteaba a ver a Harry, pero descubrió que este parecía que no estaba poniendo atención pues jugaba con sus manos

Yo mismo no se mucho de Helga Hufflepuff, me gustaría ayudarlos, pero no me sorprendería que ustedes me ayudaran mas a mi –dijo Alexander

-Sabemos poco pero tal vez…… Gabriel…ven -le predio el anciano a un centauro muy joven-llevadlos a ya sabes donde

-SI señor-le dijo Gabriel agachando la cabeza-síganme

-Gabriel los llevara al invernadero de Helga Hufflepuff, de los muchos lugares que ella creo en este bosque es el único que conocemos -le explico el anciano

Harry dudo, si Hermione se daba cuenta de que no estaban se iba a molestar mucho, aunque tenia mucha curiosidad

-¿Me acompañara maestro?-

-Si-dijo Harry se ponía de pie lentamente

-Esperamos que vuelva-le dijo el anciano a Alexander

-Le aseguro que lo haré-le dijo Alexander

Mientras caminaban

-Talvez encontremos algo para Hermione maestro-le dijo Alexander

-Yo creo que podrán encontrar algo perfecto, si es que logran acercarse a donde vamos-les dijo Gabriel sonriendo

////////Caminaron LO Que les pareció una eternidad

-Maestro ¿Alguna vez se había internado tanto en el bosque?-le pregunto Alexander

Harry solo negó con la cabeza

-Hemos llegado-dijo centauro al llegar a una pared hecha de árboles

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Alexander

-Es el único lugar sagrado que conocemos de los muchos que existen el castillo y sus alrededores, se dice que detrás hay algo que creo Helga Hufflepuff –dijo el unicornio –ninguno se nosotros ha podido entrar

Gabriel se acerco y toco uno de los árboles, al instante un arco blanco se empezó a formar pero del otro lado no se veía nada era una especie de portal

-se siente una poderosa magia-dijo Harry

-Los dejare, regresare en una hora-dijo el centauro se fue galopando

- ¿Que hacemos maestro?-pregunto Alexander

-Cruzar, tu primero-dijo Harry

Alexander lentamente empezó a caminar hacia el arco

-vamos rápido-dijo Harry y lo empujo

Alexander jamás se había imaginado algo así, era una especie de jardín dentro del bosque prohibido, lo único que podía asegurar es que seguían dentro de este, pues detrás de los grandes muros de enredadera que protegían aquel mágico lugar podía ver los árboles.

Todo era hermoso, peor lo mas fantástico eran las esferas transparentes con rosas rojas que flotaba.

Alexander se acerco. Miraba la hermosa rosa que había en la esfera más cercana

-Interesante lugar –dijo Harry mientras recorría el lugar, después de unos minutos se acerco a Alexander –y Dime Alexander que tipo de magia es esto

-Es magia olvidada-dijo Alexander muy seguro-La esferas están hechizadas para absorber la energía mágica del bosque, para hacer que las rosas de su interior no se marchiten

-¿Crees que sea lo que cause que el bosque este así?-le pregunto Harry

-No, Hufflepuff amaba la naturaleza, debe ser otra cosa –dijo Alexander-este lugar es hermoso

-Oye, Alexander, ¿me regalarías una?-pregunto Harry

-¿Qué, pero no son mías?-

Técnicamente si-

-Porque no simplemente la toma-

-Veras, he aprendió que muchas cosas no se toman así como así-

-Y si me pasa algo –dijo Alexander asustado, por darse cuenta que ni su maestro las tocaba

-Lo creo poco probable, ya te dije al ser heredero de Hufflepuff, tienes su sangre, vamos confía en mi –le dijo Harry

Alexander asintió y lentamente tomo la esfera, por unos instante creyó que algo malo iba a suceder, pues en el interior de la esfera unos rayos de electricidad empezaron a surgir, pero después de unos segundos desaparecieron

-Perfecto, es hora de irnos –dijo Harry cruzando de vuelta el portal

Alexander echo un último vistazo y lo siguió.

Cuando estuvieron fuera Alexander le dio la esfera

-Gracias –le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba y veía que sucedía lo mismo que con Alexander y la envolvía en su capa

Alexander sonrió

-Magia antigua la esfera identifica, lo que sospecho que deben ser las intenciones –dijo Alexander

-Tienes un diez-dijo Harry

Esperaron al centauro que los guió de vuelta a los lindes del bosque

-Espero volver a verlo-dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a Alexander

-Creo que no te tienen en muy buena estima-le dijo Alexander después de que el centauro se hubiera alejado

-Digamos que las veces que he entrado solo he creado problemas-dijo Harry tranquilo y se dirigieron al castillo

14 de febrero

Harry fue despertado, por Hedwig que traía un pergamino

Para Harry Potter

Los miembros de AH decidimos celebrar con una fiesta informal este día, te esperamos a las 8:00 pm

atte.: AH

Harry se puso de pie y vio que Ron salía de baño arreglado, se acababa de bañar.

-Veo que ya te informaron –dijo Ron al ver la carta en sus manos

-Si –dijo Harry metiéndose al baño –lastima que ya estés mojado –dijo antes cerrar la puerta

Harry esperaba que bajara Hermione

-El retrato de la Dama gorda me dijo que las chicas salieron desde muy temprano-le dijo Ron cuando entro

-Adivino que tampoco encontraste a Luna-le dijo HARRY mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito ahuyenta ando a unos de primero con la mirada

-Exacto, ¿ahora que haremos en todo el día?-le pregunto Ron

-Yo tengo una idea –dijo Alexander mientras bajaba la escalera bostezando

-Por fin, pensé que nunca despertarías-le dijo Ron-¿oye porque a el no lo despiertas?-le pregunto Ron a Harry

-El me cae bien-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Muerete-le dijo Ron mientras le lanzaba un cojin

-Talvez lo haga-dijo Harry agachándose para esquivarlo

-Si ella te escuchara se molestaría-le dijo Ron

-Pero ella no esta-dijo Harry-bueno ¿Cual es tu idea Alexander?

-Clases-

-¿Cómo QUE clases? estoy arto de clases-dijo Ron confundido

-Les puedo enseñar artes marciales y así aprovecharemos el tiempo-

-Artes marciales, genial-dijo Ron entusiasmado

-¿Vamos a la sal de los menesteres?-

-No allí están las chicas-dijo Ron

-Entonces vayamos a la casa de los gritos-dijo Alexander

-perfecto voy por algunas cosas-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y subiendo

-yo igual-dijo Ron

-Pues yo también-dijo Alexander siguiéndolos


	18. Chapter 18

GRACIA SPOR LOS REVIEWS AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGAN DEJANDO MÁS POR FA . RECUERDEN QUE ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS.

CASA DE LOS GRITOS

-por fin alguien viene-dijo Draco sonriendo desde un sofá

-Ya que las chicas están ocupadas venimos a entretenernos-dijo Harry sentándose

-Pues les puedo decir que esto es más aburrido que un cementerio-dijo Draco

-pues venimos a animarte un poco, Alexander nos enseñara artes marciales-dijo Harry

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Draco fingiendo no tener mucho interés

-Bueno empecemos-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Para empezar haré un poco de espacio-dijo Alexander moviendo la mano y haciendo que todos los muebles que se encontraban en la sala desaparecieran, causando que Draco y Harry cayeran al suelo

-Eso no me agrado-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie

-Para practicar artes marciales deben estar en forma-dijo Alexander sonriendo pero sin hacerle caso

-Eso va a estar difícil, Ron nunca quiere acompañarme a correr en las mañanas-dijo Harry

-Es que tú estás loco, cómo se te ocurre levantarte a las 5:00 para hacer ejercicio-dijo Ron defendiéndose

-¿Bueno empezamos?-pregunto Draco

Durante horas Alexander les enseño varios movimientos, era impresionante todo lo que el podía hacer , en ocasiones cuando saltaba parecía que podía volar, pues apenas si tocaban el suelo (como en las películas jiji)

-Eres excelente-le dijo Ron sonriendo desde el piso pues estaba exhausto

-Gracias-dijo Alexander sonriendo, el no se veía cansado en lo absoluto

-No , puede ser-exclamo Draco asusutado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron

-¿Ya vieron la hora?-dijo Draco

-No ¿por?-

-son 10 para las 8-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su habitación

-El baño es mío-dijo Harry corriendo hacia una puerta

-No-dijo Ron empujándolo llegando antes que el y cerrando la puerta

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos,

-¡¿pero qué demo….?¡-se escucho la voz de Ron por toda la casa de los gritos , Ron estaba afuera del baño

-Harry, ábreme, yo gane-dio mientras golpea la puerta, pero como no consiguió lo que deseaba se volvió hacia Alexander -¿Me ayudas?

-Lo lamento, me gustaría, pero tu lo empujaste dijo Alexander-y además aya arriba hay otro baño así que .. Adiós -y desapareció

-No es posible-dijo Ron y se sentó en el piso resignado

No tubo que esperar mucho, para que Harry saliera ya "arreglado", bueno su cabello no

-Bueno boy a llegar tarde-dijo Ron metiéndose al baño molesto

Cuando Ron salio no esperaba encontrase con los tres

-¿Qué pasa, pensé que estarían en el colegio?-dijo el sorprendido

-Somos un equipo –dijo Harry- Si seremos regañados mejor que sea juntos

-Gracias-dijo Ron sonriendo dirigiéndose a los tres

-A mi ni me mires, me obligaron-dijo Tom que parecía un poco molesto-"A Ginny no le va a agradar"-pensó

Sala de los menesteres

-¿Dónde se abran metido?-pregunto Emma A Ginny

-No tengo idea-contesto

Ambas estaban preocupadas, los chicos tenían 1 hora de retraso

-¿Quien Entrara primero?-pregunto Ron

-Harry -dijeron los demás

Harry los miro a todos antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Emma muy molesta

-Se nos hizo tarde –contesto Harry –deseo que nos perdonen, en especial usted señorita me sentiría muy herido si no lo hiciera –mientras le besaba la mano

Todas las chicas de la AH miraron a Harry sonrientes y después a sus novios molestos

Después de que Tom y Ron escucharan a sus novias regañarlos, pudieron poner atención a la decoración de la sala, que era asombrosamente cómoda con sillones y almohadas por todos lados , mesas con comida y bocadillos en las esquinas , era algo cursi por el rosa y rojo, pero era agradable.

Harry y Emma platicaban muy a gusto en un lugar apartado de la sala cuando se acercaron las gemelas

-¿Harry nos prestarías a tu novia un momento?-le pregunto Parvatil

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry –aunque espero que no me priven de su compañía mucho tiempo, mientras se alejaba y veía como su novia era rodeada, por todas las demás chicas

-Oye Emma y ¿de donde eres?-le pregunto, Lavender

-Yo... Vengo de América-dijo Emma algo nerviosa

-¿Y de que escuela?-le pregunto Hannah Abbott

-De Salem-contesto Emma

-Y dinos como conociste al lindo de Harry-preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-Bueno….es una historia…muy interesante… todo empezó cuando

HARRY SE HABIA ACERCADO a Alexander

-Veo que estás muy entretenido viendo por la ventana-le dijo

-Extraño las montañas-dijo Alexander

-¿Dime como es el lugar donde creciste?-le pregunto Harry

-Es espectacular, ver el amanecer y el anochecer allí es indescriptible, es como si……

Alexander no pudo continuar pues escudaron una discusión del otro lado de la habitación, donde los demás chicos se encontraban y se acercaron

-Les digo que yo tengo el mejor regalo lo prepare desde hace semanas-le decía Ron

-Te equivocas – DIJO Justin Finch-Fletchley que salía con Cho

-No el mío es el mejor- Michel Corner, que salia con Parvatil

-El mío es el mejor dudo que algunos de ustedes hubieran podido conseguir algo como lo que yo le daré-dijo Tom sonriendo

-El mío es el mejor-dijo Nevill que salía con Elena la nueva integrante de a AH (POR SI SE LES HABIA OLVIDADO)

-¿Sobre que discuten?-le pregunto Alexander a Colin

-Quien dará el mejor regalo-contesto este

Los que no tenía novia o ella no esta presente observaban la discusión y apostaban al que creían que iba a ganar.

-Mi regalo es el más espectacular-dijo Harry serio

-Harry tu no entras en esto siempre nos ganas-dijo Nevill

-No se equivocan esta ves el no puede ganar, se acordó ayer en la noche de que día era hoy –dijo Ron en tono burlón

-Cállate quieres que te escuche-le dijo Harry nervioso

-Uh…Potter tiene miedo de que su imagen de novio perfecto se caiga-dijo Tom sonriendo con maldad

-Le apuesto a ustedes 5 lo que quiera a que les gano-dijo Harry serio

-Hecho, si pierdes harás lo que te digamos –dijo Tom sonriendo muy travieso

-Y si ustedes pierden harán lo que yo les diga-dijo Harry serio

-Te arrepentirás Harry-le dijo Ron

Ninguno de los chicos que los rodeaban le apostó a Harry

-Parece que nadie cree que ganes-dijo Ernie Macmillan

-Yo creo que ganara y apuesto 100 galones-dijo Alexander

-¿100?-exclamaron todos

-100-REPITIO Alexander-si gano ustedes me darán todo lo que han apostado

-Somos ricos-dijo Colin riendo

El siguiente fueJustin Finch-Fletchley que le regalo a Cho un brazalete con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

Michel Corner le regalo a Parvatil unos zapatos hermosos Que cambiaba según el color de la ropa,

Ron fue el primero se acerco a donde estaba Luna caminaron hacia al centro, mientras los otros disimulaba no poner atención (aunque no lo hacían muy bien) y le entrego su regalo que era unos hermosos artes en forma de mariposa que movían sus alas de oro y un collar con la misma forma.

A luna le encanto el regalo y fue directo a enseñárselo a Ginny

Nevill estaba muy nervioso cuando le entrego el regalo a Elena, era un collar de perlas blancas, Elena se quedo sin habla, mas tarde le preguntaron a Nevill de donde la había sacado contesto que cuando su abuela se entero que tenia novia se alegro tanto que saco el collar de la bóveda de la familia.

Tom se acerco a Ginny sonriéndole mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete de su túnica y lo agrando Ginny lo desenvolvió que quedo completamente sorprendida cuando descubrió que el regalo era una Saeta de Fuego. (¿De dónde saco tanto dinero Draco , pues se había comunicado con su madre diciéndole que en donde se encontraba no tenía dinero)

Era el turno de Harry que había estado observando todo muy calmado se acerco a Emma la tomo del brazo

-Tu regalo-le dijo con una sonrisa irresistible

Las luces se apagaron y una esfera empezó a bajar hasta que Emma la agarro las luces volvieron a encenderse.

-Es hermosa la rosa-le dijo Emma

-Solo un a rosa-susurro Tom

-Es una rosa muy especial, jamás se marchita-dijo Harry

-Eso ya cambia-dijo Tom preocupado

-Magia Olvidada-le susurro Harry a Emma en su oído

-¡no lo puedo creer!-dijo Emma-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Ya te dije que es de Helga Hufflepuff –dijo Harry suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan y desviar el tema.

Emma al escuchar eso casi se desmaya y tuvo que recargarse en un Harry muy feliz

-Eres el mejor-dijo Emma dándole un beso muy apasionado

-Con eso estoy más que satisfecho-dijo Harry cuando se separaron y veía como Emma iba a enseñarles la esfera a las demás.

Harry se acerco a sus amigos y veía como muy molestos le entregaban el dinero a Alexander

-Es imposible, simplemente imposible-decía Ron

-¿Cómo lo hace?-dijo Nevill

-Yo creo que es un tramposo-dijo Tom que era el más molesto

Al día siguiente todos desayunaban muy animados en el gran comedor

-¿Hermione, por que no fuiste ayer a la fiesta?-le pregunto Parvatil

-Es…que...yo…bueno tenía…cosas que hacer-le dijo Hermione

-¿Qué cosas?-

Cuando Hermione se disponía a contestar alguien le tapo los ojos, cuando ella se voltio estaba realmente sorprendida

-¡Víctor!-exclamo

-Hola Hermione-dijo Víctor muy sonriente

-Pero..¿Cómo¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?-

-Quería sorprenderte-

-Pues lo conseguiste-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Salgamos a dar un paseo-le sugirió Víctor

Hermione voltio a ver a sus amigos que no se veían muy contentos

-Hola Harry, Ron-los saludo Víctor

Ron solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Harry ni se movió.

-Vamos Hermione, al fin horita no tenemos clases-le dijo Parvatil

Hermione no sabía que hacer pero al final accedió.

-Ya veo lo que Hermione tenia que hacer ayer-les dijo Parvatil a Ron y a Harry para después irse a platicar con sus amigas de lo Víctor, uno de los jugadores más famosos de Quiddith

-Amigo, ya sabes que ese sujeto nunca me agrado-dijo Ron

-Vamos-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-¿A dónde?-le pregunto Ron pero no contesto

Harry y Ron siguieron a Hermione y a Víctor

Estos se encontraban en la orilla del lago, platicaban todo iba bien hasta que Víctor le tomo de la mano Hermione se puso roja y se soltó.

-¿Cómo se atreve?-susurro Harry molesto desde atrás de unos arbustos

Durante la conversación Víctor no dejaba de sonreír y Hermione se le veía muy seria, hasta que de improviso Víctor le robo un beso. A Hermione esto le había causado una gran sorpresa, pero la sorpresa creció cuando Víctor cayó al suelo. Hermione se arrodillado a su lado confundida, vio a todos lados en busca de ayuda y lo que vio fue a Harry con la varita en la mano y una mirada que daba miedo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le grito Hermione

-¿Qué que me sucede?, ese idiota te beso-dijo Harry

-¿Y tu tenias que lanzarle un maldición?-le pregunto Hermione muy molesta-Yo pude habérmelas arreglado

-pero…

-Pero nada y no me equivoco al pensar que nos espiabas-

Harry cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir entendió que había hecho mal

Hermione invoco una camilla para Víctor y se dirigió al castillo

Durante las siguientes semanas Harry se enfrasco en entrenamientos agotadores, se levantaba más temprano de lo normal, practicaba sin descanso y se dormía tarde, estaba enojado consigo mismo, sus poderes crecían al igual que los de Alexander que practicaba con el la mayor parte del tiempo.

Esa tarde se encontraba entrenando los de la alianza entrenando cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

-ALTEZA-exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie

Rouse se veía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en días

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto Harry preocupado

-Cuando salí para venir me di cuenta que varios mortifagos seguían allí, supongo que Voldemort los envió, si hacia magia me descubrirían así que durante días trate de quitármelos de enzima hasta que los encontré desprevenidos y bueno…… llegue-dijo Rouse antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Harry

-Salgan inmediatamente-le pido Harry a los La Alianza mientras acostaba Rouse en un sillón.

La Alianza lo obedeció, el único que se quedo fue Alexander que busca en una estantería.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entro Hermione, seguida de Víctor

-Disculpen el retra…-se quedo callada cuando vio a Harry arrodillado alado de Rouse

-Se desmayo-contesto Harry mientras tomaba la pequeña botella que le extendía Alexander

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Hermione

-Parece que tuvo que evitar a varios mortifagos por días –contesto Alexander al ver como Harry veía a Víctor

-¿Qué haces aquí Víctor?-le pregunto Harry

-Yo quería ver su entrenamiento y le pregunte a Hermione si podría venir, pero veo que no es el momento,….nos vemos luego –dijo Víctor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione

-Bye Víctor… ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-les pregunto Hermione

-No, solo debe dormir-contesto Harry mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación

Cuando Rouse despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, muy cerca viendo por la ventana se encontraba Alexander

-Me da gusto que haya despertado-le dijo Alexander sin voltear a verla

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-¿Acaso eso importa?-después de unos momentos de silencio-Tu desayuno está en la mesa, nos vemos-dijo Alexander y salió

Más tarde todos los de la Orden de la luz se encontraba en la casa de los gritos. Realmente no hacían gran cosa, pues hace mucho que se habían aburrido de ver a Harry y a Rouse susurrando alrededor de un libro

-Harry, me costó mucho, pero lo conseguí –le dijo Rouse sonriendo-los descifre

-Sabias que lo harías, no por nada eres la heredera de Ravenclaw-susurro Harry-Y la persona más inteligente que conozco

En ese momento Hermione su puso de pie y salió de la casa

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto Rouse

-Estos últimos días hemos tenidos muchas dificultades-dijo Harry triste

-Lo lamento –dijo Rouse sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Bueno ¿Y qué dicen?-le pregunto Harry

La primera dice

El rey retornara

El vampiro más poderoso será

Y para recuperar su reino luchara

La Segunda es de una reina

Vampiro y bruja será

Tomando el trono acabara

Y a los vampiros guiara

Para con el señor tenebroso pelear

-Ya sabemos a quién se refiere la segunda-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Pero creo que tendremos que buscar al vampiro-dijo Rouse sonriendo-no creo que sea fácil

-Últimamente nada es fácil-dijo HARRY CON UN SUSUPIRO


	19. Chapter 19

Toda la orden de la luz se encontraba reunida alrededor de una mesa rectangular en la casa de los gritos una semana después.

-Hace unos minutos me acaban de informar algo terrible-dijo Harry muy serio desde donde estaba sentado, que era la un extremo de la mesa y a su lado Alexander y Rouse –Lupin, por favor

Lupin se puso de pie

-Lamento informar algo sumamente grave respecto a nosotros los hombres lobo-dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio

-Voldemort ha realizado una poción que la transformación no sea cuando se desee y no solo en luna llena-dijo Lupin

-¡Eso es terrible!-exclamo Hermione

-Si, nos pone en una gran desventaja y en peligro-dijo Lupin

-Como se atreve a romper ese equilibrio-dijo Alexander indignado

-También lamento informarles que ese no es la única mala noticia-dijo HARRY-Tonks

Tonks se puso de pie

-El ministerio ha sufrido bajas irreparables y sufrimos una escasez terrible de aurores, NADIE QUIERE UNIRSENOS-DIJO Tonks y se volvió a sentar

-Así que esta guerra prácticamente la tenemos perdida-dijo Tom

-No, no podemos pensar de esa manera –dijo Hermione

-¿Podemos pensar de otra manera? Voldemort está formando su ejército para una victoria irreversible, las comunidades mágicas de otros países se declaran neutrales, no quieren saber nada de nuestra guerra-dijo Ron

- como si Voldemort se conformara con dominar Inglaterra –dijo Lupin molesto

-Lo que debemos pensar es hacerle el mayor daño posible a Voldemort-dijo Harry muy serio

Todos guardaban silencio cuando se escucho un silbido que parecía venir del pueblo de pueblo de Hodsmade.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo Alexander para después desaparecer

-¿Pero que le sucede?-PREGUNTO Rouse

Unos minutos después apareció Alexander cargando a una joven, era como de la edad de ellos, pero parecía que algo grave había pasado, pues venia con la ropa sucia y rota

-Luego les explico-dijo Alexander y empezó a subir las escaleras en busca de alguna habitación

-Subiré para ayudarle-les dijo Hermione

Harry asintió

Rouse, Harry y Hermione se quedaron a dormir en la casa algo que alegro a Tom, aunque no lo demostrara.

Al día siguiente en la tarde todos los cuatro platicaban cuando Alexander bajo acompañado

-Les quiero presentar a Elizabeth….mi prometida-dijo Alexander

Elizabeth era un muchacha muy bonita, cabello castaño claro chino y largo, blanca, ojos cafés claros y alta, ya no traía su ropas muggle sucia, en ese momento llevaba una túnica negra que le quedaba un poco corta

Todos estaban sorprendidos¿acaso Alexander había dicho prometida?

-¿Tu prometida?-pregunto Rouse confundida

-Si-dijo Alexander muy serio-les explicare, pero primero haré las presentaciones

-Elizabeth, ellos son Tom, Ron, Hermione, la princesa Rouse y Harry Potter-dijo Alexander mientras ayudaba a que ella se sentara en la silla el comedor que era donde se encontraban

-Es un honor conocerlos-dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

-Mucho gusto-dijo Hermione mientras la abrasaba

-¿Porque me abrasas?-le preguntó

-No lo sé, solo creo que lo necesitas-le dijo Hermione Mientras se separaba

-Que escondido te lo tenias-dijo Tom en tono burlón

-¿Cómo explicarlo?...verán todos los monjes deben tener una esposa, por lo menos así es con los monjes con los que vivo, nosotros creemos en que todo hombre debe tener una compañera para lograr el equilibrio de la naturaleza como el ying y el yang, las mujeres viven en un pueblo de las montañas, cuando cumplimos 15 años se nos asigna una compañera con la que debemos casarnos al cumplir 17 –explico muy tranquilo Alexander

-Bueno ¿Y que hace ella aquí?-pregunto Rouse muy seria, parecía un tanto enojada

-Eso también me gustaría saber-dijo Alexander mientras miraba directo a los ojos a su prometida

Hasta ese momento Elizabeth había estado tranquila, pero ahora estaba muy nerviosa, lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-Elizabeth tranquila-le dijo Alexander mientras entrelazaba su mano a la de ella

-Hace un mes ellos llegaron-dijo Elizabeth entre sollozos-hombres con mascaras y capas negras, preguntando por una mujer con un bebe que había llegado hace más de 16 años ,Mi madre me envió a avisar al templo……..pero cuando logre llegar…era demasiado tarde todos estaban ………..muertos

Alexander se puso de pie estaba pálido

-Cuando Regrese al pueblo muy pocos quedaban algunas mujer y niños no más de veinte –dijo Elizabeth – Recordé la lechuza que me mandaste unos días antes, donde me decías que si necesitaba tu ayuda, te enviara una carta, pero juzgue que lo mejor sería venir a decírtelo en persona, agarre unas cosa y me vine a Inglaterra al llegar aquí la lechuza me guió, cuando llegue al país ya no me quedaba dinero así que lo hice caminando-termino Elizabeth

-Mis maestros, mis amigos…Muertos-dijo Alexander sin poder creerlo

-¿Quieres ir?-le pregunto Harry

Alexander asintió-mañana, iré a caminar –nadie lo detuvo

-Ven conmigo, podremos arreglar la túnica a la perfección -le dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a Elizabeth a ponerse de pie para subir las escaleras

-Nos está buscando-dijo Rouse mientras miraba a Harry

-SI……..demasiadas muertes-dijo Harry

-Pero no las ultimas –dijo Rouse

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts esa noche, tenía que hablar con el director, cuando llego a la gárgola esta se abrió sin que el pronunciara ningún sonido, esto no le sorprendió pues desde hace un tiempo Hermione le había dicho que el castillo tenía su magia y que lo más probable era que supiera que era él un heredero y por eso las puertas se abrían con tan solo desearlo.

-Señor Potter-dijo Dombledore sorprendido

-Profesor-dijo Harry en modo de saludo mientras se sentaba

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿A que se debe?-dijo Dombledore muy tranquilo

-Vengo a pedirle un favor-dijo Harry directo al grano

-¿Qué favor?

-Necesito que informe que Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny, y yo fuimos suspendidos de manera indefinida, como castigo –DIJO Harry Muy tranquilo

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo?-pregunto el profesor

-Nos iremos de vacaciones-dijo HARRY sonriendo

-¿De vacaciones?-pregunto el profesor

-Si, me alejare de todo esto, estoy arto me voy-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y observaba los libros que tenía el director en su despacho

-nos dejas-dijo Dombledore sorprendido

-No se preocupes, regresare-dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Cuídate y cuídalos –dijo Dombledore

-Eso no me lo tienes que pedir-dijo HARRY Y SALIO DEL DESPACHO DEL director

La orden de la luz se encontraba reunida en la casa de los gritos

-Esta vez iremos muy lejos-dijo Harry –Y no estoy seguro cuanto nos tardaremos así que lo hemos analizado y creemos que lo mejor ser que no todos vayamos

Todos protestaron y decían que no era justo, pero Harry está decidido.

-Los que irán a esta misión serán Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Tom, Alexander y la princesa Rouse-dijo Harry serio-Los que se quedan tienen la obligación de continuar con los entrenamientos, las clases y de proteger el colegio, Nevill tu estas a cargo-

Harry, Hermione, Ginny Luna y Ron con sus respectivos baúles se encontraban en el vestíbulo esa noche cuando la profesora de transformaciones llego

-El carruaje llegara en unos momentos para llevarlos a la estación del tren-dijo la profesora muy seria

Para ese momento se encantaban la mayoría de los alumnos en el vestíbulo, pues cuando ellos habían ido a buscar sus cosas a sus salas comunes les informaron que habían sido "suspendidos" y todos se preguntaban qué era lo que habían pasado para que el famoso Harry Potter junto con sus amigos fueran suspendidos.

La alianza se acercó a ellos

-¿Pero que hicieron?-les pregunto Colin

-Digamos que llegamos al límite de la paciencia de Dombledore-dijo Ron

-Rompimos demasiadas reglas-dijo Hermione fingiendo tristeza

-Esperamos que regresen pronto-dijo Nevill

-También nosotros lo deseamos-dijo Ginny

-Es hora-dijo Harry a la cabeza del pequeño grupo mientras salían del castillo y esperaba a que Hermione, Ginny y Luna subieran al carruaje para después hacerlo él

-Así que Potter fue suspendido-decía una voz fría

-Si eso dijeron nuestros informantes-

-Raro, no crees Colagusano-

-Si señor-contesto este

-Con que Potter no es tan bueno como todos creían-dijo mientras sonreía

-eso parece señor-

-Muy interesante, que pensara Dombledore de su alumno favorito, jajaja-

Alba Minnionetti  
2008-02-20  
ch 18,

HOLA :SI YO TAMBIEN CREO QUE HARRY ES UN IDIOTA PERO ASÍ EXISTEN HOMBRE ALGUNOS MÁS IDIOTAS QUE LINDOS O MÁS LINDOS QUE IDIOTAS Y ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE EXISTAN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS JAJA. LO DE ALEXANDER INTERESANTE TEORÍA EN REALIDAD, PERO TE DIRE ALGO NO LO SABRAS ASTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PORQUE YA LA ESTOY PENSANODO ¿Soy mala? Perdon

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE

nAhOmI pOtTeR  
2008-02-16  
ch 18,

Hola: Ninguna relación es perfecta, pero yo creo que todo se arreglara pronto.  
CREO QUE TU TAMBIEN YA ESTÁS PENSANDO EN LO DEL VAMPIRO , BUENO YO YA SE Y NO TE LO DIRE JAJAJA

angeluz21  
2008-02-12  
ch 17,

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE

menlor griffindor  
2008-01-25  
ch 14,

HOLA: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

artemisa black  
2008-01-21  
ch 14,

SI ES RARO PERO LE QUERIA DAR OTRO JIRO, DIFERENTE A TDOS LOS QUE HE LEIDO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE BYE

nAhOmI pOtTeR  
2008-01-20  
ch 14,

QUERIA ALGO ESPECIAL PARA SNAPE Y BUENO DESPUÉS DE PENSARLO MUCHO ES LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO

Nadia op  
2008-01-17  
ch 13,

abuseme encanto tu fics... espero que actualices pronto

Nadia

danny1989  
2008-01-04  
ch 10,

abusehola genial! me encanta,espero con emocion el siguiente capitulo  
feliz y prospero año nuevo,atrasado jejejejeje)


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Sofía

-AL PIE DE LA MONTAÑA-DIJO Alexander señalando una enorme montaña cuya cima estaba cubierta por nubes.

-Bueno hay que aparecernos-dijo Rupert

-NO –DIJO Alexander muy serio-no lo permitiré solo los que merecen pueden llegar a la sima, debemos subir caminando

-¡Caminando!-exclamo Rose-Yo nunca he caminado mucho

Daniel serio –Guíanos Alexander

Todos los siguieron aunque no muy animado, llevaban una hora caminando

-Jamás llegaremos-dijo Rouse mientras se sentaba a descansar en una roca

-tenemos que llegar mínimo al pueblo, no falta mucho –dijo Elizabeth que era quien los guiaba pues hace mucho que Alexander se había adelantado y ya no lo veían.

-No adelantarse, este solo es horrible-se quejo Rouse-llegare en la noche

-No podemos dejarla aquí-dijo Daniel

-Se cuidarme-dijo Rouse algo molesta

-No lo dudo pero puede haber mortifagos por allí –dijo Daniel- si te reconocen nos meterá en graves problemas

Cuando llegaron a vislumbrar las luces del pueblo pues ya estaba oscureciendo todos estaban cansados, Sofía iba apoyada en Tom, Diana en Rupert, Emma y Rouse se apoyaban en Daniel que aparte de Elizabeth quien estaba menos cansado.

-Por fin-dijo Rouse contenta, pero cuando llegaron al pueblo la alegría momentánea que experimentaron se esfumo por completo pues el pueblo está en ruinas, nadie se veía en los alrededores.

-Síganme Por favor-dijo Elizabeth, las casa habían estado hechas de madera, se veía que había sido un pueblo muy alegre, pues los trozos estaban pintados y había muchos árboles caídos y flores aplastadas.

Rodearon varias casas tiradas y cenizas hasta que llegaron a una casa que estaba aceptable .Rouse toco tres veces.

Entraron a una habitación muy oscura en el centro había una mesa donde estaban sentados unas 10 mujeres, de entre 20 y 30 años con ropas negras y rotas, de espaldas a ellos se encontraba Alexander que platicaba con ellas. Elizabeth se acerco a ellos

-ELIZABETH, pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver, cuando te fuiste….

-Pero ya estoy aquí, Laura-dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a una muchacha como de 23 años, después fueron a reunirse con Alexander

Todos los demás se dirigieron a una esquina donde se sentaron y minutos después durmieron.

Harry despertó cuando alguien le tapo la boca

- Están aquí-escucho la voz de Alexander

Harry SE asomo por la venta y vio como varias sombras se acercaban al pueblo desde los árboles.

-Viene a ver quiénes somos y que hacemos aquí- susurro Rose que se había acercado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Alexander

-Es lo lógico ¿No creen?-DIJO Rouse – ¿Entonces saldremos a divertirnos?

-Me permiten hacerme cargo –LES DIJO Alexander Muy serio

Daniel lo miro durante unos instantes y después asintió

Tres mortifagos se acercaron, necesitaban saber quiénes eran aquellos que habían llegado, su amo les había ordenado que estuvieran pendientes de cualquier movimiento

- Así que les gusta meterse con muggles-dijo un encapuchado que salió

Los mortifagos lo apuntaron con sus varitas

-somos tres contra uno –dijo uno de ellos

-mmmmm…es cierto ósea que hay una desventaja ¿no? –Dijo Alexander y unos segundos después las varitas de los mortifagos salieron de las manos de los mortifagos para perderse en la oscuridad-¿Qué tal ahora, con una sonrisa de miedo

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Iré a dar un paseo la noche es perfecta-dijo Rouse

-Pórtese bien-dijo Daniel

-Yo siempre-dijo Rouse mientras salía

………………………..

-Esto si está bien la luna y no ese molesto Sol-susurraba Rouse mientras caminaba .Cuando escucho que alguien corría entre las sobras de las casas destruidas

Rouse se acerco asía donde provenía el ruido, mientras las puntas de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo

-Puede ser un mortifago-susurro Rouse –ase mucho que no pruebo sangre de humano y si es de un mago mejor-pensó

-Ya…están aquí, señor-escucho Rouse y se acerco lentamente, la voz provenía de los árboles alguien se ocultaba

-Bien, los esperaremos en la sima-dijo una voz que a Rouse le resultaba demasiado familiar

-No le hará daño ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no solo quiero platicar con él-contesto la voz-Me has servido bien

-Si señor-apenas logrando escucharlo

Rouse se sorprendió cuando la luz de la Luna ilumino la cara de aquella persona que hasta hace un segundo no veía

-¡Como te atreves! TRAICION-grito Rouse desesperaba mientras mandaba a volar con un solo movimiento de mano a quien los había traicionado

-Yo...Puedo...Explicarlo-

-¡Nos pueden matar! –grito Rouse

-EL ME PROPMETIO-

-EL NO TIENE PALABRA ES EL SER MÁS DESPRESIABLE DEL MUNDO-Grito Rouse mientras lo/la elevaba

-Todos morían-dijo

-Y NO PUDISTE CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS-

-YO… YO-entre sollozos

-¿Estamos todos listo?-pregunto Daniel

-Si maestro-contesto Alexander

-Estamos todos-confirmo Emma

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Elizabeth decidida

-Está bien-dijo Alexander

Salieron de la casa

Ahora todos caminaban justos

Rouse iba muy pensativa

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Daniel

Rouse lo miro confundida

-Si-contesto con un pequeño susurro

-Estás rara-Dijo Daniel

-Estoy bien -contesto Rouse

Legaron a un gran muro con unas puertas enormes de madera, en el centro había un escudo del ying yang

-¡Siento algo!-exclamo Alexander

-¿Cuántos?-le pregunto Daniel

-No, lo sé-dijo Alexander

-Entremos, estén alerta-dijo Daniel mientras sacaba su varita y subía la capucha de su capa

-Elizabeth, tu quédate aquí –le dijo Alexander

-Si-contesto ella

Alexander abrió la puerta

Caminaban en dos filas asila el templo que era el primer edificio que se veía, pues era el que sobresalía por ser el de mayor tamaño, y estar rodeado de pequeñas casitas.

Entraron lentamente al oscuro templo, en tan solo unos instantes antorchas se prendieron a su alrededor.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Lord Voldemort, y rodeándolos varios mortifagos con las varitas levantadas.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo –en especial a ti Alexander – este era el único al que se le veía la cara

Largarte-dijo Alexander tranquilo

-Pero si yo vengo en son de paz, solo quiero hacer negocios-dijo Voldemort

-Creo recordar que tu último negocio no salió muy bien-dijo Alexander con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro, ya te recuerdo, fuiste tú el del golpe-dijo Valdemoro mientras sus ojos mostraban una momentánea furia-pero lo pasaremos por alto, sentémonos

Al escuchar esto los mortifagos bajaron las varitas y se sentaron en el piso.

Ellos se quedaron de pie, hasta que vieron a Daniel bajar la varita y sentarse.

-Quiero que te unas a mí-dijo Voldemort después de unos instantes de silencio

-Jamás-dijo Alexander

-Vamos, por lo menos píenselo, tendrás poder, lo más importante PODER-dijo Voldemort tranquilamente

-¿Por qué, quieres que me una a ti?-le pregunto Alexander

-Tengo mis razones-dijo Voldemort

-Pero que puedo tener yo un simple mago, para interesarle a Lord Voldemort-pegunto Alexander con un tono de burla que Voldemort decidió pasar por alto

-Voldemort sabe ver talento-dijo Voldemort –Únete a mi

-No-contesto Alexander

-No seas idiota, serás poderoso, todos te respetaran, juntos lograremos cosas imposibles, podrás conocer a tu madre-dijo Voldemort

Alexander bajo la cabeza, hubo minutos de silencio, en los que al ver la duda de Alexander Voldemort sonrió.

-JA, JA, JA, creo ya haber escuchado eso-se escucho en todo la sala, Daniel se había puesto de pie

-¿Tu quien eres?-le pregunto Voldemort

-¿Acaso no algo parecido, le dijiste a ese Potter hace algunos años –dijo Daniel

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto un desconcertado Voldemort

-No se debe entrar a una guerra, si no sabes de lo que son capaces tus enemigos –dijo Daniel mientras se acercaba a una antorcha-Porque no le dices porque lo quieres, eso del talento, son solo estupideces-continuo mientras pasaba su mano por las llamas de la antorcha

-No hay otra razón-dijo Voldemort empezando a enojarse

-Vamos, dejémonos de juegos, yo te ayudare –dijo Daniel –pero ¿por dónde empezar?, que te parece por….Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso, fundado por los cuatro grandes Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slythein y Godic Gryffindor, creo empezar bien, ….tu eres el heredero de Slytherin , pero ¿quienes son los otros herederos?, los herederos que juntos te podrían vencer el de Ravenclaw desaparecido hace años , el de Godric Gryffindor ambos sabemos que solo quedan algunos meses para que despierte …..(recordemos que supuestamente sus poderes deberían despertar a los 17)

Voldemort cerraba los puños

-¿Quién me falta? ¡OH Claro! Hufflepuff, perseguida al mismo tiempo que el heredero de Gryffindor, a la heredera de Hufflepuff la conseguiste matar, pero no contabas con su bebe prácticamente recién nacido al que su madre dejo con unos monjes para que tu no le pudieras hacer daño….

-Sabes demasiadas cosas-dijo Voldemort furioso mientras alzaba la varita

-Voldemort, te dije que yo si sabia elegir a mis seguidores-mientras dejaba al descubierto su rostro

-TU OTRA VEZ-dijo Voldemort

-Si-dijo Daniel sonriendo y sacando su varita

-te lo pregunto por última vez ¿Te unirás a mi? –pregunto Voldemort dirigiéndose a Alexander

-Mi madre sacrifico su vida por el lado del bien, la mataste, al igual que a las personas que más he querido, con las que crecí ¿De verdad, crees que me uniré a ti?-dijo Alexander poniéndose de pie con la varita en alto-solo quiero verte muerto

-No hay bien y mal, solo poder, pero los tontos como tú no lo entienden, si esa es tu elección que así sea-dijo Voldemort

-Sí, esa es mi elección -

-Mi Señor, mire lo que encontré afuera -dijo una mujer que tenia agarrada a Elizabeth de los cabellos

-Suéltala –grito Alexander enojado

-No puedo creer que tu el heredero de una de las brujas más poderosa del mundo, tenga algo que ver con esta simple muggle –dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba a Elizabeth y alzarle de la barbilla con su varita

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-dijo Alexander mientras sacaba la varita

-Te diré, estos muggles son despreciables, te confesare un pequeño secreto, tu noviecita te traiciono, fui yo quien le dijo que fuera por ti, ella te trajo a mi –dijo Vodemort

-Mentiroso, ¡Break! –grito Alexander y un hechizo color naranja salio de su varita el cual Voldemort paro y regreso con más poder despreocupado con su mano, (que Alexander paro) y con un simple movimiento de su mano izquierda lanzaba a Elizabeth contra la pared dejándola inconsciente-el amor te hace débil

-Idiota-grito Alexander apuntándolo nuevamente con su varita

-No puedes contra mi aun no se despiertan tus poderes-dijo Voldemort –tienes 16 años

Alexander abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

-Tienes razón Voldemort, pero en cambio Potter es otra cosa, en cuestión de meses despertara, y…bueno, poniéndose enfrente de Alexander con la varita levantada y causando que todos los que venían con él hicieran lo mismo.

-lo protegerás ¿Acabaras con tu vida por él?-pregunto Vodemort acercándose con su varita a Daniel y con una ligera señal indico a sus mortifagos que se levantaran algo que estos hicieron

La pelea comenzó, hechizos volaban por y salían por doquier, Daniel peleaba con Voldemort mientras Alexander corría a lado de Elizabeth

-Enervate-dijo susurro Alexander para despertar a Elizabeth

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Elizabeth confundida, pero no dio tiempo de que Alexander respondiera pues grito -¡Donde esta! – y salió corriendo hacia la batalla

-¡Detente!-grito Alexander pero no lo pudo hacer y se integro en la batalla acabando con unos cuantos mortifagos mientras buscaba a Elizabeth

Mientras tanto

-No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme-dijo Voldemort mientras peleaba con Daniel, que se veía algo cansado

-Puede ser, pero tus mortifagos no son igual de fuertes que tu, míralos-dijo Daniel y era cierto los mortifagos que aun quedaban de pie se veían muy débiles y a punto de ser derrotados

Voldemort estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Naguini apareció y Daniel escucho claramente como esta le decía a Voldemort –AMO ELLOS HAN LEGADO-

-Ya me encargare de ti la próxima vez, te matare, dijo Voldemort y desapareció

Rouse estaba contra la pared y Bellatrix le apuntaba con la varita.

-Me alegro que la vampirito allá dejado de correr, ya no eres tan valiente sin todos tus súbditos-dijo Bellatrix riendo, mientras Rouse la miraba horrorizada

-Avada K-Pero no pudo terminar, pues un rayo que le dio en la espalda la mando a volar

Bellatrix estaba paralizada en el suelo cuando se atacante, se acercaba lentamente a ella, los mortifagos empezaban a desaparecer

-Detente, ella es mía –dijo Daniel, con una voz muy fría – Largase Bellatrix , cuando nos veamos , espero que des batalla

Ballatrix sorprendida se dio cuenta que ya se podía mover

-Ni piense que tengo una deuda contigo-dijo y desapareció

-Jamás pensaría eso –dijo Daniel y se quedo callado viendo al lugar donde había desaparecido por uno momentos

-Y ahora tu muéstrate, ¿Elizabeth?-dijo Daniel muy molesto

Elizabet se empezó a poner pálida, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y ante ellos aprecio Rouse.

-¡Cómo pudiste poner en peligro la vida de Elizabeth!-grito Daniel

-¡Ella se lo mecía!-grito Rouse

Daniel voltio a ver a la Rouse que estaba en una esquina recargada toda asustada

-¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, iban a matar a los que quedaban si no lo hacía!-dijo Daniel

-NOS PUDIERON HABER MATADO, POR SU CULPA-Grito aun más fuerte Rouse

-ELLA SOLO QUERIA PROTEGER A SU FAMILIA-Grito Daniel

-ELLA HIZO ALGO ESTUPIDO, NOS LO PUDO HABER DICHO-Grito Rouse

-Todos hacemos cosas entupidas cuando queremos proteger a los que queremos-dijo Daniel recordando a Sirius y dándole la espalda a esta

Todos estaban tan distraídos en la discusión que Daniel y Rouse mantenían que ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que no todos sus enemigos se habían ido, cierta serpiente se4 acercaba a una asustadiza muchacha que se tapaba la cara con las manos

Rouse se quedo callada, ya no sabía que decir, cuando Daniel voltio asustado.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Daniel

-¿Dónde esta que?-le pregunto Emma al verlo buscar a su alrededor

-Elizabeth cuidado-grito Daniel, pero era demasiado tarde Naguini la había mordido

Elizabeth Grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Delicioso-escucho Daniel como se burlaba la serpiente –Nada podrán hacer por ella jajaja- y la serpiente desapareció

Daniel corrió a sujetar a Elizabeth aun con la apariencia de Rouse , que se desvanecía

Alexander, que en cuanto la pelea había concluido salio , estaban en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Quién grito?-pregunto asustado, pero no necesito respuesta al ver a Daniel arrodillado

Se acerco y Daniel le cedió su lagar poniéndose de pie y conjurando una cama donde Alexander la acostó

-Alexander-susurro

Alexander le paso lentamente la mano por encima de su cuerpo haciendo que el hechizo terminara y Elizabeth obtuviera su apariencia

-Tranquila vas a estar bien bonita-le dijo Alexander con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me encanta cuando sonríes-contesto Elizabeth muy débil

-Maestro haga algo-dijo Alexander volteando a ver a Daniel

-Lo lamento no podemos hacer nada, el veneno de Naguini no tiene cura, Voldemort se aseguro de ello-dijo Daniel mirándolo a los ojos

Alexander volvió a ver a Elizabeth

-Eres muy bonita, cariño –dijo Alexander

-No sufre solo se debilita, y como es muggle actúa muy rápido-dijo Daniel

-Creo que no nos podremos casar……….. Tenía tantas ilusiones….soñaba con ese día, iba a ser la mejor esposa ser mundo –susurro Elizabeth

-Tranquila bonita, todo saldrá bien, nos casaremos-dijo Alexander

-No hay tiempo-dijo Elizabeth mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla y Alexander se la limpiaba

-Existe una forma-dijo Daniel poniendo su mano en el hombro de Alexander, este voltio a verlo y todos pudieron ve que las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Alexander

-Puedes darle tu energía, para alargar su tiempo, pero te debilitara y correrías mucho riesgo y es magia blanca

-Lo haré-dijo Alexander decidido

-Están loco, poner la vida de Alexander en riesgo, al heredero de Hufflepuff …-dijo Rouse

-Cállate tu ya has hacho mucho por hoy-dijo Alexander viéndola enojado-si nos hubieras dicho que nos estaban esperándoos, ella jamás hubiera venido-dijo Alexander con una mirada de odio que dejo por segunda vez en el día callada a Rouse

-Antes que nada, dinos que debemos preparar-dijo Daniel

-Ir por las mujeres ellas sabrán que hacer –dijo Alexander

-Bien, Sofía y Emma, vallan –y estas desaparecieron

-Alexander ¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto Daniel

-Seguro –dijo ALEXANDER mirando a Elizabeth

-Repite después de mí-dijo Daniel

-Si maestro-

-Debes detenerlo cuando ya no tengas la fuerza necesaria, si no también morirás-dijo Daniel

-Si Maestro-contesto Alexander

-Ya llegamos-dijo Sofía que aparecía con 3 mujeres grandes junto con Emma que venia con Laura que corrió a lado Elizabeth.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Daniel a las mujeres

-Arreglar este desorden-dijo la más grande llamada Elena

Rouse dio un paso adelante, con su varita, y con unos simples movimientos todo estaba como nuevo.

-Los novios en el centro-indio otra llamada Mónica y Alexander cargo a Elizabeth a donde le indicaron

-Los padrinos, de novio de su lado derecho-indico la tercera llamada Fernanda

-Maestro, Emma, háganme el favor –dijo Alexander

-Claro-dijo Emma, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y del brazo de Daniel se pusieron a la derecha.

-A la izquierda los de la novia-dijo Fernanda

-Laura-susurro Elizabeth

-Claro amiga-dijo Laura poniéndose en su lugar

-un hombre-dijo Fernanda

-Yo-dijo Rupert, pero antes de tomar su lugar, tuvo en susurros una pequeña conversación con Emma.

-Los demás rodear en circulo –dijo Mónica

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos

Emma se acerco a Elizabeth,

-Este es mi regalo de bodas –le susurro, mientras la señalaba con su varita y Elizabeth aparecía vestida con un sencillo, pero elegante vestido blanco y regresaba a su lugar.

-Silencio-pidió Daniel-CONCENTRATE , EXPULSA TU PODER REPITE ", IM REDOP ARAP AL ANOSREP ADAMA NOC AL AZNAZEPSE ED EUQ ES EDEUQ A IM ODLA, IM REDOP ARAP AL ANOSREP ADAMA NOC AL AZNAZEPSE ED EUQ ES EDEUQ NOC OGIM ,IM REDOP ARAP AL ANOSREP ADAMA NOC AL AZNAZEPSE ED EUQ ON ES AYAV, IL MIO POTERE PER LA PERSONA GRADITA CON L'ESPOIR QU'IL RESTA CON ME IL MIO POTERE PER LA PERSONA GRADITA CON L'ESPERANZADE CHE RESTA AL MIO LATO, IL MIO POTERE PER LA PERSONA GRADITA CON L'ESPOIR QU'ON NON VADA

Una luz blanca con toques de amarrillo envolvió a Alexander y Elizabeth

-Debemos darnos prisa-dijo Daniel los demás

-Unan sus manos-dijo Elena que estaba enfrente de los novios, Todos lo hicieron

-Estamos esta tarde para oficiar la ceremonia más sagrada de todas que une a un hombre y a una mujer para que juntos se complementen, -dijo ELENA mientras juntaba las manos de Elizabeth (Esta última podía mantenerse de pie) y Alexander

-Su unión es sagrada, ninguno pude faltar al otro –dijo Elena- Deberán repartir sus obligaciones, cuidar a sus hijos y educarlos

En ese momento Elizabeth sonrió con nostalgia

-Como el Ying y El yang, los problemas enfrentara, honran a nuestros ancestros-dijo Elena-el lazo-continuo dirigiéndose a Laura

Laura saco una pequeña caja, en la cual venia un hermoso lazo de seda con detalles dorados, entre ella y Rupert lo extendieron y se lo colocaron a los novios

-EL LAZO DE MI MADRE-exclamo Elizabeth

Laura sonrió

Alexander se tambaleo

-¿Alexander estas bien?-le pregunto Daniel

-SI –DIJO Alexander parándose derecho-continuemos

-Con este lazo los unimos deseándoles felicidad-dijo Elena

-Los anillos –pidió Elena

-Daniel, extendió su mano y en ella aparecieron dos anillos de oro con la inscripción de sus nombres en una caja roja de terciopelo, Y Él y Emma se los dieron

-TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE-DIJO Elizabeth mientras colocaba su anillo en el dedo de Alexander

-TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE-dijo Alexander mientras colocaba su anillo en la mano de Elizabeth

-La ceremonia ha –empezó a decir Elena cuando fue interrumpida

-Un momento, Alexander es mago y merece una unión como tal-dijo Emma, mientras tomaba la mano de Daniel y se ponían delante de los novios y Rupert tomaba la de Diana y se ponían a lado de ellos

Los cuatro alzaron sus varitas

-Por la unión-dijo Rupert y de el salió un rayo naranja que envolvía a Elizabeth y a Alexander

-Por la alegría-dijo Diana, mientras de su varita azul y se unía al rayo DE Rupert

-Por el amor-dijo Emma y salió un rayo rojo que hizo lo mismo que los tres anteriores

-Por su valor-dijo Daniel y un rayo dorado envolvió completamente a los novios y en unos segundos desaparecieron

-Creo que el novio puede besar a la novia-dijo Elena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Y así lo hizo Alexander, fue un beso tierno y cálido

Alexander, con mucho esfuerzo cargo a la novia sonriente y salía del templo rumbo uno de los jardines que los que durante su niñez había jugado ,jardines que los monjes habían cuidado con esmero donde se sentó y acostó a Elizabeth en sus piernas, mientras últimos rayos del sol los iluminaban.

-Lo lamento Elizabeth, se me acaba la fuerza-dijo Alexander mientras una lagrima, le recorría el rostro

-Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, en cambio yo,…Alexander perdón, estaba desesperada-susurro ya con dificultad Elizabeth

-No tenías opción, estabas asustada –dijo Alexander también en un susurro

-Debí…mantener la cabeza….fría-susurro Elizabeth

-Hiciste lo que creíste correcto y estuvo bien, pero ya no hablemos de eso –susurro Alexander

-Gracias, por todo Alexander-dijo Elizabeth

-Gracias a ti, jamás te olvidare-dijo Alexander

-Júrame, que buscaras el amor –dijo ELIZABETH MIENTRAS RESPIRABA CON DIFICULTAD

-Eso jamás, honrare tu memoria, hasta mi muerte-dijo Alexander

-No, no –dijo ELIZABETH –Júrame, que….Cuando encuentres…el amor…no…lo…dejaras…ir...y serás…feliz-dijo ELIZABETH

-no-dijo ALEXANDER

-Júramelo, o no me iré en paz –dijo ELIZABETH desesperada

-Te lo juro –dijo Alexander

-Dilo-dijo Elizabeth

-JURO QUE CUANDO ENCUENTRE EL AMOR NO LO DEJARE IR Y LUCHARE POR EL –dijo Alexander

-Ya es hora-dijo Elizabeth cerrando los ojos –Dame un último beso

Alexander la beso, fue un beso largo, y tierno

-Te amo, no olvides tu promesa y si tienes una hija ponle mi nombre ¿Quieres?,-le dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

-Claro –dijo Alexander, y en ese momento ya no pudo mantener la conexión, Elizabeth había muerto.

Alexander desesperado abrazo el cuerpo de Elizabeth, y lloro como nunca había llorado en toda su vida.

Cuando ya era de madrugada, se puso de pie, expendio completamente el cuerpo de Elizabeth, alzo su mano y dijo –PETRIF-el cuerpo de Elizabeth Se volvió de piedra y con su varita escribía

AQUI YACE UNA MUJER VALIENTE AMADA ESPOSA Y AMIGA

ELIZABETH, POR SIEMPRE

-Esta roca jamás cambiara,-susurro Alexander mientras le colocaba una rosa roja que se unía a la piedra y se alejo lentamente.

La primera parte del hechizo puede ser descifrado para saber que dice, (se repite).


	21. Chapter 21

Alexander se encontraba en el templo encerado, sentado en posición de loto, mientras un remolino lo envolvía.

-Una semana, ya se acabo el tiempo de meditación-dijo una voz a su espalda

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Alexander mientras en remolino que lo rodeaba desaparecía

-Preguntamos cómo debíamos comportarnos -dijo Daniel mientras se sentaba a su lado –nos dijeron que debías estar una semana en el templo meditando

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Alexander

-Los mande a ayudar en la reconstrucción del pueblo, parece que se quedaran-dijo Daniel

-Es su hogar, es su deber-dijo Alexander

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos

-También es tu hogar, ¿Te quedaras?-le pregunto Daniel

Alexander no contesto

-No es tu guerra, si te declaras neutral y juras, mediante un juramento inquebrantable .jamás a tacar a Voldemort el no te dañara, podrás quedarte con tu gente-dijo Daniel (poniéndole una pequeña prueba)

-Es mi destino, soy un mago también, mi deber es estar a su lado maestro-dijo Alexander

-Las profecías solo tienen valor cuando nosotros se los damos-dijo Daniel

Alexander lo voltio a ver

-Me lo dijo hace unos días Emma-

-Tal vez hubiera hecho lo que me propone hace unas cuantas semanas, pero ahora debo vengar a mi gente, a mi esposa, por los magos y por este mundo-dijo Alexander

Volvieron a quedarse cayados

-Pero ahora no se si pueda, no se si se lo suficientemente fuerte, para llevar a cabo la misión de proteger este mundo que tuvieron mis ancestros-Susurro Alexander

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Daniel

-Dude maestro, dude-dijo Alexander-

-¿Qué dudaste?-pregunto Daniel desconcertado

-Cuando el me dijo que podría ver a mi madre-dijo Alexander bajando la cabeza avergonzado –

-A eso, -Dijo Daniel como sin darle importancia

-Dude, significa que no soy fuerte, lo suficiente mente fuerte para esta guerra.-dijo ALEXANDER

-Que estés destinado a ser uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y ayudar en esta guerra, no significa que seas perfecto-dijo Daniel- lo que nos define son nuestras decisiones, debemos afrontar los obstáculos, si lo que te propuso Voldemort no te hubiera tentado, tu decisión de no unirte a Él no tendría valor.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada pasaste la proba que Voldemort te puso y eso demuestra que eres fuerte, muchos no lo habrían hecho –dijo Daniel

Alexander se mantuvo cayado

-Yo también dude-dijo Daniel con un susurro apenas audible-Cuando tenía 11 años Voldemort ofreció revivir a mis padres, lo que mi corazón más anhelaba, una familia, pero me di cuenta que no era lo correcto , mis padres siempre lucharon por lo correcto y yo tengo que honrar su memoria.

Se quedaron callados cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos, cuando se escucho un "plin", era Rupert que parecía muy agitado

-Daniel, Emma-dijo Rupert y al instante Daniel desapareció y unos segundos después fue seguido de Rupert y Alexander

Daniel apareció en la casa donde habían dormido la primera noche que ya estaba completamente reconstruida y arreglado, vio como sus amigos formaban un círculo alrededor de Emma que estaba parada y tenía la vista perdida.

-No podemos acercarnos, tiene como un escudo-le dijo Sophia y estiraba una mano para ver como una pequeña descarga eléctrica la repelía

-Parece que tiene una visión-dijo Rouse

Daniel se acerco lentamente sin problemas hasta Emma , no sabía qué hacer. La toco en el hombro.

Al instante en su cabeza empezaron a surgir imágenes al principio sin sentido, pero después, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba viendo era Londres que estaba siendo atacada por cientos de mortifagos y seres mágicos, apenas defendido por unos cuantos magos que no resistirían mucho , varios edificios en llamas magos y muggles muertos, todo termino , su mente se puso en blanco. Reacciono justo a tiempo para sujetar a Emma y sentarla en u sillón.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Daniel

Emma temblaba

-¿Cuándo?-logro susurrar ella

-No lo sé-dijo Daniel pensativo mientras la abrazaba

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Tom

-Un ataque a Londres-dijo Daniel

-Pero, ¿cuándo,O ¿Y a fue?-Pregunto Rouse

-No, no Lupin hubiera avisado, le deje una moneda para comunicarse, el problema es saber cuándo va a ser-dijo Daniel

-Debemos regresar pronto-dijo Diana

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor-dijo Rupert

-Debo saber cuándo será ese ataque-dijo Daniel decidido

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-le pregunto Alexander

-Entrar a la mete de Voldemort –dijo Daniel

-Pero y si se da cuenta-dijo Emma alarmada

-Ya he estado muchas veces dentro y no se dio cuenta, lo debo intentar –dijo Daniel-recuerden que nosotros no tenemos ningún espía en sus líneas-"nota mental, conseguir uno" –pensó Daniel

-Es muy peligroso, tal vez la Orden sepa algo –dijo Emma

-¿Y crees que nos lo dirán?-le pregunto Daniel

-No-dijo Emma resignada

-bien lo haré, pero me gustaría quedarme solo-

Vio como todos salieron

Se sentó en el piso y cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro de cómo hacer lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que lograrlo

Muy lejos de donde estaban, se llevaba a cabo una reunión, era en una mansión oscura, una gran mesa era apenas iluminada por algunas velas, la reunión era precedida por Lord Voldemort. Lo acompañaban magos con túnicas negras a quienes no se les podía ver la cara.

-Por fin, todos reunidos de nuevo-Dijo Voldemort

-Señor la delegación de Alemania, está dispuesto a pelear como lo hizo en antaño-dijo la voz del mago que se encontraba a la derecha, era una voz vieja y cansada

-No esperaba menos de ustedes-dijo Voldemort con una mueca sin verlo-Señores estamos aquí reunidos como hace 16 años para dar el primer paso hacia el dominio del mundo

-Y acaso pasara lo mismo que hace 16 años, si no me equivoco un niño te venció-dijo uno de los magos con una voz joven , en su túnica podía verse una pequeña bandera de Estados Unidos

-Insolente-exclama Voldemort

-Perdone mi señor es joven e insensato-dijo el mago que esta a la derecha del joven que también tenía la bandera de Estados Unidos-Usted sabe que cuenta incondicionalmente con nosotros

-Eso espero-dijo Voldemort con un tono que expresaba molestaría

-Somos los representantes d los ejércitos que tiene en nueve naciones y estamos preparados para pasado mañana llevar el ataque a Londres –dijo el mago que estaba a la izquierda

-Inglaterra no se podrá levantar de esto-dijo Voldemort y se empezó a reír. Si sospechar que todo sea escuchado

-Si Voldemort lo descubre-decía Emma angustiada

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, lo peor que pueda pasar es que crea que se introdujo por error, ya aprendió la lección, no volverá a intentar poseerlo –dijo Rupert

-Eso espero ahora es muy fuerte, pero Voldemort lo es aún más, los vi cuando peleaban –dijo Emma preocupada

Todos se quedaron callados esperando, cuando la puesta se abrió, salió Daniel pálido y sudoroso

-Debemos regresar enseguida-susurro Daniel

-Estas mal amigo, mírate-dijo Rupert mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse

-Atacaran pasado mañana magos de otras naciones vienen-susurro Daniel y se desmayo

Rupert y Tom lo sostuvieron

-Bien preparen sus cosas nos desapareceremos en media hora-dijo Rouse –Debemos regresar a Hogwarts

-Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en media hora-dijo Alexander mientras se alejaba

-Vamos llevemos a Daniel adentro-dijo Emma-¿Rouse, no tienes poción para que recupere sus energías?-

-No-dijo Rouse negando-toda la gaste el día de la batalla en el templo

-Debemos esperar-dijo Emma resignada

Mientras tanto

Alexander se dirigía a la casa donde en ese momento se reunían las mujeres. Cuando abrió la puerta todas lo voltearon a ver.

- Así que es hora-dijo Elena

-SI-dijo Alexander-Quiero saber si están dispuestas a quedarse

-Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas-dijo Elena

-En cuanto pueda vendré-dijo Alexander

-Desde que te vi por primera ves sabias que un gran destino te esperaba, Alexander, ve y cumple con tu deber-dijo Elena poniéndose de pie

-Sabes cuál es tu posición ahora-dijo Mónica también poniéndose de pie

-No creo ser merecedor de ese título-dijo Alexander

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Fernanda

-Ahora eres nuestro líder y como tal debes brindarnos honor, y sabemos que lo harás-dijo Elena mientras sacaba una banda morada-Ahora eres nuestro líder-Continuo Elena mientras la amarraba a la cintura de Alexander, Elena se retino unos pasos e hizo una reverencia, y fue seguida de los demás.

Alexander junto sus manos y se inclino.

Daniel empezaba a despertar

-¿Daniel estás bien?-le pregunto Emma

-SI-dijo Daniel mientras se frotaba la frente-¿Ya están listos?

-Si-dijo Rouse

-Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie lentamente

-Pero está débil-dijo Diana

-Debemos regresar, hay muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Daniel-Y donde está Alexander

-Aquí-dijo el susodicho desde la puerta y todos se pudieron dar cuenta que su mirada era más seria que nunca

-Bien, debemos aparecernos, los quiero en parejas -dijo Daniel

Todos obedecieron

-Emma iras con Alexander , no te puedo transportar estoy muy débil-le dijo Daniel

Emma ASINTIO Y SE COLOCO ALADO DE aLEXANDER

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Rouse a Daniel mientras lo tomaba de un brazo

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Daniel

-Emma dile algo-dijo Rouse

-Ve con ella Daniel-dijo Emma muy seria

Daniel asintió resignado-nos vemos a las afueras de Hogmade.

Daniel , Rouse Alexande y Emma fueron los primeros en llegar, poco a poco aparecieron los demás

-Rupert y Diana faltan-dijo Emma

-¿Donde estarán?-pregunto Tom

Pasaron 5 minutos cuando Rupert y Daina aparecieron

-¿Porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto Emma

-Porque aquí el genio, se apareció primero En Alaska-dijo Diana MIENTRAS TEMBLABA

-lO LAMENTO -DIJO rUPERT Y LA ABRAZO

-Tendrás que hacer más para contentarme que abrazarme-dijo Luna

-Tu mandas yo ordeno-dijo rupert

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Daniel mientras se subía la capucha y empezó a caminar lentamente, todos lo imitaron.

Cuando entraron al los terrenos de Hogwarts ya se internaron un poco en el bosque prohibido para poder regresar su apariencia normal.

No hay nadie en los terrenos -dijo Rupert

-Claro que no Ronald-todos están en clases-dijo Hermione

-Ups lo olvide-dijo Ron

Caminaron hacia la gran entrada

-Genial está cerrada-dijo Tom

-Ahora que haremos-dijo sOPHIA

Rouse se hacerco a la puerta y puso su mano en ella

-Ábrete -susurro después de unos segundos la empujo y se abrió

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Tom desconcertado

-Estaba abierta, solo empuje-dijo Rouse con cara de niña inocente

-Lo que pasa Tom, es que estás debilucho-dijo Rupert sonriendo

.Ya verás Weasley-dijo Tom rojo

Entraron al gran vestíbulo de Hogwarts, bien pueden ir a descansar, iré a hablar con Dombledore-dijo Harry

-Un momento tu no te vas a ningún lado hasta que te tomes una poción hervobitalizanta(o algo así)-dijo Hermione seria

-Pero..pero-dijo Harry

-Pero nada-dijo Hermione y lo jalo

-Hermione yo-

-Harry si me haces caso no lo lamentaras-le susurro ella

-Una poción me espera-dijo Harry sonriendo


	22. Chapter 22

En la sala de los menesteres

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana mientras los demás esperaban cayados, Harry llevaba 15 minutos en la misma posición.

-Es hora de que nosotros salgamos a la luz-dijo Harry volteándolos a ver.

Los que estuvieron en esa sala y lo escucharon, se dieron cuenta que en sus ojos y en su voz había gran determinación.

-Ron quiero en una hora aquí a la Alianza-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a este

Ron asintió y salio de la sala

-Hermione localiza a los que faltan de la Orden, los quiero aquí en media hora en la casa de los gritos dijo Harry

-¿Incluyendo a Toks y a Lupin?-pregunto Hermione

-Si, toma esto-dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba una moneda

Hermione se fue

-Rouse… ¿Crees que podrían venir algunos de tus súbditos?-le pregunto Harry

Rouse se quedo callada durante unos segundos en los que Harry no la presiono

-Aun no estamos listos para la guerra, pero traeré a los que pueda-dijo Rouse –Estaré de regreso pasado mañana

-Alexander te acompañara –dijo Harry

-No es necesario-dijo Rouse rápidamente

-No lo estoy sugiriendo-dijo Harry muy serio

Rouse asintió y salio de la sala

-Estaremos a tiempo-dijo Alexander antes de salir

-Eso espero, cuando estén por llegar háganmelo saber por esto-dijo Harry lanzándole un pequeño paquete-es un espejo de doble vista

Alexander salio

-Los quiero en la casa de los gritos -dijo Harry a los demás y salio rumbo a la oficina de Dombledore

-Se dirigió a la oficina de Dombledore, en cuanto llego solo tubo que decirle a la gárgola que lo dejara pasar para que esta lo hiciera

-Adelante-dijo Dombledore antes incluso de que Harry tocara

Harry vio que el director estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo un libro mientras acariciaba a su hermoso fénix distraídamente

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-.pregunto Dombledore sin apartar la vista de su interesante libro

-Yo venia a discutir con usted algo muy importante-dijo Harry, no quería soltarle de repente la noticia

-Continua-dijo Dombledore

-Bueno ¿Podría mirarme?-le pregunto Harry un poco molesto

-Lo lamento Harry , es que este libro muggle esta muy interesante, sabes que un pay de limón no es tan difícil de hacer-dijo Dombledore cerrando su libro

Harry se saco un poco de onda pero se recupero rápidamente

-Bueno basta de tonterías-dijo Harry-Voldemort atacara Londres pasado mañana

Dombledore se puso lentamente de pie

-HA reclutados magos de todas partes del mundo, usara vampiros, hombres lobo, incluso gigantes-dijo Harry

-Quiere demostrar su fuerza-dijo Dombledore

-Nosotros lucharemos-dijo Harry decidido

Dombledore lo miro detenidamente

-Así que le aconsejo que en esto nos unamos-dijo Harry

-¿Quieres trabajar con migo?-le pregunto Dombledore

-Soy orgulloso pero no tonto, mi grupo es muy pequeño aunque poderoso, y se que necesitamos la mayor organización en esto-dijo Harry

-Estoy deacuerdo-dijo Dombledore

-Bien, creo que debe ser pronto la reunión, que le parece está noche mi grupo los vera en mi casa-dijo Harry

-Si, a las doce-dijo Dombledore, mientras se agachaba y escribía en un pequeño pergamino rápidamente

-A las doce-dijo Harry recibiendo el pergamino y salio

-¿Crees que este listo?-le pregunto Dombledore a su fénix

El fénix negó con la cabeza

-Pero va por buen camino-dijo Dombledore

El fénix asintió

La casa de los gritos

La orden de la luz estaba reunida

-Perdonen la tardanza-dijo Harry mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa, miro para comprobar que todos estaban reunidos –Supongo que ya les informaron –dijo harry

-Si¿Qué te dijo Dombledore?- pregunto Lupin

-Tenemos una reunión todos a las doce, los quiero en el vestíbulo a las 11:30-dijo Harry

-Nevill, Cho y Katie, ustedes irán con Hermione, Ron y Yo a la reunión de la Alianza, los demás se pueden retirar-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie

-Te acompaño al colegio Ginny –dijo Tom y salieron

-¿Lupin, los hombres lobo?-le pregunto Harry

-Se han dividido, unos no quieren participar y los otros están decididos a hacerlo, corrían rumores acerca de un ataque ahora entiendo que era cierto-dijo Lupin

-Por lo menos serán menos –dijo Harry serio-Los vemos a las doce en el cuartel general de la Orden de Fénix

Lupin y Tonks desaparecieron

Sala de los menesteres

-Me alegra que ya hayan regresado, nada era lo mismo-dijo Parvatil

-Si, como sabían que no estabas Harry muchos alumnos se pusieron un poco rebeldes-dijo Colin-Pero ahora que estas, van a ver lo que es bueno

-Luego me dices quien te causo problemas y vamos a darles un pequeño sustito-dijo Harry

-Por supuesto, en cuando tengas tiempo-dijo Colin sonriendo

-Bien los he llamado aquí para informarles algo muy grave-dijo harry serio mientras aparecía una mesa rectangular y el se sentaba a la cabeza

Todos estaban callados y expectantes

-Pasado mañana habrá un ataque a Londres-dijo Harry –Y quiero preparar una defensa para el castillo en caso de que sea necesario

-No puede ser-dijo Dean –Tengo familia allí

Lo lamento pero, no se permitirá que se comuniquen con ellos

-Pero-protesto Lavander

-Lo siento pero si se enteran que sabemos del ataque podría ser cambiado el dia, adelantado o atrasarlo y entonces no sabríamos cuando sucedería

-Pero nuestras familias, podrían estar el peligro –grito Michiel Corner mientras se ponía de pie

-Y no serán las únicas, lo lamento, pero no se podrán comunicar con ellas al hacerlo estarían poniendo en peligro a muchos más-dijo Harry calmado

-No estamos dispuestos a perder a nuestra familia-volvió a gritar Michael Corner

-Y Crees que no lo se, en esta guerra he perdido a muchas personas importantes, les aseguro que no les deseo a ninguno que pase por lo que yo pase y sigo pasando,-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie enojado Michael se volvió a sentar - La mejor forma de mantener a salvo a su familia es que se mantenga en secreto que nosotros sabemos el día de ataque, les hemos arrebatado uno de los factores más importantes, el factor sorpresa, nosotros estamos preparados -

-¿Iremos a pelear?-pregunto Ernie Macmillan

-No-dijo Harry

-Pero…- Justin Finch-Fletchley

-Defender el colegio es su obligación-dijo harry muy serio-En caso de ataque Hogwarts estará protegido, por esa razón han sido entrenados, ustedes serán nuestra ultima defensa en caso de que seamos vencidos

-Harry debemos ser optimistas-dijo hermione

-Debemos ser relistas Hermione, en el peor de los caso, nuestra ultima esperanza radicara en ustedes –dijo harry-Ahora les pregunto ¿están dispuestos a cumplir con su deber, o se acobardan?

-por supuesto que vamos a ser lo que nos corresponde, somos la alianza de Hogwarts y no nos doblegaran-dijo Nevill

Harry lo miro orgulloso se él

-Somos la Alianza de Howarts -gritaron los demás

Harry los miro a todos y sonrió, volvió a sentarse

-Respecto a sus familias se hará todo lo posible, se que es difícil, pero tienen muchos recursos, supongo que podrán desaparecer-dijo Harry calmado

-Tienes razón-dijo Michael un poco inquieto

-Bien, Ron, por favor –dijo Harry

Ron se puso de pie y de su varita apareció un mapa del colegio en tercera dimensión que todos podían apreciar pues era enorme y volaba sobre sus cabezas

-Nevill, los dirigirá-dijo Harry

-¿Yo?-pregunto Nevill

-si algún problema-dijo Harry muy serio sin voltearlo a ver

-No-dijo Nevill-

-Quiero que mañana busquen a sus 10 mejores alumnos a partir de 4 año, les preguntaran que si en dado caso de un ataque estarían dispuestos a luchar, en caso de estarlo son los estarán a su cargo.-Tomo aire-El día de mañana todos los alumnos menores estarán en sus salas comunes, no se les permitirá salir ese día

-Las salas se sellan en caso de estar en grave peligro-dijo Hermione

- En cuanto me vaya se dirigirán a las diferentes puertas de acceso al castillo. En caso de ser atacados, la alarma sonara, antes de entrar a los perímetros del colegio Tendrán que romper los escudos y eso les hará saber que ha llegado la hora.-Los quiero aquí a las 5:00 AM .En cuanto me valla se dirigirán a las tres grupos a las tres diferentes puertas de acceso al castillo, al que hay desde el campo, dirigidos por Cho ,la pequeña desde los invernaderos dirigidos por Katie y la principal por Nevill-mientras hacía esto Señalaba los puntos con su varita - En caso de ser atacados, la alarma sonara, antes de entrar a los perímetros del colegio Tendrán que romper los escudos y eso les hará saber que ha llegado la hora-Katie y Cho tendrán la obligación de derribar sus puertas para reunirse con Nevill en el vestíbulo para defender Hogwarts

Todos lo escuchaban con absoluta atención

-¿Les vuelvo a preguntar están dispuestos?-le pregunto Harry guardando su varita, mientras Ron hacia desaparecer el mapa

-Si-gritaron todos

-Quiero que les hagan la misma pregunta a sus elegidos y si no ven la determinación que ustedes sientes en este momento, no los acepten –dijo Harry –Pueden retiradse –y se puso de pie

Esa noche 11:30 pm, en el vestíbulo del colegio de magia y hechicería estaban 9 magos vestidos con túnicas negras a quienes era imposible reconocer, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran sombras siniestras. Los nueves magos traían una escoba

-En parejas-dijo la persona delante, Todos se formaron –no se despeguen

Las puestas se abrieron y de ellas salieron nueve figuras volando, mientras las puestas se volvían a cerrar.

-Hace frío-grito Ron

-Es la forma más segura –gritó Emma

-Talvez si voláramos un poco más abajo-grito Ginny que venia delante de ellos

Pero ninguna sugerencia escucho Harry, así que siguieron volando

Descendieron en la oscuridad de Grimble Place

Hermione empezó a pasar un pergamino, mientras lo leían el número 12 empezaba a surgir.

9 magos completamente entraron lentamente a la casa, mientras varias miradas los seguían desde al sala.

Harry aun mojado se sentó elegantemente en un muy cómodo sillón que apareció, dejando a las 8 figuras restantes parados detrás de él.


	23. Chapter 23

-¿A qué hora empieza, esto?-'pregunto Rupert 

-A las doce-contesto Harry mirando su reloj -faltan 10 minutos

-Espero que no se retrasen, me muero de sueño-dijo Rupert bostezando

-Esperaremos lo que tengamos que esperar muchachito, están en juego muchas cosas-gruño Moddy

-Disculpe Alastor, el único que los puede reprender soy yo-dijo Harry calmadamente,-Y pienso lo mismo que él

-¿Acaso no sabes a quien te diriges?-le gruño muy molesto Moody

-Usted es él que no lo sabe-susurro Harry en un tono amenazador

-Mira mocoso-dijo Moody poniéndose de pie 

-Alastor, no es el momento-dijo Dombledore que venia entrando 

Alastor se sentó

-Bien, comencemos –dijo Dombledore mientras agitaba su varita y la habitación se agrandaba y con otro hacia aparecer cuatro mesas largas que se acomodaron para formar un rectángulo, donde todos se sentaron , en total eran aproximadamente 40 personas

-Veo que estamos muchos-dijo Dombledore con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Para que nos llamaras?-preguntó Moody aun molesto

-Mañana atacara Voldemort, Londres, con toda su fuerza-dijo Dombledore 

-¿Estas seguro Dombledore?-pregunto Arthur Weasley –Hace 16 años también hubo rumores de un ataque así pero nada sucedió

-Nadas sucedió, porque yo lo detuve-dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro –Pero en esta ocasión no hay duda de que se realizara

-¿Y cómo lo sabes Harry?-pregunto la señora Weasley 

-Tengo al mejor espía, el mismo Voldemort, entre en su mete-dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

-Debemos formar una buena defensa, muchas vidas, están en juego-dijo Dombledore mientas de su varita salía un mapa de Londres 



-Hablare con el Ministro muggle, para llevar acabo el plan de emergencia, necesitaremos a magos voluntarios que solo se dediquen a rescatar al mayor numero de magos y muggles-dijo Arture 

-En cuanto el ataque se lleve a cabo, muchas personas se ofrecerán de voluntaros en el ministerio, de eso no hay duda, el ministerio debe de llevar esa organización-dijo Dombledore

-No te preocupes, mi hijo Percy , lo hará bien , lanzara una convocatoria y llevara todo en orden-dijo el ahora ministro de magia Arthur Weasley 

-Confió en las capacidades de tu hijo y lo hará bien-dijo Dombledore, en el momento en que se entraban Lupin y Tonks a la sala y el segundo se acercaba a susurrarle algo a Harry , para después pararse detrás de él con Tonks.

-Bien, el siguiente punto serán, los vampiros, dudo que sean muchos , pero, son peligrosos , por su condición solo se presentaran cuando el sol ya se hay ocultado , pero debemos asignar a magos para que se hagan cargo de ellos en cuanto aparezcan-dijo Dombledore

Hubo murmullos

-Por los vampiros, no hay que preocuparse, ya está controlado-dijo Harry serio

-¿Acaso tu los enfrentaras?-le pregunto Moody

-NO-contesto simplemente Harry con una pequeña mueca-Pero los vampiros ya están controlados 

-Esta, bien, dudo que haya hombres lobo, pues falta una semana para luna llena y a ellos no les agrada pelear cuando están en su forma human-dijo Dombledore

-te equivocas Voldemort ha ideado una poción para ellos, se pueden transformar cuando ellos lo deseen, y dura 24 horas –dijo Harry

-eso es imposible-dijo Molly alarmada

-Lo siento señora, pero es cierto-dijo Harry

-Es horrible, si son la misma cantidad que atacaron el pueblo, estamos en problemas –dijo el ministro de magia

-Serán la mitad de los que atacaron el pueblo, pero no habrá problema, ellos también están controlados-dijo Harry

-¿Y cómo lo harás? -preguntó alguien que Harry no conocía



-Yo fui , el que ahuyento a los hombres lobo esa vez que atacaron el pueblo , lo haré otra vez-dijo Harry con un tono se superioridad

-Los gigantes…..-empezó a decir Dombledore cuando fue interrumpido por Moody

-A esos también los tienes controlados-le pregunto a Harry

-Somos buenos, muy buenos, pero no perfectos, además no querrán que toda la diversión no la quedemos nosotros o ¿Sí?-preguntó Harry seguido de unas pequeñas risas de sus compañeros 

-Lo de los gigantes los veremos después –dijo Dombledore-Según lo que tenemos, y él último informe que nos dio Snape , antes de que se fuera-mirando a Harry , pero este ni se inmuto –los mortifagos que tiene Voldemort son 200 de los que aproximadamente 100 son nuevos reclutas inexpertos, 200 más son delegaciones extranjeras

-Son demasiados-exclamo el señor Weasley 

-Lamentablemente la confederación de magos se ha mantenido neutra, al igual que las naciones-dijo Dombledore 

-¿No tendremos ayuda?-preguntó Molly

-No, el ejército de paz que tiene la confederación internacional de magos no nos ayudara

-y sí que son de paz-dijo Harry 

-Los delegados, consideran que es un problema interno, del país-dijo Dombledore

-Si mientras tanto magos a escondidas de su gobierno vienen a atacarnos –dijo Moody 

-Solo nos queda esperar a que se den cuenta que el problema no solo es de Inglaterra-dijo Arthur

-Bueno , nosotros somos 80 magos de la orden del fénix, más 100 aurores del ministerios de los cuales solo 50 son de nivel superior 25 de nivel 2 y 25 del nivel 3 –dijo Dombledore

-11 más profesor-dijo Harry

-191 magos contra 400 –dijo la profesora de transformación-y no olvidemos que no podemos dejar al colegio indefenso



-Hogwarts estará protegido la Alianza está más que preparaba para defender-dijo Harry

Dombledore asintió 

Albus no creo que unos niños estén listos para defender el colegio-dijo la profesora de transformaciones

-Niños, no somos niños, hemos enfrentado a Voldemort más que ustedes, lo hemos detenido y usted no nos puede llamar niños-dijo Rupert

-Rupert, tranquilízate-dijo Emma

-Creo que para nosotros está reunió ha concluido-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se subía la capucha de la capa y salio de la habitación seguido de los demás 

-Niños, niños, pero como, después de….ah pero….-decía Harry muy molesto paliándose por toda la sala de los menesteres

-Tranquilo Harry-dijo Hermione

-Todo mi esfuerzo por demostrar que no soy un niño y …-siguió Harry 

Hermione se acerco a él y le comenzó a besar el cuello –Yo no creo que seas un niño-le susurro 

-solo eso me faltaría-dijo Harry mientras la besaba 

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde-dijo Hermione

Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto. Alexander, se encontraba en la entrada a la guarida de los vampiros cuando Rouse llego.



-¿Alexander que haces?-le pregunto Rouse, cuando lo vio tallando con una navaja un palo de madera

-Hago mi arma-le dijo Alexander, sin mirarla

-Pero esa cosa no sirve-le dijo Rouse 

-Bueno, ya se que es un arma muggle , pero te aseguro que mi vara será útil –le dijo Alexander algo ofendido

-Pero yo no me refería a eso, ven sígueme –dijo Rouse y entro

Rouse guió a Alexander a una sala, donde había armas muggles , de todo tipo 

-Nosotros los vampiros luchamos entre nosotros con armas muggles , pero estás son mágicas , nos las dieron los fundadores de Hogwarts para ayudarnos a luchar contra la magia en la gran guerra , en el pasado fueron usadas por la familia real , pero ahora solo quedo yo, los últimos de familia real eran los lord que acompañaron a mi madre, parientes lejanos,-explico Rouse mientras se acercaba a la pared del lado derecho donde estaban colgadas espadas , lanzas, dagas y una vara plateada con adornos blancos que la rodeaban en forma de espiral-Esta vara fue usada por mi padre, y por mi abuelo, es capaz de detener algunos hechizos simples y es indestructible, toma-continuo Rouse mientras se la extendía a Alexander 

-No puedo aceptarla-dijo Alexander

-Por supuesto que si –dijo Rouse mientras la ponía en sus manos –Solo cuídala mucho

-¿Esta segura?-le pregunto Alexander muy sorprendido

-Claro, y si no la aceptas me molestare y haré que te lleven al calabozo-dijo Rouse tranquila , mientras daba la vuelta 

Alexander se quedo callado.

-Hay algo que quería decirte, pero no encontraba como-empezó a decir Rouse mientras recorría la sala sin mirarlo

-¿La princesa Rouse no sabe como decir algo?-le pregunto Alexander

-Cállate, si no jamás lo diré-dijo Rouse

-Escucho-dijo Alexander 



-Yo…quería disculparme , se por lo de Elizabeth, se que fue mi culpa y yo lo siento , no pensé en las consecuencias y..-dijo Rouse

-No fue su culpa, así estaba escrito, todos cometemos errores, Elizabeth cometió uno, usted cometió otro así es como debía pasar-dijo Alexander

-Era una buena persona-dijo Rouse

-Era la persona más dulce que he conocido en mi vida-dijo Alexander 

--Lo lamento, por ti, pero no por ella-dijo Rouse

-¿Pero qué…estás diciendo?

-Nosotros los vampiros, vemos a la muerte de una forma diferente, es un premio, un regalo, no buscamos la muerte, pero cuando llega nos sentimos honrados, el dolor es para las personas que dejamos-dijo Rouse

-Entiendo-dijo Alexander pensativo.


	24. Chapter 24

GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y NO REVELARE NADA JAJAJA SOY MALA.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos se encontraban bastantes calmados, y tranquilos paseando por los jardines a medio día, disfrutaban del día libre que les habían anunciado unos nerviosos profesores esa mañana, pero después de algunos comentarios, nadie menciono el asunto de nuevo.

La Alianza de Hogwarts, estaba reunida en la sala de los menesteres. Algunos mantenían pequeños duelos, otros platican en voz baja y otros se mantenían cayados, mientras el trió de oro estaba sentado él una pequeña mesa, viendo un pergamino viejo que no era otro que el mapa del castillo.

-Se lo dejare a Nevill-dijo Harry

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor-dijo Hermione

-¿Cuándo crees que lleguen Rouse y Alexander?-pregunto Ron

-Espero que a tiempo para sellar las entradas de las salas comunes-dijo Harry pensativo

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Ron

-He averiguado y sé que si cada heredero sella la sala común correspondiente, nadie la podrá abrir, hasta que el heredero muera o el mismo lo haga-dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?-le pregunto Ron

-No lo sé todo Ron, pero lo leí en uno de los libros de Harry, está en su casa, hablaba del colegio, no mucho pero detalles, que cada heredero ha averiguado durante el transcurso de su estancia dijo Hermione-de hecho el mapa que estás viendo no es más que el descubrimiento del padre de Harry,de un hechizo escrito por el mismísimo Godric-dijo Hermione

-Lo sabes todo-dijo Ron

Al día siguiente eran las seis de la tarde no habían ningún profesor sentado en la mesa, muchos alumnos estaban cayados, y otros no estaban, pero ningún alumno le dio importancia, ese era un día tranquilo, no había sol pues nubes oscuras lo ocultaban, pero estaban en el lugar más seguro.

-¿Cuándo llegara Rouse y Alexander?-pregunto Tom a Hermione



-No lo sé-dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras veía como Harry se encontraba callado y con os ojos cerrados recargado en una esquina (se lo imaginan, que lindo)

-Se está preparando –dijo Harry de repente-

-Nevill tu grupo –INDICO Hermione Decidida al escucharlo

Nevill se coloco a mitad de la sala, atrás de él venían Cho y Katie y atrás de los tres se formaron sus grupo, donde la mayoría lucia las túnicas de la alianza de Hogwarts.

-Antes de salir quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome una de las botellitas que tengo aquí, quiero que si llega la noche y no hemos regresado se turnen para hacer guardia, en dado caso de que el castillo sea atacado a mitad de la noche tomen el contenido, serán como si hubieran tenido un gran descanso -dijo Harry sella landó el armario.

Lentamente cada uno tomo una botella y salieron.

Harry se señalo la garganta con su mano.

-Todos los alumnos diríjanse a sus salas comunes, quien sea descubierto fuera de este se les descontara 150 puntos a su casa-esto su lo que se escucho en todo el colegio. Dos veces.

Hermione se acerco a Harry con el mapa del castillo extendido, esperaron hasta que todos obedecieran cerciorándose con el mapa.

-Ya están todos –dijo Hermione

-No faltan dos-dijo Harry señalando el salón de transformaciones y volvió a señalarse la garganta.-Señorita Dabendort y Señor Redfort , no deseo ir a interrumpirlos, en lo que seguro será unos estudios muy interesantes, así que les recomiendo que me obedezcan -volvió a sonar su voz en todo el castillo.

Dos jóvenes muy lejos de allí salieron del salón de transformaciones muy asustados y mirando a todos lados.

-Ahora sí, están todos-dijo Harry después de que regresaran a sus salas comunes.

-Ron, lleva esto a Nevill –dijo Harry dándole a Ron el mapa

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Ron regresara. Cuando un patronus en forma de pantera atravesó la pared de la sala de los menesteres.

-Es de Rouse-dijo Harry mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo

-¿y DONDE ESTAN?-Pregunto Tom

- el bosque allí no hay luz-dijo Harry

Harry llego al linde del bosque donde estaba Alexander esperándolo

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien volamos un rato y después Rouse y Yo Hicimos la aparición conjunta con ellos, fue más fácil de lo que creí, primero nos aparecimos en la cueva, haya están todos-le explico Alexander

-¿Y esa vara?-le pregunto Harry viendo la vara de Alexander

-Un regalo de Rouse, es indestructible, parece que la hicieron los fundadores-dijo Alexander

-Tesoro familiar-dijo la voz de Rouse que salía del bosque-Ya deje a todos instalados y preparados

-¿Les dijiste que no se movieran?-le pregunto Alexander

-Si-dijo Rouse-me obedecerán

-¿Qué trae su alteza en esa caja?-pregunto Harry, al ver una caja plateado que seguía a Rouse

-Ya lo veras-dijo Rouse misteriosa

-Ok, Alexander, ve y seña la entrada del sauce boxeador, no servirá mucho contra Voldemort , pues él podrá desbloquearla , pero , contra otros será perfecto, después entra y cierra la entrada a tu sala común , te veré en la sala de los menesteres.-le indico Harry-Rouse sígueme, me ayudaras a sellar los pasadizos del colegio y a cerrar tu sala común nos veremos en la sala de los menesteres.

Después de haber cerrado sus respectivos pasadizos Harry llego a la torre Gryffindor , donde la entrada era custodiada por la señora gorda.

-¿Contraseña?-

-Yo Harry James Potter Evans Heredero de Godric Gryffindor , dueño de este castillo te ordeno que te bloques, hasta que yo lo ordene , muera o que el próximo heredero te lo ordene-dijo Harry muy seguro

-Si señor-dijo La señora sumisa

-También ordeno que no reveles mi identidad-



-Como el señor ordene-

En otra parte del castillo

-Yo Alexander Doson , heredero de Helga Hufflepuff dueño de este colegio te ordeno que te bloques , hasta que yo lo orden, muera o que el próximo heredero te lo ordene-dijo Alexander

-Como el señor ordene-dijo El cuadro

-No reveles mi identidad

-Si mi señor-

Yo Rouse , princesa de los vampiros , y heredera de Rowena Revenclaw , dueño de este castillo te ordeno que re bloques , hasta que yo lo ordene , muera o que el próximo heredero te lo ordene-dijo Rouse

-Si mi señora-

-Te ordeno no revelar mi identidad-

-Si señora, como ordene-

Cundo Harry entro a la sala de los menesteres, Rouse y Alexander ya se encontraban allí.

-Bien, pase por la cocina, ordene a los elfos que cuiden de los alumnos-dijo Harry mientras tomaba la túnica blanca que le daba Hermione al igual que los demás.

El grupo de Neville que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, solo vio pasar 7 formas, cubiertos con capas blancas y como la puerta principal del castillo se cerraba detrás de ellos.

3 de esas formas dieron media vuelta al cerrarse la puesta

-Nosotros, herederos te ordenamos que te selles-susurraron al mismo tiempo y vieron como las ventanas abiertas se cerraban, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban como la puerta era cerrada.

Las siete figuras subieron con perfecta organización a sus escobas y salieron a toda velocidad.

-Aquí me separo-grito Rouse al llegar al pueblo.



-Te esperaremos-grito Harry

Rouse vio como desaparecían entre las nubes.

LONDRES 6:00 PM

Se encontraban en un REGENT´S park a las afueras de la ciudad, protegido por hechizos para que fuera indetectable.

-Dombledore, ¿Cómo van las cosas?-le pregunto Daniel, que estaba parado alado de él

-Aún no hay señales, La familia real ya ha salido de Bunkingham palace -dijo Dombledore

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Ya colocamos el lugar para los heridos, estarán bien protegidos, entre todos los de la orden pusimos un escudo. 20 Aurores de bajo nivel fueron asignados para cubrir a las personas que entraran a ayudar heridos y rescatar, cada Auror tiene a su cargo 5 personas y se irán turnando para entrar al terreno de la batalla-dijo Dombledore sereno como siempre mientras miraba el cielo

Daniel llamo a su equipo

-Emma, te quedaras, aquí a ayudar a los heridos-indico

Hermione sabía que su novio era terco, así asintió.

-Rupert y Diana, ustedes estarán con Alexander y lo protegerán-dijo Daniel

-Sí dijeron Luna y Rupert-

-Tom y Sofía los quiero con los quipos de rescate-dijo Daniel

Estos dos asintieron y se alejaron a donde estaban los equipos especiales.

-Alexander no gastes energía innecesaria, espera que ellos se acerquen, si ya no resistes, no dudes en retirarte y esto es una orden-dijo Daniel muy serio

Alexander dio media vuelta y se alejo seguido de Rupert y Diana

-Harry cuídate-dijo Emma mientras lo abrazaba

-Tú también, no me des problemas, si se que estás segura me podre concentrar en la batalla-dijo Daniel

-Entonces estere bien al saber que estarás concentrado-dijo Emma y después saco una pequeña caja que agrando rápidamente, al abrirla Harry se dio cuenta que dentro estaba su espada

-Tómala, siento que la necesitas-dijo Emma mientras de la misma caja sacaba un hermoso (bueno no sé cómo se llama es donde se coloca la espada) adornado con 

diamantes y rubís –Lo encontré en la mansión hace tiempo –continuo mientras le ponía a Harry la espada

-Gracias –dijo Harry besándola, para después observar como ella se alejaba lentamente un poco triste.

-Sabes Harry de niño siempre me gustaron las estrellas, es una lástima que este día no se puedan admirar-dijo Dombledore y dio media vuelta

Todos se encontraban formados, al frente estaba Dombledore, Moody y Daniel se encontraban divididos en tres grupos. El primero y más pequeños eran para detener y si era posible ahuyentar a los dementores que se presentarse Los aurores Usaban capas negras con insignias del ministerio, unas pequeñas estrellas alrededor de la M, hacían fácil identificar de qué rango eran. Los de la orden del fénix lucían capas negras con la imagen de un fénix en la espalda. La única capa que lucía diferente era la de Harry completamente blanco.

Las capas ondeaban, las varitas se encontraban en fuertemente sujetas por sus dueños, cuando el frío empezó.

Daniel levanto la vista al cielo, donde la Marca Tenebrosa lucia con gran claridad.

-Esto ya va a empezar-susurro

-Ya están los dementores-grito Moody

Una lágrima fue derramada por Emma a unos cuantos metros de allí.

Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y creo que quedo muy bien, pero lo subiré la próxima semana , estoy muy emocionada se acerca el fin de este fic, peor ya tengo la idea para la continuación y hasta el título.


	25. Chapter 25

Bien aclarare antes unas cuantas cosas

Bien aclarare antes unas cuantas cosas.

Debido al gran numero de mortifagos, se decidió que habría lugares con prioridad, los cuales serian defendidos,(parlamento, palacio, banco etc ). y otros que lamentablemente se destruirán pero la misión será de rescate,(hospitales, escuelas)

25 AURORES NIVEL AVANZADO Y 20 DE LA OPRDEN DEL FENIX -DEMENTORES

25 AURORES NIVEL AVANZADO, 25 NIVEL MEDIO, 5 NIVEL BAJO Y 60 ORDEN DEL FENIX-DEFENSA

20 AURORES NIVEL BAJO Y 50 MAGOS Y ESTUDIANTES DE MEDIMAGIA –RESCATE

50 MEDIMAGOS-SALVAR VIDAS

11 ORDEN DE LA LUZ- MISIONES ESPECIALES

DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS

(TOM Y SOFÍA) (DRACO Y GINNY)

Londres 7:00

Tom estaba junto a Sofía, su misión era la de rescate, ambos vieron la marca tenebrosa aparecer y sintieron como sus cuerpos se estremecieron mientras un grupo de mortifagos aparecían en Middlex hospital dispuestos a acabar con todo. Ambos respiraron.

Sofía avanzo seguida de su protegida, una joven estudiante de medimagia, en dirección al hospital que estaba siendo incendiado por los mortifagos desde el exterior .Sofía formo un escudo alrededor de ella y la joven, debía estar atenta y sacar al mayor número de muggles posibles de ese edificio. Y entraron por una ventana.

Tom en contra de su deseo tuvo que dirigirse unos metros más lejos, a la universidad de London, la cual les habían informado que atacaban. Mientras corría detrás de su protegido un joven auror de nivel inferior creando un escudo y veía como varias parejas iban a su lado, no pudo evitar pensar que ese ataque estaba muy bien organizado, habían quemado el hospital, pero en cambio entraban a la universidad para torturar.

Cuando llego a la universidad pudo apreciar a varios enmascarados, torturando a muggles y tirando al suelo a los inconscientes y los desafortunados que no habían soportado la tortura caían muertos. Muggles trataban de huir.

-Rapido- lo apresuro el auror, dirigiéndose a un grupo de jóvenes escondidas entre unos arbustos .Las jóvenes al verlos temblaron.

-No se preocupen las llevaremos a un lugar seguro-dijo el joven

Las muchachas no hablaron

Tom no llego a escuchar lo que su protegido les dijo a las jóvenes, pues su vista se dirigió al cielo, donde luces blancas surgían, vio a unos aurores en escobas con las varitas en alto, de las cuales surgían formas hermosas llenas de luz, supuso que eran parte de los que los aurores que rodeaban la ciudad para evitar la entrada de dementores.

Sofía, corría, era la tercera vez que llegaba a la Regent´s park , apenas llevan 30 minutos en la batalla y ya había varios heridos cuidados por unas apuradas enfermeras.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-le pregunto una preocupada Emma

Sofía meneo la cabeza con tristeza,-Perdimos el hospital se quemo por completo, 30 mortífagos lo atacaron, tratamos de encontrar sobrevivientes entre los escombros, pero nos acaban de informar que lo dejemos y nos aparezcamos en Chelsea Royal Hospital-del otro lado de la ciudad-

-Es su estrategia-dijo Emma-están muy bien organizados, son un número exacto atacando lugares exactos

-Sabes algo de Tom-le pregunto Sofía a Emma

-Lo vi ase 20 minutos traía a un grupo de chicas, parece que son de la universidad, 40 mortifagos siguen atacándola, estaba bien-dijo Emma

-Bien-dijo Sofía y salió corriendo para poder aparecerse, pero antes de hacerlo vio a unos aurores siendo remplazados para detener en constante ataque de los dementores

TOM corría por Regent st, una calle que iba directo a su siguiente destino tenía una pequeña herida, pero no importaba apenas si se había dado cuenta, llevaba un hora y sentía que era un inútil apenas habían rescatado 200 muggles entre estudiantes y trabadores, de más de 500, la mayoría había muerto, y le acababan de avisar que Royal academia estaba siendo atacada, por eso corría. Deseaba ayudar a todas las personas que encontrara en el camino.

A todos con los que se topaba les gritaba-Regents park allá estarán seguros-

Alzo la vista, y vio tres capas blancas encima de un edificio, cada uno viendo hacia distintos puntos cardinales.

SOFIA Estaba en Chelsea Hospital, que ardía en llamas, en ese momento entraba con su protegido, con un hechizo casco burbuja para evitar respirar humo. Su mente estaba en 3 cosas, la primera era mantener la burbuja y la segunda eran los múltiples rayos de colores y sobre todo verdes que se veían procedentes del parlamento, había escuchado que allí era donde se encontraba la mejor defensa, con Dombledore, pero también el peor ataque, con Voldemort, pero también había escuchado que este último aún no entraba a la pelea y la tercera era el palacio de Buckiham , donde se decía que un chico hacia sorprendentes cosas.

-Espero que sea de nuestro bando-susurro

-Por allá-le indico su protegida señalando una puerta a la derecha con la placa "área infantil" de la cual provenían gritos de auxilio

Sofía pateo la puerta y lo que vio casi la desconcentra, 3 pequeños, dos niños y una niña acurrucados y abrazados en la esquina.

SU protegida empezó a revisarlos.

-Parece que están bien, a esta zona aun no ha llegado humo-le informo mientras le había el hechizo casco burbuja a los pequeños niños asustados.

Sofía dirigió la vista hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado

-No creo que sea así por mucho tiempo, mira-señalando el humo que se colaba por la puerta derrumbada.

-Vamonos-dijo la enfermera

-Falta Lola-dijo la pequeña muy asustada

-¿Lola?-pregunto Sofía

-Fue al baño y no ha regresado-dijo la pequeña

-Es cierto confirmo uno de los niños

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunto su protegida

-Vete con ellos, yo buscare a la niña-dijo Sofía- No podemos desaparecer, los mortifagos se aseguraron de eso.

-Ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré, apresurémonos-

Salieron y mientras los niños y su protegida iban por la derecha ella siguió derecho.

-¿Por qué no hay anuncios?-se pregunto Sofía desesperada, ya había mucho humo, tanto que la vista se le dificultaba

-Por fin – había encontrado una puerta con la placa lavabos, tiro la puerta y la vio una pequeña de 7 años tirada- La cargo y le aplico el hechizo casco burbuja, ni siquiera quiso enterarse si la pequeña seguía con vida.

Sofía buscaba una salida estaba en el segundo piso del hospital ,en ese momento ya sabía que seria imposible , salir por la planta baja , pues los pisos inferiores estaban llenos de humo , así que decidió subir, estaba en el ultimo piso , pero no encontraba una forma de salir, daba vueltas y vueltas desesperada con la niña en brazos. Y fue cuando paso el piso empezó a temblar, las ventanas que estaban cerca de ella se rompieron, mientras protegía a la niña con su cuerpo.

1 minuto después el hospital se había derrumbado.

Royal academia 8:00 pm empezaba a oscurecer

Tom corría por un gran pasillo de la academia, hacia un grupo de mortífagos que torturaban a unos indefensos estudiantes con cruciatus.

-Déjenlos -grito Tom furioso

-¿Qué vienes a defender a unos muggles?-se burlo un mortifago mientras le apuntaba con su varita

-Peleen con migo y no sean cobardes atacando a muggles-dijo Tom enojado

-Te complaceremos en algo pelearemos con tigo,…pero después de matarlos-dijo el mortifago y todos se rieron

-Antes pasaran por encima de mi –Dijo Tom protegiendo a los estudiantes

-Como el joven lo desee-dijo el mortifago haciendo una pequeña reverencia

La batalla comenzó era Tom contra 5 mortifagos, no muy buenos, pero definitivamente el numero era una gran ventaja y depuse de 15 minutos de duelo estaba realmente cansado y con demasiadas heridas.

-Ya me cansaron-dijo Tom

-Tu también ya nos cansaste, te mataremos-dijo un mortifago que tampoco estaba tan bien.

Tom alzo su varita decidido a realizar un hechizo que muchas veces había practicado, pero nunca funcionado , esperando que el costo no fuera su vida.

Flash back

-Tom una vez más-le pidió Hermione en las sala de los menesteres durante un entrenamiento

-No, puedo-dijo Tom respirando con dificultad-Es …muy…difícil

-Por eso es un hechizo de magia avanzada, si fuera fácil no se llamaría así –dijo Hermione mientras colocaba una araña en la mesa –A mi tampoco me agrada, peor Harry dijo que debíamos aprenderlo.

Fin del flash back

-vrgetarum comberto-grito –un rayo de color gris salio de su varita directo a los mortifagos y depuse de que el brillo termino, Tom vio con felicidad que los mortifagos estaban en es suelo completamente inmóviles como si solo hubiera sido un simple hechizo petrificante.

Callo de rodillas con la respiración acelerada. Uno de los estudiantes se armo de valor y se acerco.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-

-Los deje en como da por vida, o hasta que un mago más poderoso que yo lo deshaga-dijo Tom con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos ayúdenme, yo los guiare a un lugar seguro-dijo Tom con tono autoritario

Los demás estudiantes se acercaron y dos de ellos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie

-Tengo que presumirle a Ginny lo que he hecho va a arder d la envidia y se vera hermosa- penso Tom

/

EN ESTA PARTE NO ME ADENTRARE A LA PERSPECTIVA DE LUNA, CREO QUE ES UN PERSONAJE QUE VIVE COMO EN OTRO MUNDO EL CUAL MERECE SE RESPETADO.

Londres 6:30 pm (Rupert y Diana) (Ron y Luna)

Rupert y Luna seguían a Alexander desde que dejaran a Dan, recorrían calles y calles, parecía que Alexander buscaba algo.

-¡Qué bonita construcción!-escucho Rupert que exclamaba Luna

Alexander se detuvo y lo miro, realmente era una construcción hermosa

-Es St. Martins, en una ocasionase por aquí con mi madre y escuche a un muggle decir su nombre, creo que le llaman iglesia- dijo Rupert

-Entremos-dijo Alexander

La Iglesia se encontraba completamente vacía.

-Es algo triste-dijo Rupetrt

-No..es ..algo ..no se como explicarlo-dijo Diana mientras miraba se una forma muy curiosa una de las imágenes religiosas que se encontraban en ese lugar

-yo diría que paz-dijo Alexander viendo los vitrales

Se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, cada quien viendo y admirando.

Rupert sintió un leve escalofrió.

-¿No tienen frío?-les pregunto

-Dementores-susurro Alexander y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras que conducían al campanario y una vez allí pudieron observar la espantosa marca tenebrosa además de los aurores que se elevaban en sus escobas para evitar la entrada de dementotes a la ciudad

-Rupert, tu vigila el sur, Diana tu el norte, yo me encargo del resto

Rupert y Diana obedecieron, desde ese lugar pudieron observar muchas cosas, durante las largas horas.

Rupert vio yayos ir y venir desde el banco, el palacio y el parlamento, el ataque constante de los dementotes, vio el incendio de Middlex hospital.

Luna voltio a ver a la calle y observo a una espantad señora con su pequeña hija de 5 años corriendo.

-Mira mami 3 ángeles- dijo la pequeña mirándolos.

-Hija vamos corre-le dijo su madre sin prestarle atención.

Luna las vio alejarse.

Londres 7:30 pm

Vieron como el Chelsea hospital empezaba a incendiarse también.

-Espero que todos estén bien-dijo Rupert

-Deja de preocuparte y concéntrate en nuestra misión, cualquier movimiento a lo lejos –dijo Alexander sin verlos

Rupert asintió y se obligo a concentrarse

Londres 8:00

Rupert vio una túnica blanca, supuso que era Tom corriendo por Regent, parecía que se dirigía a Royal Academia.

Luna grito señalando un edificio

-SE ESTÁ DERRUMBANDO-

A Luna de le escurrían lagrimas.

-Es un hospital-susurro

-Si no se concentran morían personas por no cumplir nuestra misión-dijo Alexander a dándole la espalda a donde pocos minutos antes había un hospital y lo que vio lo asusto. A quienes esperaban se dirigían hacia Regent´s park, se podrían dar cuenta de la protección que existe y avisar.

-Sus escobas rapito-grito mientras sacaba una escoba miniatura y se agrandaba al instante.

Rupert y Luna lo imitaron

Los tres salieron disparados hacia Regent´s park

Mientras volaba a toda velocidad

Flash back

Harry lo había llevado a la sala de los menesteres junto con Luna ese día

-Necesito hablarles de su misión-dijo Harry

-Haremos lo que nos pidas –dijo Luna

-Alexander protegerá la ciudad entera de los hombres lobo-dijo HARRY

-¿El Solo?-dijo Ron sorprendido

-Realizara un hechizo de magia blanca que encontré en mi casa-dijo Harry dio algunas vueltas alrededor de la sala

-Lo que quiero que hagan no es sencillo-dijo Harry

-Vamos hermano me pones nervioso-dijo Ron

Harry repito profundamente-Mientras Alexander realice el hechizo, no podrá defenderse, ni siquiera moverse, si el cae los hombres lobo entraran a la ciudad y será muy difícil para nosotros -hizo una breve pausa-Quiero que ustedes lo defiendan contra todo-dijo Harry

-¿Nosotros solos?-pregunto Ron

-Se que son capaces-dijo Harry

-Lo haremos Harry, lo protegeremos-dijo Luna sonriendo y salio dejándolos solos

Ron se quedo callado unos minutos

-Yo se que la vida de Alexander vale más que la de muchos de nosotros-dijo Ron

-HERMANO, NO ..-

-Déjame seguir –le pido Ron –Se quien es y cual es su papel en esta guerra, la de ayudarte y ten por seguro hermano que por el mundo mágico y por ti yo lo protegeré con mi vida

-Hermano yo no ..-dijo Harry con dificultad

-Vamos siempre hemos tenido mucha suerte, ahora no nos va a fallar-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Por supuesto que no hermano-dijo Harry

Fin de flash back

-Se cual es tu importancia en está guerra heredero, y se que no podemos dejar que mueras-susurro Rupert

Flash back

Ron se encontró a Luna fuera del sauce boxeador.

-Entiendo más de lo que muchos cree-dijo Luna

-lo se –dijo Rupert abrazándola

-Se que debemos proteger a Alexander a costa de nuestras vidas-dijo LUNA

-Así es –dijo Ron viéndola a los ojos

-Juremos algo-dijo Luna

-Lo que quieras-dijo Ron

-Si llegaras a tener que elegir entre la vida de Alexander y la mía no dudaras, pues los segundos en esta guerra son valiosos-dijo Luna

-Luna ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Y yo haré lo mismo con tigo, no dudare en salvar la vida de Alexander-dijo Luna

-Luna …yo…-

-Juremos-dijo Luna- si no lo hacemos así no podremos ir a la misión juntos

-Lo juro-dijo Ron bajando la vista después de eternos minutos

-Hagámoslo bien-dijo Luna

-Juro proteger la vida de Alexander sobre nuestras vidas-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Luna lo beso

-Además la muerte no significa que no nos volveremos a ver-dijo Luna-No es el final

Fin del flash back

-La muerte no es el fin-susurro Rupert

/……………………………………………

SaKoN132  
2008-04-10  
ch 25,

SAKON132: HOLA ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC Y PROMETO QUE SERE MÁS CUIDADOSA CUANDO ESCRIBA Y TE ASEGURO QUE TU CRITICA NO ME MOLESTA, LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS. RESPECTO A TI FIC EN CUANTO PUEDA LO Leeré y te dejare mi opinión

remmy-ro  
2008-04-10  
ch 25,

Me alegro que te guste bye

mikelodeon  
2008-04-05  
ch 24,

Espero que te guste esta parte

Atenea Evans  
2008-03-29  
ch 24,

Ya puse acción y ahora si es la guerra , dime si te gusto o quieres más acción jajja bye 

lanyera  
2008-03-23  
ch 23,

Hola espero que te guste este capítulo

angeluz21  
2008-03-01  
ch 20,

Hola espero que mi fic te siga gustando

Camhiiila  
2008-03-01  
ch 20,

Te prometo que lo terminare, incluso ya pienso en la continuación

menlor griffindor  
2008-02-23  
ch 19,

Estepero que este capítulo te agrade

Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC DEJEN SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS LO QUE SEA SERA BIENBENIDADAS

BYE


	26. Chapter 26

Tres figuras fueron vistas, cruzando el cielo por encima del escudo invisible del Regent´s park. Las cuales descendieron de sus escobas a las orillas del mismo.

-Atrás de mí-grito Alexander

Rupert y Diana lo obedecieron mientras veían como un grupo de hombres lobo corrían hacia ellos con la clara intención de entrar a la ciudad por ese lado.

-¡Alto!-grito Alexander

El hombre lobo que pariecita ser el líder se detuvo a unos cuanto metros y los demás lo siguieron. El mencionado se le quedo mirando a Alexander.

-Yo soy Crash, el líder ¿Acaso ustedes simples magos planean detenerme?-dijo el hombre lobo

-Pero si habla-grito Diana sorprendida

-Sí, pequeña, incluso mantenemos muestra mente, ya no somos controlados, ahora nosotros tenemos el control-dijo Crash

El resto de los hombres lobo rieron.

-Son una abominación-dijo Diana con desprecio

-Cuando el señor tenebroso gobierne, ya no lo seremos más, el ha prometido la cura, a cambio de ayuda y lo que podemos hacer ahora es solo una muestra-dijo Crash molesto.

-Si intentan pasar morirán-dijo Alexander mientras alzaba ambas manos

-No podrán detenernos, ayudaremos al señor tenebroso con esta guerra-dijo Crash mientras avanzaba unos pasos

Rupert y Diana levantaron sus varitas en posición de ataque. Mientras Alexander cerraba los ojos.

Crash brinco para atacar a Alexander, pero jamás llego a su destino pues dos rayos de color azul.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que él, nadie le tocara ni un solo pelo-dijo Rupert

Los demás hombres lobos furiosos corrieron hacia ellos, pero frenaron cuando una muralla de fuego se levanto entre ellos y los tres. Pues de las manos de Alexander 

surgían llamas, mientras murmuraba palabras que nadie llagaba a entender ni a escuchar.

-Ja,ja , ¿Acaso crees que volveremos a caer? Sabemos que es una ilusión-exclamo un hombre lobo y corrió hacia ellos

Rupert y Diana vieron morir quemado al hombre lobo al mismo tiempo que las llamas se extendían para rodear al resto.

La misión de Rupert y Diana era la de atacar a los hombres lobo que pudieran o intentaran brincar y atacar a Alexander. Y de verdad su misión se iba a ser cumplida pues inmediatamente un hombre lobo tomando impulso trato de saltar y un rayo paralizante cuyo origen era la varita de Diana.

-El próximo que lo intente, morirá, por las llamas o por nosotros-les dijo Rupert

-Váyanse, prometan no atacar y los dejaremos en paz-les dijo Diana

-Eso ya no es posible –dijo uno de los hombres lobo

-Estaremos aquí hasta que ya no él ya no pueda-dijo otro hombre lobo señalando a Alexander- Y ustedes caerán en tan solo unos instantes.

Había pasado una hora desde que la muralla de fuego había sido invocada, de las manos de Alexander ya no salían llamas, pero seguía murmurando y con las manos arriba.

Estaba totalmente oscura la ciudad, no existía luz electricidad, solo era iluminada por los ya débiles patronus que trataba de detener la entrada de dementores y los constantes rayos de colores que surcaban el cielo.

Cuando paso, un enmascarado en escoba se detuvo sobre ellos, a suficiente distancia para no ser atacado, después de unos minutos se fue.

-Debemos estar listos-dijo Rupert-Ya lo saben, vendrán a detenernos

-Entonces los derrotaremos-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Por supuesto-dijo Rupert mientras veía aparecer a unos veinte mortifagos enmascarados.

Inmediatamente atacaron rayos venían venia, pero Luna y Rupert no se movían de su lugar, si necesitaban evitar un hechizo, lo único que hacían era convocar un 

escudo que los rodeara a los tres mientras otro atacaba. Cuando Luna y Rupert lo narraron, no supieron decir que hechizos utilizaron, o cómo fue que no se cansaron, lo único que sabían era que Alexander no podía recibir ningún hechizo.

Una hora después aún resistían, pero Alexander empezaba a ceder, sus llamas que cuando habían empezado superaba los dos metros ahora eran de 1.70, los hombres lobo se empezaban a emocionar al percatarse de eso, un lo bastante osado trato de brincas, pero antes de cruzar fue alcanzado por un rayo verde de la varita de Rupert que había estado atento en cuanto de percato de que Alexander empezaba a ser.

Rupert estaba consciente de que los tres no podrían contra los mortifagos y los mortifagos y menos si Alexander se debilitaba.

-Vamos Diana-grito Rupert para ella y él.

Los mortifagos con los que se enfrentaba no eran muy buenos, ya los hubieran vencido, si se hubieran podido mover, pero sabían que eso no era posible.

-Rupert, protege a Alexander-le dijo Luna, mientras de su varita surgía un débil rayo que no llego a su destino

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Rupert asustado mientras mantenía un rosa alrededor de ellos.

-Algo que te dará el tiempo suficiente para atacar-dijo Diana sonriendo

-Diana….pero-

-Juramos algo-dijo Diana le recordó-No podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

Rupert asintió, serio

Diana respiro profundo.

-_Ver sentí perderé-_grito Diana y un rayo de color bronce salió de su varita.

Los mortifagos gritaron al ver como se desvanecían sus escudos y un segundo después quedaban ciegos.

Rupert vio a Diana desmayarse, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de atenderla.

Quedaban 10 en pie.

-escapared no posiblum-dijo Rupert y todos los mortifagos fueron atados con cuerdas plateadas.

Después de eso Rupert cayó de rodillas. Lentamente fue arrastrándose hacia Diana

Y se tiro a su lado.

-No debiste hacerlo-dijo Rupert mientras se tiraba a su lado

-Tampoco tú-dijo Diana sonriendo

-Creo que no se nos da la magia avanzada-dijo Rupert

-Tienes razón-dijo Diana riendo, pero prácticamente al instante paro, pues raras figuras voladoras peleaban de forma muggle muy por encima de ellos

-Ya llegaron –dijo Rupert sorprendido.

Pero no pudieron seguir por mucho tiempo, pues detrás de ellos cayo arrodillado Alexander con las manos aun alzadas, pero respirando con dificultad.

Las llamas se disminuyeron a un 1.50

-No, no podremos –dijo Diana asustada viendo como los hombres lobo empezaban a planear su huida.

Un hombre lobo iba a salta y atacar a Alexander, para que los otros pudieran salir.

Rupert miro un instante a Diana y luego se puso de pie, dispuesto a cubrir a Alexander.

Pero jamás llego a hacerlo pues en el instante en que el hombre lobo saltaba una flecha dorada apareció de la nada para clavarse en el corazón del hombre lobo.

Rupert y Diana vieron como Alexander se puso de pie y como las llamas que hasta hace unos instantes eran de apenas 1.50 se convertían en una jaula que se hacía más y más pequeña, hasta que los hombres lobo desaparecieron.

Alexander cayó enfrente de sus ojos.

(Rouse)

La cueva 7:30 pm

En el fondo de la cueva en una cómoda silla estaba sentada una persona con capa negra, viendo a 40 vampiros revisar sus armas una y otra vez o simple mente levitando.

-Alteza ¿Qué estamos esperando?- le pregunto uno de los vampiros.

-La señal-dijo Rouse

-¿Qué señal?

-Esta señal-dijo Rouse sacando un pequeño espejo

-Ya-dijo rápidamente la borrosa imagen de Harry

-Es hora-dijo Rouse poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

En la salida, su capa ondeaba por el viento, dejando ver su atuendo, una blusa negra con un pantalón del mismo color ajustado, detalles plateados, un anillo brillo con un rayo de luz de la luna con el símbolo de su clan. Detrás de ella se encantaban 40 vampiros con un atuendo al de ella, pero sin los detalles plateados, sus hermosos, terroríficos y palidos rostros mostraban total seguridad. Cada vampiro llevaba diferentes armas. Unos espadas, otros dagas, cuchillos lanzas, varas, arcos, etc.

-alteza-dijo un vampiro que llevaba una caja roja

Rouse la abrió y de ella saco un arco dorado, adornado con zafiros y después sacar flechas doradas, las cuales coloco en su espalda y con el arco en la mano se elevo hacia el cielo, seguida de 40 de sus súbditos.

Atenea Evans  
2008-04-13  
ch 25,

Me alegro mucho se que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también ,respecto a la parte de Harry la dejare al final sorry

Ira en el siguiente Orden

Draco, Ginny

Rupert, Luna

Rouse

Alexander

Hermione

HARRY

Camhiiila  
2008-04-13  
ch 25,

Estoy muy feliz de que te guste mi fic

Y claro que me puedes publicar lo ,

Pero no olvides avisarme donde eh

Qué bueno q pides permiso, por q se de muchos caso de personas que no tiene autorización.

Bye:

Pd: espero que te guste este capítulo

Saludos a todos los que leen este fic


	27. Chapter 27

8:00 pm

Rouse iba a la cabeza de sus guerreros, volaban a una velocidad impresionante y faltaba poco para llegar. Las capas ondeaban, sus armas relampaguearon con las luces que emitían los patronus que funcionaban como una muralla contra los dementores.

Rouse sonrió , los dementores nunca habían afectado a un vampiro .así que cuando llegaron hasta ellos los dementores les abrieron paso, era como si supieran que no les podían causar daño , pero con Rouse no fue igual ,ella nunca admitiría que se había estremecido cuando unos dementores se giraron asía ella. Rouse supuso que era culpa de su parte bruja.

Atravesaron lentamente la muralla de patronus y Rouse pudo ver miedo en los ojos de los aurores, que se encontraban invocando a los patronus encima de sus escobas.

Los aurore se juntaron con la intención de detenerles.

-Déjenos pasar.les transmitió mentalmente a los aurores-Venimos a ayudarles, estamos con Dombledore

Dombledore, esa era la clave, los dejaron pasar e inmediatamente incrementaron la velocidad y guiados por ella a través de una oscuridad que para ellos no existía asia el otro lado de la ciudad.

Rouse , los sentía , sentía a los vampiros acercarse desde el lado opuesto , era parte de sus habilidades como vampiro puro , era capaz de sentir a otros como ella.

-O casi como yo-pensó Rouse

Llegaron a Hyde Park

Los vampiros enemigos (50 Aproximadamente) se detuvieron enfrente de ellos sorprendidos, su líder avanzo. Sus ojos rojos destellaban maldad, su cabello castaño estaba amarado, sus colmillos eran nobles desde lejos.

-Si están de nuestro lado, bienvenidos hermanos, si son nuestros enemigos prepárese a morir-dijo el Vampiro.

Rouse le indico a Josh, un vampiro con caballo rubio largo con apariencia de tener 28 años, pero ella sabía que ese número estaba muy lejos de ser el real que se adelantara.

-identifícate- pidió Josh

-Soy Lord Roger-contesto

-¿Impuro o puro?-Pregunto Josh

-Impuro, era un mago-contestó con orgullo el vampiro

-Entonces no tienes derecho a llevar el titulo de Lord-dijo Rouse con desdén

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto el vampiro

Sus súbditos le abrieron el paso y ella se coloco enfrente de Josh

-Un impuro, no tiene derecho a llevar el tirulo de Lord, ¿Ante quién respondes?-le pregunto Rouse

-Ante Lord Voldemort-dijo él vampiro

-Lord Vodemort no es vampiro-dijo Rouse -¿Acaso respondes ante un mago?

Roger se acerco - niñita insolente-

-Más respeto con su alteza- dijo Josh

-¿Alteza?-pregunto Roger desconcertado

-Arrodíllate ante la princesa del clan de la rosa-dijo Josh

-Así que no solo eran rumores-dijo uno de los vampiros que venía con Roger

-Princesa o no, no le mostraremos respeto-dijo Roger riendo

-Estos, vampiros convertidos de ahora, no tienen la mínima educación –escucho Rouse

-Tienes razón Felip-dijo Rouse -Creo que se tiene que poner más atención en quienes son trasformados, o por lo menos informarles, nuestros costumbres-

-Respondan amigos o enemigos-dijo Roger

-Enemigos-contesto Rouse y coloco rápidamente una flecha en el arco.

-No le conviene pelear con nosotros la mayoría éramos magos y nos alimentamos de sangre de magos, así que aparte de ser resistentes a la magia poseemos ciertos trucos-dijo Roger aparentemente calmado.

-Nosotros también-dijo Rouse sonriendo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como su clan sacaba sus armar

La mayoría de los vampiros que Rouse levaba eran convertidos y aunque no eran completamente inmunes a la magia poseían las habilidades de los vampiros. El clan de Rouse nunca se había atrevido a probar sangre de mago y por lo tanto, jamás había convertido a uno. En el clan quedaban pocos magos puros y ninguno excepto ella de sangre real.

Rouse sabía que contra los vampiros que se iban a enfrentar no sería sencillo pues al poseer sangre de mago, sus habilidades eran más poderosas, era casi lo mismo que lo que pasaba cuando un vampiro bebía sangre de mago.

La princesa de los vampiros vio como sus enemigos sacaban sus armas, la batalla iba a comenzar.

La primera flecha que salió del arco de Rouse a una velocidad impresionante simplemente fue de advertencia y al instante vio como esta regresaba a su espalda. Ese arco y esas flechas no eran comunes, las flechas siempre llagaba a su destino si tenias la suficiente fuerza mental, nunca se rompían y siempre volvían, el arco se transformaba en espada .para Rouse era uno de sus más grandes tesoros, su madre lo había usado y antes que ella su abuela.

Su arco se transformo en espada, al instante empezó la lucha con Roger y mientras peleaba miraba como sus súbditos peleaban con sus armas, cuchillos , lanzas, varas, espadas, etc. Era cierto que los vampiros enemigos eran más rápidos al aparecer y desaparecer, además que volaban más rápido, pero eso no era suficiente para vencer a sus guerreros que eran más experimentados.

Rouse recordaba las sesiones de esgrima, y como ella molesta decía que no servían para nada, que nuca iban a guerra y que ni siquiera la dejaban salir, a lo que su profesor contestaba que siempre había que estar preparados. En ese momento Rouse dio gracias.

-Es muy hábil alteza-dijo Roger en tono burlón

-No sabes cuánto-dijo Rouse mientas aparecía rápidamente detrás de Roger y él evitaba su estocada

-¿A caso se alimenta de sangre de mago?-pregunto Roger mientras hacia un gira asia atrás

-Me da asco, solo pensarlo-dijo Rouse imitándolo

-No sabe tan mal-dijo Roger riendo-pero entonces ¿Por qué puede igualar mi velocidad?

-Sera porque soy de sangre real y por lo tanto te obligare a hacer ¡Reverencia!-grito Rouse

-Jamás, la meteré primero-dijo Roger –Después de saber su secreto

-No te angusties, lo sabrás antes de morir-dijo Rouse mientras volaba por encima de él dando giros

-Déjeme adivinar-dijo Richar confiado –Me pregunto la razón de que no tenga colmillos

Eso la desconcertó un poco pero logro recuperarse rápidamente para evitar que su cabeza fuera cortada.

-Pero si aquí están-dijo Rouse regocijándose al ver a Roger sorprendido viendo como sus colmillos crecían al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían azules y después rojos otra vez.

-¿Cómo?-susurro Roger

-Ya te dije que lo sabrás antes de morir-

Llevaban casi dos horas en batalla, ningún bando cedía, los vampiros o se cansan fácilmente.

Rouse estaba satisfecha pues iban ganando aunque un precio caro, pues varios de los suyos habían caído, esperaba que no estuvieran muertos debía buscarlos antes de amanecer.

En eso pensaba cuando se dio cuenta que se habían movido del lugar de donde habían iniciado, ahora se encontraban encima de un parque, pero eso no la desconcentro de la pelea con el incansable, desconcertado y ahora callado Roger.

-Interesante, parece que alguien está tratando inútilmente de detener a los cachorritos-dijo Roger de repente y vio cómo Rupert se tiraba a lado de Diana y detrás de un exhausto Alexander

El tiempo que ocupo para detener una estocada fue suficiente para ve a Alexander de rodillas y a unos débiles guardianes incapaces de defenderlo.

En unos cuantos segundos tomo una decisión que le saldría cara, su espada se convirtió en arco, coloco una flecha y la disparo en contra del hombre lobo que pretendía atacar a Alexander.

Eso segundos bastaron para que Roger aprovechara y le clavara su espada en un costado.

Rouse grito mientras su enemigo retiraba la espada.

-Parece que todo término -dijo Roger mientras le apuntaba al corazón.

La espada de nuevo estaba en las manos de Rouse y con toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir envistió a un Roger con la guardia baja, el filo de su espada estaba en el cuello del vampiro.

Jadeante Rouse susurro a su oído –yo soy mitad bruja- y con una cara de sorprendido la cabeza de Roger fue cortada.

Muchos de sus enemigos habían sido vencidos, otros había huido al ver a su líder muerto, en esto pensaba la princesa mientras caía lentamente mientras sangre manchaba su túnica.


	28. Chapter 28

Londres 6:30 pm (Alexnader)

Alexander seguido de Rupert y Diana desde que dejaran a Dan, recorrían calles y calles, parecía que Alexander en busca de un lugar lo suficiente mente adecuado para ver cuando se acercaran…….

-¡Qué bonita construcción!-escucho Alexander que exclamaba Luna

Alexander se detuvo y lo miro, realmente era una construcción hermosa

-Es St. Martins, en una ocasionase por aquí con mi madre y escuche a un muggle decir su nombre, creo que le llaman iglesia- escucho Alexander la explicación de Rupert

-Entremos-dijo Alexander

La Iglesia se encontraba completamente vacía.

-Es algo triste-dijo Rupetrt

-No..es ..algo ..no sé cómo explicarlo-dijo Diana mientras miraba se una forma muy curiosa una de las imágenes religiosas que se encontraban en ese lugar

-yo diría que paz-dijo Alexander viendo los vitrales

Se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, cada quien viendo y admirando.

Ese lugar le recordaba a su templo, definitivamente no tenía la misma apariencia, pero la sensación que producía era bastante similar.

-¿No tienen frío?-Escucho Alexander a lo lejos pues se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Dementores-susurro Alexander y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras que conducían al campanario y una vez allí pudieron observar la espantosa marca tenebrosa además de los aurores que se elevaban en sus escobas para evitar la entrada de dementotes a la ciudad

-Rupert, tu vigila el sur, Diana tu el norte, yo me encargo del resto

Vio cómo lo obedecían, desde ese lugar pudieron observar muchas cosas, durante las largas horas.

Alexander vio rayos ir y venir de diferentes edificios, el ataque constante de los dementotes, vio los incendios.



Escucho a una niña pequeña decir –Mira mami 3 ángeles- y a su mamá contestar-Hija vamos corre.

Londres 7:30 pm

Vieron como el Chelsea hospital empezaba a incendiarse también.

-Espero que todos estén bien-dijo Rupert

-Deja de preocuparte y concéntrate en nuestra misión, cualquier movimiento a lo lejos –dijo Alexander sin verlos, no podía permitirse ni permitirles distracciones.

Londres 8:00

Alexander vio una túnica blanca, supuso que era Tom corriendo

Luna grito señalando un edificio

-SE ESTÁ DERRUMBANDO-

A Luna de le escurrían lagrimas.

-Es un hospital-susurro

-Si no se concentran morían personas por no cumplir nuestra misión-dijo Alexander a dándole la espalda a donde pocos minutos antes había un hospital y lo que vio lo asusto. A quienes esperaban se dirigían hacia Regent´s park, se podrían dar cuenta de la protección que existe y avisar.

-Sus escobas rápido-grito mientras sacaba una escoba miniatura y se agrandaba al instante.

Rupert y Luna lo imitaron

Los tres salieron disparados hacia Regent´s park

Mientras volaba a toda velocidad

Flash back

Harry lo había llevado a la sala de los menesteres

-Alexander, necesitamos detener a los hombres lobo, sería terrible que entraran a la ciudad-dijo Harry

-Lo comprendo-contesto



-Rouse, no podrá hacerlo, pues sus obligaciones deben ser otras-

Alexander espero, sabía que lo que su maestro estaba a punto de decir era importante y difícil.

Si algo había comprendido en el poco tiempo de convivencia era que esa lucha, era por las personas que estaban a su lado y sabia que poner en peligro no era de las cosas que le agradaba, El maestro prefería hacer las cosas solos pero para su desgracia o fortuna siempre estaba acompañado por personas que jamás lo dejarían solo.

-Yo tampoco puedo, estaré en la batalla-dijo Harry

Alexander vio a su maestro voltearse.

-el único con el poder necesario eres tú –Dijo Harry

-Hare lo que me pida-dijo Alexander seguro

-Esto no te lo digo como una orden, que quede claro-dijo Harry- La última vez que ahuyente a los hombres lobo necesite magia avanzada , y aunque solo fue una ilusión está fue enorme.

Su maestro guardo silencio unos minutos.

-Esa táctica ahora será imposible-dijo Harry – Por esa razón me he dado a la tarea de buscar algún hechizo o encantamiento útil

-¿Ha encontrado algo?

-Un hechizo de magia antigua-dijo Harry

Fin del Flash back

-Magia blanca-pensó Alexander –La magia más hermosa del mundo, pero la más peligrosa, la madre de su maestro había muerto al realizarla.

Alexander recordó la sensación al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Flash back

Alexander recordó la última vez que realizó ese tipo de hechizo, una tristeza inmensa lo embriago, en esa ocasión se había sentido muy mal.

-Alexander en la última ocasión tu energía se gasto y el precio de eso fue la muerte de Elizabeth, una muerte que ya no tenía remedio, de tu resistencia y 

poder dependía cuanto minutos más viviría, pero en esta ocasión será diferente.-escucho que le explicaba

-Se que nunca has matado, en las pocas veces que enfrentamos al enemigo procuramos dejarlos inconsciente o lo suficientemente para poder recuperarse-

Alexander asintió.

-Pero en está ocasión será diferente, y te pregunto Alexander ¿Estás dispuesto a matar? Por tu causa, ¿tu causa es lo suficientemente grande para que valga la pena?-

Alexander sabia que la lucha de su maestro era muy diferente a la suya, el apenas concia el mundo muggle, y ni que decir del mágico, para él su mundo había sido con los monjes, pero ese mundo estaba destruido, ¿Por qué luchaba?...

En su cabeza escucho la voz del antiguo líder

-Es muy simple tú lo sabes-

Y claro que los sabia el luchaba por las mujeres que amaban tanto su hogar que habían decidido quedarse, porque siempre le habían enseñado que debía existir un equilibrio en el mundo , un equilibrio que en ese momento alguien estaba intentando romper, el luchaba por sus creencia.

-La responsabilidad está en aquellos que la posibilidad hacer lo correcto-susurro Alexander

-Tienes razón, es una forma de decirlo-dijo Harry

-Lo hare-dijo Alexander decidido

-El hechizo que realizaras se llama ogeuf aluaj, en teoría debe formarse una muralla de fuego alrededor sumamente alta, pero al ser un hechizo de protección al momento en el que el mago ya no pueda continuar el fuego se convertirá en jaula que se empequeñecerá y quemara lo que está en su interior, es por eso que te pregunte si estabas dispuesto a matar, una vez que se realiza el hechizo, no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Harry

-Lo sé-dijo Alexander

- Bien, al ser un hechizo de magia antigua, el peligro debe ser real , el mago debe está consciente de lo que pasara y tener buenas intensiones, debe estar pensando todo el tiempo en querer proteger y no de matar , si no el hechizo en vez de atrapar a sus enemigos lo que hará será atraparlo a él, es algo complicado -tomo aire-Solo hay una forma de que no mueran los encerrados y es que sus 

intensiones no sean malas o se arrepientan ……..Se que trataras de mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible pero en el hechizo existe un riesgo , antes de convertirse en jaula las llamas irán disminuyendo, permitiendo que escapen, así que debes mantener el hechizo solamente si estás seguro que las llamas no permitirán su escape, entre mapas se resistan las llamas disminuirán poco a poco y recuerda que no solo tu vida correrá peligro-

Fin del flash back

Después Harry prosiguió a explicarle cómo se hacia el hechizo

Tres figuras fueron vistas, cruzando el cielo por encima del escudo invisible del Regent´s park. Las cuales descendieron de sus escobas a las orillas del mismo.

-Atrás de mí-grito Alexander

Rupert y Diana lo obedecieron mientras veían como un grupo de hombres lobo corrían hacia ellos con la clara intención de entrar a la ciudad por ese lado.

-¡Alto!-grito Alexander

El hombre lobo que pariecita ser el líder se detuvo a unos cuanto metros y los demás lo siguieron. El mencionado se le quedo mirando a Alexander.

-Yo soy Crash, el líder ¿Acaso ustedes simples magos planean detenerme?-dijo el hombre lobo

-Pero si habla-grito Diana sorprendida

-Sí, pequeña, incluso mantenemos muestra mente, ya no somos controlados, ahora nosotros tenemos el control-dijo Crash

El resto de los hombres lobo rieron.

-Son una abominación-dijo Diana con desprecio

-Cuando el señor tenebroso gobierne, ya no lo seremos más, el ha prometido la cura, a cambio de ayuda y lo que podemos hacer ahora es solo una muestra-dijo Crash molesto.

-Si intentan pasar morirán-dijo Alexander mientras alzaba ambas manos implorando interiormente que así lo hicieran.

-No podrán detenernos, ayudaremos al señor tenebroso con esta guerra-dijo Crash mientras avanzaba unos pasos

Rupert y Diana levantaron sus varitas en posición de ataque. Mientras Alexander cerraba los ojos.

Crash brinco para atacar a Alexander, pero jamás llego a su destino pues dos rayos de color azul.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que él, nadie le tocara ni un solo pelo-dijo Rupert

Los demás hombres lobos furiosos corrieron hacia ellos, pero frenaron cuando una muralla de fuego se levanto entre ellos y los tres.

Alexander lo que debía hacer y con gran tristeza de sus manos surgían llamas, mientras murmuraba palabras que nadie llagaba a entender ni a escuchar.

-Ja,ja, ¿Acaso crees que volveremos a caer? Sabemos que es una ilusión-exclamo un hombre lobo y corrió hacia ellos

Rupert y Diana vieron morir quemado al hombre lobo al mismo tiempo que las llamas se extendían para rodear al resto.

Alexamder no veía nada, aunque escuchaba, estaba decepcionado, desde que los había visto, supo que no iban a cambiar de opinión pero aun así tuvo la esperanza.

-El próximo que lo intente, morirá, por las llamas o por nosotros-les dijo Rupert

-Váyanse, prometan no atacar y los dejaremos en paz-les dijo Diana

-Eso ya no es posible –dijo uno de los hombres lobo

-Estaremos aquí hasta que ya no él ya no pueda Y ustedes caerán en tan solo unos instantes.

Había pasado una hora desde que la muralla de fuego había sido invocada, de sus manos ya no salían llamas, seguía murmurando y con las manos arriba.

Era capaz de sentí la energía de los patronus, magia blanca que lo alentaba.

-Debemos estar listos-escucho de Rupert-Ya lo saben, vendrán a detenernos

-Entonces los derrotaremos-dijo Diana



-Por supuesto-dijo Rupert

Escuchaba como rayos venían venia

Una hora después aún resistían, pero Alexander empezaba a ceder, sus llamas que cuando habían empezado superaba los dos metros ahora eran de 1.70, los hombres lobo se empezaban a emocionar al percatarse de eso, un lo bastante osado trato de brincas,

Alexander se negaba a ceder, no podía matarlos.

-Vamos Diana-grito Rupert

-Rupert, protege a Alexander-le dijo Diana

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Rupert asustado

-Algo que te dará el tiempo suficiente para atacar-dijo Diana sonriendo

-Diana….pero-

-Juramos algo-dijo Diana -No podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

-_Ver sentí perderé-_grito Diana

Alexander conocía ese hechizo era un rayo de color bronce escucho a Los mortifagos gritaron estaban ciegos

Sintió como cerca de él, Diana caía.

-escapared no posiblum-dijo Rupert y todos los mortifagos fueron atados con cuerdas plateadas.

-No debiste hacerlo-dijo Rupert mientras se tiraba a su lado

-Tampoco tú-dijo Diana sonriendo

-Creo que no se nos da la magia avanzada-dijo Rupert

-Tienes razón-dijo Diana riendo, pero prácticamente al instante paro, pues raras figuras voladoras peleaban de forma muggle muy por encima de ellos

-Ya llegaron –dijo Rupert sorprendido.



Alexander no sabía quien había llegado, tal vez más enemigo. Pero si lo eran Diana y Rupert ya no podrían pelear, los hechizos que habían realizado eran demasiado.

Alexander con las manos aun alzadas, pero respirando con dificultad.

-Vamos Alexander, ya ellos no se arrepentirán-escucho en su cabeza

Su voz lo tranquilizó, era hermosa

-pero…….

-ellos ya no se salvaran pero si sigues así tu tampoco –

Era la voz de una mujer, pero no sabía de quien se le hacía familiar como de un sueño

-Aún tienes un destino que cumplir, personas que te necesitan muchos morarían si tu lo haces, tienes a un pueblo a quien dirigir , a un maestro que ayudar , un equilibrio que lograr y monjes a quienes orgullecer-fue lo último y lo único que Alexander necesito escuchar.

El no vio al hombre lobo iba a salta y atacar, para que los otros pudieran salir. Ni a Rupert ponerse de de pie, dispuesto a cubrir a Alexander. Y que jamás llego a hacerlo pues en el instante en que el hombre lobo saltaba una flecha dorada apareció de la nada para clavarse en el corazón del hombre lobo.

Alexander se puso de pie y como las llamas que hasta hace unos instantes eran de apenas 1.50 se convertían en una jaula que se hacía más y más pequeña, hasta cerrarse y luego caer desmallado.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma 7:00

Emma se encontraba parada viendo a la nada en el centro del parque en el pasillo que dividía el parque en cuatro secciones, una para los heridos leves, otros para heridas graves no mágicas, otras para heridas graves mágica y el último para albergar a muggles en buenas condiciones o con la suficiente salud para resistir.

Levaban 15 minutos en la pelea y ya todo empezaba a ser un caos, no podía moverse, personas corrian algunas sangraban mientras se registraban. Habian organizado un registro para saber el nombre de cada uno para cuando los parientes desean encontrarlos.

Emma estaba nerviosa , recordaba cuando Harry le dijo que ella no podía estar en la batalla, discutió con él , y lo que había conseguido era encontrarse allí, quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo, sentía la desesperación que la rodeaba , ¿qué sucedería si tocaba a alguien, lo mismo que a Rouse?.

Se sentía tonta e inútil.

Vamos chicas estarán seguras aquí-decía un joven seguido de un grupo de chicas y al final venia Tom.

Los siguió hasta uno de los puestos de registro y vio como se registraban, Tom le hizo una señal de reconocimiento y salió corriendo detrás de su protegido.

Ellos estaban haya afuera arriesgando su vida, tal vez ella podría arriesgar su salud mental.

Se acerco a las chicas

-¿A dónde deben ir?-les pregunto

-No dijeron que podíamos ir a la sección cuatro-Le contesto alguien que parecía la más serena de todas, y aunque también temblaba trataba de tranquilizar a una de sus compañeras era chica con cabello corto castaño, bajita y delgada le contesto

Emma le sonrió

-Son unas chicas afortunadas-les dijo

-¿Por?-le pregunto la misma chica

-Digamos que es la mejor y más cómoda, síganme-y dio media vuelta, pero solo había dado unos pasos cuando la chica de cabello corto se puso a su lado.



-Soy Cat-le dijo

-Hola Cat-contesto Emma

La chica espero, tal vez esperaba que le dijera su nombre, pero a Emma pocas veces le gustaba presentarse con ese nombre, pues sentía que mentía.

-tengo un primo, como ustedes-dijo Cat

Emma la voltio a ver.

-Una vez lo cache, me trato de explicar, pero no quise-continuo

-Es comprensible-dijo Emma

-No tendrán algo para mi amiga, necesita azúcar-dijo Cat un poco incomoda.

Emma las miro.

-No es común que trajéramos dulces, pero ver qué puedo hacer-le dijo Emma- Cruzando esos árboles, encontraran donde estar cómodas.

Y se alejo de ella, necesitaba encontrar dulces.

-Dulces, dulces,….. ¿Dónde comprare dulces?-se pregunto -¿Comprar? …concéntrate, concéntrate.

Entro en la sección de lesiones leves, en dicha sección había camas con sabanas blanca, un cuarto de las camas ya estaban ocupadas, por algunos quemados.

-Disculpa ¿porqué tantos quemados?-le pregunto Emma a una enfermera que pasaba a su lado

-Incendiaron el hospital-contesto la enfermera y corrió hacia un paciente que iba entrando con el brazo quemado.

-Tal vez no sea el lugar-susurro Emma mientras sentía la preocupación de una madre que estaba a lado de su hijo que tenia a mitad de la cara quemada.

Emma salió corriendo de allí respirando con dificultad

-Dulces, dulces –se repitió

-¿A quién le gustan los dulces?-se pregunto-a Remus, pero él está en la batalla, aunque…..en una ocasión había visto a Rouse comiendo helado, le había gustado mucho…….Tal vez



Corrió, el campamento especial que había construido para los de la orden de la luz estaba del otro lado del parque, era una carpa blanca, había sido instalada desde que llegaron, en el interior había 8 camas y dos estanterías uno con libros de curación y otro con pociones.

Miro a su alrededor, y la vio debajo de la cama, era una bolsa de Rouse, la abrió, en su interior había botellas de sangre pero en el fondo había un bote de helado de fresa.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la sección donde había dejado a las chicas. Entro, miro a su alrededor, había cómodos sillones, literas. Le llego un olor a poción relajante, era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hubiera tantas personas, personas que en su mayoría tenían caras desconcertadas, y aterradas.

-Disculpe, ha visto a un grupo de chicas de edad universitaria-le pregunto a una medimaga.

-Sí, están por haya-le contesto mientras le señalaba una esquina.

-Gracias-

Se acerco a ellas y vio a Cat ponerse de pie y ase

-Pensé que nos habías olvidado-dijo Cat sonriendo.

Emma sintió por un momento su alivio

-Toma-dijo Emma mientras le extendía el bote de helado

-Muchas Gracias-dijo Cat sonriendo, parecía que era la única dispuesta a hablar.

Emma les sonrió y dio la vuelta, no había dado el segundo paso cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Hermione-Le Susurro y se apresuro a salir.

/

7:30

Emma caminaba por el gran pasillo, personas corrían por todos lados, cuando vio a Sofía en una de las mesas de registro, supuso que se estaba reportando en promedio tenían que hacerlo una vez cada hora.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-le pregunto una preocupada Emma



Sofía meneo la cabeza con tristeza,-Perdimos el hospital se quemo por completo, 30 mortífagos lo atacaron, tratamos de encontrar sobrevivientes entre los escombros, pero nos acaban de informar que lo dejemos y nos aparezcamos en Chelsea Royal Hospital-del otro lado de la ciudad-

-Es su estrategia-dijo Emma-están muy bien organizados, son un número exacto atacando lugares exactos

-Sabes algo de Tom-le pregunto Sofía a Emma

-Lo vi ase 20 minutos traía a un grupo de chicas, parece que son de la universidad, 40 mortifagos siguen atacándola, estaba bien-dijo Emma

-Bien-dijo Sofía y salió

Emma estaba en el área de lesiones leves, era la parte donde más podía ayudar, solo necesitaba aplicar hechizos sencillos de curación y luego mandarlos a otra área, ni siquiera tenía que acercarse mucho.

Emma acababa de ayudar a una mujer con quemaduras leves, cuando escucho que alguien lloraba, miro a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, era el llanto de un pequeño, pero ¿Donde estaba?

Se asomo debajo de una cama y allí estaba un pequeño de cuatro años, se acostó en el piso.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto

-Mis papás se fueron a pelear y me dejaron aquí-dijo el niño entre sollozos

-¿Tus papás son magos?-le pregunto Emma

El niño asintió.

-Tranquilo, tus papás estarán bien-trato de decirlo de la manera más segura posible.

Pero el niño seguía llorando

Emma se puso nerviosa, nunca había tenido que calmar a un niño, era hija única y era la más pequeña de toda su familia.



-Ven, sal de allí-dijo Emma alargando el brazo y tomándolo de la mano, en ese momento un terrible miedo la invadió.

El niño salió –Creo que descare en un lugar más cómodo, gracias-Emma lo vio dirigirse a la salida de la sección.

Emma se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y susurro- Esta no es mi emoción, esta no es mi emoción,- debía aislarla.

Escucho extraños ruidos en el pasillo principal, lentamente salió vio a dos chicos hablando cargando a una persona que no podía identificar pues lo ocultaba la vista una medimaga que hablaba con los dos jóvenes

-Les aseguro que yo puedo atender a su amigo-le decía la medimaga.

-Pero nos dijo que no dejáramos que lo atendiera otra persona que no fuera Emma-dijo uno de los jóvenes, uno moreno y sin cabello.

-Ya le dije que no hay ningún medimago que se llame Emma-dijo la medimaga algo desesperada.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Emma juramos hacerlo-dijo el otro joven con cabello castaño, alto y robusto.

-Pero…..-empezó a decir la medimaga

Emma corrió hacia ellos.

-Yo soy Emma-dijo

-Oh Emma-susurro el herido

Emma se reprendió por no darse cuenta él llevaba la túnica blanca.

-Síganme-les dijo a los muchachos

-No creo que usted este autorizada-le dijo la medimaga

Emma estaba nerviosa, tomo aire

-Pero a mí no me importa lo que usted crea-le dijo Emma dejando con la boca abierta a la medimaga, se voltio hacia los chicos-Vamos síganme.

Emma los guio hasta la carpa blanca.



-Colóquenlo en esa cama-les indico Emma señalando la cama de la esquina.

Los siguió hasta la salida –Les sonrió, gracias, ustedes ¿Están bien?-

-Realmente no nos duele todo, aún no se cómo llegamos aquí-dijo el moreno

-Esperen un momento-dijo Emma y entro busco entre las posiones, suponía que ellos había sido atacados por la maldición crusiatus

Les dio dos pequeñas botellas, esto los recuperara rápidamente, una cucharada cada hora.

-Gracias-dijeron y se alejaron lentamente

Entro

-¿Ahora dime qué hiciste Tom?-le pregunto muy molesta mientras buscaba un libro.

-no te enojes…..si Potter se entera que…te molestaste..por mi culpa…me dejara …peor-dijo Tom

-Deja de hacer bromas, necesitas descansar-dijo Emma mientras leía el libro

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto

.primero quitándote la transformación te roba energía y Leyendo como medir tu nivel de energía y ya deja de hablar-

-Como….órdenes-

Emma lo señalo con la varita, después un humo rojo salió.

-¡Pero qué has hecho!-gritó Emma-estas en nivel rojo

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto Tom cerrando los ojos

-si no estuvieras tan mal te pegaría-dijo Emma

-Y yo me reiría- antes de tomar la poción que Emma le daba

-Te Ayudara a recuperarte y te dormirá, si tú que eres el más consiente quedaste así-dijo Emma

-ahora entiendo por qué Potter vive en la enfermería, es el precio por ser un chico bueno-dijo Tom y se quedo dormido.



Emma estuvo a su lado, lamentando no poder darle más poción de la que él necesitaba, era una poción sumamente potente que había inventado Rouse.

10:15

Se escuchaba horribles gritos Emma salió corriendo vio al cielo, eran vampiros que volaban encima de ellos y parecían que trataban de entrar, pero no era posible, se supone qué no los podían ver y Rouse debería estar peleando contra ellos, eran muchos.

Sintió que alguien deseaba entrar a su mente, pero no era de una forma agresiva parecía que pedía permiso, así que quito una de sus barreras.

-Emma-

-Era la vos de Rouse parecían muy débil-

-Ayúdanos, no podemos entrar ..Rupert……Diana y Alexander-después de eso la conexión se fue

Emma corrió a la salida, tomo metió la mano en su túnica y saco una pequeña escoba que con solo tocarla se agrando, en cuanto salió subió en ella , solo tuvo que elevarse unos cuantos centímetros para descubrir a cuatro vampiros enfrente cargando cuerpos con túnicas blancas.

-¿están….vi-vi-vivos-

-Sí, pero… no están bien-dijo uno de los vampiros

-Lamento que no puedan entrar –dijo Emma un poco más calmada

-No importa, pero ayude a su alteza, la hirieron con una espada, pero no sabemos por qué, no se regenera-dijo el vampiro

-Busquen la espada que la hirió-dijo Emma mientras sacaba la varita- Multiplus, movilis orpus

Los cuatro cuerpos inconscientes, de túnicas blancas flotaron hacia ella.

-Le avisaremos cuando encontremos la espada-

-¿Necesitan algo para sus heridos?-

-No gracias-



Emma estaba atendiendo a Rouse había decisidio que era la que se encontraba en peores condiciones después de Alexander al que ya le había dado un poción para que recuperara su energía

-Rouse , Rouse-le llamo Emma

-Me duele-dijo Rouse sin abrir los ojos

-Tu herida no sana, tu parte vampiro no puede con ella y las pociones tampoco, sospecho que está envenado, pero sin la espada que te hirió, no puedo hacer nada-mientras le vendaba la herida

-Ellos la encontraran-

-Por supuesto, iré a atender a los demás, sigue bebiendo …bueno ..Lo que tú bebes…-

-NO traje mucho-

Emma se acerco a Rupert y a Diana.

-Beban les dijo dándoles la misma poción que a Tom

-Ustedes están locos pudieron haber muerto utilizar esa clase de magia avanzada sin dominarla-los reprimió Emma-Ustedes dos y Tom son un caso perdido, pudieron haber muerto

-Ya lo repetiste, además después de lo que hicimos en el colegio-dijo Rupert bostezando y quedo dormido

-Tom respóndeme ¿Qué hicieron?, se que estas despierto, te hare sufrir si no me lo dices-

-Ya, ya pusimos una placa en la enfermería que dice reservado para el honorable Harry Potter por ser un visitante frecuente-dijo Tom sonriendo

Rouse se rio mientras decía ah me duele

-no sé por qué me molesto en curarlos de todos modos ya puedo darlos por muertos-dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a Alexander.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron Tom y Rouse

-Ya le di la pocióhn pero aun asi su duerza sigue disminuyendo-dijo Emma alarmada.

-Dale más-dijo Rouse

-Pero solo quedan dos botellas-dijo Emma

-No veo otra opción-dijo Rouse

Emma asintió y le dio de tomar más poción

-Emma ya encotraron la espada-dijo Rouse mientras cerraba los ojos

-Rouse ¿Comó estás?-le pregunto Tom

-Ya se termino y sigo perdiendo sangre-dijo Rouse en un susurro

-Ire por la espada, pero ninguno está en condiciones comó para defenderse-dijo Emma muy preocupada

En la mano de ROuse apareció su arco

-Qué Tom lo tome, si alguien entra que le dispare-dijo Rouse

Emma le paso el arco a Tom, para luego ver desmayarse a Rouse.Tomo su escoba y salió corriendo

Este capítulo continuara.


	30. Chapter 30

Un pequeño adelanto

Salió y se elevo al instante, no pudo evitar pensar que Harry se sentiría muy orgulloso de ella ya manejaba la escoba de una manera aceptable.

-Tome-le dijo un vampiro mientras le tendía una espada envuelta en una capa negra

-Gracias-dijo Emma dando media vuelta

-Nos gustaría estar enterados-dijo el vampiro

-Lo intentare-dijo Emma

En unos cuantos minutos ya estaba de regreso. Tenía la espada encima de la mesa y la examinaba.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?-le pregunto Tom

-No lo sé-dijo Emma acercando su mano a la empuñadura de la espada, hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a acerco.

Su mente se vio rodeada de imágenes confusas hasta que todo paro de darle vueltas y una imagen se quedo, ella reconoció al personaje que estaba parado allí en medio de la nada, no era otro que Voldemort, de la nada apareció un encapuchado.

-Mi regalo, como símbolo de nuestra unión, una espada bañada en veneno, cuyo poder es capaz de vencer a vampiros-dijo Voldemort-Yo mismo me he asegurado de ello

La imagen se desvaneció

-Bien, el veneno es mortal para su parte vampiro, pero seguro su otra parte lo vencerá con facilidad-susurro Emma mientras buscaba un libro

-¿Ya sabes cómo ayudarla?-le pregunto Tom

-Se que debo hacer, pero no sé si lo hare bien-dijo Emma

-Claro que lo harás bien, eres la mejor bruja de la escuela-dijo Tom

Emma le serio

-¿Eso ha sido un cumplido?-dijo Emma

-Si, se lo dices a alguien lo negare con todo mí ser-dijo Tom con una pequeña sonrisa

Emma lo miro.

-Ginny estará bien-

Tom la miro desconcertado-Te han dicho que ese don tuyo es una molestia-

-No es necesario que me lo digan-dijo Emma mientras abría el libro y empezaba a pasar la varita mágica encima de la espada.

Dan (Harry Potter)

7:00 pm

Harry Potter heredero de Gryffindor , se encontraba en la puerta principal del palacio.

Flash Back

El pequeño Harry de cuatro años corría para alcanzar a sus tíos

-Muévete muchacho-le grito su tío

Habían ido a un visita turística a Londres, su primo el cual Harry estaba seguro era mucho más grande que él estaba siendo cargado por su tía (no sin mucho esfuerzo), peor el Harry estaba obligado a correr detrás de ellos, cuando pararon delate de esa gran puerta, Harry se le quedo mirando a uno de los guardia, no entendía porque no se movían, de seguro nadie los regañaría si por lo menos sonrieran un poco.

Se acerco a uno de ellos y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la rodilla, pero el hombre ni siquiera lo miro, muchas personas les hacían gestos a esos guardias, pero ellos no hacían nada.

Harry le volvió a pegar y esta vez le guardia movió sus ojos hacia él , y Harry supo que el guardia estaba sorprendió pues pero solo le veía la cicatriz de su frente que tapo con su pequeña mano, no le gustaba.



-Es un honor, escucho el pequeño en su cabeza y dio unos pasos para atrás –Corre, te dejan-volvió a escuchar antes de ver como el guardia volvía a ver hacia enfrente.

Harry voltio a ver y sus tíos se alejaban, volvió a correr.

Fin del Flash Back

-De seguro era un mago-dijo Dan

-Seño, nadie queda en el palacio, lo verificamos-le dijo un auror, no parecía que estuviera muy contento pero esas habían sido sus órdenes

Dan ni lo miro, solo se limito a hacer un leve asentimiento, sabía que la familia real había sido asegurada en algún lugar de Inglaterra, de alguna manera el no estaba sorprendido de su conocimiento sobre su mundo. El auror se quedo a su lado.

-En guardia-dijo Dan en voz baja, pero la orden fue gritada Por el auror

En el rostro de Dan surgió una pequeña sonrisa, estaba listo para eso, lo sabía ya no era ese niño asustado por que lo dejaran atrás.

La batalla comenzó, eran aproximadamente 50 mortífgOS, Dan estaba seguro que mínimo los duplicaban.

Empezó a lanzar hechizos sencillos, contra su oponente y en poco tiempo supo que no tenía un buen nivel, su máscara cayo revelando un rostro joven.

-Que desperdicio de vida-dijo Dan

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma-dijo el mortifago

-Sabes, tal vez tengas razón-dijo Dan con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿A si?-

-Serás el primero en probar mi nuevo hechizo-dijo Dan

-Eso lo veremos-

-Exacto, corpus trasformus metal-susurro Dan

El mortifago quedo convertido en broce, pero aun podía mover sus ojos

-sabes, eres una escultura horrible, pero para ser mi primera obra, no está tan mal-dijo Dan y corrió hacia otro


	31. Chapter 31

7:30pm

Una luz blanca se dirigía hacia él, con forme se acercaba fue adivinando su forma, era un patronus en forma de fénix, esa era la señal, en cuanto el fénix estuvo lo bastante cerca como para verlo a los ojos se desvaneció. Saco un pequeño espejo

-YA- Fue lo único que dijo y lo guardo.

Uno de los mortifagos, el cual parecía el líder de estos estaba parado viendo la pelea tranquilamente, cuando sintió que le tocaban la espalda.

-oye vas a pelear, o te quedaras aquí parado-le dijo Dan

-Para que pelar con todos, los inútiles aurores, ni para calentar-dijo el mortifago

-Por tu acento, sé que no eres de aquí-dijo Dan

-No soy de EUA-dijo el mortifago sonriendo-soy el encargado de esta operación

-AH…..es una lástima……porque va a fallar-dijo Da sonriendo

-Eres muy atrevido, tal vez necesites una lección-dijo el mortifago

-Intenta dármela-dijo Dan alzando su varita en forma de ataque.

Tic tac

-mmmmm, creo que o salió bien, este tipo de cosas le sale mejor a Alexander-dijo Da viendo a su ahora antiguo contrincante que ahora estaba inmóvil con u uno café y varias hojas le salía del cuerpo

-Espero, que no lo vea nadie que conozca me da vergüenza-dijo Dan y se alejo

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto un mortifago a su espalda

-He de confesar que quería convertirlo en un árbol, pero supongo que me falta más práctica, y ya que tu lo has visto tal vez deba practicar contigo-el mortifago dio u paso hacia atrás

-ja ja aj ¿asustado?-

-no-

-deberías estarlo-

Tic tac

8:00 pm

Dan corría entre los heridos, organizándolos para ir a REGENT´S park, Dan se daba cuenta que los aurores lo miraban con cierto temor en los ojos, pues en el campo había varias pruebas de su poder, Dan miro alrededor, claramente allí había pasado algo y no solamente lo que él había hecho sino también, por el monumento que se encontraba exactamente delante del palacio, estaba destrozada, las caras eran irreconocibles, y la mayoría solo tenía pedazos de las, miro hacia el lado opuesto, el palacio estaba casi intacto, estaba seguro de que la reina no le iba a gustar mucho, pero de eso ya se encargaría alguien.

Hubo una exclamación, todos miraban al mismo punto y Dan lo imitó, un edificio se derrumbaba en ese instante.

-Hagan, lo que le he ordenado-grito Dan y desapareció.

El siguiente lugar a donde deseaba ir era el banco.

Cuando apareció vio como los de la orden del fénix estaban siendo acorralados.

Busco con cierta persona.

-¿Me buscaba?-escucho a su espalda

Dan sonrió

-Veo que no les esta yendo muy bien-dijo Dan tranquilo

-No, la mayoría de los mortíafagos son muy buenos, son extranjeros, sospecho que Alemanes, nunca les entiendo cuando gritan-dijo Rupert

-Cuidado-dijo Daniel mientras se tiraba al suelo y con él a Remus, violeta les paso rosando

-Muy buenos reflejos-dijo Remus mientras desde el suelo apuntaba a su enemigo – inmovilus parcial

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto Dan mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía su túnica

-Inmovilus parcial, solo inmoviliza manos y pies, un invento de tu padre-dijo Remus

-¿Enserio?-

-Fue un accidente quería atacar a Snape, aunque después no reconocía decía que era un genio que eso lo demostraba-dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa



-Sabes Remus me gustaría seguir conversando de tus viejos, tiempos, pero creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Dan mientras lanzaba un rayo naranja

-Tienes razón-dijo Remus-Nos vemos-y se mezclo

-Va a ser una noche muy larga-susurro Dan-Pero supongo que entretenida

-Oye tú ¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?-le pregunto una voz de mujer muy tranquilamente a su lado

-Soy muy joven, pero no significa que no deba estar aquí-dijo Dan mientras de su varita salían dos rayos color magenta hacia su contrincante que no supo qué hacer y quedo tendido en el suelo

Dan la miro, era una mujer de su estatura y su cabello era corto y castaño, era lo único que podía diferenciar. Dan vio la manera en que vencía al miembro de la orden dejándolo tirando encima del mortífago que él había vencido.

-¿Por qué no trataste de ayudar a tú compañero?-le pregunto la mortífaga

-¿Compañero?, no lo creo-dijo Dan con indiferencia

La mortifaga lo miro intrigada

-Además no lo mataste solo quedo inconsciente.

-¿Insinúas que solo lo hubieras ayudado si lo hubiera intentado matar?-

-Digamos que las posibilidades hubieran sido muchas-dijo Dan

-Interesante, muy interesante-dijo la mortifaga riendo-Te observe y eres bueno

-No lo negare-

-Pero lo siento, te tendré que eliminar-dijo la mortiga poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Se la varita de Dan surgió un aire helado que le arrebató su mascara

-Tú mencionaste que yo era demasiado joven, y tú eres demasiado bonita –dijo Dan

-Me sirve mucho para mi trabajo-dijo La mortífaga mientras lo atacaba

-¿Y cuál es ese?- esquivando su ataque

-Ya que vas a morir, te lo diré-soy espía -Sectus

-mmmmm interesante profesión-creando un escudo

-En realidad si-

-¿Pero por qué no atacas en cerio?-

-Te diste cuenta-dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Me contestaras?-

-Simplemente me aburría y tú me estas divirtiendo, pero creí que tienes razón, ya fue suficiente de atacar como una chiquilla-dijo –Adios Adava Kedaura

Dan desapareció para aparecer detrás de ella

-¿Cómo?-exclamo

-Sabes tienes razón, es hora de que yo también ataque como un adulto-dijo Dan mientras de su mano salía los mismos dos rayos magenta

9:00

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en seguir atacando el banco?-le pregunto Dan a Remus cuando lo volvió a ver

-Acabar con el banco, no solo significa un golpe importante para el país sino también para todo el mundo-dijo Remus mientras se agachaba

-¿Tienes noticias?-

-Sí, hospital Middlesex se quemo, HOSPITAL Chelsea royal fue el que se derrumbo

Universidad London, ya dejaron de atacarla pero la dejaron en ruinas, igual Roya Academy, y Tower London también cayo

-No son buenas noticias-dijo Daniel mientras derrumbaba a otro mortiago-

-Solamente queda esperar que no haya demasiadas pérdidas-

-Solamente queda eso-dijo Daniel

Tic tac

-Perdedores-les dijo Dan a los pocos miembros que quedaban de pie frente a la puertas del banco

Daniel, contrólate-lo reprendió Remus

-Yo creo que hay que decir la verdad Remus, la orden del fénix es …….-

-Dan ¿No tienes a alguien más para molestar?-le pregunto Remus

-mmmm…ahora que lo dices hay una serpiente a la que debo molestar-dijo Daniel para luego desaparecer

10:00pm

Daniel observaba la batalla enfrente del imponente parlamento donde se llevaba a cabo el ataque más poderoso y la defensa más poderosa, 30 miembros de la orden del fénix defendían aquel edificio incluido un Dombledore.

-Debo reconocer que aunque viejo es muy poderoso-dijo Dan viendo como este peleaba contra tres mortifagos

Daniel se apunto con su mano a su garganta.

-Amplifi- susurro

-Siempre mandando a tus mortifagos a hacer el trabajo sucio Voldemort-se escuchó la voz de Daniel amplificada.

Todos se detuvieron expectantes

-¿Cómo te atreves a retar y nombre a mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos—se escucho la voz de Voldemort

-Vamos Lord únete a la fiesta-

-Si es lo que desassssssssssss-

Vodelmort apareció en medio el campo de batalla

Todos estaban inmóviles, Dombeldore avanzó lentamente hacia Voldemort

-Buenas noches Tom-

Solo para mi viejo, ¿Fuiste tú quien me reto?-

-No puedo llevarme ese merito-dijo Dombledore sonriendo

-Pero yo si-grito Dan desde su posición-arriba de un camión

-Tú otra vez-susurro Tom

-Exacto-dijo Daniel ara aparecer al instante cerca de ellos formando un triangulo perfecto, triangulo al que todos observaban expectantes.

-Me encargaré después de ti, muchacho entrometido, si sobrevives-dijo Voldemort volteando a ver a Dombledore-Esta vez ya no abra una próxima vez Dombledore

Daniel fue atacado por dos mortifagos mientras Dombledore se ponía en guardia.

-Avada Kedaura-grito Voldemort

-Hoy sin contemplaciones verdad Tom-

Daniel estaba atento a la batalla entre ellos dos, mientras se defendía de los mortifagos

-¿Quieres mostrar tu poder Tom?-

-Exacto, pero deja de llamarme de esa forma-grito Voldemort lanzándole un rayo purpura

-He de admitir que tienes muchos aliados-dijo Dombledroe tranquilo invocando un escudo dorado

-¿Envidia?- haciendo que de su varita surgieran varias serpientes

-¡Oh! Para nada-dijo Dombledore viendo a las boas rodiarle

-MUERDELO-susurro Voldemort

Pero solo Daniel lo pudo entender. Las boas se lanzaron contra Dombledore, pero en el instante que lo tocaban se desvanecían.

-Las serpientes nunca fueron mi animal favorito-dijo Dombledore

-Pero el mío si-dijo Voldemort- Tú lo sabes Dombledore, se que lo sabes

-Lo de que tú eres el heredero de Slytherin-dijo Dombledore evitando un ataque

-Exacto- invocado un escudo azul-Y por eso nunca podrás vencerme



-Lo sé-dijo Dombledore

Daniel los voltios a ver completamente sin darse cuenta que un mortifago le lanzaba un hechizo por la espalda, cayó de rodillas, cuando levantó su cabeza encontró a su enemigo con la varita lista.

-Has causado muchos problemas a mi señor-dijo

Dan busco su varita, que había soltado, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca así que coloco su mano enfrente de su cara.

-Tu mano, no parara mi hechizo-dijo el mortifago sonriendo

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Dan con una sonrisa macabra (jajaja) – Dark dream-humo gris surgió de su mano para dejar tirado al mortifago.

Dan se puso de pie lentamente, su espalda le dolía demasiado, pero voltio a ver a Dombledore.

-Has hecho cosas muy malas, Tom-dijo Dombledore con dificultad

-No pretenderá castigarme profesor, tú mismo has aceptado que no puedes vencerme-dijo Voldemort molesto

-Yo, no pero hay alguien que si puede-dijo Dombledore lanzando un rayo naranja

-Nadie puede vencer a Lord Voldemort-grito

-Tú lo temes más que a mí-dijo Dombledore volviendo a invocar un escudo dorado

-Nunca te temí y ahora te lo demostrare-grito Voldemort

-Adelante Tom ya no tengo fuerza-dijo Dombledore

-NO PROFESOR-GRITO Daniel

-Maximus sAdius-dijo Voldemort, de su varita surgió un rayo negro en espiral que se dirigió a Dombledore, el cual no pudo hacer nada

-NO-Grito Dan, dando un paso, vio como el cuerpo de Dombledore se llenaba de heridas y comenzaba sangrar rápidamente.

Dombledore cayó de espaldas. Para Daniel todo fue silencio.

-Un hechizo mejorado-dijo Voldemort riendo-aunque te llevaran inmediatamente al hospital morirías antes de que encontraran la cura



Dan no supo de donde surgió la fuerza necesaria para desenvainar su espada, una luz surgió de ella.

-¡MALDITO!-grito corriendo hacia Voldemort que estaba desconcertado por el brillo de la espada, que fue demasiado tarde, cuando vio ya esta clavada en su estomago.

Voldemort vio la espada.

-La espada de Gryffindor-susurro sorprendido

-Exacto-dijo Daniel sacando la espada

-Potter-llevándose la mano a su estomago

Nadie se movía

-¿NADIE PIENSA AYUDARME?-grito Voldemort

Mortifagos lo sostuvieron

-Despídete de tu maestro Potter, ya nos vernos otra vez, retirada-y desapareció junto con sus mortifagos

Daniel corrió junto a Dombledore

-Profesor, profesor-dijo Daniel

-Hola Harry-dijo Dombledore tranquilo, era sorprendente hasta la muerte el estaba tranquilo

-Profesor dígame que hago-dijo Daniel desesperado

-Escucharme-dijo Dombledore

-Pero..

-Sh , has crecido y estas a punto de convertirte en un gran mago y ser humano Harry , no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti-dijo Dombledore

-Perdóneme…perdóneme-dijo Daniel mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-No tengo nada…que perdonar…Harry-dijo Dombledore

-Pero, yo hice cosas-

-Todos comentemos errores Harry,………….. Tú sabes que yo también los cometí…la vida no sería tan maravillosa si no fuera así-

-No me deje, no me abandone-dijo Daniel mientras le tomaba de la mano

Los pocos que estaban allí los rodearon

-Jamás y tú lo sabes…… jamás te dejare-dijo Dombledore- Tienes mucho con y por quien pelear- Dombledore le hizo un giño

-Sigue luchando…..por todo…lo.…bueno…de este mundo……..Heredero-dijo Damobledore sonriendo

-Yo..yo-

-Está negro-susurro Dombledore mirando el cielo

Daniel extendió su mano

-Accio-

Su varita llego a él. La apunto al cielo y aunque no sabía que hacer un rayo blanco surgió hacia el cielo, tan brillante que los miembros de la orden del fénix que eran lis que luchaban allí cerraron los ojos. Las nubes se desvanecieron dejando un cielo estrellado.

Dombledore sonrió.

-Te dejo….todo….en….tus…manos….y no tengo ninguna duda-dijo Dombledore y cerro sus ojos para siempre.

HOLA A TODOS

ESTOY DE LUTO, DEBO DECIR QUE DUDE EN MATAR A DOMBLEDORE, PENSE QUE HIBA A PARECERSE A EL HPPM PERO SI NO LO HACIA SE HIBA A PARECER A MUCHOS FICS. ADEMAS PENSE QUE ERA NCESARIO PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter

willow007




	32. Chapter 32

Dan vio a McGonagall y a un muy herido ojo loco acercarse y cubrir con una sabana blanca, pero ningún sonido era cómo si hubiera perdido el sentido del oido, solo los vio desapareser comó si tdo hubiera sido un sueño.

El estaba alli parado no sentía el frío de la noche, ni el aroma triste, no sentía nada, solo estaba alli parado, con el tiempo detenido.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero las rodillas le empezarón a temblar le faltaba fuerza para sostenerse, cayó de rodillas con su mirada pedida, cerró lo puños y golpeando el suelo trato de gritar, pero de su garganta no salia ningun sonido. Una luz lo ilumninó, era calida, alzó la vista y ante él estába una nutria. Dan lo miro

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Hermione-susurro

-Resiste aún no, por favor-escucho Daniel en su mente mientras veia al patronus desbanecerse

Daniel se puso de pie lentamente, con los ojos profundamente e instantes después ya no estaba allí.

Cuando Daniel entro fue como si todas sus emociones estuvieran allí, desesperación,conmoción, tristeza y dolor. Caminó entre las personas lentamente.

Cuando llego a la carpa se detuvo, de pronto lo invadio el miedo. Alzó la mirada y vio sombras volando.

-Por favor, no más-mientras retiraba la cortina para entrar.

Vio a Emma incada al lado de la cama de Alexander, a Tom mirandolo desilosionado, a Rupert y Diana dormidos y a Rouse quejandose.

-¿A quién esperas Tom?

-Sofía-contesto-Aún no hay noticias de ella desde hace horas

-Emma-

-A Rouse la hirieron con una espada envenenada, hice el antidoto, pero ahora solo depende de ella-suspiro-Alexander..bueno.el no se su energía cada vez es menos le he dado un poco de la mia,pero no responde, Rupert y Diana sólo estan muy débiles,pero mejoraran.

Dan se paso la mano por su ahora alborotado cabello, solto su liston y se volvio a amarrar el cabello. Se coloco entre las camas de Alexander y Rouse.

Dan puso la mano en la frente de Rouse

-¿qué haras?- le preguntó Tom

-Usare Legermancia, para llamarla-contesto

Harry cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos lo que vio fue una gran puerta de madera con rosas incrustadas de plata.Él la empujo y ante el aparecio una mariposa purpura.

-¿Qúe buscas?-le pregunto la mariposa

-La busco a ella-

-Tendras que ir a lo más profundo, es alli donde se encondió-

-¿Me guiaras?-

-Te enseñare la puerta

Harry camino y camino rodeado de oscuridad y solo guiado por la pequeña mariposa.

La mariposa se detuvo y ante Harry aparecio una puerta negra. Harry no dudo y entro , era una habitación oscura y exactamente a la mitad flotando estaba Rouse con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Rouse

-Un amigo-dijo Harry

-Tú no eres un vampiro, y yo no tengo amigos que no lo sean-dijo Rouse

-Pues te aseguro que yo lo soy-

-Qué pretendes, ¿Sabes qué puedo matarte en este mismo momento?-

-¿Y no te preguntas porqué no lo has hecho?-

-Rouse miró a su alrededor-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le volvio a preguntar

-Un amigo, ya te lo dije, pero ¿quién eres tú?-

-Rouse la princesa de los vampiros-

-¿y Qué más?-

-¿Qué más?- pregunto Rouse confusa

-¿Dondé estamos?-pregutó Harry

-No lo se-dijo Rouse dejando de flotar

-¿Qué más eres?-

-No lo se-

-¿Por qué te escondes?-

-no lo hago

-¿Qué más eres?

-¡NO LO SE!

-¿Porqué te escondes de ti misma?

-No lo hago

-¿Qué más eres?-

-¡Deja den preguntar!

-Contestame, ¿Porqué te escondes de ti misma?, ¿Porqué eres cobarde?

-¡no lo soy!

-¿Qué más eres?-

-Soy Rouse la princesa de los vampiros y te ordeno que te vayas

-La vampira Rouse no tiene la fuerza para sacarme ni para salir ella ¿Qué más eres?

-¡CALLATE!-grito Rouse

-¡Yo Harry Potter Heredero de Gryffindor,y tu maestro te ordeno qué me ¡contestes!-grito Harry

-YO SOY ROUSE PRINCESA DE LOS VAMPIROS, HEREDERA DE RAVENCLAW ¡UNA BRUJA!-grito Rouse

Harry vio todo oscuro y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tirado en el suelo

-¿Daniel estás bien?-pregunto Emma

-¿Qué susedio?

-Rouse emitio una energía de color azul y tú saliste volando-le dijo Emma mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Revisala-

Emma se aserco a ROuse y levanto un poco las vendas

-La herida se empieza a cerrar-

-Bien-dijo Daniel mientras se apoyaba en la cabecera de Alexander

-Daniel, necesitas descanzar-dijo Emma

-No hay tiempo-mientas extendia sus manos en dirección a Alexander

-por favor funciona-susurro Daniel- im aigrene arap al adiv ed nu ogima, im aigrebe arap le orutuf, im aigrene arap al adiv

Daniel cayó

-¿Daniel qué le hiciste?-

-Le di parte de mi energía ahora el podrá generar su energía a partir de la mia-dijo Daniel mientras se apoyaba en Emma y lo sentaba en una cama.

-Daniel, tu cabellos se está haciendo oscuro-

-Lo se mi nivel está bajo, pero ahor eso no es importante, sal y busca información de sofía , si no la encuentras regresa

-Sí-dijo Emma mientras agarraba su capa y salía

Emma preguntó , buscó pero no encontro ninguna información de sofía

-¿Sofía, dondé estás?- se preguntó Emma mientras corría entre camillas viendo a los heridos.

Emma miro al cielo y tubo una idea

Corrio hacia la salida.

-Vengan-pidio mediante la legemancia

Rapidamnete aparecierón delamte de ella los vampiros

-¿Qué susede?-le pregunto uno de los vampiros alrmados (Josh)

-Ella estara bien, hemos podido ayudarla-dijo Emma

-Le estaremos eternamente agradesidos-

-Yo no lo hice sola Harry hizo lo más difícil-les dijo Emma mediante Legermancia

-Digale que se lo agradesemos, y que cuando nos necerite allí estaremos, lo mismo para usted-

-Se que están cansados , pero si me puidieran hacer un favor yo se los agradesería-dijo Emma

-Lo que la señorita quiera-dijo el vampiro haciendo una reverencia (Felip)

-Una de muestras compalleras está perdida, necesitamos encontrarla, su nombre es Sofía, es...

-La recordamos, no se preocupe la encontraremos-dijo Josh y al instante los vampiros salierón volando en diferentes direcciones

Emma regreso a la carpa y encontro a Harry aostado en una de las dos camas que sobraban,a Tom de pie, Rupert y Diana ya despiertos, Rouse durmiendo tranquilamete y a Alexander quejandose.

-¿La encontarte?-le preguntó Tom

-No , peroe ncontre ayuda-dijo Emma

-Ayuda nosotros debemos ir a buscarla-dijo Tom dirigiedose a la salida

-Estás loco , aún no estás bien-dijo Emma empujandolo

-Pero Sofía...

-sientae-le dijo Harry-Emma sabe lo que hace

Tom lo vio unos segundo y después lo obedecio.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?-pregunto Rupert

Emma voltio a ver a Daniel había escuchado los rumores y sabía que eran ciertos, pero no se sentía lista para decirlo.

-No lo se-dijo Emma asercandose a Alexander para comprobar su nivel de energía.

-Pero..-dijo Rupert

-No lo sabe, dejalo interrumpio Diana

Rupert asintio.

La orden de la luz solo tubo que esperar unos minutos cuando Emma sue avisada de que ya habían encontado a Sofía, Harry vio a Emma regresar con Sofía apoyada en ella y el cuerpo de una pequeña niña flotando detras de ellas.

Tom se paro de inmediato y cargó a Sofía.

-AH, AH AH-se quejo Sofía

-Cuidado creo que tiene algunos huesos rotos-le dijo Emma mientras acostaba a la niña.

-¿Qué te paso?-le preugunto Tom a Sofía

-El hospital se derrumbo, pernse que moririamos,yo ya no tenia enrgía suficiente pero ella-dijo Sofía voltiando a ver a la niña- es una bruja, alreedor de nosotras aparecio un campo de energía que nos protegio, no por mucho, pero lo hiso.

-Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un mago sin entrenamiento en casos extremos-dijo Emma mientras hacia que la niña tomara una poción.

-Si-dijo Sofía sorprendente.

-Parece que estas bien-dijo Harry

-Sí-dijo Sofía

-Pues aprobecha-dijo Harry y se desmayo

-¿Comó que aprobeche?-dijo Sofía asustada.

-Digamos que están en serios problemas-dijo Emma

Cuando Harry despertó, supo que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, era la una cama en lo que de seguro era la sala de los menesteres en forma de enfermeria.

-Se que están aqui, asi que les conviene aparcer-dijo Harry-Varias cabezas conocidas apareierón a detras de camas y cortinas.

-Hola-saludarón todos al mismo tiempo

-Lamento no haberte puesto en tu cama favorita de la enfermeria, peor parece que otors la necesitaban-dijo Tom sonriendo.

-No creo que sea momento para bromas-dijo Ginny detras de él, la cual usaba una benda en el brazo.

-¡Es cierto, todos ustedes son unos idiotas, pero ¿Qué estaban pensando?!, magía avanzada Tom, nunca se te ocurrio crear una distracción y huir-

-Yo, bueno funciono-dijo Tom-Lo siento-y le dio la espalda.

-Ginny, tú te das cuenta de que si esa niña, no , tu ahora estarías-dijo Harry

-Si, si lo se-dijo Ginny

-Alexander claramente te dije que en cuanto tú energía se acabara desistieras, peo NO ME OBEDESISTE-dijo Harry

-Yo ... lamento haber desobedecido, se que meresco ser reprendido-dijo Alexnader apenado.

-Rouse, Ron , Luna ustedes ...ustedes...todos , todos exponer su vida de esa manera-dijo Harry deseperado.

Emma se acerco a él lentamente y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento Harry, pero todos estamos aqui , todos estamos bien-dijO Hermione

- Estos cabezas huecas , qué no piensan y... y él Se fue, me dejó él ,él ¿Porqué?-Dijo Harry sin moverse

-Estamos aqui, yo estoy aqui y estmos dispuestos a dar la ida por un futuro mejos al igual que tú-dijo Hermione

-PERO ESTÁ NO ES SU GUERRA, ES MI DESTINO-dijo Harry

-Está es la guerra de todos y aunque no tengamos una profecia , es nuestro destino Harry, estar a tú lado, y recuerda Harry no hay que temer a la merte él nunca le temio-dijo Hermione

-Siempre estaremos contigo Harry-dijo Ron

-Al igual que tus padres, que sirus, que cedric y el profesor, talvez no en forma física , pero espiuritalmente nunca te ppdras desaser de nosotros y lo sabes-dijo Ginny

-Y no significa que no los volveremos a ver-dijo Luna

-Tú más que nadie lo sabe-dijo Emma con una mirada complise.-dijo Hermione

Harry cerro los ojos e instantes después sintio que era abrazado por 7 personas, en ese momento Harry sintio la fuerza que le hacia falta, toda su vida había anaelao una familia pero en ee momento ya no lo deseo más pues sabía que ahora si tenía una y eran esas 7 personas, más un Nevill que acababa de llegar.

Esa noche

Harry entro lentamente a un silencioso comedor, con manteles y moños negros, tomo su lugar entre sus amigos.Miro a su alrededor y vio que los alumnos al igual que el no llevaban los colores de susu casas sino la tunica de gala de Hogwarts

lA PROFESORA MGonagall se puso de pie, se veia triste y demacrada.

-En unos momentos, iniciara la ceremonia,tomaran sus ludares del lado izquierdo de la siguiente manera, iniciando con los alumnos de menor grado, en unos monento regresare-dijo la profesora y salio por la puerta lateral.

Todos estban preparados para el entierro del director , se decia que muchas personas importantes acudirian incluso personas del extranjero, la ceremonia se realizaria junto al lago del colegio.

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigío a la salida seguido de la Alianzqa de Hogwarts y de las miradas del resto de los alumnos. Todos fuerón a la sala de los menesteres, que parecia que también estaba de luto pues los muebles eran negros.

-Saque susu capas-indico Hermione mientras veia a Harry ver por la ventana al instante se le unieron Rouse y Alexnader

Todos extendierón sus capas y al instante estaban modificadas, el el escudo y la rosa blanca eran las mismas pero ahora incluía las letras ED y el la espalda con letras blancas se leía EJERCITO DE DOMBLEDORE.

Nadie dijo nada, era como si todos hibieran entendido.

Un ataud estaba en el centro rodeado de tres largas columnas de

de sillas blancas y dos pasillos con alfombra , lamparas blancas flotaban y eran movidas por el aire, se respiraba una tristeza y resignación profunda, el pilar de la lucha, una de las pocas luces de esperanza se había extinguido.

Minstros de magía de todo el mundo, funcionarios del gobierno se encontraban en la columna del centro en la de la derecha se enc ontaban los profesores al frente, los amigos del director y varias personas de la comunidad mágica. Todos ya estaban sentados cuando empezarón a caminar los alumnos encabezados por los del Ejercito de Dombledore cuya insignia resplandecia. Hemione era la primera en la fila y fue a que se sento en primera fila dejando un asineto en el centro entre ella y Ron.

Se escucharón sollosos durante toda la ceremonia, pasarón hablar variasn personas,al estrado encantado, ministros amigos y profesores, hablarón de su vida, de sus logros, durante horas, pero nadie tenía la intención de irse, ,eran las diez en punto un helado aire surgío, tres enormes sombras surigierón un aguila volaba rosando el agua del lago, del lado derecho un gran león apareció y justo del otro lado un castor corria.

Nadie se movio, todos veian quellos asombrados, por todos era sabido que aquellas formas eran las formas animagas de los antiguos fundadores, una hermosa melodía surgío del lago y flores blancas eran disparadas desde el bosque prohibido.

En tan solo un instante ya no se enontaban los animales sino en su lugar tresz magos, donde había estado el aguila ahora estaba la figura de una mujer con una capa azul, donde habá estado el castor ahora había una figura con capa amarilla y en el lugar del león estaba una persona con capa roja.a ningúno de los tres se les podía ver la cara.

Los tres magos avanzarón en dirección al ataud, todos se encontraban inmoviles teniendo la sensación de tener un sueño.Las trres fugra levantarón sus manos y el atad empezo a desender hasta quedar solo la tapa visible.

La mano del hombre con la capa de amarillo brillo y de encima del ataud empezó a surgir un pequeño arból el cual fue creciendo hasta volverse enorme,ese arból jamás se marchitó, jamás se secó en invierno, y ese arból al cual los alumnos siempre mostrarón respeto e incluso algunos alumnos espaciales iban a reflexionar.

La mano de la mujer de azul brillo y el arból comenzó a dar frutos, pero no comunes, eran dulces de limón, dulces que más adelante disfrutarón los alumnos por generaciones.

La mano del de rojo empezó a brillar y de ella surgío un rayo yla mangen del director aparecio dibujada,(IGUAL QUE EN LOS CROMOS) junto con las palabras que empezarón agrabarse en el troco del árbol,ALBUS DOMBLEDOR QUIÉN DERROTO AL MAGO TENEBROSO GRINDELWALD EN 1945,EL QUE DESCUBRIÓ LAS DOCE APLICACIONES DE LA SANGRE DE DRAGÓN,AMANTE DE LA MUSICA DE CAMARA Y LOS BOLOS.

AQUI ES ENCUENTRA EL CUERPO ALBUS DOMBLEDORE EL HECHICERO MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO, AQUEL A QUIEN TOM TEMIO, ESTE ES UN TRIBUTO Y UNA ADVERTENCIA PUES HOGWARTS SIEMPRE AYDARÁ A QUIEN LO PIDA.

Los tres magos volvierón a su forma animal, el aguila se alejó volando a gran velocidad al igual que el castor salío corriendo,el león rugió y despues se desbanecio.La musica termino.

Todos estában sorprendidos, muchos no sabían que pensar ni que pensar y fue cuando Harry hiso su parición, su tunica blanca se movía con el viento, tomó su lugar entre Hermione y Ron.

Las personas se le quedaban viendo , por todos era sabído que había sido el favorito de Dombledore y su protector.

-Tal vez esperán que hables, ahora tú eres la última esperanza-le susurro Hermione

-No, no quiero-se quejo, pero Hermione lo empujó, estába de pie y no había escapatoría.

Subío lentamente al estradó

-Un vez el profesor Dombledore me dijo "sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel" y realmente yo creo que así es

,no exsten palabras para decir lo grande que fue y no sólo comó mago si no también comó personas, ahora quiero presentarles nuestro tributo, ¡EJERCITO DE DOMBLEDORE DE PIE!

El ejercito lo obedecio,alzarón sus varitas y apuntarón al cielo las luces flotantes se apagarón y de las varitas surgió luces más brillantes que las estrellas de esa noveh y juntas formarón EJERCITO DE DOMBLEDORE SIEMPRE FIEL, se desvanecierón en dos minutos y las lamparas bolvierón a iluminar.

-Quiero decir unas últimas palabras y son de las primeras que lo escuche decir. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas!,¡Llorones!, ¡Baratijas!, ¡Pellizco!...¡Muchas gracias!, Harry hizo una inclinación de respeto y empezó a aplaudir, al instante lo siguierón Hermione y Ron, despues la ED y todos los demás.

Harry se encontrabá enfrente de la gargola, le entristesía que al subir ya no encontraría al director detrás del escritorío, allí estaba parado y a su lado Rouse y Alexander, subió a la oficina allí estaba el cuadro de Dombledore sonriendole.

-Hola Harry-lo saludo mientras desembolvía un dulce.

-Hola profesor-

-Me alegran que esten aquí, ahora todo está en sus manos, y por eso mi quirido fenix les dara algo, el fenix salío volando y dejó en el escritorio enfrente de Harry un libro con el escudo de Hogwarts,.

-es suyo, el director de Hogwarts siempre lo ha tennidó en su poder, para eneñarlo acada heredero que pisa el colegío cuando es el momento, pero ah quienes el libro no muestra nada, ahora es su momento, abrelo el día de tu cumpleaños Harry-

-Espero no decepcionarlo profesor-dijo Harry

-Jamás Harry ,aunque quisieras-

-Nos vemos profesor-

-Nos vemos Harry-

Harry atomo el sombrero seleccionador.

-los tres salierón de la oficina y volvierón a estar parados enfrente de la gargola-

-Sólo el era el perfecto para ese puesto-dijo Harry

-lo sabemos-dijo Alexander

-Y nadie tiene derecho a estar allí más que él-dijo Rouse

Harry asintió

-YO ALEXANDER DOSON , HEREDERO DE HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, TE ORDENO QUE TE BLOQUES , HASTA QUE YU U OTRO HEREDRO LO ORDENE-

-yO ROUSE,PRINCESA DE LOS VAMPIROS, HEREDERA DE ROWENA REVENCLAW, TE ORDENO QUE TE BLOQUES, HASTA QUE YO U OTRO HEREDERO LO ORDENE-

-YO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS HEREDERO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, TE ORDENO QUE TE BLOQUES,HASTA QUE YO U OTRO HEREDERO LO ORDENE-

ADELANTO DEL SEPTIMO AÑO harry potter y los baculos de poder HHR

-EL CASTILLO POTTER-LE ANUNCIÓ DOBY

-DEBERÁN ENTRENAR-dijo él -Voldemort ha depertado un poder tan poderoso que aunque los tres herederos esten juntos, no podrán vencer,EL HA UNIDO A LAS TRES RAZAS ANTIGUAS-

-Tendras que tomar una decición Harry-dijo James

-una decición que cambiara tú vida-dijo Lily

-En esta guerra los necesitaras, y ellos a tí-dijo

-tÚ NO ERES UN HEREDERO CUALQUIERA EN TÍ DESPIERTA EL PODER DE RAZAS ANTIGUAS, AL IGUAL QUE VOLDEMORT-

-HARRY VOLDEMORT LO HA HECHO, TÚ TAMBIEN DEBES HACERLO-DIJO ROUSE

-BIENVENIDOS, HEREDEDORS Y GUARDIANES-

-LA HECHICERA BLANCA A DESPERTADO-

-HARRY SI HERMIONE REALMENTE TE QUIERE ELLA LO ENTENDERÁ-DIJO ROUSE

-NO QUIERO HACERLE DAÑO-CONTESTÓ HARRY

-ELLA LO TENDRA QUE SABER-DIJO ROUSE

-NO ME DEJES HARRY-GRITÓ HERMIONE

-MIRA TÚ ARBOL GENEALÓGICO-

-AHORA YA TIENES EL PODER SUFIIENTE PARA DESPERTAR EL BACULO, PERO TIENES QUE ENCONTRARLO-

GRACIAS y espero que dejen reviews , he de decir que de eso depende que escriba la siguiente partes bye


	33. Chapter 33

ANUNCIO.

ESTE FIN DE SEMANA , LA CONTINUACIÓN ...


	34. Chapter 34

YA ESTÁ HARRY POTTER Y LOS BACULOS DE PODER

DEJEN REVIEWS ESPERO Q LES GUSTE


End file.
